La promesa de una Sacerdotisa
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: En su busqueda de venganza, Sasuke cruza su camino con Sakura quien oculta un gran secreto. Una promesa del pasado, una carrera contra el tiempo y el destino y un enemigo en comun uniran sus vidas sin saberlo... El peso de las deudas de la sangre sera mas fuerte que el lazo que ata sus almas? O tendran la fortaleza suficiente para romper con el destino que se ha escrito? SS /NH
1. Prólogo

_**La Promesa de una Sacerdotisa**_

**Prólogo**

Había visto ese momento tantas veces frente a sus ojos, pero aun así le era difícil asimilar por lo que estaba pasando. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al distinguir como una imagen distorsionada comenzaba a acercarse con una lentitud casi desesperante, diciendo cosas que ella por mucho que intentase, no podía entender.

Fue en esos momentos que su mente reaccionó al darse cuenta que estaba inmersa en aquella visión a la que tanto temía, esa que le había quitado noches de sueño y horas de tranquilidad…

Sus ojos jades comenzaron a empañarse con ligereza nublando aún más su vista, al mismo tiempo que dejaba de forcejear con aquellas ramas que la mantenían sujeta fuertemente, enterrando sus espinas que hacían sangrar su piel.

Moriría, eso lo sabía bien… su destino estaba predicho hacía muchos años, desde el momento en que se enteró de la verdad…de SU verdad, pero aún así le era difícil aceptarlo...

Sin quererlo una sonrisa amarga adornó sutilmente sus labios aumentando la sensación de cansancio y resignación que la embargaba casi por completo…admitía que muy en su interior, aún quedaba una vaga llama de esperanza, de salvación y optimismo… pero dicha era apagada lentamente a medida que el dolor y la realidad se apoderaba más y más de su conciencia.

Sus ojos apenas si podían mantenerse abiertos por el cansancio y las lagrimas, ya nada conseguía con seguir luchando…estaba exhausta, muy mal herida y sin chakra, no había manera de salvarse. Pudo sentir como una delicada gota de sudor se fusionaba disimuladamente con una de sus lágrimas deslizándose hasta su barbilla, al mismo tiempo que ésta era elevada con excesiva brusquedad, obligándola a observar al hombre que en esos momentos la tenía a su merced.

La máscara que cubría su rostro estaba partida por la mitad dejando a la vista solo su lado derecho, el cual era claramente adornado con un profundo corte en su mejilla. Su único ojo visible se mantuvo fijo en ella deleitándose con su estado deplorable; parecía que aquello resaltaba aún más la imponencia de su Mangekyou Sharingan.

-Realmente me has decepcionado…-le escuchó decir a pesar de que su voz parecía distorsionarse-… tu plan era perfecto, conseguiste engañarme, conseguiste ganarte mi confianza…- en la comisura de su labio visible se formó un ligera sonrisa llena de sarcasmo-…algo que jamás creí que fuese posible…-el hombre apretó con mayor fuerza su mentón provocándole una mueca de dolor ante la violencia de aquel acto un tanto posesivo-…pero tuviste que arruinarlo todo…-la acidez de sus palabras era evidente, pero aun así su tono de voz se mantenía calmo y pausado, como todo un Uchiha-…¡tuviste que correr igual que una mocosa desvalida a los brazos de ese bastardo…!

Aquellas palabras provocaron que la chica abriese sus ojos haciendo grandes esfuerzos para enfocar y observar al hombre que la miraba furibundo. Ella sonrió con orgullo, sobre todo al notar la herida de su rostro que sabía no era la única, demostrando una falsa entereza, un falso valor que solo aquel "bastardo" le era capaz de otorgar.

Con esfuerzo se deshizo del agarre y escupió el rostro de su atacante el cual simplemente lo esquivó; pareció divertirse ante su reacción-…Me importa un carajo lo que pienses…-logró decir sin mayor dificultad, a pesar de que el dolor la tenía sin aire-… solo hice lo que me correspondía hacer…

El hombre soltó una carcajada que la estremeció por completo. La maldad que cargaba aquella risa era verdaderamente abrumadora, desesperante…era un claro indicio del goce de una muerte cercana.

-Sí, efectivamente lo hiciste…-susurró mientras que con orgullo le mostraba el talismán que solo breves segundos yacía al interior de su pecho-…me entregaste la llave para liberar y controlar completamente al Juubi…-casi al instante de terminar dicha frase la chica sintió un nudo en la garganta, al mismo tiempo que la tibieza de sus lagrimas comenzó a bañar sus mejillas-…buen trabajo…

La burla era evidente a pesar de que solo podía ver la mitad de su rostro; eso hizo que aumentase más su dolor y su llanto. Sus sollozos comenzaron a ser constantes y bruscos provocando que la profunda herida encontrada en su pecho comenzase a sangrar más, debilitándola.

-no llores…-nuevamente la mano del hombre se acercó hasta su rostro para acariciarlo; a pesar de su repulsión al sentir aquel contacto, no fue capaz de apartarse, ya casi no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse despierta, mucho menos la tenía como para revelarse y luchar-… ¿no habías dicho que hiciste lo que debías?, deberías sentirte orgullosa…

-cállate…

-hmp…-su rostro se acercó al suyo, quedando solo a poco centímetros de distancia- ¿Qué se siente pequeña?-le escuchó preguntar en un susurro tenue-… ¿Qué se siente ser la responsable de la destrucción de aquello que más amas?

La muchacha bajó aún más el rostro sin dejar de llorar, ahora con más fuerza. El hombre sonrió con satisfacción al verla abatida, cansada y rota en todos los sentidos… había logrado hacerla pagar por su estupidez…Nadie se burlaba de él, mucho menos una mocosa como ella.

Volteó lentamente para marcharse del lugar, ya no tenía más nada que hacer allí, ella moriría pronto y prefería mil veces que sufriese hasta el último instante antes de otorgarle una muerte rápida y sin agonía. Casi por reflejo, su mano apretó con fuerza el talismán el cual aún se encontraba bañado con la sangre de su dueña…por fin, por fin había conseguido la última pieza para completar su anhelado plan y ahora sí nadie podría interferir.

Los pasos del hombre se hicieron cada vez más lejanos a sus oídos, dándole a entender que estaba completamente sola.

En esos momentos se dio cuenta que toda su energía se le había llevado el llanto, sabía a la perfección que si no fuese por aquellas ramas que la mantenían prisionera, no podría siquiera mantenerse en pie.

Su vista se fijó en la tierra que lentamente se teñía de carmesí debido a las gotas de vida que se deslizaban por las espinosas ramas. A pesar de que no sentía dolor, sabía que su cuerpo estaba malherido, no había manera de que pudiese salvarse…

De pronto una risa llena de rabia escapó de sus labios, una risa que era acompañada por sus lágrimas las cuales parecían verdaderos ríos que llenaban su boca de un sabor salado y amargo, combinándose con el metal de la sangre. Había entendido por fin que esta vez no era un sueño, se había dado cuenta que eso no era una cruel y maldita mentira como siempre intentó convencerse cada vez que despertaba exaltada en las noches. Ella verdaderamente estaba allí, sufriendo por su estúpido destino; no había manera de escapar, no tenía salvación…

Los sonidos de los alrededores comenzaron a hacerse lejanos. Su cuerpo comenzó a pesar al igual que sus ojos, indicándole que ya no había más nada que hacer…había llegado la hora que tanto temió.

Sus jades se cerraron lentamente, dejándose absorber por la oscuridad. Estaba al borde de la inconsciencia cuando sus oídos se llenaron de una voz lejana que simplemente dijo su nombre…

_Sakura…_

/

Bueno…:3

Que les ha parecido?

Como les digo la idea está estructurada en mi mente… y contaré con la ayuda de una gran amiga mía para realizarlo :) Katy-san ^^

Ambas pondremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo…

Bien, respecto al titulo creo que al principio será confuso…pero a medida que se vaya desarrollando la historia se entenderá de porque el nombre ^^

Muy bien…sin más que decir…

Les deseo una excelente noche…

Se despide atenta y cariñosamente

_Ninfa_Oscura_


	2. Prisionera

**La Promesa de una Sacerdotisa**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-"_PeNsAmIeNtOs…"_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_- _Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

**Capítulo I: Prisionera**

_El viento soplaba con fuerza removiendo agresivamente los gigantescos follajes del bosque que rodeaban la aldea. La noche era más oscura de lo normal, el cielo estrellado estaba totalmente cubierto por negruzcas nubes que anunciaban dejar caer una fuerte tormenta en cualquier segundo. _

_Dos siluetas se aprovechaban de aquella oscuridad, deslizándose con agilidad y cautela por entre las sombras, pasando desapercibidos por lo que en esos momentos se encontraban vigilando cada rincón de la pacifica aldea. A veces sus cuerpos se apegaban a las mohosas y húmedas paredes de los callejones, manteniendo su respiración lo más calmada y lenta posible, rogando al mismo tiempo, no ser descubiertos cuando algún shinobi se aproximaba más de la cuenta, al menos no, hasta que hubiesen conseguido su propósito. _

_Continuaron con dicha precaución hasta que se vieron en los terrenos de entrenamiento. Se desplazaron al principio en campo abierto, sin poder evitar un sentimiento de nostalgia al deslumbrar el terreno que les correspondía para entrenar cuando eran gennins. Se detuvieron por solo unos segundos frente tres pedestales de madera los cuales, con el tiempo se habían deteriorado bastante. Sonrieron para luego retomar el camino, refugiándose en las copas de los arboles hasta llegar a su destino. _

_Desde lo alto pudieron observar la gran entrada que daba la bienvenida y/o la despedida a quienes ingresaban por ella; como era de esperar, dos guardias custodiaban el lugar mostrándose más alertas a cualquier movimiento que pudiese ser fuera de lo normal. Al parecer ya habían reparado en su ausencia…aunque sabían que eso solo era cuestión de tiempo. _

_Se mantuvieron ahí por largos minutos, pensando en silencio alguna manera de pasar de aquel obstáculo, sin la necesidad de hacer uso de sus habilidades de batalla… lo único que deseaban, era evitar agregar mayor peso a lo que ya estaban haciendo._

_-¿Estás segura…?-dijo una voz grave a su lado, denotando cierta intranquilidad._

_La joven dirigió su mirada a su acompañante, el cual mostraba un semblante preocupado. Trató de mantenerse serena y entregarle una sonrisa segura que ayudase a convencerlo de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto…al menos, por ahora…_

_-Hai…-respondió con decisión volviendo a centrar su mirada al frente-…es algo que tengo que hacer sola…_

_Un suspiro escapó de los labios del muchacho quien al mismo tiempo se encogía de hombros denotando resignación. No deseaba que ella se marchase sin su compañía…menos aún luego de lo que había sucedido anteriormente. Pero sabía perfectamente que no podría convencerla; esa chica al igual que él, era realmente testaruda…_

_-De acuerdo…-dijo mirando a los shinobis-…hagámoslo entonces…_

_Sus manos hicieron un sello provocando que a su alrededor apareciesen dos copias idénticas. El trío miró a la kunoichi que no despegaba la mirada de la entrada… su ansiedad era palpable. Los clones observaron al muchacho el cual asintió dándoles a entender que ya era hora de actuar. _

_Una de las copias hizo un sello que lo hizo adoptar la forma de la muchacha. Una vez listos, ambos clones se dejaron caer cerca, alertando inmediatamente a los guardias, quienes al verlos se colocaron inmediatamente en posición de batalla…_

_-Por órdenes del consejo, no podemos dejarlos pasar…-recitó uno de ellos sin apartar la mirada_

_-Lo que ordene el consejo nos importa un carajo…-dijo el chico con altanería-…hace bastante tiempo que perdieron nuestro respeto…_

_-¡Solo un traidor es capaz de decir algo así!-espetó el otro ninja lanzando una kunai, la cual fue detenida sin problemas por la kunoichi_

_-Y solo unos idiotas son capaces de defender a una escoria como esa…_

_En esos momentos y con una lentitud infernal, comenzó a caer una fina llovizna, que solo en segundos se transformó en una fuerte lluvia que empapó el lugar. Los cuatro contrincantes se observaron con atención, ignorando completamente el fuerte golpeteo de las gotas al caer sobre sus cuerpos. _

_Los guardias luego de vacilar unos segundos se dispusieron a atacar. Se abalanzaron con toda la intención de detenerlos tal como se los habían ordenado, y estaban seguros que no iban a fallar. Los clones respondieron a sus ataques con agilidad, sin dar señas que pudiesen delatar el plan de escape de los fugitivos; los distrajeron completamente de la entrada, dándoles a entender que ya era hora de salir de allí. _

_Los jóvenes se escabulleron del lugar. Atravesaron la salida y comenzaron a correr velozmente por entre las ramas sin si quiera atreverse a mirar atrás, sabían que los clones no durarían mucho, por lo que en esos momentos lo único que tenían en mente, era alejarse lo más rápido y llegar antes de que el engaño…_

_Corrieron toda la noche hasta cerca del amanecer, sin siquiera percatarse del momento en que la tormenta se había vuelto nuevamente una tenue y fina llovizna, para finalmente desaparecer por completo. Aceleraron la velocidad al ver un pequeño puerto solitario, a pesar de que sus zapatos se enterraban en el lodo resbaladizo, haciéndolos trastabillar un par de veces…aún así, no iban a declinar el paso hasta que no estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca de la zona de embarque. _

_Ya en el lugar, se detuvieron para recobrar el aliento de aquel largo y extenuante recorrido. Sus ropas se encontraban totalmente empapadas al igual que sus cabellos, provocando que estos se pegasen de vez en cuando a sus rostros; ligeros escalofríos, producto de la helada brisa, se apoderaron de sus espaldas, pero hicieron acopio de todas sus fuerzas por ignorar ese detalle, no tenían tiempo._

_Recorrieron el lugar con la mirada por breves instantes los alrededores, centrándose en un anciano que se hallaba trasladando algunas cosas a un pequeño barco que yacía en la orilla... ya era casi la hora. _

_-Lo lograste…-susurró el muchacho sonriendo con tristeza-…llegaste sana y salva…_

_-Te lo debo…_

_Solo silencio recibió como respuesta, aunque no necesitaba más, le bastaba con ver como los hermosos ojos azules la miraban con pesar y preocupación, suplicándole al mismo tiempo que lo dejase acompañarla... pero…_

_-Lo siento…_

_Lo vio negar ligeramente-…No tienes de qué disculparte… te entiendo a la perfección…_

_El viento sopló fuerte provocando que nuevamente, un escalofrío recorriera sus espaldas. En esos momentos el hombre comenzó a hacer señales desde el barco indicándole que ya todo estaba listo para partir. _

_La muchacha bajó la mirada-…Ya es hora…-el ojiazul asintió-… ¿A dónde irás?_

_-No lo sé…quizás a Suna…hablaré con Gara…de seguro que él podrá ayudarme, al menos por un tiempo…_

_-Lamento que tengas que marcharte por mi culpa…_

_-Ya te dije que no es tu culpa…_

_-Baka…-susurró tratando de mantener una sonrisa a pesar de que sus ojos jades comenzaron a empañarse por las lágrimas. Sin previo aviso se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro entre su hombro-…solo cuídate ¿nee? _

_No le dio tiempo de corresponder aquel abrazo, ni contestar a su petición; se alejó rápidamente para emprender camino hasta el barco. Se detuvo a un par de pasos al mismo tiempo que ladeaba el rostro para ver por última vez a quien por tanto tiempo consideró como su mejor amigo y compañero…a quien consideraba ahora con mucha más fuerza, como un hermano. _

_El chico le sonrió de aquella manera tan propia de él, trasmitiéndole como siempre confianza y optimismo. Sí, ella podría hacer lo que se había propuesto…solo era cuestión de fe._

_Sus miradas se encontraron denotando seguridad al igual que profesaban un sinfín de palabras de aliento y despedida. _

_La chica de un solo salto abordó el barco indicándole al hombre que ya podía marcharse. Volteó nuevamente para observar como con lentitud, la silueta del joven rubio se iba alejando cada vez más. En esos momentos no pudo evitarlo…las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas sin cesar mientras que ligeros sollozos escapaban de sus labios ignorando sus intentos por contenerlos. Su mano se levantó con ligereza haciendo un tímido gesto de despedida, que él respondió de igual modo, hasta que finalmente la bahía era ya invisible para sus ojos._

_La ojijade bajó la mirada dejándose caer en el piso del barco, mirando un punto indefinido de la madera. Nuevamente un sentimiento de soledad y desamparo la embargó por completo… _

_Pero era lo mejor… al menos por ahora…_

_Una de sus manos se dirigió hasta su pecho rozando con la yema de sus dedos, un frio y fino cristal-…todo saldrá bien… ¿verdad Naruto…?-susurró mientras su mano aprisionaba el hermoso collar._

_Sí…todo saldría bien…tenía que salir bien…al fin de cuentas, ella tenía una promesa que cumplir…_

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente al sentir un fuerte golpeteo en los barrotes de su celda. Parpadeó tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar, que apenas si era atenuada por la débil luz de una antorcha, la cual reposaba en una pared alejada.

Se removió un poco deslizando su cuerpo hacia adelante a penas unos centímetros, siendo detenida por gruesas cadenas que mantenían sus muñecas fuertemente sujetadas, obligándola a mantener los brazos en alto y soportar su peso; de no haber sido por el arduo entrenamiento que poseía, aquello hubiese sido más que una tortura, a penas en esos instantes recién sentía dolor…y apenas llevaba dentro de aquel lugar más de seis días.

Nuevamente los barrotes sonaron obligándola a mirar en dirección a la salida del lugar. Con dificultad notó la silueta de un hombre, el cual se encontraba apoyado socarronamente entre medio de los fierros oxidados observándola con diversión.

-Vaya…hasta que despiertas…-dijo con un tono burlón provocando que la mujer frunciese el ceño-…llevo aquí un rato, creí que al sentir mi presencia despertarías… pero al parecer estabas muy cansada…-sonrió-… bueno pero dejando eso de lado, creo que ya sabes a que he venido ¿No?...-no obtuvo respuesta, a lo que simplemente soltó una carcajada-…vamos preciosa, no te enfades…te traigo buenas noticias…

-Hn… ¿Buenas noticias dices?-su voz se escuchaba un poco rasposa debido a la falta de agua; ese desgraciado con suerte si la alimentaba o le daba algo de beber-… ¿Qué podría ser viniendo de ti?

El hombre se quedó mirándola fijamente para luego dirigirse hasta la entrada de la celda. El sonido de la llave deslizándose por entre la cerradura hizo un fuerte eco en todo el lugar rompiendo el goteo incesable que era el único sonido que la acompañaba desde que había caído en esa sucia jaula.

La reja se abrió haciendo un fuerte rechinido debido al oxido y la falta de aceite. Luego solo comenzaron a sentirse sus pasos, que se detuvieron a solo un par de centímetros de distancia. La mujer vio como el joven hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, se agachaba para quedar a su altura para otorgarle una sonrisa llena de mofa. Tomó su barbilla con delicadeza limpiando a la vez con su pulgar, la comisura de sus labios los cuales estaban manchados con tierra.

-Eres un trofeo muy codiciado…pagaran bien por ti…

En esos instantes los ojos de la mujer brillaron intensamente mostrándose desafiantes, eso le otorgaba a su aspecto desgreñado, un toque de peligro y salvajismo que aumentaba el regocijo de su raptor.

-Tendremos que acicalarte un poco…-dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos por los cabellos rosas de la mujer, los cuales estaban enredados y sucios-…solo un poco de agua y una muda de ropa bastarán…estarás lista para entrar al mercado…

El castaño torció una sonrisa para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia la salida, sabía que la chica mantenía su mirada fija en cada uno de sus movimientos, eso le causaba gracia. Había podido notar su rabia y frustración…la furia de sus jades era visible…era obvio que se sentía avergonzada por haber acabado en esas condiciones...

El hombre ladeó el rostro levemente sin dejar de esbozar aquella sonrisa llena de arrogancia y superioridad. Se sentía orgulloso de haber conseguido capturar a una de las presas más buscadas en los diferentes países del Mundo Shinobi-…hoy será el remate, así que alégrate…saldrás de esta pocilga…

La reja se cerró de manera estridente, al mismo tiempo que la risa del hombre llenaba cada rincón del lugar, haciendo eco en sus oídos hasta que finalmente desapareció.

La pelirosa bajó la mirada con frustración para luego suspirar con cansancio…bueno, al menos por fin podría escapar de ese matadero putrefacto, solo era cuestión de esperar un poco más.

Se removió de manera distraída para poder acomodarse provocando el sonido de las cadenas; eso le hizo recordar una situación similar. Una ligera e irónica sonrisa adornó sus resecos labios, sintiendo como un sentimiento de falsa diversión gobernaba su pecho. Podía verse con claridad, dentro de otra celda no tan sucia y oscura, sentada en un rincón esperando a que llegase la bendita hora…

-Hn…patrañas…-murmuró agachando la cabeza lo cual deslizó uno de sus largos mechones hacia su pecho desnudo

Con cierto esfuerzo sus manos se afirmaron de los oxidados eslabones que la sujetaban para así poder levantarse. Sus piernas estaban entumecidas debido a la incómoda posición en que se encontraba, provocándole un ligero temblor debido a la fatiga. Se vio en la obligación de recargarse en la mohosa y húmeda pared cuyo olor era insoportable; también podía sentir como sus muñecas ardían debido al roce que efectuaba el rasposo metal sobre su fina piel, dejando unas dolorosas llagas las cuales curaba cada vez que despertaba con ellas, era algo que usaba como entretención.

La oscuridad no dejaba ver en qué condiciones estaba. Aunque sabía que no tenía más allá que rasmilladuras debido al empedrado suelo y las heridas de las cadenas…pero aún así, le daba curiosidad ver que tan sucio se encontraba su cuerpo y su ropa.

No supo realmente cuánto tiempo más pasó en ese lugar; había dejado de contar las horas, desde el mismo instante que le notificaron su salida.

Nuevamente el eco de unos pasos comenzó a hacerse presente en el desolado lugar. La pelirosa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa dejando escapar un leve jadeo de excitación…

Pronto saldría de allí…

La reja volvió a abrirse, esta vez siendo tres hombres los que ingresaban por ella. Los tres observaron a la mujer quien les devolvía el gesto con frialdad y fastidio. Uno de ellos hizo un ademán con la cabeza que les dio a entender que debían desatarla. Los otros dos hombres obedecieron de inmediato. Sacaron las cadenas que la tenían sujeta pero no así los grilletes que mantenían sus muñecas juntas. Estaban alertas, sabían que aquella mujer era peligrosa, no les era conveniente confiarse…

Ella se mantuvo apoyada en la pared. Apenas si tenía fuerzas como para caminar, aun sentía entumidas sus piernas. Una fuerte presión en sus brazos le dio a entender que tenía que enderezarse. A penas lo hizo el agarre de uno de los hombres la llevó hacia adelante incitándola a caminar, aunque en realidad, casi iba arrastrando los pies. No opuso resistencia alguna, ni tampoco dio señal de querer escapar…sabia a la perfección que en esos momentos no era momento adecuado…tendría que esperar solo un poco más.

La hicieron salir de la celda sin ninguna delicadeza para luego obligarla a caminar por los pasillos. De vez en cuando trastabillaba debido a la poca visibilidad y la prisa con que la hacían avanzar, pero aún así continuó caminando sin emitir queja ni expresar el más mínimo sentimiento.

Llegaron hasta un gran portón de madera desgastada y algo podrida. El hombre que al parecer era el jefe del trío, se dirigió a dicha y la abrió saliendo antes que los otros dos. La luz se coló de pronto obligándola a cerrar los ojos debido al cambio abrupto de contraste; solo un par de segundos bastaron para que pudiese entreabrirlos y así lentamente pudiese acostumbrarse a la potente luz que no había visto en días.

-¡Bienvenida al mundo exterior querida!-nuevamente la voz de su captor se hacía audible con su típico tono burlón-… ¿Qué se siente regresar?

-Tsk…un asco…-gruñó usando sus cabellos para protegerse el potente brillo que hasta le había provocado jaqueca

El hombre soltó una ronca carcajada-…Pero es mejor estar aquí que en esa celda ¿verdad?...-ella se mantuvo en silencio mirándolo con indiferencia, en verdad no creía necesario discutir más nada. Nuevamente se hizo escuchar una carcajada burlona que la hizo fruncir el ceño-…vaya hermosa no creí que te rindieras tan fácil….estás tan mansa como un minino…

-No me queda de otra Takeshi…-dijo con un claro tono despectivo, aunque tratando de mantenerse serena; ya estaba al borde de colmar su paciencia-… al fin de cuentas tienes algo que me pertenece y que no me arriesgo a perder…

Ahora fue el castaño quien frunció el ceño. Sin apartar su mirada de ella deslizó su mano por entre sus ropas sacando de ellas un collar compuesto por tres cristales azulinos, siendo el central el más grande. Lo llevó hasta la altura de los ojos jades y sonrió al ver como estos se iluminaban al verlo.

-¿Ésta baratija…? –Preguntó con despreció para examinarlo con cuidado-…es solo un pedazo de cristal pulido… ¿Qué lo hace tan especial?

-Eso no te incumbe…

Los tres hombres que observaban la situación vieron como su jefe se tensaba ante la prepotencia de aquella mujer. La situación en que se encontraba era de risa, pero aún así ella intentaba mostrarse soberbia y altanera a pesar de que sabía que no tenía como oponerse ni escapar.

-Llévensela de aquí…que Ukyo se encargue de alistarla…

La ojijade esbozó una media sonrisa y se dejó dirigir sin emitir queja alguna. Admitía que disfrutaba cabrear a aquel idiota que se las daba de listo…porque realmente ese hombre era una estúpido si pensaba que ella se quedaría sin más a esperar que dieran un monto por su libertad…

¡Primero muerta!

A Haruno Sakura nadie la trataba como animal…y eso se lo iba a demostrar de la manera más cruel y dolorosa que pudiese haber…

Un potente trueno resonó en el cielo de forma furiosa, iluminando la oscura habitación reflejando en el suelo la silueta del hombre que observaba el espectáculo desde el gigantesco ventanal, el cual solo le entregaba una triste y lúgubre vista de un bosque seco de tierras desérticas.

Le gustaba aquel paisaje…le hacía imaginar con deleite, que algún día, pudiese reproducir el mismo paraje desolador en aquella aldea que tanto repudiaba. Ese era su propósito…

Una torcida sonrisa se formó en sus labios, siendo cubierta por una alargada mascara que abarcaba todo su rostro, a excepción de uno de sus ojos. Con lentitud dirigió su mano hasta dicha para despojarse de ella y así disfrutar con más detalle los hermosos truenos y relámpagos que, de vez en cuando, caían a tierra y provocaban que uno de los tantos resecos y muertos arboles ardiesen con furia.

Estuvo así por largos minutos a pesar de que no se encontraba solo.

-Madara-sama…-llamó uno de sus más fieles subordinados, dejando a entrever su rostro lentamente por entre medio del capullo que lo protegía

El hombre se ladeó ligeramente. La oscuridad no permitía que el recién llegado pudiera ver su rostro, a pesar de que ya lo había visto millones de veces-… ¿Los has encontrado?

-Al chico aún no…-respondió con temor, ya que sabía que era el objetivo principal-…pero…

-¿Pero…?

Zetsu hizo una pausa al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una media sonrisa-… Encontramos a la muchacha…

Madara entrecerró los ojos al instante-… ¿Dónde?

-En las afueras de la Tierra de los Pájaros…todo indica que fue capturada por unos caza-recompensas…

-Hn…-el hombre soltó una breve carcajada-…esa mocosa es muy fuerte como para dejarse atrapar por simples idiotas…-su mirada volvió a dirigirse al ventanal, justo en el instante que un relámpago iluminaba la habitación-…algo ha de estar tramando…

-No lo sé señor…-murmuró el subordinado pero sin dejar de sonreír-…solo sé que hoy cerca del atardecer, se realizará su remate…

-¿Van a venderla…?-Zetsu asintió

Un largo silencio se situó en la habitación, el cual solo fue roto por los fuertes golpeteos de las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a azotar el lugar, descargándose fieramente en el gigantesco ventanal.

-Hay otra cosa señor…-Madara mantuvo silencio-… Sasuke Uchiha está cerca de esos alrededores…

-¿Sasuke dices…?

-Sí…

En esos instantes no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa cargada de diversión y satisfacción cruzara sus labios. Eso era perfecto…-…Entonces procura que se encuentre con ella…

Zetsu lo miró sin entender al principio, para luego volver a asentir-…Como usted diga Madara-sama…

Y sin más desapareció del lugar volviendo a dejar en su soledad al legendario Uchiha. El hombre se mantuvo con la mirada fija en el reflejo distorsionado que le devolvía el gesto a través de los empapados vidrios del ventanal. Unos ojos rojos brillaron con intensidad de pronto, al mismo tiempo que una fuerte carcajada se dejaba escuchar en la amplia habitación…

Pronto…muy pronto cumpliría con sus mayores ambiciones… solo era cuestión de tiempo…

-Konoha desaparecerá del mapa…y el mundo Shinobi estará rendido a mis pies…-susurró con clara excitación-…y todo gracias a ti…-torció una maquiavélica sonrisa, al pensar en quien sería la persona que lo ayudaría a cumplir con todos sus planes…-Sa-ku-ra-chan…

Se detuvieron por breves minutos para sondear los alrededores. Sasuke centró su oscura mirada en la pelirroja que se colocaba a su lado. La chica asintió al entender su muda orden y comenzó a buscar algún chakra que pudiese causarles más de algún problema.

-¿Y bien zanahoria…? ¿Todo en orden…?

La mujer hizo una mueca de fastidio-…Detecto un gran número de chakras…

-¿Hacia qué dirección…?-preguntó el Uchiha sin mirarla

-Hacia el norte…-dijo mientras indicaba el camino con el índice-…a unos cuatro kilómetros de aquí…

-Por allá se encuentra la tierra de los Pájaros…-murmuró Juugo observando hacia dicha dirección

-¿Qué hacemos jefe? ¿Nos dirigimos allá? Al fin de cuentas dijo que pasaríamos la noche en una aldea…

-Hn…-gruñó con desagrado

-Lamentablemente Sasuke-kun, esa es la aldea más cercana…

El Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio observando atentamente el camino que Karin había indicado. A pesar de que no tenía ánimos de enfrentar a ningún grupo de perdedores, algo le decía que debía ir en aquella dirección.

-Andando…-ordenó emprendiendo camino con lentitud. A ese paso llegarían cerca del atardecer.

Hebi asintió para comenzar a seguir sus pasos a una distancia prudente; sabían que el chico no soportaba la cercanía, por lo que trataban-a excepción de Karin en algunas oportunidades-de mantener la distancia.

-¡Por fin dormiremos en una cama decente…!-soltó el ex ninja de la niebla mientras golpeaba ligeramente sus hombros en un intento por destensar sus músculos-… dormir en el suelo estaba haciendo estragos con mi columna…

-Deja de quejarte idiota…apréndeme a mí, que a pesar de todo, no reclamo porque mi cabello esté hecho un desastre…

El chico sonrió de manera burlesca mostrando sus afilados dientes-… Toda TÚ eres un DESASTRE…

-¡ ¿QUE DIJISTE PEDAZO DE SUSHI?

Suigetsu la miró con aburrimiento-…Ya me escuchaste… ¿O qué? ¿Estás sorda también?

Nuevamente otra discusión se dejó escuchar tras su espalda y como siempre, aisló aquellas molestas voces para centrarse en sus pensamientos.

Llevaba bastante tiempo recorriendo diferentes lugares, y aún así no tenía rastros de Itachi; la última información que había llegado a sus manos resulto ser falsa, alejándolo aún más de su objetivo…y de eso, ya iban tres años.

Desde entonces no se había detenido. Recorría cada rincón de las diferentes tierras, al igual que entrenaba arduamente tratando de perfeccionar o idear nuevas técnicas que pudiesen serle útiles al momento de hacerle frente…porque sabía, sabía a la perfección que Uchiha Itachi era fuerte, y era eso lo que cada día lo incentivaba más a entrenar hasta caer rendido...todo fuese por superarlo y acabar por fin con aquel demonio que había desgraciado su existencia.

Un sonido sordo se oyó de pronto sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. No debía ser adivino para saber que la discusión había terminado con Suigetsu tirado en el suelo, mientras que la pelirroja pisoteaba su rostro una y otra vez, ignorando olímpicamente a Juugo quien intentaba calmarla y alejarla del espadachín.

Suspiró; como siempre esa escena le producía una especia de deja vú…

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, apartó bruscamente aquellos recuerdos que con insistencia trataban de instalarse en su mente. No iba a perder el tiempo pensando en tonterías como aquellas…

-Dejen de estar haciendo tonterías y caminen…-ordenó sin levantar la voz, manteniendo como siempre su postura indiferente y calmada.

Karin obedeció de inmediato mostrando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, sin percatarse de la iracunda mirada de su víctima. Aquel tono grave y profundo propio del pelinegro, realmente terminaba por derretirla por completo. Suigetsu por su parte comenzó a incorporarse con lentitud, siendo ayudado por Juugo, el cual sonreía con nerviosismo al notar la furibunda cara del peliblanco.

-Algún día no voy a tener piedad y la voy a cortar en pedacitos con mi espada…-susurró provocando que el gigantón ahogara una breve risa. Luego se centró en el pelinegro que ya llevaba un trecho bastante avanzado, obligándolos a retomar el paso-… ¿Nee Sasuke? ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Tampoco es que nos fuésemos a morir por dormir una noche más a la intemperie…-Uchiha lo ignoró olímpicamente, provocando que el espadachín hiciese una leve mueca-…no le cuesta nada responder…-murmuró por lo bajo con irritación

Por su parte Sasuke se hacia la misma pregunta. En realidad, el tampoco podía entender el porqué se sentía tan ansioso por llegar a esa dichosa aldea. Al menos de lo que él sabía, no había nada allí que pudiese interesarle.

Cerró los ojos intentando relajar un poco su cuerpo, el cual se había tensado de pronto…algo le decía que tenía que hacerle caso a esa corazonada, pero sinceramente, presentía que no iba a ser bueno para sus planes…

Hello mis queridas lectoras :3!

Heme aquí actualizando a las 4:03 de la mañana ¬¬* este insomnio que no me deja dormir T^T peeeerooo en fin…

Que les ha parecido el capitulo? :P

Espero haya sido de su agrado ^,^ no pudo subirlo antes por cosas de tiempo…pero aquí está XD

Como siempre, les agradezco a cada una que se da el tiempo de comentar y leer mi historia… de todo corazón, no saben lo feliz que me hacen :)

Bueno…ya es tarde…me retirare y trataré de dormir ¬¬, deséenme suerte XD

Sin más que decir,

Se despide cordial y cariñosamente

_NinfaOscura_


	3. Destinos Cruzados

**La Promesa de una Sacerdotisa**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-"_PeNsAmIeNtOs…"_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_/_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/

**Capítulo II: Caminos Cruzados**

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcase sus labios en el preciso instante en que vio su reflejo. Hasta hace unas pocas horas, parecía un guiñapo maltrecho debido a las yagas y el lodo…

Sus ojos centellaron de alegría al ver que su piel canela, volvía a estar limpia y sin rastro alguno de heridas o bien resequedad. Sus larguísimos cabellos rosas, ahora caían libremente tras su espalda cubriendo hasta un poco más de la mitad de sus muslos y reluciendo con intensidad; deslizó con cuidado sus dedos por entre cada hebra, sintiendo su sedocidad, esbozando a la vez un suspiro de satisfacción…sí, así era como debía estar su hermosa cabellera, limpia y desenredada. La siguió contemplando y acicalando un poco más, cuestionándose a la vez, el momento en que había dejado que creciera tanto.

Después de eso se centró en su vestimenta. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que se sentía verdaderamente expuesta. Sus senos estaban cubiertos por un brasier dorado que parecía estar hecho de armadura, haciendo conjunto con una pequeña mini falsa que poseía unas amplias rajaduras en sus costados y que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir su trasero; agradecía al menos que la hubiesen dejado colocarse bragas, las cuales estaban hechas del mismo material que el brasier.

-_Mas que falda esto parece ser un taparrabo, parezco stripper de poca monta…-_pensaba irritada mientras intentaba inútilmente bajarse un poco más la sedosa tela

Sintió que la cinta que reposaba sobre su frente comenzaba a aflojarse. Ante eso, se olvidó por completo de lo que estaba haciendo para amarrársela con más firmeza. No…no iba a dejar que esa bandada se saliese de su lugar. Sutilmente deslizó sus dedos sobre ella, acariciando las cuencas que la adornaban y que caían en diferentes puntos de su frente, perdiéndose entre sus recuerdos, un tanto dolorosos...

La puerta se abrió de golpe permitiéndole ver el reflejo de su captor, quien sin descaro alguno, comenzó a examinar su piel descubierta. El hombre torció una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar el destello cargado de rencor de sus ojos jades. Se acercó lentamente hasta posarse tras su espalda, al mismo tiempo que acercaba su nariz hasta su cabello para aspirar fuertemente.

-Te ves hermosa…-dijo mientras sus ásperas manos se posaban sobre sus hombros-… incluso me estoy arrepintiendo de hacer esto…

-hn…-Sakura volteó para encararle con una sínica sonrisa. Primero muerta antes que quedarse con él-… eres demasiado codicioso como para perder la oportunidad de obtener una buena ganancia…

Takeshi esbozó una tenue sonrisa alzando la barbilla con soberbia-… por ti mi hermoso cerezo, bien podría hacer una excepción…

-prefiero mil veces a que me ofrezcas al mejor postor antes que acceder a quedarme contigo…

Los ojos negros centellaron de ira ante su rechazo y prepotencia; ella no estaba en condiciones como para desafiarle, no entendía entonces, porque tenía ese afán de hacer las cosas más difíciles y colmarle la paciencia.

Gruñó de manera gutural al mismo tiempo que sujetaba sus muñecas con fuerza desmedida-…bien, si es así, será como tú desees…

Sin delicadeza alguna, amarró sus muñecas con unos grilletes también dorados para luego comenzar a arrástrala fuera de la habitación. Sakura avanzaba descalza por la áspera madera, recibiendo algunos cortes de las astillas que sobresalían de esta; aún así, mantenía su rostro sereno, sin un ápice de queja o incomodidad. Sin embargo, había algo que la tenia inquieta…y era la razón por la cual estaba aguantando todo aquello.

-Recuerda que me diste tu palabra Takeshi, te marcharás de estos terrenos y dejaras en paz la aldea, tal como acordamos…

El castaño sonrió-…descuida mi hermosa Sakura, ya no tengo interés en esa aldea de mala muerte, recuerda que si llegué allí fue por ti…

-lo admito, eres un gran caza-recompensas…-siseó mirándolo de soslayo-…aunque no entiendo porque en vez de cobrar tu premio, me vendes como si fuese cualquier cosa…

Takeshi soltó una fuerte carcajada que resonó en todo el lugar-…ay bonita, no sé de donde sacas que eres cualquier cosa…-intensificó la fuerza de su agarre, causándole una ligera mueca-…la recompensa que brindaban por ti era un verdadero insulto…tú vales muchísimos más…

Haruno guardó silencio por unos minutos. Se sentía como un objeto barato al acceder a semejante humillación pero…sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que acarrearía si actuaba antes de tiempo.

-…bien…-susurró dándole a entender que estaba completamente resignada-… pero dejando eso de lado…también está el hecho que tienes algo que me pertenece…

-¿hablas de la baratija que traías en tu cuello?-Sakura frunció ante el tono despectivo que utilizaba al referirse a uno de sus mayores tesoros-…la tendrás a penas te entregue a tu nuevo dueño, así que no te angusties…-la mujer gruñó por lo bajo, pero prefirió guardar silencio…pronto, todo eso terminaría.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un largo pasillo que conectaba con un descuidado portón, el cual estaba custodiado por dos hombres. Con todo descaro, ambos observaron a la muchacha, que solo se limitó a ignorarlos a pesar de su incomodidad. Takeshi les hizo un brusco gesto con la cabeza ordenándoles que abriesen, colocando a la pelirosa delante de él pero sin dejar de sujetarla desde los brazos.

El rechinido del portón al abrirse, fue inmediatamente reemplazado por un fuerte barullo y algarabía. Sakura no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver la cantidad de hombres que llenaban cada rincón de los terrenos en donde se desarrollaría su remate... ¿de verdad todos ellos deseaban pagar por su libertad?

-_malditos pervertidos…-_pensó haciendo un ligero gesto de disgusto que de inmediato se volvió una sonrisa cargada de superioridad-…_esto va a ser más divertido de lo que esperaba…_

Takeshi la obligó a avanzar lentamente hasta colocarla en un punto específico del gran escenario. Se posicionó a su lado observando a cada individuo que allí se encontraba; tenía que admitir, que eran más de los que había imaginado. Sonrió. Bueno, tendría una buena ganancia después de todo…

Los gritos eran ensordecedores, provocando que la pacifica paz de los bosques se quebrase casi por completo. El castaño hizo un gesto con su mano indicándoles que guardasen silencio, hecho que ocurrió de inmediato.

-¡Bienvenidos amigos…!-Sakura rodó los ojos-…¡como les había prometido, hoy nos reunimos aquí por un motivo especial…!-sus ojos se posaron en lo que en esos momentos era el centro de las miradas-…desde hace ya bastante tiempo, esta hermosa jovencita ha sido el dolor de cabeza de muchos señores feudales y ¿Por qué no mencionarlo?, también de muchos de nosotros…-socarronas risas comenzaron a perforarle los oídos, al igual que descaradas palabras y silbidos la hicieron sonrojar-…es ridículo pensar que una simple mocosa como ella…-dio un fuerte jalón, obligándola a dar algunos pasos-…haya vencido a más del noventa por ciento de los caza recompensas del país del fuego…-Haruno no pudo evitar sonreír ante dicho comentario-…pero ahora mírenla, está aquí de pie junto a mí, mansita como un minino…

-púdrete…-siseó lo suficientemente alto provocando una risa colectiva

-mansa pero con lengua de víbora…-se escuchó decir entre medio de los gritos, aumentando el escándalo; eso solo conseguía irritarla más

Takeshi nuevamente pidió silencio-…bueno, ahora a lo que venimos… ¡comenzaremos la subasta con cien mil yenes!….

-solo con eso…-gruñó la pelirosa mientras se acomodaba el cabello con un movimiento de cabeza-…creí que habías dicho que valía más…

-paciencia hermosa, esto recién empieza…

-¡doscientos mil yenes!-se oyó por un lado-…¡cuatrocientos mil yenes!-…otro grito proveniente desde el fondo de la multitud se dejó escuchar-…¡ochocientos mil yenes!...¡yo ofrezco novecientos mil yenes! ¡No escuches, yo doy un millón de yenes por ella!

-¡UN MILLON DE YENES, ¿Quién DA MÁS?

Sakura escuchaba atónita cada oferta que salía desde diferentes puntos del perímetro. No podía creer como todos esos hombres intentaban entregar hasta el último de sus centavos solo por poseerla. Frunció el ceño…realmente eso era humillante.

De pronto un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del lugar. Unos fuertes pasos comenzaron a resonar por entre la multitud, intimidando a los que se interponían en el camino del imponente hombre que se dirigía hasta el escenario. La pelirosa hizo una mueca al ver su aspecto sucio y desgreñado; su rostro estaba cubierto de cicatrices deformando casi por completo su lado izquierdo, sus ojos eran de un color rojizo parecido al fuego pero tan fríos como el hielo, sus cabellos negros y largos se veían grasosos y secos; poseía una gran altura y musculatura casi inhumana lo que deformaba completamente su torso, pero él lo presumía vistiendo solo unos pantalones desgastados y una gigantesca espada que reposaba en su espalda.

El hombre se subió al escenario de un solo salto, provocando que este emitiera un chirrido gutural por el exceso de peso.

-ustedes son patéticos…-dijo el sujeto en cuestión, provocando un frio escalofrío a cada uno de los presente por su voz rasposa y sádica. Brindó una lasciva mirada a la chica, la cual se sintió bastante asqueada-… esta preciosidad vale mucho más de lo que ofrecen…

-vaya…-susurró el castaño sujetando con más fuerza a la ojijade. Admitía que ese gigantón lo había intimidado, y bastante-… ¿y cuál sería tu oferta entonces?

El hombre sonrió con autosuficiencia-…yo doy ocho mil yenes…-el publico guardó silencio, observando como el pelinegro sacaba de sus bolsillos los fajos de dinero y los mostraba arrogante-…y sé que es una cantidad que ninguno de ustedes posee…-continuó antes de que alguien blofeara lo contrario-…esta es mi mayor oferta…

Takeshi entrecerró los ojos desconfiado-…no está nada mal…-susurró observando al resto del público que guardaba silencio, sonriendo por lo bajo; de verdad que había conseguido más de lo que esperaba-…bien, entonces no me queda alternativa…¡Ocho mil yenes a la una…!-Sakura se removió intranquila, obligándolo a sujetarla con más fuerza-¡…Ocho mil yenes a las dos…!

El gigantón sonrió triunfal, provocando que los ojos jades centellaran decididos-… _ya fue suficiente… -_pensó preparándose para escapar de allí

-¡Ocho mil yenes a las…!

El sonido de algo pesado cayendo en el suelo del escenario lo hizo detenerse. Los tres que allí se encontraban vieron que en medio de ellos había caído un saco algo desgastado y que por el golpe había quedado entreabierto. Takeshi sin soltar a la joven, se acercó hasta el y lo abrió utilizando el pie, quedando embobado al ver su contenido.

-¡Guau!… ¿que tenemos aquí…? al parecer alguien tienes una mejor oferta…

-¡ ¿Cómo DICES?

-lo que escuchaste grandote…-el castaño sujetó el saco el cual estaba cargado de monedas de oro-…aquí fácilmente hay veinte mil yenes, si no más…

El hombre gruñó colérico. Inmediatamente comenzó a recorrer cada uno de los rostros que allí se encontraban y que parecían estar aterrados; se compadecían del pobre idiota que se había atrevido a ofrecer más que aquel monstruoso individuo-… ¡¿Quién HA SIDO EL DESGRACIADO?

Leves murmullos se dejaron escuchar alterando al hombre, provocando que las venas de sus músculos se demarcasen aun más, otorgándole una imagen aun más intimidante. En ese instante la pelirosa se vio ignorada, incluso el agarre de su captor había disminuido ya que estaba más atento en encontrar al mejor postor del momento.

-_esta es mi oportunidad…-_pensó triunfal inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante con el propósito de golpear a su opresor

-¡HICE UNA PREGUNTA…! ¡ ¿Quién FUE EL DESGRACIADO QUE TIRÓ ESTO?

- yo…-dijo casi de inmediato una voz ronca y cargada de indiferencia desde el fondo de la multitud, provocando que todas las miradas se posaran en él

Sakura sintió que su sangre se congelaba en ese preciso instante; su cuerpo se paralizó por completo y sus piernas temblaron notablemente cuando esa voz llegó hasta sus oídos. Con lentitud y mucha dificultad, alzó la mirada a la misma dirección en que todos observaban atónicos al joven que avanzaba con altivez hacia el escenario seguido de otras tres personas.

Sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, a tal punto, que temió que lo escuchasen. No podía creer que él, precisamente ÉL, estuviese en ese lugar…observando su penosa situación. Tragó saliva con dificultad, sobre todo cuando sus profundos ojos negros se posaron en ella.

El recién llegado se detuvo en medio de los hombres, sin apartar su mirada de la muchacha que parecía estar en shock. Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?...-preguntó el gigantón dejándose caer frente a él. El chico simplemente le entregó una breve mirada para luego ignorarlo por completo, centrándose nuevamente en ella

-Jamás creí que iba a encontrarme contigo...mucho menos en estas circunstancias…Sa-ku-ra…

La pelirosa salió de aquel trance en que estaba sumergida devolviéndole la sonrisa con autosuficiencia-… el mundo es pequeño ¿no lo crees, Sa-su-ke-kun?

/

Se habían desplazado saltando de rama en rama, previniendo cualquier ataque que pudiese haberlos tomado por sorpresa. La kunoichi se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos al notar que la gran cantidad de chakra que había detectado hacia un par de horas, se mantenía en el mismo lugar.

-Sasuke-kun, no hay problema que vayamos por campo abierto…tal parece que nada nos atacará, al menos no por ahora…

El moreno asintió mientras se dejaba caer en medio de un claro, seguido por sus acompañantes. Todos observaron con detenimiento cada rincón del lugar, atentos a algo que les advirtiese de alguna posible emboscada o rastro de alguna batalla…no había nada.

-es extraño… ¿Qué otra razón, que no sea una batalla, reuniría a un montón de shinobis en un mismo sitio?-preguntó el peli naranjo observando a la chica que parecía estar cuestionándose lo mismo

-no lo sé…-respondió con seriedad-…pero lo que sea que los tenga entretenido, será mejor aprovecharlo…estamos cansados, y una batalla no sería buena en estas condiciones…

-es verdad…-apoyó Sasuke retomando camino sin siquiera mirarles-…hay que continuar…

Karin se sonrojó provocando un suspiro de parte del grandulón, que terminó por esbozar una cansada sonrisa-… ¡como tú digas Sasuke-kun!

Suigetsu rodó los ojos con fastidio al ver su reacción tan infantil y predecible; a veces esas actitudes de fangirl, le resultaban verdaderamente agotadoras y molestas-…bueno, al menos ya queda menos para llegar…estoy agotado…-se quejó mientras suspiraba con cansancio-…quiero estirarme en una cama…

-deja de quejarte cabeza de pescado…-gruñó la pelirroja acomodando sus lentes sin mirarle-… no has cerrado la bocota desde que comenzamos el viaje…

-ah, pero eso es porque no quiero privarlos de mi encantadora voz…

-¡Já!, lo que tú tienes de encantador, yo lo tengo de fea…

El peliblanco sonrió con malicia-…eso quiere decir que soy un encanto total…

Una vena palpitante se apoderó de la frente de la pelirroja, la cual volteó para fulminarlo con la mirada-¡¿Qué dijiste tiburón?

-¡oh vamos!, no vas a negar lo que es evidente…-dijo sonriendo al ver como la mujer se irritaba más-… admítelo Karin, eres fea….

La pelirroja no tardó en propinarle un certero puñetazo, provocando que su rostro perdiese su forma y consistencia. Karin continuó así hasta cansarse, ignorando que Juugo y Sasuke habían avanzado un trecho bastante considerable.

-ah-ah-ah…¡la próxima vez te irá peor pedazo de sushi!-gruñó cruzándose de brazos e ignorando el deplorable estado en que lo había dejado

No pasó mucho tiempo en reparar en la distancia que habían ganado sus otros dos compañeros, por lo que se apresuró en alcanzarles dejando atrás al espadachín que simplemente hacia una mueca fastidiada.

-insisto, esa mujer algún día será cortada en dos por mi espada…

Karin volteó para mirarle con severidad-¡ ¿te vas a quedar ahí o vas a mover tu culo de una vez?-la escuchó gritar

El chico soltó un gruñido-…y se hace llamar mujer con ese vocabulario…-masculló entre dientes intentando incorporarse con la ayuda de su espada

-¡MUEVETE!

-¡YA VOY!

Juugo rió por la bajo, sobre todo al notar la ligera mueca de disgusto que su jefe esbozaba en esos momentos. De verdad que esos dos eran irritantes, podían colmarle la paciencia hasta al más indiferente de los hombres…

Luego de eso, el trayecto siguió en silencio. Solo había bastado con una mirada de advertencia del dueño del Sharingan para acallarlos totalmente, al menos hasta que llegasen a la aldea.

Karin se tensó de pronto captando la atención del espadachín-… ¿Qué sucede Zanahoria?

-estamos muy cerca de esos shinobis…-dijo provocando que todos detuvieran el paso

Sasuke frunció el ceño, sobre todo al sentir que la ansiedad que lo había estado acompañando todo el trayecto aumentaba-… ¿hay forma de evitarlos?

Ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza-…es un grupo bastante grande, abarcan un perímetro considerable…

-¿Qué hacemos jefe?

-…-Sasuke guardó silencio. Estaba más concentrado en tratar de calmar sus ahora prepotentes latidos, que del problema en sí.

-yo podría esconder nuestros chakras, así pasaríamos desapercibidos…

-hazlo…

Karin pegó un brinco ante su tono frio y autoritario-…h-hai Sasuke-kun…-sin perder tiempo, hizo unos sellos consiguiendo inmediatamente su cometido-…listo, al menos eso nos ayudará, si no somos vistos antes…

El Uchiha asintió y retomó el paso con más rapidez que la inicial, ignorando completamente si su equipo lo seguía. Los tres intercambiaron miradas para inmediatamente tratar de adoptar su paso, casi sin éxito.

-ya casi llegamos…-susurró la mujer-…estén alertas…

-eso va mas para ti zanahoria…

La pelirroja lo ignoró completamente, no era momento como para ponerse a discutir…era bastante riesgosa la situación en la que estaban a punto de involucrarse y por ende, no perdería energía, aunque quisiese patearle el culo hasta cansarse…ya llegarían a la aldea y vería ese tiburón con patas...

Un fuerte griterío les alertó. Aun así se mantuvieron con un paso cauteloso hasta que llegaron a un amplio claro que estaba a las afueras del pueblo. Pudieron ver un gran edificio de piedra que emulaba a un simple y pequeño castillo, y que apenas sobresalía debido a un mar de hombres que parecían estar rodeando el lugar.

-¿Qué será lo que estará pasando allí…?-Suigetsu afinó la vista colocando una mano sobre sus ojos-…no alcanzo a ver muy bien, pero logro distinguir una especie de escenario…

-¿escenario? ¿Estarán exhibiendo alguna obra?

-no lo creo Juugo, solo mira la pinta de estos tipos…-susurró la chica observando a los hombres desgreñados que gritaban y silbaban como desquiciados-…gentuza como esa no iría a perder el tiempo en una obra…-Karin reflexionó un poco-…esto más bien me da la sensación de una subasta…

-¿Subasta?

-sí, tu sabes…esos "eventos"-enfatizó las comillas con sus dedos-…en donde se venden cosas de valor y eso…-Juugo asintió dándole la razón

-¡naaaah! Eso a nosotros no nos interesa…-el espadachín se estiró con pereza a la vez que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la aldea-…lo que yo quiero es comer algo delicioso y luego ir a dormir…

-es cierto…aprovechemos que están entretenidos y que no han reparado en nosotros…-le apoyó el grandulón siguiéndolo junto a Karin

Sasuke en cambio se quedó observando la situación. Apenas habían llegado a ese sitio, una fuerte punzada se situó en su pecho dándole a entender que debía permanecer allí; estaba seguro que eso era una señal, y que estaba a punto de averiguar aquello que lo tenía tan ansioso.

Sin prestar atención alguna, comenzó a acercarse a la multitud captando la atención de su equipo, que parecía estar totalmente desconcertado. Según lo que tenían entendido, había sido el mismo Uchiha quien había decidido evitar cualquier contacto con aquellos tipos… ¿Por qué ahora se estaba acercando a ellos?

-¡¿Sasuke-kun a dónde vas?

-shhh… ¡silencio zanahoria, que nos pueden escuchar…!

-con este bullicio, lo dudo mucho…

Hebi se acercó hasta su líder que como siempre mantenía su rostro indiferente, a pesar de sus cuestionadas miradas. Se quedaron cerca de él, sin atreverse a preguntar el porqué de su interés… Sabían a la perfección que Sasuke jamás les diría el motivo de sus acciones, solo los ignoraría o contestaría con sus típicos monosílabos... así no valía la pena preguntar.

Karin lo miró por breves instantes, sin atreverse a hablar; el rostro del Uchiha estaba más serio que de costumbre, otorgándole un aire bastante intimidante. De vez en cuando su boca se abría pero ningún sonido salía de ella…hasta que finalmente logró articular una oración-Sasuke-kun no creo que aquí haya algo que valga la pena, ni mucho menos que valga tu atención… ¿por qué mejor no nos…?

En esos momentos los gritos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes obligándola a interrumpir su pregunta. A pesar de la distancia, pudieron ver con claridad lo que provocaba aquel alboroto insoportable.

En el escenario aparecieron dos personas. Un hombre joven de cabellos castaños, vestido de una manera bastante excéntrica, tratando de emular la imagen de un sultán. Sonreía con autosuficiencia y altanería mientras que a sujetaba fuertemente a una muchacha de fina y esbelta figura, con una vestimenta que dejaba bastante a la imaginación y que provocaba el aumento de la excitación de los hombres que allí se encontraban. Juugo y Suigetsu tragaron con dificultad al ver a la hermosa mujer de cabellos rosas, removiéndose incómoda, intentando zafarse de las manos del hombre, que no hacía más que intentar someterla.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos sin despegar su mirada de ella, sin evitar sorprenderse en una primera instancia. No le cabía duda de quién se trataba; sabía perfectamente, aunque al principio le costó creerlo, que era _ella..._

_-¿En qué lio te has metido…?-_pensó con cierta irritación ante semejante espectáculo

A pesar de eso, mantuvo su postura indiferente, sin mostrar ni un ápice de interés ni emoción ante lo que acontecía, porque francamente... no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Si se encontraba allí observando…era por simple curiosidad.

Escuchó a Suigetsu silbar maravillado-…vaya…esa chica sí que es linda…

-¿en serio? –preguntó despectiva Karin observando la incomodidad de la pelirosa-…a mi me parece bastante vulgar…

-¿vulgar?...-el espadachín soltó una carcajada-… para nada, yo más bien diría que es sexy…-continuó alagando aumentando mas su furia

La pelirroja se acomodó los lentes, tratando de fingir indiferencia-…es bueno saber que te gustan las mujeres como ella…así no tendré que preocuparme que te fijes en mi…

-tú no tienes lo de ese bombón, así que despreocúpate…

Antes de que Karin pudiese darle un golpe, Juugo se interpuso-…no es hora de que se pongan a hacer este escándalo…-ambos observaron al grandulón que dirigía su atención al escenario-...se ve bastante incómoda… ¿no creen que deberíamos ayudarla?

En esos momentos se escuchó la voz del hombre que parecía ser el anfitrión del espectáculo-…-¡Bienvenidos amigos…!-Hebi, al igual que el resto de la multitud colocó suma atención- … ¡como les había prometido, hoy nos reunimos aquí por un motivo especial…!. Desde hace ya bastante tiempo, esta hermosa jovencita ha sido el dolor de cabeza de muchos señores feudales y ¿Por qué no mencionarlo?, también de muchos de nosotros…-socarronas risas comenzaron a inundar el lugar acompañadas de descaradas palabras y silbidos-…es ridículo pensar que una simple mocosa como ella…-Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver como el hombre de un fuerte jalón, la obligaba a avanzar algunos pasos. Era como si quisiese demostrar que ella se encontraba a su merced-…haya vencido a más del noventa por ciento de los caza recompensas del país del fuego…-Los integrantes de Hebi, intercambio miradas confusas. Si era así, ¿Por qué entonces se había dejado capturar? No tenia sentido-…pero ahora mírenla, está aquí de pie junto a mí, mansita como un minino…

-púdrete…-siseó la chica lo suficientemente alto para que el publico la escuchara, provocando una risa colectiva

-mansa pero con lengua de víbora…-se escuchó decir entre medio de los gritos, aumentando aún más el escándalo, si es que eso fuese posible

Juugo observó a sus compañeros-…deberíamos ayudarla…

Karin hizo un gesto de desprecio mientras se cruzaba de brazos ofuscada-…lo siento, pero yo no voy a interferir en esto…-masculló sin compadecerse de la suplicante mirada del chico-…como bien podemos suponer, ella es el objeto a vender, y de ser así imagínate lo que pasaría si fuésemos allá y la sacáramos…¡todos estos hombres se nos vendrían encima!

El gigantón entrecerró los ojos con tristeza, centrando nuevamente su atención en la chica-… ¿estás diciendo que no haremos nada para evitar que vendan la libertad de esa pobre muchacha?

Ante el tono del peli naranjo, la kunoichi no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima. De verdad él deseaba ayudar a esa desconocida. Suspiró-…si es verdad lo que dijeron de ella, no creo que tenga problemas de zafarse de esto…a lo mejor, está esperando el momento preciso para escapar…

-no lo creo…de ser así, no sería tan tonta como para intentar hacerlo con tipos que la superan en tamaño y número…-Suigetsu sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes-…eso sería suicidio…

Sasuke lo observó por breves instantes para volver a concentrarse en ella. Si era verdad la teoría de Karin, lo más probable era que terminase muerta. Estaba rodeada de caza recompensas, sin ningún arma que pudiese ayudarla a defenderse…tal como había dicho Suigetsu, sería un suicidio total intentar escapar cuando todo estaba en su contra.

El silencio reinó totalmente, dejando escuchar la voz del sujeto que se encontraba en el escenario, sonriendo de manera orgullosa-…bueno, ahora a lo que venimos… ¡comenzaremos la subasta con cien mil yenes!….

Nuevamente los gritos no se hicieron esperar, lanzando ofertas desde diferentes puntos, intentando a toda costa, quedarse con ella.

-eso es bastante poco…-el espadachín esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, alzando su mano en el proceso-… ¡Seiscientos mil yenes!-dijo ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la pelirroja y el gigantón-¿qué? ¿Como si realmente la pudiese comprar…?-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos ante su comentario-… ya, ya no me miren así…además siendo sincero compadezco a esa chica… si todos estos tipos piensan igual que yo, el futuro que le espera no es muy placentero…bueno, al menos no para ella…-sonrió-...jeje si saben a lo que me refiero…

Karin se sonrojó por completo, mientras que Juugo negaba con el ceño fruncido-...Suigetsu, esa jovencita es una persona, no un objeto…

-bien…-el aludido se cruzó de brazos-… tienes razón grandote, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, la única forma que pudiésemos ayudarla sin armar mayores líos es ofreciendo una buena cantidad de dinero…

El peli naranjo asintió con tristeza y cierta culpabilidad, en su interior, realmente deseaba poder ayudar a esa pobre muchacha-…tienes razón Suigetsu, no hay mucho que podamos hacer…

-¿ya ven?, lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí y nos olvidemos de esto…

-¡UN MILLON DE YENES, ¿Quién DA MÁS?

-¿recién van en el millón de yenes…? Son unos pobretones…-susurró el peliblanco sonriendo con burla

-¿de que tanto te ríes, si no cargas ni un centavo encima?

-cállate cuatro ojos, mira que a pesar de tus "servicios" nunca tienes dinero para gastar…

-¡ ¿qué demonios estas insinuando cara d…?

-¡Silencio!-Hebi centró su atención en su líder, el cual los observaba con severidad-…ya dejen de hacer ese escándalo, con el que hay es suficiente…

-bueno jefe, si tanto te molesta porque n-…

De pronto un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del lugar. Sasuke y su equipo observaron como un gran hombre pasaba por su lado, ignorándolos por completo. Sus fuertes pero lentos pasos, comenzaron a resonar por entre la multitud, intimidando a los que se interponían en su camino hasta el escenario.

Karin hizo una mueca asqueada, sin dejar de observarlo-…vaya, que tipo más horrible…

-¿Acaso no es familiar tuyo zanahoria? Se parecen bastante…

La mujer lo miró colérica sin atreverse a responderle. La cara que en esos momentos tenía el Uchiha, la había intimidado.

Al ver que no tenia respuesta, el espadachín se acercó a Sasuke, observando al gigante-…al parecer será quien compre a la chica…-dijo sin darse cuenta de la fría mirada de su líder

-si es así la compadezco…no me gustaría estar cerca de semejante cosa…

-bueno, ahora sabes cómo me siento cuando estoy cerca de ti, pelo de escoba…

En esos instantes el hombre dio un salto para subir al escenario, estremeciendo ligeramente el lugar-…ustedes son patéticos…-dijo provocando un frio escalofrío a casi todos lo que allí se encontraban-… esta preciosidad vale mucho más de lo que ofrecen…

-vaya ¿y cuál sería tu oferta entonces?

El hombre sonrió con autosuficiencia-…yo doy ocho mil yenes…-Uchiha frunció el ceño al ver como el sujeto sacaba de sus bolsillos los fajos de dinero y los mostraba arrogante-…y sé que es una cantidad que ninguno de ustedes posee…

Ante eso esbozó una ligera sonrisa -…_yo no estaría tan seguro…_-pensaba mientras que dirigía su mano distraídamente hasta uno de sus costados

-esta es mi mayor oferta…

Takeshi entrecerró los ojos desconfiado-…bien, entonces no me queda alternativa…-le escucharon decir, dándoles a entender que la subasta estaba a punto de terminar-…¡Ocho mil yenes a la una…!

Juugo bajó la mirada con pesar, mientras que Karin y Suigetsu observaban todo con suma atención. Si alguien no daba otro monto rápido, la chica terminaría convirtiéndose en propiedad de aquel sujeto.

-¡…ocho mil yenes a las dos…!

Sasuke vio como el monstruoso hombre sonreía a portas de saborear la victoria. Su mano sujetó fuertemente el saco que descansaba en su mano empuñada, cuestionándose lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Ocho mil yenes a las…!

-_demonios…-_fue todo lo que pensó antes de lanzar el pesado saco hacia el escenario, causando un silencio sepulcral y una mirada atónita por parte de su equipo.

Se mantuvo expectante a la reacción de su entorno; al menos nadie había reparado en su acción, eso le daría la oportunidad de pasar desapercibido el tiempo suficiente para acercarse hasta la chica…al fin de cuentas, ya se había metido en el asunto, no iba a echar pie atrás.

-¡Guau!… ¿que tenemos aquí…? al parecer alguien tienes una mejor oferta…

Un profundo gruñido se dejó escuchar desde lo profundo de la garganta del gigante, erizando los cabellos de quienes estaban cerca-¡ ¿Cómo DICES?

-lo que escuchaste grandote…-el castaño sujetó el saco el cual estaba cargado de monedas de oro-…aquí fácilmente hay veinte mil yenes, si no más…

- ¡¿Quién HA SIDO EL DESGRACIADO?

Sasuke torció una media sonrisa, logrando confundir aun más a sus acompañantes. ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera tan imprudente…? Eso no era propio de él.

-S-Sasuke-kun ¿qu-que has hecho?-susurró la pelirroja mirándolo temerosa. A pesar de que sabía que su líder era fuerte, era clara la desventaja en la que se encontraban en esos instantes-…deberíamos irnos de aquí, ahora que tenemos tiempo…-Uchiha la ignoró por completo; parecía estar seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Los murmullos de los alrededores se hicieron cada vez más fuerte alterando aun más al desproporcionado caza recompensa, por lo que nadie notó como la pelirosa se inclinaba ligeramente con la clara intención de escapar.

-¡HICE UNA PREGUNTA…! ¡ ¿Quién FUE EL DESGRACIADO QUE TIRÓ ESTO?

Sasuke alzó ligeramente la voz, pero sin dejar de lado su tono indiferente y cargado de frialdad-…yo…

Inmediatamente todos dirigieron sus ojos a su persona. Comenzó a avanzar con altivez hacia el escenario, ignorando las peligrosas y desafiantes miradas de los espectadores. Hebi intercambio breves miradas y asintieron al unísono. No tardaron en seguirlo y a emular su actitud tranquila y altanería. Suigetsu esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras que hacia girar de manera presumida su espada mostrando su filo y tamaño; Juugo mantenía su rostro serio, pero su altura resultaba ser intimidante, mientras que Karin solo se limitaba a observar todo con aburrimiento y menosprecio.

Sasuke luego de un breve trecho, centró su mirada en la muchacha. Inconscientemente no pudo evitar que la imagen de la chiquilla de doce años volviese a su mente, pero tan rápido como apareció, se esfumó; no era tiempo de pensar en esas cosas. La vio dar un ligero brinco cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sin poder disimular su impresión al reconocerle.

Sonrió con arrogancia-…_igual que la última vez…_

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?...-preguntó el gigantón dejándose caer frente a él. Uchiha le otorgó una breve mirada cargada de aburrimiento, para volver a centrarse en la chica sonriendo con arrogancia

-Jamás creí que iba a encontrarme contigo...mucho menos en estas circunstancias…Sa-ku-ra…

Haruno no tardó en salir de su estado para devolverle la sonrisa con autosuficiencia-… el mundo es pequeño ¿no lo crees, Sa-su-ke-kun?

La brisa sopló con fuerza meciendo con gracia sus cabellos…en esos precisos momentos, sin que ninguno lo supiese…

Sus destinos se cruzaron…

/

Buuuenas Noches mis queridas lectoras! :)

He aquí actualizando otro capi de este fic…me tarde por cosas de time XD

Bueno, este capítulo está dedicado a una amiga muy muy querida! Katy-san! Esto es un regalito para que te mejores prontito de esa maldita laringitis ¬¬

Te mando mil fuerzas para que te recuperes prontito y podamos como habíamos acordado, darle forma a este proyecto! :3

Les agradezco sus comentarios y el tiempo que se han dado por leer mi historia!

Las quiero! :D!

Un besote gigante para cada una!

Se despide atentamente

_NinfaOscura_


	4. Pacto de Sangre

**La Promesa de una Sacerdotisa**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-"_PeNsAmIeNtOs…"_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_/_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/

**Capítulo III: Pacto de sangre**

_-¿Quién demonios eres tú?...-preguntó el gigantón dejándose caer frente a él. Uchiha le otorgó una breve mirada cargada de aburrimiento, para volver a centrarse en la chica sonriendo con arrogancia_

_-Jamás creí que iba a encontrarme contigo...mucho menos en estas circunstancias…Sa-ku-ra…_

_Haruno no tardó en salir de su estado para devolverle la sonrisa con autosuficiencia-… el mundo es pequeño ¿no lo crees, Sa-su-ke-kun?_

_La brisa sopló con fuerza meciendo con gracia sus cabellos…en esos precisos momentos, sin que ninguno lo supiese…_

_Sus destinos se cruzaron…_

Hebi intercalaba su atención en ambos jóvenes que no dejaban de observarse; parecía que en esos momentos se hubiesen olvidado de quienes los rodeaban, mirándolos con infinita atención y curiosidad.

Había que decir, que la situación se les hacía verdaderamente extraña…

-De seguro es una antigua novia…-susurró el espadachín sonriendo con diversión, ganándose una mirada colérica por parte de la pelirroja-… ¿Qué? ¿Tienes otra idea?

-Sí, varias…

-Pues di alguna…

Karin guardó silencio entregándole una mirada fulminante, que solo hizo que el chico ampliase su sonrisa. No estaban en una buena situación como para ponerse a discutir por lo que tendría que intentar guardar la compostura. Por el momento iba a concentrarse en advertirle al Uchiha cualquier aumento de chakra anormal que indicase que debían actuar, o en su defecto…salir huyendo; ya luego podría ajustar cuentas.

El silencio perduró por algunos segundos más, hasta que el deformado hombre gruñó al verse ignorado por tanto tiempo-…te hice una pregunta mocoso…

Sasuke continuó sin prestarle atención a pesar de que estaban a una distancia un tanto peligrosa; en esos momentos la curiosidad era más fuerte que sus ganas de lidiar con buenos para nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí…?-preguntó aumentando la irritación de su contrincante y causando que la chica sonriese divertida

-No creo que sea una buena instancia como para preguntar algo así…-respondió llevándose un dedo hasta su barbilla; luego un suspiro escapó de sus labios denotando cansancio-…además es una larga historia…-sacó ligeramente la lengua acompañado con un guiño-… en serio, me encantaría darme el gusto de contártela pero…-sus manos se alzaron mostrando los grilletes que las sujetaban. Sonrió-…estoy algo atada de manos…

Suigetsu dejó escapar una carcajada captando la atención de ambos-…vaya, además de hermosa, graciosa…en serio Sasuke, tienes que llevártela…

-¡cállate idiota!-Gruñó Karin, ya sin poder contenerse; ese comentario le había revuelto el estómago-…Sasuke-kun no se va a quedar con ella ¿escuchaste?…

Aquello los distrajo de la reacción de quienes se hallaban allí. Habían reconocido el nombre del pelinegro casi al instante, causando un intercambio de miradas codiciosas. Ese era un pez bastante gordo que no podían dejar pasar tan fácilmente.

El gigante entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo victorioso; mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro -… ¿Así que tú eres Uchiha Sasuke, eh?

-¿Quién quiere saberlo…?-dijo mirándolo por fin sin un ápice de emoción en su rostro

-¡Oh, pero que mala educación la mía…!...-rió llevándose la espada tras su espalda, en un intento por intimidarle-… no me he presentado… aunque no vi necesidad, la mayoría de los que están aquí me conocen…-no obtuvo reacción, eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. Aquel chiquillo le estaba colmando la paciencia-…Mi nombre es Akuma Satsujin, el mejor caza recompensa del país de la roca….-respondió en un intento de imitar la soberbia del Uchiha

Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa torcida-…hn… Es un nombre demasiado grande para alguien tan insignificante…

Los hombres rieron por lo bajo ante aquel desaire, causando que el caza recompensas expresara un gruñido gutural. Su poco control de ira se estaba viniendo abajo, y eso solo podría significar que su presa…no saldría viva de allí.

Akuma Alzó la barbilla dejando a entrever las cicatrices de su cuello y clavícula con mayor claridad-… ¿Qué dijiste…?...-siseó tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo; las venas que rodeaban sus brazos y su torso, comenzaron a marcarse deformando su anatomía, otorgándole una apariencia más tosca y desagradable-…¡ ¿Quién MIERDA TE HAS CREÍDO MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA?...

Con un preciso movimiento desenvainó su espada, alzándola con rapidez y decisión… ya se había cansado de las burlas de ese chiquillo impertinente. El filo apuntó directamente hacia el rostro del vengador, quien se mantenía indiferente.

-te _ordeno _que te disculpes…

-¿Una orden…?-murmuró Sasuke, entrecerrando sus ojos de manera peligrosa lo que causó un fuerte impacto en su atacante

Akuma pasó saliva casi de manera instintiva, sin poder evitar que el temblor de sus manos fuese cada vez más evidente. Se vio en la obligación de sujetar la pesada arma con ambas manos, en un intento de disminuir y disimular un poco los fuertes espasmos que no hacían otra cosa más que delatarlo.

Pero su reacción había sido inevitable, aquella mirada era verdaderamente aterradora; tan fría y penetrante, que incluso en milésimas de segundos lo había mandado a experimentar las más dolorosas condenas en el mismísimo infierno.

Sus piernas flaquearon levemente ante esa poderosa aura oscura que paralizaría hasta al más valiente de los hombres-…_e-este tipo…es el verdadero demonio…-_pensó apretando la mandíbula, sintiendo como el sudor frio recorría su frente

La pelirosa observaba todo en silencio. Había aprovechado aquella instancia de distracción, para deshacerse de Takeshi con un simple golpe, que lo dejaría inconsciente hasta el día siguiente, por lo que ahora solo se dignaba a mirar el espectáculo con curiosidad.

Notó la descolocada reacción del gigante hombre, que en esos instantes parecía un gato asustado. ¿Quién lo diría, si hace algunos segundos se pregonaba de su fama y fuerza?

-_interesante… al parecer Sasuke se ha vuelto mucho mas intimidante con el tiempo…-_pensó con cierta diversión

-pero mira a este tipo…está temblando como gelatina…-Hozuki sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes. El hombre lo fulminó con la mirada-…oye, te daré un consejo, yo que tú lo pienso mejor antes de utilizar la palabra _orden_ con Sasuke. Se pone algo temperamental…

Akuma sonrió forzosamente-yo no me retracto de mi palabra…

El espadachín se encogió de hombros, mientras movía su cabeza negativamente-…bueno, es cosa tuya, pero no digas que no te lo advertí…

Sasuke dio un paso enfrente captando la atención del caza recompensas. El hombre de manera instintiva retrocedió varios metros, sintiendo que nuevamente un escalofrío recorría su espalda cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

-¿dices que es una orden?...-siseó con voz grave y ronca, estremeciendo a los presentes, incluyendo a Sakura

-E-Exacto -contestó vacilante, tratando de ocultar su creciente temor-…y-y si-si no la cu-cumples, ten-tendré que matarte…

-hn…-Uchiha cerró los ojos, mostrando altanería-…lo dudo mucho…

Un coro de risas comenzaron a llenar los oídos del gigante. Eso hizo que el miedo quedase en el pasado, pasando de la frustración a la ira. Gruñó mostrando sus amarillentos dientes, deformando su rostro por completo; en esos momentos había perdido completamente la noción de control…

Hebi vio de pronto como la imponente espada se acercaba hacia su líder, el cual no hacia ademán de reaccionar. Observaron con tranquilidad sin perderse ningún movimiento. Sasuke mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras que su mano se acercaba a su katana, esperando el momento preciso para contrarrestar el ataque…

Akuma alzó su arma cuando estuvo a pocos metros de distancia. Una perversa sonrisa adornó sus labios al ver que estaba a punto de cumplir su cometido. Podía perfectamente saborear la victoria. No había forma de que pudiese librarse de ese golpe, su espada lo cortaría por la mitad.

-¡ES TU FIN!

De pronto, el sonido de un objeto cortando el viento lo distrajo; sin que pudiese preverlo algo se impactó en su mejilla brutalmente, causando que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese sobre los espectadores, muy lejos del Uchiha.

Sasuke observó como el hombre era arrastrado varios metros lejos de sí, hasta que por fin fue detenido por un gran muro de roca. El impacto provocó que estas se derrumbaron sobre él, cubriendo su cuerpo por completo dejándolo claramente inconsciente en el piso.

Inmediatamente su atención se dirigió hacia la Haruno que sonreía victoriosa-…_vaya, así que no eres tan indefensa después de todo…_-pensó al ver que también, sin que nadie lo notase, había sometido al hombre que la había tenido prisionera

La pelirosa alzó la barbilla altanera, sin quitar la amplia y arrogante sonrisa de sus labios… había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado -… ¡Auch! Eso tuvo que haber dolido ¿o no, A-ku-ma-chan?-agregó fingiendo simpatía e inocencia, bajando el pie que había utilizado para realizar aquel ataque-…me pregunto cuántos dientes habrá perdido…

Los presentes no pudieron evitar maldecir por lo bajo. Habían olvidado el porqué aquella muchacha era tan temida por los grandes cazadores…poseía una fuerza bruta que era capaz de matar a mas de cien hombre, y con un solo golpe.

-¡guau! ¡Esa chica es genial…!-expresó Suigetsu con emoción, siendo respaldado por un leve asentimiento de cabeza de Juugo

-cállate…-ladró la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos, mientras dejaba escapar un bufido; la ojijade realmente se había ganado su desagrado-…no es la gran cosa…

-¿a no?, pues te reto a que tumbes a esa mole, a ver si lo logras…-Karin lo fulminó con la mirada

Sakura comenzó a observar con disimulo a los que allí se encontraban. Todos estaban atentos a sus movimientos, intentando ocultar sus intenciones. Estaban buscando el momento preciso para realizar una emboscada, al fin y al cabo, sabían a la perfección que uno solo no podría con ella, a pesar de que sus manos se encontrasen atadas. Además, allí tenían a dos presas bastante suculentas…no podían dejarles ir así como así...

-_Será agotador pelear contra todos ellos…_-pensó mirando al Uchiha de soslayo. Este le devolvía la miraba con frialdad-…_bueno, no me queda de otra, tendré que recurrir a él…_

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al notar que ella lo ignoraba por completo. Al parecer ya no lo necesitaba, aunque sinceramente, aquello le importaba poco; él no tenia porqué estar allí, mucho menos si Sakura había demostrado que podía valerse perfectamente bien por sí sola.

Se giró sobre sus talones sin mirar a nadie para comenzar a andar.

-vámonos…

Hebi intercambió miradas breves, siendo Karin la más feliz ante su reacción y obedeciendo al instante. Juugo y Suigetsu se encogieron de hombros sin poder entender, por un momento había creído que se quedaría a ayudar a la muchacha, al fin de cuentas, parecía que se conocían. Comenzaron a seguirle, entregándole una última mirada a la ojijade la cual sonreía ligeramente.

-_arrogante de mierda…-_pensó divertida mientras observaba a los hombres que no despegaban sus ojos del vengador-_tres…-_el sonido de las armas y metales llenó sus oídos-…_dos…-_rápidamente comenzaron a cubrir posibles puntos de huída-…_uno…-_una gran cantidad terminó por obstaculizar el camino del Uchiha, el cual los fulminó con la mirada. Sakura suspiró-…_predecible cuando se trata de cobardes…_

Juugo entrecerró los ojos de manera aprensiva. Suigetsu por su parte les entregaba una mirada cargada de aburrimiento y cansancio, mientras que Karin observaba a los alrededores buscando alguna zona despejada. Por lo visto, ellos no los dejarían ir tan fácilmente…

-estamos rodeados…-susurró acomodando sus gafas

El espadachín sonrió burlón-¿no me digas señorita obvia?...-a pesar de todo, nunca estaba demás hacerla enfadar

Karin gruñó apretando los puños. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese fastidiando en un momento así? -¡¿Qué dijiste?

Juugo frunció el ceño-¡cállense ustedes dos! ¡Esta no es hora para ponerse a pelear…!

-ya-ya grandote ya entendí, no te enfades…-sonrió-…no es una situación oportuna, me quedó claro…

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos indignada-…pues no estaríamos en esta _inoportuna situación_ si nos hubiésemos ido cuando se los dije…

Sasuke mantuvo su rostro frio e imperturbable, centrando su oscura mirada en quien en esos momentos había quedado frente a él amenazándole con un par de katanas…realmente patético.

-apártense de mi camino…-ordenó sin un ápice de emoción en su voz

-tú no nos das ordenes, mocoso…

-acabaremos contigo de un solo golpe…

Hebi le entregó una lastimera mirada a quienes se habían osado a retar a su líder. Habían escrito su sentencia con tan solo esas palabras. Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Qué utilizaría Sasuke para acabar con sus vidas? ¿Su katana, su chidori, o bien, su Sharingan…? Había varias opciones…y para mala suerte de ellos, ninguna era mejor que la anterior.

La pelirosa se estremeció al notar como el aura negra que cubría al vengador, se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Sus ojos se entrecerraron temerosos, haciéndole dudar en primera instancia de sus futuras acciones; pero si quería sobrevivir, salir de allí sin arriesgarse ella y mucho menos la aldea, tendría que recurrir a él.

-¡_Tsk! Esto resultó ser mucho más problemático de lo que pensé…_

Decidida, se posicionó de un salto frente a él cayendo con gracia y coquetería que hizo suspirar a más de uno de los tantos hombres que rodeaban el lugar. Suigetsu y Juugo se sonrojaron al ver los penetrantes ojos jades que inmediatamente se centraron en el Uchiha.

-creo que tendrás que ayudarme, Sasuke-kun…-susurró forzando una sonrisa. Jamás le había agradado tener que lidiar con ese lado de su carácter. Le era aterrador.

-no veo porqué…-alzó la barbilla, con clara altanería-…puedes defenderte sola, ¿o no, Sa-ku-ra…?

Sakura no pudo evitar que una ligera mueca se formase en sus labios. Sabia a la perfección que contestaría algo como eso, pero aun así le resultaba incómodo y desagradable-_el tiempo no cambia a las personas…maldito ególatra de mierda...-_carraspeó, intentando formular algún argumento que lo convenciese; ¡por Kamy, no podía dejarla así a su suerte con un montón de energúmenos descerebrados! ¡Eso era antiético!-… pues tu observación no es tan acertada, al menos no en estos instantes…

Karin bufó colérica al ver su insistencia-… _¿Es que esa chica es estúpida? ¡No entiende que Sasuke-kun no va a ayudarla!_

-te apuesto a que lo convence…-dijo en un susurro Hozuki sonriéndole al peli naranjo, el cual asintió dándole la razón

Sasuke no cambio su expresión, a pesar de que ella lo miraba suplicante-aún así, esto no me incumbe…-sentenció con seguridad. Hizo el ademán de continuar, sin importarle que los hombres se posicionaran en modo de ataque casi de forma inmediata. Eso no era problema en lo más mínimo para él, solo era un montón más de basura que interfería en su camino.

Su pie dio un solo un paso antes de que la chica lo sujetara del brazo con ambas manos fuertemente, obligándolo a detenerse. Sasuke le entregó una mirada fulminante que no alcanzó a intimidarla en lo más mínimo. Ella estaba decidida en que él la ayudase, sin importar el costo ni las consecuencias.

-pues por si no lo notas, tengo esto...-le mostró sus muñecas aún sujetas por los fuertes grilletes dorados-…me será difícil pelear con todos ellos si tengo mis manos atadas de esta forma…

-hn…ese es tu problema…

-te recuerdo que este también se volvió tu problema en el mismo momento en que lanzaste eso…-su dedo apuntó en dirección en la que se hallaba el cuerpo de Akuma. Podía verse, aunque con dificultad por el tumulto de cabezas, leves destellos provenientes del oro que había escapado del gigantesco saco al momento en que este se había impactado en la mejilla del caza recompensas-…además estos tipos no dejaran que te marches así como así…

Se enfrascaron en una fastidiada guerra de miradas, en la cual ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Los jades dejaban a entrever un ligero brillo de ira y desafío, que no paraba de darle gracia… ¿desde cuándo la indefensa y cobarde florecilla de Konoha se había vuelto tan decidida e imprudente?

Luego de varios segundos, el vengador soltó un suspiro, seguido por una sonrisa arrogante-hn…a pesar del tiempo, sigues siendo una _molestia…_

Sakura sonrió burlona totalmente dispuesta a contraatacarle-….y tú un maldito ególatra egoísta…-Uchiha arqueó una ceja al oír su respuesta. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, cerrando los ojos restándole importancia-…pero no estoy aquí para juzgarte, al fin de cuentas la gente no cambia, mucho menos si se trata de _escoria traidora_…

Hebi tragó con dolor ante sus palabras. Todo iba bien, incluso su líder había sonreído dando a entender que le ayudaría, pero…

-esa chica está muerta…-susurró la pelirroja sintiendo lastima por ella

-¿Qué crees que Sasuke utilice para matarla?

-¡shhh! ¡Cállate, Suigetsu!...-dijo el grandulón mirándolo con reproche. Eso no resultaba divertido en lo absoluto.

Uchiha, quien había borrado por breves segundos su sonrisa, volvía a mostrarse divertido al oír sus palabras, aumentando la extrañeza de su equipo…¡esa reacción era totalmente antinatural!

-no tenía idea que poseías una lengua tan venenosa…

La ojijade entrecerró los ojos-…no solo las serpientes pueden envenenar todo a su paso, hasta la más indefensa de las flores puede matar si no se le trata con cuidado…

-¡BASTA DE PALABRERIAS!-bramó una voz furibunda proveniente de la multitud, distrayéndolos de la conversación-…¡USTEDES VIENEN CON NOSOTROS AHORA!

Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron breves miradas. No tenían que hablar para entender lo que en esos momentos estaban pensando…a pesar de los años, a pesar de que ambos habían cambiado, aún poseían un ligero rastro de complicidad que los hacía complementarse a la perfección en las misiones.

-de acuerdo…-dijo acercando su mano hasta su katana-…pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio por esto…

La pelirosa le entregó una mirada interrogante-… ¿No te basta que te ayude a deshacerte de esta bola de matones?

-no…

Bufó-…bien, luego ajustaremos cuentas…

Sasuke torció una ligera sonrisa-…me parece perfecto…

Con un solo movimiento desenvainó su Chokuto, en el mismo instante que Sakura alzaba sus manos para que el arma cortase los grilletes. El sonido del filo raspando el metal hizo eco en el lugar, seguido pronto de un fuerte sonido metálico cayendo y estampándose en el suelo.

Inmediatamente la ojijade se llevó una mano hasta su muñeca, intentando masajear esa zona, estaba realmente adolorida. Un fuerte color rojizo y cubierto de llagas captó la atención del vengador. Al parecer, llevaba mucho tiempo usando aquellas cosas.

-¡vaya, había olvidado lo cómodo que era tener las manos libres!

-hn…-Sasuke se dirigió a su equipo, los cuales asintieron de inmediato al entender el significado de su profunda mirada

Suigetsu sonrió con alegría palmeando su espada-…tendremos acción después de todo, aunque no será una pelea muy interesante…

-yo diría que más bien será tediosa…-completó Karin gruñendo por lo bajo

-pero todo sea por ayudar a la chica bonita…-continuó el espadachín con toda intención de irritarla

Antes de que ella pudiese contestarle, Juugo se interpuso en su camino, sujetando sin dificultad alguna, una kunai que iba directo a la garganta de la chica.

-tengan cuidado…-dijo Haruno captando su atención-…ellos no son novatos, saben perfectamente a quien y donde atacar. Les recomiendo que no los subestimen…

Hebi asintió e inmediatamente comenzó la pelea. Un grupo de hombres comenzó a lanzar cuchillas y shurikens, que emulaban perfectamente una lluvia. Sin dificultad alguna, esquivaron cada arma, e incluso las aprovechaban en contra de sus propios dueños.

Sakura se alejó lo suficiente, teniendo como objetivo a un gran número de shinobis que la rodeaban lentamente. Concentró chakra en su puño y de un preciso movimiento lo estampó en el suelo. Hebi ensanchó los ojos al ver como la tierra temblaba, al mismo tiempo que se abría produciendo profundas y disparejas grietas, tragándose todo a su paso. Los más lentos no pudieron evitar que la tierra se los tragase y los dejase inconscientes y enterrados debajo de gigantescos y pesados pedazos de suelo.

-¡cincuenta menos…! ¡SHANNAROOOO!-gritó emocionada, sonriendo como una infante. Realmente estaba disfrutando desquitarse con esa prole de pervertidos.

Sasuke sintió que había retrocedido cinco años en el tiempo. En más de una ocasión, había escuchado aquella expresión por parte de la pelirosa cuando algo le molestaba, o bien le causaba emoción en alguna misión, o cuando se encontraban entrenando; era igual como cuando Naruto expresaba sus tan típicos "Dattebayos"…

-_hn…es verdad que hay cosas que nunca cambian…_-pensó con diversión, para luego concentrarse totalmente en la pelea. En esos momentos, no podía distraerse.

La batalla continuó por largas horas, pero la cantidad de contrincantes disminuía a cada segundo. En más de alguna oportunidad, Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban apoyándose en sus respectivas batallas. Él se encargaba de atacar a quienes se aprovechaban de algún punto ciego de ella, mientras que ella se deshacía de los que se acercaban a él por la espalda. Un dúo perfecto y sincronizado, que no dejaba de ser admirado por los miembros de Hebi.

Suigetsu suspiró-…eso es amor puro…-bromeó causando que Karin se distrajese

Uno de los hombres que yacía escondido, se aprovechó de esa instancia para atacarla. Apareció a una velocidad abismal tras su espalda, causando que se paralizara. La chica volteó con la intención de defenderse, pero su atacante estaba a punto de herirla.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos esperando a que el golpe llegase, pero en vez de eso, un fuerte alarido llenó sus oídos. Abrió los ojos topándose de inmediato con una larga cabellera rosa parada frente a ella.

-debes tener más cuidado…-dijo con cierto reproche, entregándole una mirada neutra-… procura no distraerte y no estorbar…

Antes de que Karin pudiese contestarle, ella se había ido a continuar la lucha en otro lado. La kunoichi frunció el ceño, colérica. ¿Quién demonios se creía _esa _para tratarla de esa forma? ¿Qué derecho tenia?

-_maldita pelo de chicle…_

El sol estaba a punto de caer, cuando un último alarido de dolor resonó en el bosque. Hebi observaba con atención a todos los hombres que se encontraban esparcidos en diferentes puntos, inconscientes o en su defecto, muertos. Sasuke guardó su katana con elegancia, mientras que Suigetsu acomodaba su espada en uno de sus hombros, contemplando su trabajo.

-hay que decir que fueron contrincantes honorables…-dijo agotado-…ninguno se dio a la fuga…

-y eso que solo eran simples ladrones…-agregó la pelirroja, siendo respaldada por Juugo

Uchiha ignoraba completamente sus comentarios. En esos momentos estaba preocupado de vigilar que la chica no escapase, aprovechando la distracción producto del cansancio. La vio acercarse hasta el escenario, pateando los cuerpos inertes a su paso sin miramiento ni compasión alguna…tal parece que el tiempo, le había entregado la frialdad de un verdadero ninja.

De un salto subió a la tarima y se dirigió hasta el cuerpo del castaño que aún seguía inconsciente. Lo volteó sin mayor esfuerzo y comenzó a registrar sus ropas sin vergüenza alguna. Continuó con su labor, ignorando la presencia de Sasuke que la observaba con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Tsk! ¿Dónde demonios está?...

-¿buscas esto?

Sakura pegó un ligero brinco y volteó de inmediato hacia él. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver que en sus dedos, colgaba vaivoleándose su preciado collar. No tardó en incorporarse y acercarse a él con una sonrisa aliviada; por un momento había temido que se hubiese roto.

-sí…-respondió estirando su mano con la intención de recuperarlo.

Sasuke lo alejó de su alcance justo en el instante que sus dedos rozaron uno de los cristales. Ella lo interrogó con la mirada, sintiendo que su sangre hervía al ver que nuevamente le quitaban algo que significaba mucho en su vida.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste…?

-estaba en el suelo…-respondió escuetamente, mientras miraba con recelo el collar-…algo me dijo que te pertenecía…

-pues efectivamente así es…-sonrió de manera forzada, e hizo nuevamente el intento por arrebatárselo, sin éxito-… ¿me lo puedes entregar?

-esto es de Naruto… ¿no es así?

Sakura arrugó el ceño molesta. Con un rápido movimiento logró quitárselo, aunque en realidad él no siguió insistiendo en tratar de conservarlo-…no, no lo es…es mío…

La vio colocárselo con delicadeza, como si temiese que fuese a romperse. Cuando estuvo seguro en su cuello, deslizó sus dedos por los cristales mirándolos con cariño, suavizando su expresión que hacía solo algunos segundos mostraba clara molestia y frialdad. Ante eso, el moreno sintió que algo se le revolvía en el estómago, al mismo tiempo que una inexplicable y creciente ira comenzaba a apoderarse de su pecho…sin motivo aparente.

-_hn, tonterías…_

-bien Uchiha, creo que tenemos que ajustar cuentas…-dijo de pronto sacándolo de sus cavilaciones

El moreno alzo una ceja ¿lo había llamado Uchiha?...vaya, eso era… ¿_Interesante?_

_-_por un momento pensé que se te había olvidado…-dijo cruzándose de brazos

Sakura sonrió forzosamente-…créeme que me hubiese gustado olvidarlo, pero estoy clara que tengo que cumplir con mi palabra…

-me parece bien… ¿Qué tienes que ofrecer a cambio de mi ayuda?

La chica meditó por algunos momentos, en realidad sabía perfectamente cuál sería su propuesta-pues tengo los conocimientos médicos suficientes como para ser considerada una de las mejores ninjas médicos del mundo shinobi, sin dejar de lado mi gran habilidad en taijutsu y genjutsu…

-la modestia nunca fue una de tus virtudes ¿verdad?…

-tampoco la tuya, así que estamos a mano…

Lo vio rodar los ojos; tenía que admitir que esa nueva faceta tan a la defensiva le irritaba un poco-… ¿entonces…?

-te ofrezco mis servicios como médico de cabecera, tanto para ti como para tu equipo…-Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella se adelantó-…pero quiero pedirte algo a cambio…

Lo vio entrecerrar los ojos-creí que sería tu pago por ayudarte a salir de esto…

-ambos sabemos que necesitábamos la ayuda del otro para terminar esta batalla, así que no creo que sea motivo como para cobrarme deuda alguna…

-corrígeme si me equivoco… ¿no habíamos quedado que si te ayudaba, ibas a recompensarme de algún modo?

-¡es cierto Frentezota…!-chilló Karin, interrumpiendo de abrupto la conversación, seguida por el resto del equipo, causando que la chica la mirase con cierto rencor. Aunque los años pasasen, ese apodo seguía causándole un molesto ardor en la boca del estomago-… ¡tienes que cumplir con lo que dijiste…!

Prefirió ignorarla por completo, al final de cuentas, con quien estaba intentando negociar era con Sasuke. Aunque en su corazón, un tanto rencoroso, había quedado grabado en su lista negra el nombre de aquella muchacha.

La próxima vez, no tendría reparo en responderle, por el momento se concentraría en convencer al pelinegro-pues te estoy ofreciendo un trato mucho mejor…-Uchiha le entregó una mirada desconfiada-…te aseguro que lo que te pediré no será gran cosa…

-de eso no estoy tan seguro…-masculló dándose una idea de su posible petición-…pero aprovecho de dejarte en claro, que si tu idea es que regrese a Konoha pierdes tu tiempo…ya sabes cuál será mi respuesta…

Suigetsu se acercó a Juugo, disimuladamente-…ya sabemos de dónde se conocen…-le susurró

Sakura guardó silencio por varios segundos, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se cargaran de nostalgia-… ¿Konoha? Vaya, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que oí nombrar aquella aldea…

Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos sin entender-¿Cómo dices?

-tal como lo que oyes, hace tiempo que no he estado allí…tres años para ser exacta…

La pelirroja vio nuevamente otra oportunidad para atacarla-¿Así qué, podríamos decir que eres una traidora? ¿No?

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura le entregaron una mirada fría que consiguió borrar su sínica sonrisa al instante. Aquel comentario había golpeado un punto delicado en ambos…

-me considero más bien, una especie de "ermitaña" si es que esa es la palabra adecuada…

A pesar del momento anterior, la kunoichi insistió en molestarla-¿No que los ermitaños son malolientes y desarreglados?-dijo de manera cizañera observándola de pies a cabeza, mordiéndose la lengua al ver que su aspecto era totalmente contrario a lo que le recriminaba.

Sakura le entregó una breve mirada, para luego sonreírle sin molestia alguna; incluso el comentario le había hecho bastante gracia y era la oportunidad perfecta para devolverle un par de golpes-…no necesariamente, todo depende de la persona…por ejemplo, tú no eres ermitaña, pero aun así tienes el cabello descuidado y tu aspecto deja mucho que desear…

-¡ ¿Qué demonios dijiste?

El espadachín soltó una potente carcajada, que distrajo a ambas mujeres de la discusión-…¡realmente esta chica me agrada…! ¡Nee-nee Sasuke, acepta el trato! No nos vendría mal su compañía, mucho menos si es una ninja medico…

-es cierto Sasuke-san…-apoyó Juugo sonriendo con simpatía a la joven que le devolvía el gesto de igual manera-…de ese modo Karin solo se concentraría en rastrear…

-¡no me traten como si fuese un objeto!

-no veo el porqué te ofendes zanahoria. Sabes perfectamente que aquí todos somos un simple instrumento; ya ves, Juugo es el que consigue información, es decir, es como un pergamino, yo soy el que mata, una imponente y poderosa espada, tu eres quien rastrea, una vulgar brújula…-Karin se puso roja de cólera ante el calificativo-… y Sasuke es el líder…¡¿ves que simple? Hasta una cabecita tan básica como la tuya podría entenderlo…

-vaya, que filosófico pensamiento…-rió la pelirosa siendo acompañada por el espadachín a lo breve

-¡Kamy por fin cumplió mi deseo! ¡Por fin encontré a alguien que me entienda…!

-¿Por qué no te casas con ella entonces?...-masculló la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos, demostrando claro resentimiento

-esa es una buena idea… ¿Nee, bonita te casarías conmigo?

-¡ESTABA SIENDO SARCASTICA TIBURON CON PATAS!

Sakura sonrió ante la escena-…lo haría, pero creo que tu amiga no le agrada mucho la idea…

Suigetsu miró a Karin la cual lo fulminaba cruelmente. Tenía que admitir que por primera vez, esa mirada le había infundado miedo-… ¡nah! A ella le molesta cualquier cosa… ¿y qué me dices?

Antes de que pudiese responder, la voz del Uchiha se hizo escuchar-¿por qué te fuiste de Konoha?

Esa pregunta le había estado rondando desde hacía rato, pero entre las impertinencias de Suigetsu y Karin, no había podido concretar su duda. La ojijade bajó la mirada a penas su cabeza sopesó aquel cuestionamiento.

Los recuerdos vinieron como relámpago, causando que su mirada se volviese fría. Las cosas que habían sucedido antes de que decidiese marcharse, le resultaban como una verdadera pesadilla…pesadilla que no estaba dispuesta a volver a repetir.

Aquella reacción no dejó de llamar la atención del vengador. Era evidente la tensión que habían adquirido sus músculos y sus facciones, al igual que era evidente, que aquel brillo un tanto melancólico pero que guardaba cierta alegría, había sido reemplazado por rabia y rencor, otorgándole una frialdad que competía con la suya.

-_interesante…_

-eso no tiene importancia…-respondió de pronto mirándole desafiante-Tal como tú tuviste tus motivos, yo tuve los míos. Fin del asunto…

-hn…-sonrió de medio lado-…es justo…

Sakura suspiró intentando relajar un poco su musculatura. Al menos se había librado de tener que hablar de _ese tema_, como le gustaba llamarle-¿entonces bien…? ¿Aceptas o no?

-depende de lo que quieras a cambio…

-en realidad aún no lo he pensado, pero te aseguro que cuando se me ocurra te lo diré…

-eso no tiene sentido…

-puede que no, pero mi vida hace mucho tiempo que dejo de tener sentido…

Uchiha arqueó una ceja. Había sido una respuesta bastante pesimista como para haber salido de la boca de la _siempre feliz _Haruno Sakura-¿cómo sé que cumplirás con tu palabra…?

Sakura sonrió. Nuevamente comprobaba su teoría: _por mucho que el tiempo pasase, la gente no cambiaba en lo más mínimo_. Sus ojos vagaron por los alrededores de la tarima, hasta que reparó en un destello a un extremo. Se acercó hasta el objeto, desincrustándolo de la madera para sujetarlo con fuerza, ante la atenta mirada de Hebi. Recorrió con la punta de sus dedos la kunai y con un rápido movimiento se hizo un corte en la palma, causando curiosidad entre los presentes. Luego lanzo el arma en dirección al Uchiha el cual la atrapo con facilidad. Miro el filo que poseía un ligero hilo de sangre y luego se centró en ella, que se acercaba hasta quedar enfrente. Le extendió la mano con una ligera sonrisa sincera que le hizo rememorar otra vez los años en que habían sido compañeros... parecían tan lejanos.

-te doy mi palabra de Haruno…-susurró sin apartar su mirada, que en esos instantes mostraba seguridad pero sobre todo, honestidad y gran calidez

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Sasuke imitara su acción. Estrechó su mano con fuerza causando que ambos hilillos de sangre se mesclasen, dejando que algunas gotas cayesen a la madera de la tarima.

En esos momentos estaban firmando un pacto de sangre…que ninguno de los dos podía romper…

_Pues de todos los contratos, aquellos firmados con carmesí son los que más valen en el mundo shinobi…_

Una fuerte corriente pasó entonces por las manos de ambos, obligándolos a romper el contacto. No antes de que la chica curase la herida de sus palmas…quizás, dicha corriente había sido producto de ello.

Suigetsu los miró con curiosidad, para luego sonreír de medio lado-…_creo que esto será más divertido de lo que creí…-_se acercó hasta la muchacha, la cual le entregó una mirada curiosa-…ya que Sasuke no lo ha hecho, me encargaré de darte la bienvenida y a dar las debidas presentaciones…

Sakura sonrió-…muchas gracias, creo que me seria de mucha ayuda saber sus nombres…-dijo con un tono irónico, dirigiéndose claramente al Uchiha, quien la ignoró olímpicamente

-mi nombre es Hozuki Suigetsu…-dijo haciendo una breve reverencia y tomando galantemente la mano de la pelirosa, en la cual depositó un pequeño beso, causando que el pelinegro frunciese el ceño de manera imperceptible-…para servirte…

-es un placer…-respondió sin mostrar mayor impresión a su acción

El gigantón se acercó con una ligera sonrisa muy afable-…mi nombre es Juugo, un gusto…

-lo mismo digo Juugo-san…-inmediatamente las miradas se centraron en la pelirroja que los ignoraba por completo. Haruno esbozó una media sonrisa-…no es necesario que me digas tu nombre, con zanahoria me basta…

Karin la fulminó con la mirada-…y a mí me basta con Frentezota, así que no hay necesidad que menciones el tuyo…

-tengo que hacerlo de todas formas…-hizo una leve inclinación-…mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, es un placer…

Sasuke la observó curioso… ¿Por qué esa cordialidad tan repentina?

-_bipolar…-_fue la única respuesta que se le venía a la mente. Además, por lo que recordaba ella siempre tenía esos arrebatos un tanto contradictorios_. _

-ya ha oscurecido…-dijo el peli naranjo-…será mejor ir a la aldea…

-¡por fin! ¡Solo quiero una cama! ¡Es todo lo que pido!

-ya te dije que te callaras, me das jaqueca…

Sakura observó como ambos se enfrascaban en una pelea, en donde los insultos eran lo único que la argumentaba. Sonrió… extrañamente, se sentía como se estuviese en Konoha.

-_quizás esto no sea tan malo después de todo…_

/

Observaba desde lo alto sin perderse detalle alguno, concentrándose fundamentalmente en la chica de cabellos rosas, que en esos instantes recogía un gran saco y se lo entregaba al Uchiha.

Zetsu sonrió con satisfacción…al menos, no había tenido que intervenir para que las cosas se diesen, el destino por si solo había actuado para que los planes de su líder pudiesen concretarse.

-todo marcha perfectamente…-susurró con una ligera sonrisa, desapareciendo del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

/

La luna llena alumbraba la desértica aldea, dándole un aire apacible y armonioso. Al menos eso era lo que sentía cada vez que _esa _luna se apoderaba del cielo. Los años le habían enseñado a apreciar aquella belleza, que solo un verdadero aldeano o shinobi perteneciente a ella, podía ver. Una fuerte brisa sopló, ondeando la larga capa que lo protegía del frio de la noche.

Sus labios se torcieron formando un amago de sonrisa, otorgándole un toque travieso a sus varoniles rasgos. Luego de tanto tiempo…el momento había llegado.

-¿estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?...-cuestionó una voz tras su espalda que conocía a la perfección

-sí…-respondió sin un rastro de respuesta

-es arriesgado…

-lo sé, pero cuento con el apoyo de Tsunade-obaa-chan. Confío en que no me pasará nada…

-han pasado tres años… ¿no crees que es extraño que te pida regresar justo ahora?

El rubio ladeó el rostro, dejando ver como sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente mostrando determinación-…yo siempre he pensado que cuando la vida desea que algo suceda, hace todo lo posible para pase...

-¿Y si ese algo, resulta ser perjudicial; No solo para ti, sino que para ella también?

El chico se levantó lentamente para emprender camino en dirección a su amigo, sin apartar su mirada de la de él. Cuando estuvo a su lado, apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, entregándole una de sus confianzudas y tan características sonrisas-…roguemos a Kamy porque no sea así…dattebayo…

Antes de que pudiese responderle desapareció, dando por finalizada la conversación. El ya había tomado una determinación y nadie le haría cambiar de parecer. El Kasekage alzó la mirada al cielo estrellado sumergido en sus pensamientos, llegando como siempre a la misma conclusión…

_Naruto Uzumaki…jamás cambiaria…_

/

Heeelloooo! :3 Cómo están mis queridas lectorcillas? ^^

Espero que muy bien! Estoy aquí, actualizando otro capi de este fic, que les ha parecido?

Ya del próximo, la historia se irá desarrollando un poco más rápido :) estoy emocionada! w

Jeje

Como siempre, les quiero agradecer sus comentarios! Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo! De verdad! :)Les quiero! ^^

Bien, es tarde y tengo sueño XD…

Ah pero antes, quiero hacer un alcance que un par de ustedes me hizo ver :P…en el capitulo anterior, respecto a las cifras que di en el remate…realmente no sé cómo no me fije y las escribí mal ^^u mil disculpas por eso, porque estoy clara que mas de alguna confusión habrá traído…procurare que la próxima vez no se repita ;) y agradezco en verdad que me hagan ver mis fallas…eso me ayuda a mejorar y a revisar bien las capítulos antes de subirlo :D jeje

Bueno…ahora si me voy…esperando que pasen una excelente semana ^^

Se despide atenta y cariñosamente

_NinfaOscura_


	5. ¿Sacerdotisa?

**La Promesa de una Sacerdotisa**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-"_PeNsAmIeNtOs…"_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_/_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/

**Capítulo IV: ¿Sacerdotisa?**

La noche había llegado por completo oscureciendo cada rincón de los lúgubres bosques que rodeaban la aldea. Solo una gigantesca luna llena se mantenía alta en el despejado cielo, iluminando el sendero lo suficiente para no hacer trastabillar a quienes se animaban a andar a esas horas. El silencio era sepulcral, ni siquiera el ulular de los búhos se dejaba escuchar cómo de costumbre, así como tampoco el silbar del viento…todo era extremada paz.

Hebi observaba los alrededores con detenimiento, centrándose en cada detalle, en cada marca y en cada roca que pudiese advertirles que había algo fuera de lo común…después de tantos años viajando terminaron aprendiendo que nunca debían confiarse, y por tanto, a estar siempre alertas, incluso en el sueño. Pronto toda su atención se enfocó en la Haruno la cual espontáneamente se había adelantado, dándoles a entender que los guiaría hasta su destino. Les resultaba curioso ver su caminar altivo, demostrando una actitud de total indiferencia hacia su ambiente; parecía estar confiada…algo totalmente distinto a como se sentían ellos.

-_en la confianza está el peligro…-_pensó el Uchiha sin despegar su mirada de la chica

Veía con atención como el lacio y largo cabello rosa ondeaba con cada paso que su dueña daba, cubriendo por completo su espalda. Ella permanecía en silencio, al parecer sin mayores ánimos de querer interactuar más de lo que ya había hecho con anterioridad; pero eso no importaba en realidad, tampoco es que hubiese deseado escuchar ninguna de sus anécdotas o sus preguntas quizás indiscretas… además admitía que aquel silencio le resultaba mucho más agradable de lo habitual.

La brisa sopló con intensidad meciendo la copa de los árboles y sin poderlo evitar, Sakura se estremeció. El frío había comenzado a sentirse desde algunos minutos y cada vez se le hacía menos soportable, a pesar de que estuviese acostumbrada a temperaturas mucho más bajas. Pero sabía a la perfección cual era el motivo de esa repentina debilidad: _Uchiha Sasuke_.

Porque era evidente que de todas las miradas que estaban centradas en su nuca, la más fuerte, la más insistente y la más fría, era la de él… no podía equivocarse, aunque Karin tampoco lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Suspiró. No entendía en realidad el porqué de esa incomodidad tan repentina, menos ahora que estaba segura que él no intentaría nada en su contra, al fin de cuentas, ambos habían dado su palabra y de lo que ella nunca podría renegar, es que Sasuke Uchiha por muy maldito y traidor que fuese, era un hombre de palabra.

Pero tampoco podía negar que todo se le hacía extraño…de un momento a otro, había pasado de ser prisionera de un muerto de hambre, a ser el médico de cabecera de quien alguna vez había sido el más grande amor de su vida y uno de los mayores traidores de la aldea de la hoja. Rodó los ojos con cansancio; a veces, el destino tenía jugadas un tanto extrañas y por sobre todas las cosas, peligrosas. Porque ella tampoco estaba en una buena posición como para entrometerse en situaciones que fuesen comprometedoras. Y estaba segura de una cosa, más temprano que tarde, Konoha se enteraría de su alianza con Hebi...eso solo era cuestión de tiempo.

El viento sopló con más intensidad, y sin darse cuenta se abrazó a sí misma en un intento por mitigar los escalofríos, sin salir de sus pensamientos que seguían en un intento por desenmarañar el caos de su cabeza, consiguiendo solo una fuerte jaqueca.

Una pesada tela cayó sobre sus hombros, sacándola de su ensimismamiento de manera abrupta. Inmediatamente los ojos jades buscaron al responsable de aquel acto, con alto desconcierto.

Se encontró con la afable sonrisa y cálida mirada del peli naranjo, el cual terminaba de acomodarle la capa, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas-… puede enfermarse si continua caminando sin abrigo alguno…

La muchacha observó la negra tela, sintiéndose incómoda al principio. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de detalles-… ¿p-pero?…

-no se preocupe por mí, puedo soportar a la perfección esta temperatura…

-¿está seguro, Juugo-san…?-el grandulón asintió en silencio, recibiendo a cambio una amable sonrisa de su parte-…muchas gracias…

Sasuke observó la escena sin mostrar mayor interés, aunque no perdía detalle alguno de cómo ella comenzaba a acomodarse la gruesa capa cubriendo por completo su cuerpo para luego dejar escapar un imperceptible suspiro al sentir algo de calor.

-¡mou, yo quería darle abrigo…!-susurró Hozuki con un claro tono libidinoso, recibiendo una asesina mirada por parte de la kunoichi pelirroja

-¿Cómo fue que dijiste, tiburón?

-ya me escuchaste, no pienso repetirlo…pelo de escoba…

Sasuke gruñó en un intento por ignorar la discusión que se desarrollaba tras su espalda, y que solo terminaba por malhumorarlo más de lo que ya estaba…estaba seguro que al paso que iba, terminaría haciendo una ulcera. De pronto todo fue silencio otra vez, luego sí, de un fuerte golpe que era claro, provenía de Karin.

Sakura los observó por el rabillo del ojo riendo por lo bajo. De verdad que la relación de ese par se parecía bastante a la que Naruto y ella compartían. Una sonrisa melancólica adornó sus labios de inmediato…ya iban tres años que no tenía noticias de aquel molesto rubio hiperactivo, pero en realidad no se preocupaba, sabía y confiaba en que él estaba bien…no podía esperar más de quien sería con seguridad, el próximo Hokage Dattebayo…

Continuaron caminando hasta que por fin lograron vislumbrar la entrada de la oscura y desértica aldea. Sakura se detuvo a contemplar el umbral, en donde un par de pergaminos algo desgastados adornaban los pilares. A pesar de haber permanecido un corto período encerrada en esa húmeda y podrida celda, parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había visto ese sencillo arco que daba la bienvenida. Retomó el paso, siguiendo a Hebi, que observaban los alrededores con desconfianza; el silencio era sepulcral, tanto que ni siquiera el sonido de las hojas secas arrastrándose por los áridos caminos, era capaz de romperlo por completo.

-genial…-masculló Suigetsu, entregando una mirada aburrida a las casas cuya apariencia era de total abandono-… ¡una aldea fantasma!

Haruno lo miró de reojo-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡ ¿Cómo que por qué Frentezota?...-gruñó la pelirroja causando que la aludida torciera la boca disgustada; aparte de interferir en la conversación, se daba el lujo de insultarla-… ¡aquí no hay gente!

-te equivocas…

Karin pegó un brinco ante su tono frío; se repuso casi de inmediato, más cuando su cerebro sopesó la palabra "_equivocas"_ -¡eso es imposible, yo no puedo equivocarme! ¡Y si digo que aquí no hay gente, es porque no detecto ninguna fuente de chakra!

Sakura suspiró sonoramente rodando los ojos con cansancio. ¿Por qué para algunas personas les era tan difícil aceptar que habían cometido un error? Eso no implicaba que fuese el fin del mundo…

Aún así, un brillo travieso alumbró sus ojos. Al parecer había realizado un excelente trabajo después de todo-eso es porque están escondidos…

Karin parpadeó sin entender aquella respuesta tan simple. Lo que le estaba diciendo era absurdo, por muy bien escondidos que estuvieran, no había manera que pudiesen pasar desapercibidos. Frunció el ceño furiosa, con la idea de que aquella muchacha solo deseaba burlarse de ella; quería humillarla delante de Sasuke. Abrió la boca con la clara intención de insultarla, pero Uchiha la detuvo solo con una breve mirada de advertencia. La kunoichi bajó la cabeza avergonzada, mordiendo su labio temerosa…esa mirada, había sido una de las peores que recibía de todo el tiempo que llevaba viajando con el vengador.

Los ojos negros buscaron los jades, interrogantes y curiosos-… ¿dices que están escondidos…?-ella asintió

Suigetsu arqueó una ceja algo confuso- ¿Cómo es eso posible bonita?, porque no quiero que lo tomes a mal pero, hay que admitir que lo único que esta mujer hace bien es el trabajo de radar-Karin lo fulminó con la mirada-y es muy difícil que algo se le escape…

-Suigetsu tiene razón Sakura-san… ¿acaso utilizan alguna especie de Jutsu?

La chica se cruzó de brazos, con una media sonrisa de satisfacción-no exactamente, es más bien un conjuro…

-¿conjuro?

Ella volvió a asentir, centrándose principalmente en el Uchiha-sí…y al parecer funciona bastante bien, creí que tendría alguna especie de falla pero…

-a ver, a ver, a ver, a ver…espera un minuto, déjame ver si te entiendo…-Sakura ladeó el rostro, mirándola con fastidio. Esa prepotencia estaba colmándola-… ¿nos estas queriendo decir que fuiste tú quien coloco ese tal "conjuro"?-utilizó sus dedos para resaltar lo último, causando que la ojijade cerrara los ojos en un intento por calmar su creciente malestar; luego de algunos segundos, asintió nuevamente en silencio, sabía que si hablaba, nada bueno terminaría saliendo de su boca...al menos no para Karin-… ¡oh vaya, que sorpresa! ¡Así que aparte de ser frentona, eres bruja…!

-no…-siseó ya al borde del colapso-…en esta aldea yo soy…

Su voz se vio interrumpida abruptamente por los múltiples rechinidos de las puertas y ventanas. Al principio algo tímidos, para terminar con un sonido que llegaba a destemplar los dientes. Las luces que se colaban desde el interior de las casas alumbraron de lleno el lugar en donde yacían discutiendo, deslumbrándolos en un principio. De manera rápida los murmullos comenzaron a llenar sus oídos hasta que por fin, un fuerte grito cargado de júbilo inició el barullo que ella esperaba desde el momento que la pelirroja había iniciado su escándalo.

-¡E-es Sa-kura-sama!

-¡¿Sakura-sama?

-¡ ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Logró escapar de esos bandidos!

-¡vengan todos, ha regresado! ¡Sakura-sama ha regresado!

-¡¿Haruno-sama esta aquí?

-¡no es posible, es ella! ¡Es Haruno-sama!

-¡Haruno-sama!

-¡Haruno-sama, está bien, ella está a salvo!

-¡Haruno-sama! ¡Esto es un milagro!

La gente comenzó a rodearla por completo, desplazando al resto de sus acompañantes los cuales observaban la escena con infinita confusión. Cada quien se cuestionaba el porqué aquellos aldeanos se abalanzaban hacia ella intentando abrazarla y sujetar su mano, para luego alzar sus rostros al cielo mientras gritaban mil palabras de agradecimiento hacia Kamy.

El espadachín parpadeó entregándole una mirada confusa a su líder, el cual no despegaba su atención de lo que sucedía-al parece nuestra nueva integrante es bastante popular…

-es cierto, todo indica que la aprecian mucho…

-no veo porqué…solo es una chiquilla sin clase…

-eso lo dices porque estas celosa, zanahoria...

Sasuke se mantuvo indiferente ante los infinitos comentarios que sus subordinados murmuraban. Estaba más ocupado en no perderse detalle de lo que acontecía. Le resultaba extraño…otra vez en menos de un par de horas, estaba rememorando sus antiguos años de novato. Y es que era inevitable recordarlo, porque esa escena, aunque en menor grado, era típica una vez que las misiones habían finalizado. La mayoría de las personas, terminaban demostrando ese nivel de cariño y aprecio hacia la pelirosa en periodos de tiempo verdaderamente limitados que llegaban a ser absurdo-según su parecer-pero era algo que nunca le había terminado de dar curiosidad…

Sakura se veía tranquila, transmitiendo infinita paz y calma a través de sus facciones, otorgándole un brillo único que no hacía más que atraer a quien la mirase. Tanto ancianos, mujeres y niños, se turnaban para otorgarle una sonrisa, una palabra o un breve abrazo tratando de graficar la gran felicidad que su sola presencia causaba en sus corazones; en esos pequeños gestos podían verse gran gratitud y admiración, pero por sobre todo…inmenso cariño y aprecio.

Poco a poco la emoción y el bullicio comenzaron a decaer, regresando a la paz que sorpresivamente había sido quebrantada esa oscura y fría noche. Los aldeanos más viejos repararon en la presencia de los extraños que acompañaban a la muchacha y que desde una distancia prudente y respetuosa los observaban y examinaban con un cierto grado de desconfianza…

-Haruno-sama…-llamó uno de los más antiguos residentes-… ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Hebi se mantuvo tranquilo a pesar de las múltiples miradas que con rapidez comenzaban a centrarse en ellos. Era claro ver en ella la gran incertidumbre y desconfianza que significaba su presencia; al parecer por las condiciones en las que se encontraban, no podían darse el lujo de confiar en cualquiera que se les parara enfrente.

La Haruno sonrió de manera dulce y conciliadora, tranquilizando a la gran mayoría-…ellos vienen conmigo, me ayudaron a escapar…

Otra vez los murmullos cortaban la tranquilidad, hasta que por fin fueron acallados por uno de los ancianos-¡si es así entonces tenemos que darles las gracias!

Sin previo aviso, Hebi vio como la aldea completa se inclinaba frente a ellos mientras coreaban un perfecto "gracias" cargado de sinceridad. Juugo y Karin se sonrojaron poderosamente, debido a lo incómodo que les resultada dicha situación; Suigetsu por su parte, sonreía de manera burlona y juguetona, y Sasuke… era Sasuke. Siempre frio e indiferente.

Sakura no pudo evitar que una risa escapara de sus labios, pero la acalló mordiendo su labio inferior casi al instante. La escena se le hacía bastante graciosa, sobre todo al notar la mirada de irritación que el Uchiha le otorgaba, dándole a entender que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sonrió de medio lado, con cierta autosuficiencia, disfrutando un poco más el notable cabreo que cada vez era más evidente en las atractivas facciones del vengador; le resultaba tan satisfactorio ver que en cierto grado, tenia ahora un poco de poder sobre él… hasta que por fin, luego de una gran disputa con su subconsciente y una afilada mirada del pelinegro, se dispuso a intervenir. Ya había sido suficiente diversión por un día.

-¡Haruno-sama…!-La aludida volteó para observar a un par de guardias acercándose hasta donde se encontraba a gran velocidad. Los hombres a penas estuvieron a una distancia prudente, se inclinaron mostrando un infinito respeto-…Haruno-sama, nos da gusto ver que se encuentra a salvo...-ella asintió agradecida-Nuestro señor se acaba de enterar y nos ha pedido que la escoltásemos hasta el palacio…

-¿a palacio, a estas horas?

-dice que quiere verla, y asegurarse de que se encuentra bien…

Ella guardó silencio por algunos segundos. En cierta forma, aquello era necesario, era claro que al día siguiente partirían a primera hora, y ella debía comunicar aquello. Suspiró con pesar; ya se imaginaba cual sería la reacción del pueblo cuando se enterase de su partida

-¿Haruno-sama?

-está bien…-respondió solemne y manteniendo su rostro neutral-… pero no vengo sola…-sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Hebi, que comenzaba a acercarse hasta donde se encontraba en un intento por deshacerse de los molestos aldeanos que no dejaban de agradecerles

-Haruno-sama, sabe a la perfección que a nuestro señor eso no le incomoda…

-usted y sus acompañantes serán siempre bienvenidos…

La muchacha sonrió ya dando como finiquitado el asunto. Volteó ligeramente la cabeza hacia Sasuke quien la observaba con infinito fastidio y nuevamente sonrió para apaciguar un poco su enojo-...el señor feudal, Toki-sama nos dará alojamiento…

-¡genial! ¡Luego de todo esto, necesito urgentemente una cama!-vociferó el espadachín sonriendo aliviado

-si es así por favor, sígannos…

/

Quejidos se oían bajó un gran montón de rocas. Quejidos que lentamente se hacían más fuertes, siendo acompañados por el sonido hueco que aquellas hacían al momento de chocar y ser movidas. Una mano maltrecha salió de entre ellas, seguida pronto por un deforme y gigantesco brazo. Aquella extremidad libre, comenzó a tantear la superficie empujando todo a su paso, hasta que finalmente, ya arto del encierro, la imponente e inmensa presencia emergió por fin, liberándose de esa asfixiante prisión.

Respiraba agitadamente debido a la falta de oxigeno que habían experimentado sus pulmones, y a la gran cantidad de tierra que obstruía sus fosas nasales y garganta. Sus ojos comenzaron a observar los alrededores con detenimiento, en busca de la persona que había osado humillarlo propinándole un golpe…pero solo encontró un sinfín de cuerpos inertes.

Un gruñido gutural escapó de su garganta, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano hasta su boca. Escupió un par de trisados dientes amarillentos, los cuales dejó caer sin mayor importancia; ya había perdido mucho, un par más no era problema. La sangre ya se había secado, y el ardor no era algo que le molestase; lo que realmente lo tenía molesto, era ese infernal golpe que dejó hizo que su mandíbula se destrabara, y su mejilla se deformara aún más. Con un solo y bruco movimiento, acomodó el hueso emitiendo un sonido escalofriante y de inmediato sintió alivio.

Pasó algunos segundos en silencio, mirando un punto indefinido emitiendo infinitos gruñidos como si se tratase de un perro rabioso; pronto aquello se transformó en un grito estremecedor que remeció y acalló por completo el bosque, clamando con claridad un solo deseo…

_Venganza…_

_/_

-¡esto es a lo que me refiero! ¡Una vida de reyes!

Suigetsu aspiró con fuerza el aroma de todo el gran festín que se hallaba frente a sus ojos. Había tanto para escoger, y tenia tanta hambre que si se lo permitiesen, sería capaz de comerse todo eso, él solo.

-no te acostumbres tiburón…puede que sea la primera y última vez que comamos algo así…

El espadachín sonrió, sin despegar su mirada del plato-…no me importa, lo único que quiero es comer y luego dormir…

Juugo asintió dando a entender que él compartía el mismo plan. No esperaron mucho antes de ponerse a comer, como siempre en sepulcral silencio, a pesar del gran apetito que el peliblanco vociferaba a todas voces. Sakura aprovechó ese momento para observarlos detenidamente. Le daba curiosidad ver el tipo de personas que Uchiha había creído indispensable y de utilidad para cumplir su propósito, pues era claro, que tenían una parecido con lo que fue alguna vez el equipo siete.

Era obvio que las actitudes de Suigetsu se asemejaban mucho con las de Naruto, sobre todo, en esa extraña insistencia por dirigirse a Sasuke por el simple hecho de molestarlo. Karin, por mucho que le pesase, era una clara imagen de lo que fue a sus doce años; inmadura, ególatra, chillona y soberbia ¡ah, y no menos importante…una estúpida y babosa fangirl! Sí, tenía que admitir que esa odiosa pelirroja, era una imitación barata de lo que alguna vez fue. Y finalmente estaba Juugo…su paz y tranquilidad, ese intento por apaciguar las peleas entre la kunoichi y el espadachín, era como estar viendo a Kakashi. Algunas veces irritado por el escándalo, otras indiferentes y en muchas ocasiones, divertido.

-_el psicólogo que se anime a tratar a Sasuke se haría completamente millonario…-_pensó burlona, entregándole una disimulada mirada al vengador

Pudo notar que aún, a pesar de los años, mantenía esa extraña costumbre de fruncir el ceño al momento de comer. Al parecer hasta esa tan importante necesidad básica se había vuelto una "rutina innecesaria" para la vida del gran Uchiha…de otra manera no se entendía, pues ya no estaban los gritos e insultos de Naruto hacia su persona, ya no estaban los gritos que ella daba para acallar los del rubio cuando vociferaba en contra de él, y ya no estaban los gritos que Sasuke le daba al kitsune por el solo hecho de sorber la sopa…

-¿_este hombre pasará amargado las veinticuatro horas del día…?...-_ese cuestionamiento estaba en su cabeza desde hacía horas. Le resultaba difícil imaginar que alguien que desde un principio se mostró tan serio y arisco, pudiese de vez en cuando esbozar una sonrisa, y no hablaba de esas estúpidamente arrogantes, sino que de sincera alegría. Suspiró derrotada-… _¡Oh por Kamy, ¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar algo así?... ¡Es obvio que eso no pasará ni en un millón de años!..._-volvió a mirarlo con disimulo, encontrándose nuevamente con su careta fruncida y apática-…_al paso que va, más temprano que tarde terminará haciendo una ulcera y si es así, quien tendrá que tratársela seré yo… ¡puf! ¡Qué suerte la mía!_

-¿sucede algo, Sakura-san?

La pelirosa pegó un brinco. Nuevamente la habían tomado desprevenida-…n-no, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-pues bonita, tu plato está completamente intacto, y además ese suspiro nos dio a entender que estabas atormentada…-Suigetsu sonrió amplio, mostrando sus afilados dientes causando que la Haruno le devolviese el gesto.

-es que no tengo hambre, y nada me está atormentando en lo más mínimo…es solo que estoy agotada…

-si es así, debería irse a descansar, ha tenido un día muy agitado…

Sakura suspiró con cansancio; eso era lo único que quería-me encantaría, pero Toki-sama necesita hablar conmigo…

Karin entrecerró los ojos, a la vez que deslizaba los palillos desde su boca hasta su plato-¿a estas horas? ¿Estás segura de que solo quiere hablar, Frentezota?

-¡ay, por supuesto que no! De seguro que como cada noche tendremos sexo salvaje hasta el amanecer…

Tanto Suigetsu como Juugo dejaron caer los palillos de sus bocas sin evitar que sus ojos se abriesen de par en par, estando a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Karin tenía la boca abierta a tal extremo que parecía que en cualquier instante se le desencajaría la mandíbula y caería al suelo y Sasuke, simplemente la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, con más frialdad que de costumbre. La ojijade parpadeó ante sus reacciones…parecía que su respuesta no había sido la esperada.

El espadachín pasó saliva con dificultad, sin poder evitar dejarse llevar por su imaginación pervertida-¿h-hablas e-n serio, bonita?

-claro que no…-rió-… ¿es que acaso no conocen el sarcasmo?

-eso no sonó para nada sarcástico, frente de marquesina…

-no es mi culpa que no lo hayan notado, pelo de escoba…

-¡¿Qué dijiste bola de chicle?

-¡lo que escuchaste zanahoria con patas!

Ambas chicas se enfrascaron en una guerra donde los insultos iban de un extremo a otro; el peliblanco aprovechaba esa instancia para tomar nota de todos aquellos que iban dirigidos hacia la pelirroja, cuestionándose el porqué no se le habían ocurrido antes, sin dejar de sonreír y soltar carcajadas desquiciadas. El escándalo lentamente se hacía más y más fuerte, hasta disminuir considerablemente la ya prácticamente inexistente paciencia de Uchiha. Ya era suficiente tener que soportar las constantes discusiones y gritos entre Suigetsu y Karin, como para ahora tener que lidiar también con los de Sakura.

Con infinito malestar, se dio cuenta que a pesar de los años, y a pesar de cómo se había presentado en el primer encuentro, la pelirosa aún mantenía ese _molesto _carácter explosivo, que no hacía más que irritarlo. Y es que era imposible olvidar esos malditos momentos cuando su tan buen humor pasaba a la ira desenfrenada, para comenzar un coro de gritos que aumentaban sus niveles de decibeles de manera inhumana, taladrando los oídos hasta de los más sordos.

Frunció aún más el ceño al ver que la disputa subía cada vez de tono, llevando a ambas contrincante en medio del salón a punto de comenzar una batalla…solo era cuestión de tiempo. Eso solo le hacia repetirse una y otra vez, lo realmente _molesto _que resultaba ser la presencia rosa, para su paz mental.

-Sakura-san…-la apacible voz de Juugo intervino antes de que su líder pudiese hacer algo, y ese algo, era un chidori seguro-… disculpe mi curiosidad pero… ¿Qué es lo que debe hablar con Toki-sama?

La Haruno frenó en seco sus gritos e insultos recobrando aquella compostura calma e indiferente con que se había presentado. Guardó silencio por varios segundos, dudosa a responder. Con lentitud volvió a su asiento, ignorando a la kunoichi que la observaba con desconfianza, para pronto imitarla, era claro que la discusión había terminado…al menos por ahora.

Y así nuevamente toda la atención iba dirigida a ella. Sakura alzó el rostro, mostrando su semblante serio y neutral, dejando atrás aquella escandalosa y explosiva faceta que por algunos instantes dejaba a entrever su infantilismo y alto grado de energía. El tema era algo delicado, y tenía que ser planteado con total respeto y con bastante altura de mira.

-Sucede que en esta aldea se me considera una parte fundamental en lo que respecta a la protección y salud de la comunidad…-hizo una breve pausa para ordenar un poco sus ideas, tampoco quería generar malos entendidos-…el hecho de que me marche significa dejar atrás mi deber, y es por eso que es mi responsabilidad aclarar algunas cosas antes de partir…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Frentezota_?-_Preguntó Karin, observándola con desconfianza y sin perder la oportunidad de insultarla

_-_no es difícil de entender, Karin… -la pelirroja mantuvo su rostro interrogante, causándole un suspiro de resignación-…tengo que asegurarme de que la aldea quede bien protegida antes de marcharme, eso es todo…

-¿y eso por qué? ¿Eres una especie de guardiana o algo así?

-sí, efectivamente…es mi labor desde el primer día que pisé estos terrenos…

Sasuke hizo una mueca ante su respuesta-…_siempre inmiscuyéndose en lo que no le concierne…que molesto…_

-y dime una cosa preciosa, cuando hiciste mención de los conjuros y esas cosas, dejaste en claro que no eras bruja…

-no lo soy…

-jejeje, ya lo sé, una chica tan hermosa no puede ser comparada ni relacionada con la especie de Karin…

-¡ ¿Qué MIERDA DIJISTE BOCA DE SERRUCHO?-

Suigetsu rodó los ojos, ignorándola por completo-…en fin, ¿acaso eres ninja?

Sakura bajó la mirada, buscando la respuesta-en realidad, ya no me considero cien por ciento como tal…

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos al oír su respuesta que resultaba ser absurda. Hasta él era capaz de entender y aceptar, que un shinobi fuese cual fuese el camino que escogiese, siempre seria, hasta el último día de su vida…un ninja. Eso nada ni nadie lo cambiaria… por muy traidor, débil y enclenque que pudiese llegar a ser. No podía renegar de aquello, por mucho que lo desease…

Hozuki por su parte se mantuvo en silencio hasta que su curiosidad pudo más-entonces si es así… ¿qué eres?

-Hoy en día, soy una Sacerdotisa…

El vengador le entregó una mirada interrogante, interesado a tal punto que decidió intervenir en la conversación-¿Sacerdotisa?...-Haruno simplemente asintió-… ¿Desde cuándo?

-eso no importa, el caso es que ya no soy una kunoichi…

-¿Por qué?-continuó cuestionando con voz seca y dura. Sin saber el motivo, aquella noticia le resultaba bastante desagradable.

Sakura se sintió como en un interrogatorio. Era incómodo tener la fuerte y prepotente mirada del vengador clavada en su persona, obligándola a responder cuando en el fondo, no deseaba continuar ahondando en el asunto. Bajó un poco la cabeza mordiendo su labio con nerviosismo…a pesar de su malestar, bien sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones, no contaba con otra alternativa, después de todo, era mejor que él se escuchase una versión de su propia boca, antes de que la verdad llegase a él como un inoportuno rumor.

Suspiró no del todo derrotada. Estaba decidida, no diría toda la verdad, no era algo que a él le incumbiese -…como tu bien sabes Uchiha, a diferencia de muchos shinobis, yo solo cuento con una alta capacidad para controlar el chakra, y también soy muy hábil en los Jutsu de tipo Fuuton… pero eso no basta para sobrevivir; fue por eso que me vi en la obligación de buscar medios que me ayudasen a utilizar otro tipo de elementos…esa era mi meta principal…

Ahora fue Karin quien continuó el interrogatorio-¿entonces cargas con pergaminos y esas cosas?

-hai…

-¿Y cómo es que decidió dejar de ser shinobi y transformaste en sacerdotisa, Sakura-san?

-me vi en la obligación de hacerlo…-respondió de manera distraída, aun tratando de ordenar la información de tal manera que no hablase demás-cuando _decidí_ _marcharme de Konoha_,-siseó sin lograr disimular el infinito rencor que cargaban esas palabras. Sasuke tomó nota de eso-…muchos de mis valores e ideales se vieron afectados; me di cuenta que no bastaban para enfrentarme a un mundo externo a la aldea… -con lentitud sus ojos se cerraron por algunos momentos, repasando los recuerdos más dolorosos de su vida, pero que mantendría en secreto hasta que llegase a la tumba-…cuando realicé mi primer viaje, me dirigí hacia el país de la roca, en busca de algo que pudiese ayudarme a aclarar un poco mi mente. Pasó un tiempo hasta que llegue a una aldea en donde todo el poder político y económico recaía en un monje-su mirada jade buscó un punto indefinido de la alfombra, sin animarse a observar a nadie, intentando pensar como continuar-…él me hizo ver la vida desde otra perspectiva, llevándome a optar por este camino enseñándome todo lo que sé…-Hebi permaneció en silencio, prestándole infinita atención, incentivándola a continuar-apenas terminé con mi entrenamiento, comencé a recorrer diferentes países, hasta que por fin decidí regresar a los territorios del fuego… luego de un tiempo vagando llegue hasta esta aldea… -un largo y triste suspiro escapó de su boca sin poder evitarlo-…el estado en que se encontraba era deplorable, se hallaba bastante destruida y los aldeanos estaban al borde del abismo…

-totalmente contrario a lo que vimos…-susurró el vengador, sin apartar su mirada de la triste sonrisa que aparecía en los labios de la chica

-han cambiado bastante, aunque el trabajo no ha sido fácil se los puedo asegurar…

Guardaron silencio, esperando a que la Haruno continuase con su relato. Tenían la ligera sensación de que había muchísimo más para escuchar, pero ella no mostraba interés en continuar contando más nada.

Karin carraspeó para llamar su atención. Era la oportunidad de plantear algo que la tenía bastante inquieta -sácame de una duda Frentezota…-Sakura le entregó una mirada neutral mientras ella se acomodaba sus gafas-…noté que casi ninguno portaba una bandada o cargaba con armamento… ¿por qué? ¿Dónde están los ninjas de esta aldea?

-sucede que en un principio, esta aldea no contaba con ellos…

-¿y eso por qué, bonita?

-es una aldea pacífica…o al menos lo era hasta que repararon en su falta de protección…

Juugo negó tristemente-no se puede vivir sin un ejército que guarezca y vele por la seguridad de los aldeanos…menos en estos tiempos de guerra…

-efectivamente, y fue por eso que se vieron en la tarea de implementar entrenamiento shinobi a los aldeanos más capacitados y fuertes…

-pero eso no me explica el porqué hay tan pocos ninjas…

-eso es debido a que la gran mayoría del ejercito se encuentra en una guerrilla…han sido pocos los que se han quedado a guarecer el lugar…

El rostro de la kunoichi se deformó ante su respuesta-¡ ¿qué clase de aldea es esta, que manda a todos sus ninjas a morir, quedando totalmente desprotegida?

Haruno bajó la mirada con pesar sopesando sus palabras. Ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo, incluso muchas veces recriminó la misma medida, pero se vio en la obligación de aferrarse a las poco consoladoras palabras que hace tanto tiempo, el terrateniente le había brindado-…una aldea que trata a toda costa, proteger la seguridad y la paz de sus habitantes…-citó

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, sin poder creer la absurda respuesta-Tsk, que tontería…-Sakura se tensó al oír la dureza de su voz-…de nada sirve si todos mueren en batalla, y si es verdad lo que dices, tarde o temprano llegarán a invadir estos territorios, la aldea no tardará en desaparecer…

Esa afirmación era cruel y seca, removiendo cada fibra de su ser…le estaba recordando algo que sabía, y que la torturaba continuamente. Había pasado noches en vela, temiendo que algún día ocurriese lo inevitable…pero mantenía la vaga esperanza de que contarían con su presencia, con su ayuda…al fin de cuentas, todo su entrenamiento, todos sus conocimientos tanto médicos como de batalla, eran tan excepcionales y únicos que estaba segura, podría ganar cualquier batalla…siempre y cuando, contase con el equipo necesario. Era por eso que le resultaba tan difícil tener que partir y dejar atrás la única labor que en ese tiempo la mantenía ocupada.

Pero aun así, una casi inaudible voz en su interior le brindaba aliento, le animaba a buscar la mejor solución que estaba segura lograría que la hermosa aldea, no sufriera daño alguno.

Sonrió convenciéndose y aferrándose a sus propias ideas que para cualquiera resultarían fantasiosas e idealistas. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con los profundos y fríos orbes negros que parecían estar impacientes de escuchar su respuesta.

-puede que tengas razón, pero no en vano ha sido ni será mi presencia… - su rostro se alzó mostrando infinito orgullo y confianza-…me he encargado desde que llegué, de mantener alejado a los enemigos, y continuaré haciéndolo a pesar de la distancia…

-¿no cree que es muy arriesgado, Sakura-san…?

-no lo es tanto si sabes cómo hacerlo…

Karin rió burlona-pero aún así, a pesar de tu gran esfuerzo por proteger la aldea y todas esas patrañas tuyas, no fuiste lo suficientemente hábil para evitar ser capturada por inmundos bandidos…-los ojos jades destellaron de rabia ante aquella cizaña evidente-… ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-primero que nada si no sabes, no deberías hablar…-dijo en un siseó, debido a la ira contenida-… y segundo, no tengo excusa, yo solo hice lo que me correspondía hacer…

-¿y eso sería, frente de marquesina…?

-entregarme, a cambio del bienestar del pueblo

Hebi se mantuvo atónito al escuchar sus palabras intercambiando miradas escépticas. Era imposible creerlo, era…era una verdadera estupidez. Arriesgarse por algo así no tenía sentido alguno. Al parecer la chica contaba con dos opciones, o era una muy buena persona…o muy estúpida; todos a excepción de Juugo optaron por la segunda opción.

Ante el silencio el largo, el espadachín se sintió incómodo. Su mirada viajaba en cada uno de los que se encontraban en la pequeña sala, sin dar mayor indicio de querer hablar. Después de un suspiro de resignación, decidió ser el primero en dar su opinión y romper el denso hielo del ambiente.

-jejeje, bueno bella, sacrificarse por una aldea que no es la propia…es…vaya, ¿Cómo decirlo? es…

-estúpido…-completó Sasuke sin mayor tino

-yo iba a decir loable o alocado, pero…sí, creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo… ¡sin ofender, claro está!

Sakura rió de buena gana-no me ofende en lo más mínimo, porque tienen razón, pero mi elección es ser estúpida antes que poner en riesgo la vida de otros…

Uchiha rodó los ojos-hn, así que podríamos decir que perdiste por completo la cordura, Sa-ku-ra…

-¡nah!...-la chica hizo un gesto ambiguo con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto-…estoy clara de eso hace muchos años, además ambos sabíamos que tenía que notarse algún día…-sonrió al ver el rostro descolocado del pelinegro. Era claro que no se esperaba esa respuesta-… pero hablando en serio, simplemente estoy siendo consecuente con mis enseñanzas y mis principios…

Sasuke hizo una mueca que no alcanzó a ser una sonrisa; al parecer se había equivocado…ella ya no era la misma de antes; había cambiado y mucho…pero todo indicaba, que deseaba que no lo notase del todo, no al menos, que fuese estrictamente necesario.

-hn…ya veo…

El sonido de la puerta deslizándose interrumpió la conversación. La fina y encorvada silueta de una mujer mayor se asomó con lentitud, observando por breves minutos a los presentes, terminando el sondeo con una respetuosa reverencia en dirección a la ojijade.

-sumimasen Haruno-sama…el señor la está esperando…

Ella asintió mientras se incorporaba-dígale que iré de inmediato, iré a cambiarme…

La mujer después de susurrar un tenue "sí" se encamino hacia la salida, seguida de cerca por la muchacha, la cual se había despedido solo con una mirada. Antes de que llegase al umbral dando fin a la tortuosa conversación, la voz de Sasuke detuvo su marcha.

-mañana partiremos a primera hora…

Sakura asintió aún dándole la espalda, disimulando su malestar-lo sé…-y procedió abandonar la habitación en silencio

/

Un tenue y tenso silencio se apoderó de la estancia una vez que la Haruno desapareció. Había sido una conversación extraña, que ameritaba unos minutos de meditación antes de poder expresar opinión alguna.

Fue Karin quien decidió comenzar -ahora que estamos solos, me gustaría preguntarles ¿Qué opinan de esa chica?...-preguntó con claro tono despectivo

-¿eh? ¿Qué pregunta es esa, zanahoria? ¡Yo no creo que haya nada que opinar!

-¿Cómo que no, pez rancio? ¡Es claro que está loca! ¡Digo, ¿Quién hace y dices esas cosas?

-bueno si es así, podríamos concluir que tu también estás demente-sonrió burlón, causando que la pelirroja se crispara por completo-… pero nadie te lo recrimina….

-¡No estamos hablando de mi idiota! ¡Y si vamos a hablar de locos, tú encabezas la lista desde hace mucho!

El espadachín rodó los ojos-zanahoria…

-¡pez de acuario…!

-¡pelo de escoba!

-¡boca de sierra!

-¡cuatro ojos…!

-¡sushi ambulante…!

-cállense-ordenó el Uchiha utilizando su tan característico tono de voz, sin subir el volumen en lo más mínimo; el solo hecho de ver su rostro tan frio y serio resultaba ser suficiente para intimidarlos y acallarlos por completo, pero no así, para evitar que se aniquilaran e insultaron con la mirada

Juugo examinó el ambiente antes de dar su opinión, esperando a que alguno retomase la conversación. Al ver que no ocurría, se animó a hablar-en lo que a mí respecta, Sakura-san me resulta bastante agradable; algo me dice que es sincera…

Karin lo miró horrorizada-¡Juugo, ¿es que acaso eres ciego? ¡Es claro que nos oculta algo!

-no, no creo que eso sea así…

El peliblanco llevó un dedo hacia su barbilla, meditabundo-ummm tengo que decir algo que jamás pensé llegaría a salir de mi boca…-suspiró-…por primera vez creo que apoyaré a la zanahoria…-la aludida arqueño una ceja

-¿debo sentirme honrada con eso?

-¡obviamente! ¡¿No te das cuenta cuanto me humillo diciendo algo así? ¡Me llega a dar nauseas!

-¡eres uuuuun….!

-¡pero ya! volviendo a lo que es importante, no sé, realmente pareciera que la bonita sí nos está ocultando algo…

-si llega a ser verdad, tenemos que pensar que cada quien tiene derecho a guardar secretos Suigetsu, no podemos juzgarla…

La kunoichi se levantó de un brinco exacerbada-¡es que ella no tiene derecho alguno! ¡¿Te imaginas lo que podría suceder si su _supuesto secreto,_ perjudica los propósitos de Sasuke-kun?

-no, no creo que eso llegue a pasar Karin…-Juugo suspiró al ver que la chica lo fulminaba a través de sus anteojos-…a mi me da la impresión que ni siquiera tiene relación con Sasuke-san…

-esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Juugo…piénsalo cuatro ojos, ¿Qué relación podría tener Sakura con Sasuke, a excepción de ser nativos de la misma aldea y de haber sido antiguos compañeros de equipo?

-¡p-pero…!

-sea lo que sea que oculte…-la voz de Sasuke se escucha a más sombría y ronca de lo habitual-… no es de nuestra incumbencia…

La kunoichi se mantuvo callada, mordiendo su labio con rabia. ¡Demonios, ni siquiera contaba con el apoyo del siempre desconfiado Uchiha! -pues bien…-masculló cruzándose de brazos-… Allá ustedes, pero luego no digan que no se los advertí…

-cambiando ligeramente el tema…-el espadachín se recostó en el piso, mordiendo distraídamente un mondadientes-…lo que sí creo que es extraño, es ese afán de proteger esta aldea, siendo que ni siquiera es la suya…

-por eso les dije… ¡está loca!

Juugo negó, sin prestar atención a las miradas que se posaban en él-yo creo que Sakura-san está proyectando…

-¿proyectando?-preguntaron al unísono Karin y Suigetsu con curiosidad.

-sí…algo en su mirada me dio a entender que detrás de ese anhelo por mantener la aldea y a los aldeanos seguros, había un sentimiento oculto…

-¿Un sentimiento oculto dices? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, grandote?

-es solo un supuesto pero…quizás, Sakura-san grafica esta aldea como alguien a quien no pudo proteger en el pasado… alguien desvalido e importante para ella…-Sasuke posó su mirada en él, prestándole atención

-¿alguien importante?...-murmuró inaudible pasando desapercibido

La chica bufó irritada-¿y ese alguien quien seria según tú?

-no lo sé… pero creo que cuando llegó a la aldea se despertó ese antiguo sentimiento de culpa, culpa que ahora es proyectada en esa casi desesperada necesidad de mantener a toda costa seguro lo que alguna vez no pudo…

El espadachín y la pelirroja intercambiaron miradas de asombro. Eso les resultó un análisis sorprendente, pero muy poco coherente.

Hozuki posó una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero, fingiendo dramatismo-Juugo, amigo, yo te aprecio y todo pero…creo que leer tantos libros de psicología te están afectando aquí…-golpeó un par de veces su cabeza-…te recomiendo que los dejes por un tiempo…-Juugo suspiró causando una carcajada explosiva por parte del peliblanco

Las potentes risas se vieron acalladas abruptamente al ver que el Uchiha se levantaba en silencio y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¿Sasuke-kun, a dónde vas?

El no se dignó a responder. Salió del lugar deslizando con más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta, dejando a su equipo intercambiando miradas interrogantes. Desde hacía un rato, su líder mostraba una actitud ausente, más de la habitual.

-¿Qué crees que le pasa? Esta de peor humor que de costumbre…

-esa chiquilla lo ha irritado… ¡¿y a quien no? Si es tan altanera, prepotente, venenosa…

Suigetsu y Juugo escuchaban el listado con aburrimiento, hasta que el primero, decidió intervenir. Le guiñó disimuladamente el ojo al peli naranjo en son de complicidad-…bonita, graciosa, simpática, agraciada, educada…

-…bonita, graciosa, simpática, agracii-…-se detuvo al darse cuenta de sus palabras. Gruñó colérica, más aun al ver como Hozuki se retorcía a carcajadas-…¡imbécil, ¿qué demonios crees que haces?

Sus puños se estamparon en el rostro del espadachín provocando que este perdiera consistencia y forma. Continuó sus golpes, simulando que la acuosa cara era una imitación barata de punch, al cual debía golpear hasta perforarlo, ignorando sus alegatos e insultos, y pasando de la aburrida mirada que el gigante le brindaba.

-lo mejor es que nos vayamos a descansar, mañana no espera un día largo…

Karin dejó caer el cuerpo de su compañero con desprecio, sacudiendo sus manos en el proceso-bien…

Ya había sido mucho, al menos por un día…

/

Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están :)? Espero que excelente!

Jeje, me he demorado mucho de nuevo XD pero en realidad, no me veo con mucha inspiración últimamente…¬.¬, de repente me llega y termino escribiendo 30 páginas XD, y por eso tuve que dividir este capítulo, sino quedaría muy denso…

En fin…

Como siempre, agradezco sus comentarios y que se den el tiempo de leer mi historia…me hacen feliz! :)

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado ;)

Besos gigantes para cada una

Espero que pasen una excelente noche…

Se despide atentamente

_NinfaOscura_


	6. Confia en mi

**La Promesa de una Sacerdotisa**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-"_PeNsAmIeNtOs…"_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_/_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/

**Capítulo V: Confía en mí…**

Un tenue rayo de luna se colaba por la ventana iluminando la amplia habitación que yacía en penumbras. Apenas era perceptible la sombra de la muchacha que se encontraba oculta en aquella oscuridad, sumergida en antiguos recuerdos y viejos sentimientos de tristeza. La mirada jade estaba clavada venenosamente en el espejo cuyas caras le devolvía su imagen en diferentes perspectivas, casi rodeándola y dejándola sin escapatoria.

En el reflejado suelo estaba la burda vestimenta que cubría escasamente su perfecta piel canela, siendo reemplazada por una inmaculada yukata blanca que en esos momentos ocultaban sus piernas y contorneadas caderas; en esos momentos solo le importaba dejar su torso al descubierto. Con lentitud, acomodó la larga cabellera rosa que protegía su espalda de la fría brisa que se adentraba al cuarto, dejándola caer sobre sus hombros cubriendo de esta forma sus perfectos y proporcionales pechos.

Inhalaba y exhalaba de manera pausada y tranquila, intentando darse fuerza para observar aquello que no hacía más que recordarle su pasado. Lentamente una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su hombro; guiándose por el reflejo, deslizó sus dedos hasta llegar al inicio de una larga y demarcada cicatriz que recorría todo su omóplato izquierdo, terminando en la mitad de su espalda; era un perfecto corte en sentido oblicuo.

Luchaba por mantener su mirada fija en ella, por no cerrar sus ojos…quería evitar recordar esas imágenes que se proyectaban en su mente cada vez que juntaba sus parpados.

-_ya han pasado tres años…_-sin poderlo evitar, retrocedió en el tiempo, pudiendo escuchar con una claridad perturbante, los gritos de dolor y suplica que escapaban de su boca en aquella época. Negó con fuerza, alejando esas voces pasadas que la despertaban cada noche sin piedad-…basta…

Desvió la mirada, esta vez sin lagrimas que empañaran sus ojos mientras que comenzaba a acomodar la parte superior de su yukata, ocultando otra vez esa secreta marca, que rogaba que Uchiha o que Hebi no hubiesen notado; no era por vanidad, simplemente era porque no deseaba responder preguntas que respectaran a esa fatídica experiencia.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza la sacó de sus pensamientos, causando que de inmediato su mente comenzara a reprocharle; había tomado la estúpida costumbre de bajar la guardia y abstraerse en sus pensamientos. Sabía que algún día eso le traería consecuencias lamentables. A través del reflejo pudo ver como la figura del joven señor feudal se adentraba a la habitación de manera silenciosa sin despegar la mirada de su espalda.

-Sakura-sama…-saludó de manera cordial, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, quedando otra vez en penumbras

La Haruno volteó de manera lenta y agraciada haciendo honor a su postura siempre elegante y digna, pero sin dejar de mostrar una sencilla y cálida sonrisa-es un placer volver a verlo, Toki-sama…

-¿cómo se encuentra?

-algo abatida, pero nada que el sueño no pueda solucionar…

-lamento tenerla despierta a estas horas, si desea podemos posponer nuestra conversación…

-no…-susurró bajando la cabeza-… lamentablemente no podremos hacerlo…

Con pasos lentos, ignorando la mirada interrogante del hombre, se dispuso a encender las lámparas de aceite que yacían en las paredes de la habitación, logrando alumbrar el sencillo y escueto cuarto de manera tenue. Una vez terminado, acomodó un par de almohadones haciéndole un gesto al hombre para que tomase asiento.

-¿a qué se refiere?...-cuestionó el señor feudal cuando recuperó su total atención y arrodillándose en el mullido almohadón

Sakura guardó silencio, manteniendo su mirada clavada en un punto indefinido del suelo buscando las palabras adecuadas-esto me es muy difícil de decir, Toki-sama…-aspiró de manera profunda en un intento por calmarse y mantenerse serena, sabía a la perfección que la conversación sería bastante larga y agotadora, por lo que debía tranquilizarse si quería que todo resultara como deseaba-…lo lamento mucho, pero llegó la hora de marcharme…

El asombro no se hizo esperar, apoderándose de las cuadradas facciones del hombre que no hizo esfuerzo alguno por ocultar su desconcierto; era una noticia inesperada-¿Q-qué?...-preguntó con un tono incrédulo-… ¿Por-por qué?... ¿Qué ha sucedido?

La ojijade volvió a aspirar, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso-Uchiha Sasuke…-el nombre escapó de sus labios como un susurro, como si temiera que él la escuchase-…él me ha pedido que conforme parte de su equipo, ejerciendo como su médico de cabecera…

Toki-sama frunció el ceño apenas aquel nombre llegó hasta sus oídos- ¿Uchiha Sasuke?-Haruno asintió-… ¿pretende acompañar a un sujeto que es considerado por su propia aldea como un desertor? ¿Un traidor?...-Sakura mantuvo silencio, sin mostrar señales de querer responder a ninguna de sus interrogantes. El rostro del hombre se volvió serio, dejando de mostrar aquellas líneas de expresión que habían empezado a acumularse en su varonil rostro-… ¿y a cambio de qué? ¿Qué le ha ofrecido para verse interesada? ¡Sea lo que sea, yo lo superaré!

La mujer movió la cabeza en son de negativa-él no me ha ofrecido nada y yo no he pedido absolutamente nada a cambio, además…creo que nadie mejor que usted sabe que mi interés no es material ni monetario…

-entonces no entiendo Sakura-sama… ¿Qué la lleva a acompañar a ese sujeto tan peligroso? ¿Qué la lleva a abandonar este lugar, que se ha convertido en su más humilde_ hogar_?

La brisa sopló fuertemente a penas la última palabra llegó a ella, causándole un poderoso ardor en la cicatriz que descansaba en su espalda, recordándole una y otra vez su tan maldita y odiada realidad. Las ramas rozaron las ventanas, distrayendo a ambos de la conversación, sumergiéndolos en un silencio denso e incómodo. La Haruno aprovechó esa breve instancia para buscar alguna respuesta que pudiese ser coherente y satisfactoria tanto para él… como para ella.

Sonrió resignada luego de pensarlo un poco. Era algo imposible, nada podía ser coherente si era la vida quien había lanzado sus dados apostando a ganador. Ella no podía hacer más nada por ir en contra de sus designios-… el destino…

Toki-sama la observó con curiosidad, sin entender su respuesta-¿el destino?

Ella asintió de manera distraída y totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos-por alguna razón, luego de tantos años, el destino quiso que nos encontráramos…y por mucho que lo desee, no puedo desentenderme de aquello…

-¿eso quiere decir que usted…ya lo conocía?

-sí…-una media sonrisa, algo irónica y forzada apareció en sus labios-…fuimos compañeros de equipo cuando era kunoichi de Konoha…-el hombre pudo notar como sus jades trasmitían un sinfín de sentimientos que eran imposibles de descifrar, logrando confundirlo aún más…él solo quería era intentar entender sus motivos y sobre todo, que intentar entender el porqué esa manta de tristeza la cubría cada vez que se mencionaba su pueblo natal. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro melancólico, cargado de resignación-…de eso ya hacen cinco años…

-entiendo…-susurró casi inaudible apretando los puños y su mandíbula con infinita impotencia. Para él, un tipo que se consideraba razonable, resultaba ser una razón absurda, y temía que conllevase a consecuencias desastrosas y lamentables-…pero, aún así creo que lo que está a punto de hacer es muy arriesgado…

-puede que así sea, pero ya no puedo retractarme…

Él alzó el rostro sobresaltado-¡claro que puede! ¡Niéguese! ¡Dígale que no puede irse de aquí! ¡El deberá entenderlo, no puede obligarla!

La pelirosa lo miró sorprendida; no había esperado una reacción así de su parte. La mirada esperanzada de aquel hombre se encontró con la suya aumentando la culpabilidad que la aquejaba desde hacía un rato. Agachó la cabeza con pesar, en un intento de huir, causando que sus cabellos se deslizaran sobre sus hombros, rozando sus manos; estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creía-…lo lamento mucho Toki-sama, pero le di mi palabra, no puedo echarme hacia atrás…

Los ojos del señor feudal se mantuvieron clavados en ella examinándola con detenimiento, aún no podía asimilar por completo lo que salía de su boca. Aunque por mucho tiempo había temido que aquel día por fin llegase, su cabeza había comenzado a esperanzarlo haciéndole creer lo contrario. Porque, por más que lo pensaba, no había señal alguna que indicase que aquella muchacha deseara marcharse, sino todo lo contrario, parecía estar a gusto y feliz. Suspiró. Jamás creyó que de todos los motivos que existieran para abandonar una aldea, el que haría que ella decidiera tomar esa decisión, tuviese relación con Uchiha Sasuke…era impensable.

De pronto comenzó a hiperventilar…se sintió abatido. Sin darse cuenta, Haruno Sakura se había vuelto una parte importante de la aldea. Su llegada había sido un verdadero milagro que no solo hizo que su amado pueblo recobrase vida, sino que también le hizo ver sus errores y a convertirse en un mejor líder. Gracias a ella, los enfermos, incluso los más graves, sanaron por completo y ahora vivían sin mayores problemas; el hambre cesó debido a que las cosechas no volvieron a verse afectadas por los saqueos y guerrillas; por ende la economía y el turismo comenzó a crecer cada vez más, causando que la olvidada aldea comenzase a hacerse un lugar entre las villas conocidas, pero lo más importante…el constante miedo e incertidumbre que embargaba a cada uno de sus amados aldeanos, fue reemplazado por una profunda alegría y esperanza… esa que solo su cálida y apacible sonrisa era capaz de entregar.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo permanecieron en ese denso silencio, solo era claro de la gran tristeza que en esos momentos cargaban los ojos jades, los cuales se mantenían clavados en su mirada esperando alguna respuesta; eso solo aumentaba aquel aire melancólico que la rodeaba, a pesar de que sobre sus labios siempre cargaba una sonrisa.

Pasaron un par de minutos más, antes de que por fin decidiera esbozar una simple palabra-entiendo…-mintió. Verdaderamente era incapaz de entender sus motivos e ideas.

-no sabe cuánto lo lamento…-la sinceridad y la pena que se hallaba en esa declaración era obvia, haciéndole olvidar un poco el malestar que toda la situación acarreaba.

Toki-sama negó mostrándose solemne ante todo-no se preocupe, como ya le dije entiendo perfectamente…-no obtuvo respuesta-… ¿Cuándo se marchará?

-mañana, a primera hora…

-ya veo…por lo visto Uchiha tiene prisa…

-independiente de eso, quiero que sepa que no me marcharé dejando a la aldea desprotegida, eso se lo aseguro…

El hombre mantuvo su rostro serio, a pesar de la desconfianza que comenzaba a embargarlo cada vez más a pasos agigantados-no es que ponga en duda sus palabras pero… ¿cómo hará eso?

-usted solo confíe en mi…

Toki-sama sonrió casi al instante ante su siempre determinación manifiesta. Tenía que admitir, que extrañaría esa confianza contagiosa que expelía por cada poro de su piel-de acuerdo Sakura-sama, el pueblo y yo confiaremos en que usted no nos desamparará…

-eso nunca, esta aldea me ha brindado mucho…lo menos que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que nada le pase, aunque me encuentre lejos…

-aun así, admito que hay algo que me inquieta…-Sakura esperó a que continuara-… ¿Qué sucedió con los bandidos…? por lo que mis hombres me comunicaron eran demasiados… ¿cómo fue posible que pudiese escapar ilesa?

En los labios de la chica se dibujó una sonrisa tenue al recordar la vergonzosa situación-con la ayuda de Uchiha y su equipo…-hizo una pausa, ampliando su sonrisa-… ellos me ayudaron a escapar…

-sorprendente…-susurró el hombre un tanto meditabundo-…deben ser verdaderamente fuertes…

-sí, lo son…

-¿y dice que acabaron con ellos…?

-no del todo, muchos murieron en la batalla pero…-Sakura mordió su labio algo indecisa; sabia que la noticia podía alarmar innecesariamente a la aldea, pero no podía ser irresponsable asegurando un hecho que no ocurrió-… hay una cantidad considerable que puede venir a tomar venganza…

El hombre en un acto reflejo, se levantó veloz, mirándola con sin poder disimular el profundo temor que lo embargaba-¡¿venganza dice? ¡Eso es…!

-por favor no se angustie…-dijo con voz queda, intentando tranquilizarlo al mismo tiempo que le indicaba que volviese a sentarse. Se mantuvo callada hasta que él le obedeció-…le aseguro que nada malo ocurrirá…

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?

-porque conozco el pensamiento de los cobardes…-no había orgullo en lo absoluto en su voz, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba completamente cargada de desprecio-…ellos saben a la perfección que no pueden actuar si están débiles y cansados; intentarán reponer fuerzas esta noche…-los ojos jades se clavaron en él con seguridad, otorgándoles un brillo que intentaba transmitir tranquilidad-…lo más probable es que ataquen al amanecer…

-para ese entonces usted ya se habrá marchado…

-ya le dije que no pienso hacerlo sin antes asegurarme de su bienestar…

-¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿Acaso peleará con ellos?

Sakura cerró los ojos con cansancio-no…

-¡ ¿Entonces?

-usted solo quédese tranquilo, no voy a defraudarlo…

Toki-sama frunció el ceño ya perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba. Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza desmedida y su rostro se tensó dejando a la luz la impotencia e inseguridad, que ya le fue imposible de mantener bajo su rol de líder-¡no puedo hacerlo…!-vociferó con fuerza, fuera de sí. El miedo lo había cegado-… ¡Por favor, entiéndame Sakura-sama!... ¡Este pueblo está bajo mi resguardo!; ¡me angustia ver que no contamos con protección alguna...!-la pelirosa se mantuvo expectante, esperando a que él expresara todo aquello que lo angustiaba, era la única manera en que pudiese calmarse-… ¡ya nos atacaron una vez y las malas condiciones en que quedó la aldea están a la vista, incluso usted tuvo que entregarse para evitar un daño mayor…!-ella cerró los ojos indignada, pero sin hacer el ademán de querer interrumpir-…¡ y ahora es claro que lo volverán a hacer y con seguridad arrasaran con todo…!-Toki-sama bajó la mirada impotente, tembloroso, demostrando una postura totalmente derrotista-… la aldea desaparecerá….

La mirada jade se endureció al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras. De inmediato la voz de Sasuke había regresado a su mente como eco afirmando con cortante frialdad aquel fatídico destino. Sus manos se empuñaron con fuerza exagerada, tratando de canalizar la molestia que su insistente desconfianza le producía, y que solo lograba causarle un revoltijo en el estómago. A pesar de que entendía su postura, y por sobre todo, entendía el profundo temor a regresar a lo que alguna vez fueron, era injusto que todo ese pesimismo recayera en su persona…al fin de cuentas, todo el tiempo que ella llevaba en aquella aldea, jamás los había defraudado…y no se iba a permitir comenzar ahora.

-en esa oportunidad me tomaron con las manos vacías, con la guardia baja… fue por eso que no tuve otra opción que entregarme, pero…esta vez es completamente diferente…

El hombre entrecerró sus ojos sin poder entender en un principio sus palabras; de pronto la respuesta llegó a su mente-¿se refiere a que no poseía ese pergamino? ¿Verdad?

Sakura asintió en silencio-¿Qué sucedió con él?

-lo guardé al igual que todas sus pertenencias…-dijo ya más calmado mientras se levantaba lentamente. Sus pasos resonaron en el lugar, indicándole a la chica hacia donde se dirigía, sin necesidad de mirarle.

Toki-sama abrió el gigantesco armario que adornaba la habitación, intentando ser cauteloso. Removió algunas cosas que yacían olvidadas levantando un poco de polvo en el proceso; no pasó mucho hasta que encontró lo que buscaba; debajo de una gran manta se encontraba una hermosa caja de suave terciopelo rojo con flores de cerezo decorando cada rincón. La sacó con delicadeza de su escondite y regresó hacia su lugar, depositándola entre medio de ambos.

-aquí tiene…

La Haruno se estiró para deslizar la caja hasta que llegara a su lugar. Distraídamente comenzó a acariciar la tapa agradecida de aquel detalle y cuidado, que estaba segura aquel hombre había tenido para con sus pertenencias.

-muchas gracias, Toki-sama…

-Sakura-sama…-llamó para captar su atención-…lamento mucho mi comportamiento, no tendría porque desconfiar de lo que me dice…-suspiró-…es solo que…

-no tiene porqué disculparse…lo entiendo, y tenga por seguro que mañana a primera hora cumpliré con lo que le prometí, la aldea no sufrirá ningún daño…

-mi pueblo y yo confiamos ciegamente en usted Sakura-sama…-el señor feudal hizo una reverencia, en son de ruego-…se lo suplico, no nos falle…

-por favor Toki-sama, no haga eso…-el hombre se incorporó con lentitud-…le aseguro que no los defraudaré, le doy mi palabra…

-muchas gracias…-dijo con profunda sinceridad-…los aldeanos se desalentaran mucho cuando se enteren de su partida…

-si eso llega a ocurrir, usted dígales que a pesar de que me encuentre lejos, mi corazón y mi espíritu estará con ellos protegiéndolos y velando por su salud y bienestar…

El hombre asintió-se los diré…nuevamente muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, Sakura-sama…

-no tiene nada que agradecer, al contrario, soy yo quien debe hacerlo por su confianza y hospitalidad…

-no agradezca algo que se ha ganado con esfuerzo…-Sakura simplemente sonrió como respuesta-…aunque le repito que es una perdida lamentable…

-no solo para usted…-dijo en un susurro, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana-…pero, la vida me ha enseñado que cuando el destino quiere que algo suceda, hace todo lo posible porque ese algo pase…-esas palabras habían escapado de sus labios sin siquiera notarlo-…es algo que tengo que hacer…

-comprendo…-después de unos largos segundos en silencio, el hombre decidió levantarse captando su atención-…creo que nuestra conversación ha terminado…-ella asintió-… espero que usted y sus acompañantes descansen…y que de hoy en adelante, Kamy la cuide y la proteja…

-muchas gracias, Toki-sama…

El hombre sonrió y se dirigió hacia la salida. Antes de marcharse volteó ligeramente la cabeza-antes de marcharme, me gustaría decirle que no importa el tiempo que transcurra…si usted desea regresar, las puertas de nuestro pueblo estarán abiertas, no lo olvide…-la ojijade asintió y sonrió agradecida, sin poder esbozar una palabra-…ahora sí, buenas noches, Sakura-sama….

-buenas noches…

La puerta se cerró, dejándola otra vez sumergida en el silencio y la soledad a las que tanto se había acostumbrado en esos tres años…

Sonrió con tristeza, al mismo tiempo que una salina lagrima escapaba de su ojo izquierdo deslizándose traviesamente sobre su mejilla…nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo, tendría que abandonar lo que llegó a ser importante para ella…

Otra vez…por motivos del destino.

/

Eran pasadas la una de la madrugada, y como siempre él se encontraba despierto. Sentado en medio de la habitación, mantenía su mirada rojiza clavada en un punto muerto de ese oscuro y amplio cuarto, mientras que su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, torturándole… pero esta vez, por razones totalmente distintas a las que estaba acostumbrado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando olvidar el motivo que aún lo mantenía despierto. Pero era imposible…resultaba ser que todo el cansancio acumulado de esa semana, se había esfumado por completo, quitándole otra noche más de sueño ¿y por qué? Por un motivo insignificante… _ella…todo era culpa de esa estúpida_ _molestia…_

-¡Tsk…!

Gruñó al mismo tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a restregar su rostro con bastante brusquedad. Y es que era frustrante pensar que tendría que soportar su presencia quizás por cuánto tiempo y las veinticuatro horas del día. Eso era demasiado para su paz mental. Sakura se había convertido en alguien imposible de ignorar…sobre todo por ese estúpido carácter bipolar que parecía haberse acentuado más con los años.

_-¿en que estaba cuando acepté su oferta?-_pensó mientras que su mano masajeaba su adolorida frente

Aunque internamente sabía que eso no era lo que le estaba molestando. Había algo más, algo en su relato, algo en su historia, algo tanto en sus actitudes como en su propio carácter que lo inquietaba, aumentando más la desconfianza que había aprendido a cultivar hacia los demás en todos esos años.

Porque… si lo pensaba fríamente, él ya no la conocía; a pesar de que alguna vez conformaron un equipo, a pesar de haber llegado a compartir un _lazo-_que él mismo se había encargado de cortar- ella se había convertido en una extraña, y eso era peligroso.

¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que ya no era parte de Konoha?

¿Cómo podía saber que efectivamente lo ayudaría y no lo traicionaría en la primera oportunidad?

Eran interrogantes imposibles de contestar, porque estúpidamente, una parte de su subconsciente aun guardaba la imagen de aquella chiquilla fastidiosa y escandalosa, que se desvivía por hacerlo feliz y que daría cualquier cosa por él; quizás sería un fastidio tenerla cerca, pero sí ese aún hubiese sido el caso, si esa actitud aún fuese propia de la pelirosa, podría tener la certeza que ante cualquiera de sus ordenes, ella no tardaría en obedecer…confiaría en que jamás lo traicionaría; porque no tendría las agallas para hacerlo.

Pero por otra parte, estaba la realidad...esa que era imposible de negar. Era obvio que Sakura había cambiado en muchas cosas, y que eran importantes; ya no era esa niñita estúpida y desvalida que suplicaba por ayuda, que no podía defenderse con arma propia, que solo resultaba ser un estorbo a la hora de luchar y a la cual solo le preocupaba su apariencia en vez de mejorar sus habilidades…atrás había quedado esa molesta Fangirl ególatra y manipulable, que no hacía más que besar el piso que pisaba.

Le resultaba gracioso, al fin de cuentas, se aferraba a la fuerte idea de que las personas nunca cambiaban…él era un claro ejemplo. Desde siempre había sido arisco, huraño, frio y rencoroso; los golpes de la vida, sus experiencias y los años solo consiguieron que esos rasgos innatos se acentuasen. No es que él se hubiese convertido en eso…él era así y punto.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, y yendo totalmente en contra al hilo de sus pensamientos, las palabras de Juugo se instalaron en su cabeza. A veces su mente daba esos vuelcos bruscos y extraños, y que resultaban ser más insistentes que cualquiera de sus otros pensamientos.

_Sakura-san grafica esta aldea como alguien a quien no pudo proteger en el pasado… alguien desvalido e importante para ella…_

-¿_alguien importante?...-_pensó ensimismado

_Creo que cuando llegó a la aldea se despertó ese antiguo sentimiento de culpa, culpa que ahora es proyectada en esa casi desesperada necesidad de mantener a toda costa seguro lo que alguna vez no pudo_…

Esas palabras…esas palabras le habían retorcido el estómago sin saber exactamente el motivo. No tenía razón ni sentido… si ella tenía problemas existenciales no era su asunto. Pero no podía ignorar esa molesta sensación en su pecho que se había arraigado a penas un nombre llegó a su mente…_Naruto._

Frunció el ceño sintiendo que su malestar aumentaba cada vez más, alcanzando casi el mismo nivel que lo había llevado a abandonar la habitación, casi estando al borde de la cólera. No sabía el porqué le resultaba más desagradable de lo normal pensar en él, al fin de cuentas, solo se trataba de un ser insignificante, que ni siquiera valía la pena mencionar ni mucho menos recordar…aún así…

-¡Tsk...! ¡Es absurdo…!

¿Qué importancia tenía que Naruto fuese esa _persona importante _para Sakura_? _¿Qué importancia tenia si efectivamente ese usuratokanchi había muerto? Para él…ninguna en realidad.

Lo único en lo que tenía que pensar, lo único importante…era encontrar a Itachi e eliminarlo de la manera más cruel posible. Tenía que hacerlo pagar, hacerlo suplicar por su vida, torturarlo hasta lograr por fin…darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Ése tenía que ser su único pensamiento, lo único en lo que su fría y maquiavélica mente tenía que enfocarse…no en estupideces que no le concernían en lo más mínimo.

Pero aun estaba algo que no dejaba de ser importante. ¿Qué haría con Sakura?

Sabía que su presencia cambiaria muchas cosas, lo supo desde el instante en que Hebi comenzó a interactuar con ella. No deseaba pensar en cómo el _casi siempre _silencioso equipo, se convertiría en una batahola de gritos y peleas, sobre todo entre las féminas. No era un futuro muy grato y estaba seguro que sus jaquecas se incrementarían el doble.

-¡mierda…! todo esto fue una pésima idea…

Esa declaración hirió su orgullo profundamente. Llegar a pensar que alguna vez Uchiha Sasuke admitiría que hubiese tenido una mala idea, era absurdo; siendo un genio tan frio y calculador, era imposible que pudiese tener algún margen de error tanto en sus planes como en sus decisiones. Pero en esos momentos, ciertamente estaba convencido que su criterio había fallado y mucho…

Pero a pesar de eso…no quería retractarse. Una parte de él, en la que su morbosa curiosidad tenía el absoluto poder, deseaba averiguar aquello que ocultaba…le resultaba interesante. Además cabía agregar, que sería de gran utilidad…Sakura no se caracterizaba por ser alguien que presumiera de sus pocas habilidades, por lo que no dudaba que tal como ella había pregonado, era una médico excelente.

El sonido de unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Al principio pensó que se trataba de algunos de los sirvientes del palacio, pero inmediatamente desechó esa idea. Otra vez su mente desconfiada lo hacía ponerse alerta.

Se incorporó lentamente, procurando hacer uso de su cautela y sigilo hasta llegar a la puerta. La deslizó en silencio y observó parte del oscuro pasillo desierto que apenas si era iluminado por algunas lámparas, dejando largos trechos negros entre una y otra. Luego de unos segundos de duda, salió de la habitación para observar los alrededores, era imposible que quien hubiese pasado por allí se esfumase, el pasillo era demasiado largo.

Caminó unos pocos pasos percatándose recién de una leve rendija de luz que se colaba desde una de las habitaciones no muy lejana de donde se encontraba la suya, alumbrando un poco el camino.

No sabía a ciencia cierta a quien pertenecía dicha alcoba, pero prefería asegurarse. Sin hacer ruido, se acercó lo suficiente para tener una vista del interior de la habitación, sin lograr ver nada en un principio, hasta que un destello rosa captó su atención. A través del reflejo de un gran espejo de tres caras que yacía en un rincón, pudo ver como la chica acomodaba su largo cabello hacia un costado de su cuerpo y se apoyaba distraídamente en la muralla, sin despegar su mirada de lo que parecía ser un libro. Arqueó una ceja… ¿Qué hacia despierta leyendo a esas horas?

-_¿y eso a mí qué demonios me importa?_-pensó sin dejar de observarla

Hizo el intento por marcharse pues ya había cumplido en averiguar y apaciguar su duda…pero era inútil. Sí, era inútil tratar de evitar y negar lo que era evidente; porque a pesar todo tenía que admitirlo… Sakura se había convertido en una mujer físicamente atractiva y deseable, había quedado de manifiesto aquel día producto de esa diminuta vestimenta que no hacía más que resaltar sus atributos… tendría que ser un verdadero estúpido o completamente ciego para no darse cuenta. Porque a pesar de todo lo que se creía, él tenía hormonas como cualquier adolescente normal de dieciocho años, es solo que había aprendido a controlarlas y sobre todo, había aprendido a sobreponer ante lo que fuese, sus prioridades.

Pero eso no significaba que a veces no mirase cuando tenía la oportunidad. Y ahora se presentaba una de ellas.

La Haruno estaba completamente inmersa en su lectura, ignorando su presencia, ignorando como su curiosa mirada recorría su piel canela, expuesta en ciertas partes debido al gran tamaño de la Yukata. No perdió detalle de cómo su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente en compás de su tranquila respiración, causando que su atención se concentrará en el generoso escote que se acentuaba más cada vez que se movía pues una de sus mangas se deslizaba lentamente por su hombro dejándolo al descubierto, obligándola a estar constantemente acomodándolo, pero en un acto totalmente mecánico.

Permaneció allí un rato más, ignorando la voz racional que le ordenaba continuamente que regresara a la oscuridad de su habitación, que solo repetía y le decía que ya era suficiente. Luego de un suspiro, recobró la compostura, la cual solo golpeaba con fuerza y crueldad sus sentidos, logrando sacarlo de su distracción.

-…_parezco idiota…-_se reprochó con malestar, sin entender en qué momento había perdido el control de sus actos

Volteó dispuesto a marcharse, sin dejar de recriminarse una y otra vez esa estúpida acción, que le resultaban irracional y tan fuera de su personalidad. Apenas alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando escuchó la puerta deslizarse tras de sí, obligándolo a detener.

-¿no puedes dormir?...-preguntó la suave voz de quien hacía pocos segundos atrás, estaba observando detenidamente. Él se mantuvo dándole la espalda y sin dar señales de querer responderle. Sakura suspiró sonoramente, sonriendo cansada-… ¿Qué como supe que estabas allí? Vi tu reflejo, espere a que hablaras, pero como no lo hacías creí que…

Sasuke no dijo nada, ni hizo el ademán de querer conversar con ella. Ignorando por completo su parloteo, comenzó a alejarse dejando escapar uno de sus característicos "hn", dando fin a la nula interacción y adentrándose a la oscuridad.

La ojijade parpadeó algo aturdida y confusa. Lo vio alejarse un par de pasos antes de que su boca se moviera por voluntad propia-¡es-espera…!-Sasuke detuvo su andar, ladeando la cabeza sin mostrar mayor interés. Ante la frialdad de sus ojos ella mordió el interior de su mejilla recriminándose; ella y su bocota de médico entrometido deberían permanecer cerradas-…no… tienes buena cara…

Uchiha arqueó una ceja-¿Cómo dices?

-bueno…al parecer llevas varias noches sin dormir ¿o me equivoco?…

Sasuke volteó lentamente, pero sin salir de la oscuridad en la cual estaba tan acostumbrado-¿Cómo sabes eso?

La Haruno alzó la mirada encontrándose de nuevo con la fría y negruzca mirada del vengador, esta vez parecía interesarle lo que tuviera que decir-…solo es poder de observación, hoy en la cena noté la oscuridad de tus ojeras y el grosor de las bolsas bajo tus ojos y podría apostar que llevas una semana, sino un poco más, sin poder dormir como corresponde…-el moreno guardó silencio sin despegar su atención de ella, sonriendo internamente. No se había equivocado, la chica era buena. Sakura carraspeó algo incómoda, desviando por breves momentos la mirada, hasta que decidió hablar-…si quieres, puedo ayudarte con eso…

-no gracias…

-¿prefieres estar otra semana más sin dormir…?-el sarcasmo que acompañaba el fruncido de su entrecejo era evidente, causando que el joven arquease la ceja esta vez en son de extrañeza. Solo hacia momentos atrás de había mostrado un tanto nerviosa y ahora sacaba de golpe su carácter fuerte.

Rodó los ojos, ignorando como sus labios continuaban moviéndose, seguramente escupiendo palabras de reproche-…_bipolar…-_pensó confirmando por completo su teoría

_-_¡Sasuke!...-el chico intentó disimular el gruñido de fastidio que escapaba de su garganta. ¿Por qué tenía que gritar? Sus pensamientos hicieron una pausa seca… ¿acaso lo había llamado Sasuke, y no Uchiha?...

-…_vaya, interesante…_

_-_¡¿Qué bien crees que te hará eso?

El moreno cerró los ojos con fastidio. Era evidente que su maldito habito de insistencia e intromisión aun continuaban vigentes en su carácter-ESE…-recalcó la palabra elevando levemente la voz-… no es tu asunto…

Sakura se mordió el labio, en un intento por calmarse. Suspiró, sabía que sería difícil pero tendría que insistir-lo es…-siseó-… desde el instante que decidiste aceptar mi oferta como médico de cabecera…

Aquella respuesta le hizo recordar sus aprensiones. Si la pelirosa actuaba así solo por un periodo de insomnio, no quería ni imaginarse como seria cuando sufriese algún rasguño, por más mínimo que fuera. De manera inconsciente comenzó a masajear sus sienes; el solo hecho de pensarlo, había provocado que su jaqueca regresara.

-te aseguro que no te dolerá nada, será rápido…

-no vas a lograrlo…

-nada cuesta intentarlo ¿no crees…? –No obtuvo respuesta-…tomaré tu silencio como un sí…-él simplemente rodó los ojos-… sígueme…

Luego de vacilar algunos segundos, y de intentar calmar el malestar ante su tono autoritario, se dispuso a seguirla. Si no fuese porque de verdad tenia la necesidad de pegar un ojo, no hubiese obedecido, simplemente se habría dado la media vuelta y hubiese regresado a su habitación a lidiar otra vez con su tan conocido insomnio. Ingresó a la habitación pudiendo observar con más detalle que antes los alrededores; tal como la suya, era un lugar soso e insulso. Curioso, al fin de cuentas ella era una figura importante, imaginaba que tendría un sitio más ostentoso y cómodo.

Por su parte, la ojijade acomodaba un par de almohadones ignorando la curiosidad de su mirada. Apenas terminó le otorgó una sonrisa y le hizo una señal con la mano, indicándole que se sentara.

Sasuke inmediatamente se cruzó de brazos, mostrando abiertamente su desconfianza-tranquilo no muerdo…-dijo la ojijade con ironía, provocando que frunciera el ceño al mismo tiempo que se sentaba resignado-…bien, ahora necesito que cierres los ojos…

-no…-su respuesta fue tan seca y fría que la descolocó por completo

Sakura parpadeó intentando salir de su estupor; había perdido la costumbre de lidiar con sus respuestas ariscas. Negó levemente y acomodó un mechón en su bandada, para evitar que entorpeciese su visión mientras sonreía con cierta tristeza.

-de acuerdo será como tú quieras…pero deberías aprender a confiar un poco más…

-hn…

La chica se acercó un poco más quedando a muy poca distancia, causando que el Uchiha se tensase al instante; aunque logró disimular aquel detalle a la perfección. A los pocos segundos sus pulmones se llenaron de su aroma, el cual a pesar del tiempo no había cambiado en lo absoluto; era como estar cerca de un cerezo en flor. Sus ojos se cerraron en un intento por ignorar ese embriagador detalle, que lentamente comenzaba a aturdirlo, aumentando la molesta tensión de sus músculos.

-solo sentirás breves presiones ¿de acuerdo?

-solo hazlo…

-bien…

La chica comenzó a emanar un ligero fulgor verde que rodeó sus dedos; de inmediato colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza del vengador. Como si fuesen pequeños piquetes, comenzó a hacer presiones rápidas en diferentes puntos, en donde la tensión era evidente.

Sasuke fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando con malestar. Era una sensación incomoda, que pronto se transformaba en infinito alivio. La constante presión y jaqueca que lo aquejaba en silencio, se iba esfumando con cada movimiento que la muchacha hacía.

-¿te duele mucho?

-no…

Sakura sonrió con sarcasmo-…que extraño, con esa tensión creí que estarías gritando como desquiciado…-Sasuke abrió sus ojos, entregándole una de sus mejores miradas de fastidio-…lo digo porque de todos los años que llevo ejerciendo como médico, jamás vi a alguien con las arterias tan inflamadas, ciertamente no sé cómo es que no te dio una aneurisma…

El no respondió, es más de pronto parecía estar atento en un punto exacto de la habitación-ese libro…-susurró

-¿uh?...-los ojos jades se dirigieron hacia el dichosos objeto, en donde el título de "El color que cayó del espacio" reposaba en la tapa. Esbozo una sonrisa tenue y traviesa, regresando a su labor-… ¿Lo has leído?

-sí…

-¿es bastante interesante no lo crees…?...-como siempre el no respondió-…estoy realmente entusiasmada con él, aunque recién comencé a leerlo…-rió-…me ha costado soltarlo…

-hn…

Sakura bufó intentando disimular el malestar de aquel desaire. Después de todo, ella no había sido quien había comenzado el intento de conversación.

Luego de un rato, en donde continuó su labor en completo silencio, sus manos se alejaron de él-¡listo…!

-¿eso es todo?

-hai-hai…

-no veo que haga efecto…

La muchacha rodó los ojos-obvio que no, tampoco es que te vaya a dejar aturdido aquí en medio de mi habitación…-los jades brillaron con travesura-… y no creo que quieras que tu equipo piense cosas que no son ¿verdad?...-el Uchiha la fulminó con la mirada, acallando la breve carcajada que escapó de sus labios-… te aseguro que apenas regreses a tu alcoba y pongas la cabeza en la almohada, te dormirás al instante…

-hn…lo dudo mucho…

-_confía en mí_…-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, dándole un brillo especial a su mirada, produciendo una extraña sensación en el moreno-…he logrado que hasta las personas más _psicológicamente perturbadas_…-recalcó la frase con clara ironía-… puedan tener una noche de sueño completa y placentera…

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, claramente enfadado-¿psicológicamente perturbadas?...-ella asintió con falsa inocencia-… ¿Qué estas queriendo decir con eso precisamente?...-sabía que ese comentario iba directamente hacia su persona

-nada en realidad…-Sakura soltó otra de sus risas traviesas, había logrado su cometido: irritarlo por completo-… solo quiero que grafiques el grado de efectividad que poseen mis manos mágicas…

El moreno rodó los ojos-hn…no digas tonterías…

-ya lo vas a comprobar, estoy segura…

Uchiha arqueó una ceja sonriendo con autosuficiencia; esa seguridad le causaba bastante gracia-¿y si te equivocas, Sa-ku-ra?

-pues…-la pelirosa guardó silencio meditabunda mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada, topándose otra vez con el objeto de su anterior atención-… me dirás…-se estiró para alcanzarlo y colocarlo enfrente de los ojos negros-… en que termina este libro…

-¿Qué?

-eso… ¿o tienes una mejor idea?-no obtuvo respuesta más que una mirada neutral-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo?...-en un intento por molestarlo, comenzó a mover el libro de un lado a otro delante de sus ojos, causando que un casi imperceptible tic se posara en la ceja del vengador

Sasuke gruñó internamente. Había pasado años desde la última vez que sintió esa molesta irritación carcomiéndole los sesos, pero a pesar de eso intentó mantener su rostro frío, observando el objeto que danzaba frente sí hasta marearlo-pruébame…-respondió con frialdad que la hizo detener su infantil acción

La Haruno aparto el libro sin dejar de sonreír-bien, de acuerdo…-susurro haciendo un puchero -…pero no te lo tomes así…-el chico se mantuvo serio, mostrando total indiferencia a sus palabras-…aunque te advierto que tendrás que quedarte con las ganas…

Lo vio poner los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, dando por terminada la conversación. La pelirosa observo cómo se dirigía hasta la puerta en silencio, sin mostrar interés alguno de querer agradecer su ayuda o simplemente despedirse.

Antes de que llegase al umbral y desapareciera en la oscuridad, la Haruno habló-buenas noches, Sasuke…-soltó rápida y torpe

Eso fue todo lo que Uchiha escuchó antes de salir y perderse en la profundidad negrura del pasillo, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de arrogancia.

/

Llegó hasta su alcoba e inmediatamente como era su costumbre, comenzó a sondear los oscuros rincones, asegurándose estar en completa soledad. Cuando terminó dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y cargado de alivio…haber estado ese tiempo con la pelirosa, aunque hubiese sido mínimo, lo había descolocado en cierto grado.

Negó mientras que lentamente se encaminaba hasta el futon que yacía desordenado en el suelo debido a sus anteriores y vanos intentos por conciliar el sueño. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en él cuando estuvo a una escasa distancia, mirándolo con infinito rencor y desconfianza, sin dejar de recordar las palabras de la muchacha…

-hn…perdió completamente el tiempo…-masculló al mismo tiempo que se comenzaba a recostar y concentraba su mirada en el oscuro techo

Era un hecho para él que todo lo que la muchacha había hecho era una completa inutilidad, su insomnio era incurable y lo sabía bien, no en vano lo había soportado por más de cinco años…aunque tenía que admitir que la jaqueca que constantemente lo aquejaba había desaparecido por completo, y esa era una de las razones fundamentales de sus faltas de sueño.

Sin querer pensarlo más, se acomodó sobre un lado y se cubrió hasta la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza, aunque tenía la clara idea de que pasaría otra noche sin descansar.

Sin darse cuenta, su respiración se hizo más lenta y pausada… y antes de que lo previera, estaba inmerso en un profundo y reconfortante sueño.

/

El sol aún no se asomaba por las montañas, pero sabía que ya pronto amanecería. Cerró con pereza sus ojos jades e intentó aclarar su visón parpadeando continuamente, mientras que un bostezo mal disimulado escapaba de sus labios.

Con movimientos lentos y torpes debido al gran cansancio, comenzó a incorporarse hasta que logró sentarse siendo lo más silenciosa posible, a pesar del movimiento que podía escucharse en los alrededores. Sabía que las sirvientas del castillo habían comenzado a realizar sus tareas rutinarias, lo que significaba que pronto Hebi despertaría para partir.

Se levantó e inmediatamente se encaminó hasta el armario, sacando de él la caja que la noche anterior el señor feudal le había entregado. La abrió y examinó con cuidado y detenimiento su contenido. Allí se encontraba todas sus pertenencias…desde su yukata habitual, hasta su yukata blanca que utilizaba cuando necesitaba meditar, incluyendo sus pergaminos y lo más importante…su pergamino.

Sacó su yukata para encaminarse hasta el baño. En el trayecto los sirvientes que la veían pasar, le otorgaban una respetuosa reverencia y esbozaban cordiales saludos que ella regresaba simplemente con una radiante sonrisa.

Llegó hasta el baño, en donde el vapor tan habitual y cálido aún no cubría sus rincones, era demasiado temprano. A pesar del frio, no le dio importancia…tenía prisa y no podía darse el lujo de esperar. Se despojó de sus ropas, exceptuando la blanca bandada de su frente, para después amarrase el cabello con sus tan características coletas altas. Se adentró hasta el cuarto de baño y se dirigió a la tina que ya poseía agua, pero completamente fría. Sakura comenzó a mojarse utilizando uno de los baldes que yacían tirados en un extremo del cuarto de manera distraía, aun tenía algo de sueño que entorpecía sus acciones. El primer contacto de su piel con el congelado liquido causo que un fuerte escalofrió recorriese su espalda, el cual ignoro para continuar con su baño. Luego delicadamente enjabonó su cuerpo y repitió el acto anterior varias veces, hasta que creyó que era suficiente.

Apenas terminó se cubrió con una toalla para protegerse del calador frio que recorría su cuerpo entero, pero sin darse el tiempo de secarse. Salió hacia el vestidor y de inmediato empezó a vestirse, sin prestar atención al proceso… estaba tan acostumbrada que todo era un mero acto mecánico.

Como siempre, comenzó colocándose la hombrera de hueso color rosa que protegía su lado derecho. Cuando se aseguró que estaba bien asegurado, se colocó las bragas y el brasier para finalmente terminar con la yukata. Una sonrisa adornó sus labios como siempre lo hacían cuando vio su reflejo. No era por presumir, pero le encantaba como aquella prenda le quedaba y se acomodaba tan bien a su anatomía. Era un diseño poco común, mucho más cuando quien la luce dice ser una sacerdotisa, pero eso poco le importaba…

Era una yukata de color rosa con estampados de lirios rojos, que contaba con un pronunciado escote en V y que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, pero tenía el detalle que el lado izquierdo era más corto, dejando a la vista la mitad de su muslo. La manga derecha era corta, dejando su hombro al descubierto y cubriendo solo una parte de su brazo quedando el resto de éste a la vista, mientras que la manga izquierda era larga con terminaciones en punta y disparejas, alcanzando cubrir su mano por completo; poseía unas decoraciones a nivel de codo que creaban el efecto de que la tela estaba dividida en dos partes y que simulaban que dichas se unían por una fila de cuentas rojizas. El Obi era de un color vino simplemente adornado con el bordado de un hermoso sol dorado. La bandada blanca había sido reemplaza por otra del mismo color del Obi, pero esta poseía algunas cuentas que rodeaban su frente hasta llegar al centro en donde un hermoso adorno en forma de flor de cerezo caía justo sobre la línea de sus cejas.

Se hecho un último vistazo antes de regresar hasta su habitación y recoger el resto de las cosas que aun yacían en la caja. Emprendió camino hasta la salida del palacio cargando sus taconeadas botas ninjas, que a pesar de los años, se mantenían en excelente condición; parecían estar completamente nuevas, tal cual se las había entregado su maestra años atrás. Al llegar hasta su destino se encontró con la más antiguas de las encargadas del lugar, la cual de inmediato le entregó una sonrisa cálida, idéntica a la de una madre. Sakura le devolvió el gesto sin poder evitar imaginar cómo había sido aquella mujer en sus años mozos, porque a pesar del tiempo y la edad, era una mujer hermosa, con una piel que aunque tuviese arrugas seguía manteniendo suavidad y color; Sus ojos eran de un fuerte tono celeste que resaltaba la blancura de su tez y que siempre mostraban un brillo de alegría con un cierto aire travieso...aquello indicaba que la mujer había tenido una vida feliz. Su cabello, que era completamente blanco pero brillante, se encontraba sujeto por un perfecto moño que no dejaba que ningún mechón se escapase de lugar, despejando por completo su hermosa cara. Era delgada y siempre se mantenía erguida, mostrando una gran altivez y orgullo, que infundía a quien la viese, infinito respeto. Era una mujer extraordinaria, trabajadora y esforzada…un completo ejemplo a seguir para cualquiera de las muchachas que habitaban el palacio, incluyéndola.

-Buenos días Sakura-sama…-la anciana hizo una reverencia respetuosa sin deshacerse de su habitual sonrisa

-buenos días Midori-san, ¿ha amanecido bien?

-perfectamente, muchas gracias por preguntar… ¿y usted?

-sí, gracias…

-eso me alegra…-dijo la mujer sin dejar de sonreír-… ¿quiere que le prepare el desayuno?

Sakura negó en silencio-en realidad, quiero que me haga un favor…

-lo que necesite…

-necesito que le un mensaje a unas personas…

/

El sol comenzó a colarse sin piedad por entre las cortinas obligándolo a fruncir el entrecejo. Desde su garganta se emitió un fuerte gruñido que daba a entender que no deseaba despertar, al menos no todavía…pero su mente había comenzado a activarse, tomando conciencia de los sonidos del ambiente y de la luz que inundaba la habitación informando que ya era media mañana…

-¿_media mañana?_

De un solo movimiento se incorporó por completo, dejando atrás cualquier rastro de sueño que pudiese quedar en su rostro el cual mostraba total desconcierto… ¿en qué momento se había quedado dormido?

Maldiciendo por lo bajo terminó de levantarse, dirigiéndose de inmediato al baño para darse una ducha rápida y marcharse lo más rápido posible…habían perdido un tiempo valioso y todo por su culpa.

-_si no hubiera aceptado su oferta, a estas horas estaríamos muy lejos de aquí…_

Pensaba emitiendo un sinfín de maldiciones en contra la muchacha. Apenas terminó de bañarse y vestirse, se dirigió hacia la sala en donde Hebi lo esperaba desde hacía ya un rato.

-buenos días jefe…-Hozuki sonrió burlón al ver el rostro fastidiado de su líder-…vaya hasta que te levantaste… aunque tengo que admitir que tienes mejor cara que otros días…

-hn…cállate…-masculló tratando de ignorar su comentario y concentrándose en observar los alrededores en busca de la Haruno

-es cierto Sasuke-san, ¿pudo dormir?

El espadachín soltó una fuerte carcajada, que solo consiguió aumentar la irritación del vengador-¿que si pudo dormir? ¡Lo fui a despertar como seis veces y ni caso! Estaba profundamente dormido, igual que un bebé…

-¿dónde está Sakura?-soltó de golpe de manera maquiavélica acallando por fin las burlas de Suigetsu. A pesar de que había tenido una excelente noche de sueño, mantenía su tan característico mal humor

Karin le dio un último sorbo a su té y luego acomodó sus lentes para responder-una de las sirvientas me dijo que ella nos esperaba en las afueras de la aldea…

El Uchiha frunció el ceño dejando ver con claridad su creciente rabia-vámonos…

-¿eh? ¿No vas a comer nada, Sasuke-kun?

-dije…vámonos…

Los miembros de Hebi intercambiaron miradas curiosas observando cómo su líder se alejaba a pasos rápidos…al parecer estaba bastante molesto, más de lo habitual, y tenían la ligera sospecha de que el motivo de esa molestia, tenía relación con la pelirosada.

Caminaron en silencio, sin decir nada e ignorando los cordiales saludos de los habitantes, hasta que lograron visualizar la entrada. A medida que iban acercándose, la fina silueta de la pelirosa se fue haciendo cada vez más nítida, logrando ver con mayor claridad sus movimientos. Se mantenía de pie, frente a uno de los pilares como si observase algo con detenimiento con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción e ignorando por completo su cercanía.

A penas estuvieron a una distancia prudente y sin siquiera mirarles, la ojijade habló-buenos días…

Tanto Juugo como Suigetsu abrieron la boca para responder su saludo, pero la pelirroja se interpuso interrumpiéndolos de lleno-¿por qué no nos esperaste Frentezota? ¿Acaso crees que te mandas sola?

La Haruno rodó los ojos con fastidio intentando ignorar las crecientes ganas de descuartizarla; iba a ser muy difícil contener sus instintos homicidas, pero lo intentaría…aunque…no prometía nada-tuve que arreglar algunas cosas antes de marcharnos…

-¿Arreglar algunas cosas? ¿Cómo que bonita?

-no puedo marcharme dejando a la aldea a su suerte, es por eso que le pedí ayuda a unos amigos…

Karin arrugó la nariz mirándola con desconfianza-¿amigos? ¿Qué clase de amigos?

-eso no tiene importancia…-rió-…lo mejor será que comencemos el viaje…-con pasos pausados se acercó hasta el vengador, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de travesura y diversión; había notado el fastidio plasmado en sus facciones, sabiendo a la perfección cual era el motivo de aquello-… ¿no crees Sasuke?

El Uchiha cerró los ojos en un intento por ignorarla y emprender camino. Ya luego tendría tiempo de aclarar algunas cosas, por ahora tenía que centrarse en lo que era importante.

/

Algunos hombres observaban desde lo alto como el grupo se alejaba desde la entrada, sonriendo triunfales. Todo parecía ser más fácil de lo que creyeron que seria.

-ella se va, ¡perfecto!...-murmuró uno ellos, haciendo una señal a los que se encontraban más alejados-…¡es nuestra oportunidad!

La imponente imagen de Akuma salió de entre los follajes para rápidamente dejarse caer cerca de la entrada del indefenso pueblo, estremeciendo el lugar. Sonrió triunfal, lamiendo sus resecos y partidos labios como si saborease la victoria…esa sería la venganza perfecta.

-¡ATAQUEN!-gritó alzando su espada lanzándose con un solo objetivo en mente: descargar toda su ira en esa indefensa aldea

Los aldeanos vieron con temor como los hombres se acercaban cada vez más hasta la entrada, por lo que no tardaron en correr a sus hogares abandonando sus tareas, en un intento desesperado por protegerse de lo que temían sería inevitable.

Solo quedaba un poco antes de lograr ingresar, cuando fuertes de rugidos provenientes de diferentes partes del bosque resonaron como un eco aterrador que los paralizo. Los hombres se detuvieron y comenzaron a observar los alrededores, en busca de los felinos que no cesaban de emitir sonidos guturales y que parecían incrementarse cada vez más.

De pronto, por entre los follajes pudieron ver como un sinfín de rojizos ojos aparecían en hileras observándolos con furia.

-¿q-que es eso…?

Lentamente los animales dieron acto de presencia, rodeando al gran ejercito que retrocedía sin ver escapatoria alguna, eran demasiado…incluso podían apostar que superaban su número.

-e-esto no es nada…-Akuma tragó dolorosamente, sin apartar su mirada de las panteras y leones que no dejaban de gruñir, mostrando sus filosos y gigantescos dientes-…po-podemos ma-matarlos de un solo golpe…solo…solo son gatitos…

Bastó un último rugido para lograr que todos terminaran de espantarse y salieran huyendo dejando solo al gigantón. Satsujin blandió su espada con ambas manos, intentando contener el fuerte temblor de estas…la mirada de los feroces mininos eran aterradoras y perturbadoras…brillaban al ver a una presa grande pero completamente indefensa.

Tragó y se preparó para disponerse a atacar-…vengan gatitos…jugaremos un poco…-a pesar de la seguridad que transmitía su voz, los felinos podían olfatear su terror, incentivándolos a acercarse cada vez más

-¡MUERAAAN!

/

El eco de fuertes rugidos les hizo detener su camino y voltear con curiosidad. Se podían escuchar algunos gritos despavoridos que rápidamente se convirtieron en profundo y apacible silencio.

Karin arqueó una ceja algo reacia al identificar a uno de los tantos chakras que se dispersaban a todas direcciones, pero prefirió guardar silencio, sabía que si abría la boca, se verían en la obligación de regresar.

-¿que fue eso?...-preguntó el peli naranjo con aprensión, esos gritos y rugidos habían sido aterradores

-¿eso?...-la Haruno rió-… eso son mis amigos…

Sasuke le entregó una mirada neutral-¿qué clase de amigos son esos?

-pues…son leones y panteras demonios…-respondió encogiéndose de hombros como restándole importancia a la situación, descolocando al grupo por completo

-¡ ¿eh? ¡ ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo, frente de marquesina?

-lo que has escuchado, pelo de escoba…

Sasuke suspiró de manera inaudible, tratando de evitar sus instintos homicidas-basta…-ordenó con voz fría antes de que las féminas comenzaran otra pelea-…continuemos

Ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas de fastidio expresándose todo el rencor que habían acumulado una hacia la otra en solo ese par de días, hasta que decidieron ignorarse. Suigetsu sonrió burlón y no desaprovecho esa instancia para fastidiar a la kunoichi, la cual solo lo mandó a callar con un y certero golpe.

Sakura aprovecho esa instancia para adelantarse y seguir el paso del moreno, el cual ni siquiera se digno a mirarla, a pesar de su insistente mirada.

-¿y bien Sasuke?...-El continuó ignorándola-… ¿Me dirás en que termina el libro?

-no…

-¡lo sabía! ¿A que no soy la mejor…?-no obtuvo respuesta, aunque tampoco la esperaba-… ¿ahora confiaras en mi…?

-yo no confío en nadie…

La Haruno esbozo una media sonrisa, que desapareció en un instante dando paso a un falso gesto de fastidio; se esperaba una afirmación así de su parte-¡puf! entonces me queda bastante camino que recorrer…-dijo distraía mirando al frente, mientras que el vengador la escuchaba con atención, mirándola con curiosidad-…pero bueno no importa, porque te aseguro que me ganare tu confianza…

Una sonrisa arrogante adornó sus labios, lo que acababa de escuchar le resultaba de por sí, bastante cómico-¿como estas tan segura, Sa-ku-ra?

Ella simplemente amplió su sonrisa, esa había sido su única respuesta.

/

La arena se levantaba furiosa ante los ojos que observaban impacientes el exterior, aunque procuraba mantenerse tranquilo, atento a cualquier cambio que le advirtiese que pronto aquella tormenta cesaría y podría retomar camino hacia la aldea que alguna vez fue su hogar.

-a pesar del tiempo, nunca logré acostumbrarme a estas tormentas…-susurró desviando su azulina mirada al hombre de cabellos blancos que yacía apoyado en otro extremo de la cueva en que se refugiaban, leyendo sin prestar atención alguna a sus palabras-…y veo que aun a pesar del tiempo sigue obsesionado por esos libros, Kakashi-sensei, dattebayo…

El jounnin sonrió bajo su máscara, pero sin despegar su único ojo visible de la pervertida lectura-¿qué puedo decir Naruto?... Fue lo único que me quedó luego de que ustedes se marcharan de la aldea…

El Uzumaki arqueó una ceja mostrando completa diversión ante su absurda respuesta-esa es la excusa más tonta que ha inventado…

Kakashi ante eso soltó una escueta risa-¿si, verdad? Creo que perdí la práctica, con Tsunade-sama las excusas no funcionan…

Naruto sonrió, pero de pronto su rostro se volvió completamente serio. Era hora de aclarar una de sus infinitas dudas-por cierto, ¿usted sabe porque Tsunade-obaa-chan me pidió que regresara…?

-¿eh?...-por breves segundos, el hombres desvió su atención del libro para mirarle-…pues ella quiere que vuelvas a ser shinobi de Konoha…ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y creyó que era hora de que regresaras a donde te corresponde estar…tu aldea…

El rubio negó incrédulo, ensimismado-no, debe haber otra cosa tras todo esto…

-tú conoces a Tsunade-sama…es una mujer de una sola línea, no deberías desconfiar de ella…

-se equivoca sensei, yo no desconfío de ella...-guardó silencio, esperando alguna pregunta de parte del jounnin, la cual nunca llegó-…yo desconfío de lo que está detrás de ella…

-¿hablas del consejo?

Asintió-fue por ellos que Sakura-san y yo nos vimos en la obligación de huir…

Kakashi guardó el anaranjado libro en su bolsillo para acercarse hasta el chico que no perdía detalle de la tormenta-lo tuyo fue por opción propia…en ningún momento se te inculpo de nada, ni siquiera de traición, si has estado lejos de Konoha ha sido por tu propia voluntad…-hizo una pausa, dejando escapar un suspiro-… y respecto a Sakura, la aldea entera la da por muerta…

-¿muerta?-el hombre asintió ausente-… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Tsunade-obaa-chan no lo ha desmentido aún?

-creyó que era lo mejor, en las extrañas circunstancias en que se dio todo, sería perjudicial para Sakura si se dijera lo contrario…

-ya veo…-el joven bajó la mirada, intentando contener la rabia que comenzaba a embargarlo-…_tanto la vieja como el consejo se lavaron las manos…_

-ya que estamos hablando de ella… ¿has tenido noticias?

-no, acordamos de no tener contacto a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario…

-ya veo…Tsunade-sama tampoco ha tenido información de su paradero…

-el riesgo era demasiado, ya ve por todo lo que tuvo que pasar…aunque aun no logro entender el porqué…-Kakashi guardó silencio, sin apartar su único ojo visible de él

-_pronto lo entenderás Naruto…_-esas palabras estuvieron a punto de escapar de su boca, pero se arrepintió. No era oportuno que él hablase, al menos no en esos momentos-… ¿Naruto? ¿Por qué aceptaste regresar?

El rubio lo meditó un poco antes de responder. Se encogió de brazos y continuó observando la tormenta-no lo sé…algo me dice que ya era la hora…

-¿estás siguiendo una corazonada?

-sí, podríamos llamarlo así…

-las corazonadas son engañosas…

-no tanto como son las personas, Kakashi-sensei…

El Jounnin rió por lo bajo, asintiendo ante sus sabias palabras-puede que tengas razón…

-siempre la tengo, dattebayo…

Permanecieron en silencio, teniendo solo como compañía el sonido del viento arrastrando grandes cortinas de arenas por las dunas. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ese sonido comenzara a debilitarse, dándoles a entender que pronto podrían continuar el viaje.

-la tormenta esta cesando…-susurró el hombre, aprovechando de retomar su lectura-…apenas termine, retomaremos el camino…

Naruto simplemente asintió en silencio, agachando la mirada sin apartar de su mente la última imagen que tuvo de la pelirosa. Sobre sus labios se surcó una triste sonrisa acompañada por un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad…

-_Sakura-chan, perdóname…pero tal como tú, yo estoy haciendo algo que me corresponde hacer…_

Sus azules brillaron intensamente mostrando decisión…hacía mucho tiempo que esa idea había estado en mente, y ya era hora de que la hiciese realidad. Él mismo, con sus propias manos se encargaría de derrocar al consejo, ya se sentía preparado para aquello…solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-_ya verás Sakura-chan…más pronto de lo que piensas, estarás de regreso en Konoha…es una promesa, dattebayo…_

_/_

UFFF!

POR FIIIIN! POR FIN EL FANFICTION ARREGLÓ MI PAGINA…ESTE CAPITULO LO TENGO LISTO DESDE HACE DOS SEMANAS Y POR PROBLEMAS TECNICAS DE LA PAGINA NO PUDE SUBIRLO ¬¬* PERO HEME AQUÍ, APARECIENDO NUEVAMENTE POR ESTOS LARES…

ESTE CAPI SI QUE FUE EXTENSO XD SE NOTÓ?

CHICAS! HE DE DECIRLES ALGO…REGRESE A CLASES ¬¬ BUUU! XD no mentira… me da gusto volver :)

Es por eso que de hoy en adelante, intentaré actualizar los fines de semana, entiéndase en un rango de de viernes a domingo…hare mi mayor esfuerzo porque así sea :)!

Como siempre, deseo agradecer que lean esta humilde historia…al igual que sus comentarios! :D

Las amo! ^^

Ya niñas, me voy a dormir…mañana tengo un laaaargooo día ¬¬…

Les dejo un beso gigante a cada una y espero que pasen una excelente noche

Se despide atenta ya afectuosamente su amiga…

_NinfaOscura_


	7. El Regreso

**La Promesa de una Sacerdotisa**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-"_PeNsAmIeNtOs…"_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_/-/-/_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/-/-/

**Capítulo VI: El Regreso **

Podía escuchar a la perfección los ronquidos provenientes de la habitación contigua retumbando con fuerza en el pequeño despacho; aunque era pan de cada mañana, sobre todo luego de largas jornadas de misiones-las cuales llegaban una tras otra sin parar-en ese momento le resultaba un peligro inminente, una clara sentencia de muerte si no actuaba de la manera correcta.

Una mujer de corta melena, observaba con infinito terror la pulida puerta de madera castaña que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, retándola a ingresar, mofándose de su mueca de terror y del sudor frio que se deslizaba desde su sien hasta perderse en su barbilla. Luego de varios minutos de duda, aspiró aire y tragó tratando de humedecer su garganta ya reseca por la ansiedad que aquel ritual le provocaba.

Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire mientras comenzaba a reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad-… entre más rápido termine con esto, mejor…-musitó despacio, alzando la mirada decidida

Lentamente su mano aprisionó el pomo de la puerta; no pudo evitar tragarse sonoramente el nudo depositado en su garganta al escuchar el rechinido de las bisagras algo oxidadas y demandantes de aceite. Sus pies se movilizaron hacia la entrada dando pasos tiesos e imprecisos, acompañados por la rigidez de sus extremidades, que en esos instantes parecían estar completamente entumecidas. Podía sentir a la perfección como su corazón latía desbocado, aumentando la adrenalina en su sangre. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, y asegurándose de que la razón de sus temores roncaba sin mayor reparo sobre el escritorio, comenzó a pensar cuál sería la mejor manera de dar la noticia… ¿dando un grito seguro y certero, como si no hubiese notado que detrás de aquella puerta había una bestia dormida, o bien, sumisa y paciente llamando a la mujer con suavidad y delicadeza, teniendo la esperanza de que eso calmase su ira…?

Suspiró. Las dos opciones eran aterradoras, ya que conociéndola, en ambas tendría el mismo resultado: una Tsunade colérica y con clara intención de asesinarla por haberla despertado. Aunque no era un panorama muy tentador y a pesar de ser una escena muy, demasiado, cotidiana para ella… terminó optando por la primera; al fin de cuentas, dicen que los tragos amargos son mejor tomarlos al seco.

Asintió decidida, ya no podría dar pie atrás. Volvió a abrir la puerta, tomó aire y colocó su mejor cara de urgencia -¡Tsunade-sama…!

La mujer alzó la cabeza de un saltó mirando los alrededores de forma desorientada, sin reparar en el papel que yacía pegado en su rostro. Sus mieles aún se veían adormilados cuando repararon en la borrosa figura de su víctima. De pronto su cara enrojeció deformándose por completo, logrando que la pelinegra aguantase la respiración-¡ ¿QUÉ MIERDA SUCEDE?! ¡ ¿POR QUÉ ME INTERRUMPES DE ESA MANERA?!

Shizune inconscientemente retrocedió un paso-o dos- sin poder disimular el terror que aquella mujer le producía, sobre todo cuando recién despertaba-l-lo siento…-tartamudeó torpemente intentando-por todos los medios que conocía- guardar la compostura, aunque sin mayores resultados-…e-es que…- tragó-… J-Jiraiya-sa-ma ha re-regresado…

La rubia quien mantenía su ceño fruncido, lentamente comenzó a relajar su expresión. Permaneció algunos segundos en silencio como si estuviese asimilando con lerditud las palabras de su asistente, quien ya al menos había dejado de temblar al ver que disminuía su aura homicida. No pasó mucho antes de que escapara un fuerte resoplido de sus labios que le hizo recobrar totalmente la calma.

Arregló sus ropas y limpió los rastros de saliva que ensuciaban su rostro de manera disimulada, tratando de mostrar total dignidad-hn… así que el idiota por fin se digno a aparecer…-masculló con clara irritación mientras observaba a la mujer quien con cierta reticencia le hacía un gesto indicándole que tenía algo en la frente. Tsunade llevó una mano hacia aquel sitio dejando escapar un breve, pero muy audible, gruñido avergonzado, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a despegarse la hoja ensalivada, la cual no entendía cómo había terminado sobre su frente. Balbuceó algunas blasfemias sin mirar a la mujer que se mantenía expectante a sus ordenes-… dile que pase...-le dijo por fin, para alivio de Shizune

-h-hai…

Apenas su asistente desapareció del despacho, la ojimiel se concentró en limpiar su escritorio y ordenar los papeles que habían quedado regados en su lapsus de sueño. No supo cómo ni cuándo había caído rendida de cansancio, y mucho menos podía explicarse cómo su escritorio se había desordenado tanto en su "breve siesta".

Pasaron solo un par de minutos antes de que la puerta volviese abrirse, dando paso a un hombre ya mayor, de largos cabellos blancos y vestimenta excéntrica. La mujer lo observó con el ceño fruncido, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos entrecruzadas, sin dejar de fulminarlo con su gélida mirada; era claro que si no le entregaba la información que esperaba lo iba a golpear sin la más mínima piedad hasta cansarse.

El hombre arqueó una ceja sin dejar de esbozar una mueca, que no alcanzaba a formar una sonrisa, al fin de cuentas, sabía que no saldría muy bien parado de aquella visita-Nunca he podido entender por qué cada vez que vengo estás de tan mal humor…-dijo entre broma y en serio, intentando apaciguar en algo el ambiente

Tsunade entrecerró sus ojos, mostrando mayor frialdad provocándole un profundo escalofrío que fue capaz de borrar por completo su mueca irónica-no lo sé…-siseó acomodándose hacia atrás y cruzándose de brazos-… quizás sea porque nunca llegas a tiempo con la información que te solicito…

Jiraiya forzó una sonora carcajada mientras caminaba hacia el gran ventanal a las espaldas de la Hokage. Estaba tratando de disimular su ya no tan controlado miedo y nerviosismo-_esta mujer es aterradora cuando acaba de despertar…-_pensó mirándola a través del reflejo del cristal. Carraspeó incómodo al percibir el aura asesina de la rubia-…bue-bueno Tsunade… y-ya sabes que siempre se me presentan imprevistos de los cuales no siempre tengo el control…

La Hokage rodó los ojos, ya aportas de perder la paciencia-¿ah sí?... ¿Imprevistos relacionados con esa estúpida novela tuya? ¿O más bien con mujeres de mala clase?

Jiraiya volteó mostrando falso desconcierto-¿eh?...-de la nada dejó escapar una risa burlona que pronto se transformó en una sonrisa cargada de picardía-… ¿Qué fue ese comentario, mi querida Tsunade…? ¿A caso estas celosa?

Las mejillas de la mujer no tardaron en teñirse de rojo, la había tomado desprevenida. Carraspeó incómoda y desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia los papeles que aún yacían regados en su escritorio, dándole la espalda con la silla e ignorando la mirada triunfal del viejo sannin-no digas estupideces…-musitó leyendo algunos informes de manera distraída-… ahora dime de una vez, si conseguiste la información que te pedí…

El Sannin suspiró cansado asumiendo su derrota. Estaba seguro que la respuesta no sería de su agrado, lo sabía… y por tanto sabía que si no tenía cuidado, terminaría con más de una costilla rota. Ante esa idea su cuerpo reaccionó con un escalofrío… ya podía sentir el dolor de los futuros golpes que estaba seguro recibiría si no usaba sus cartas con cuidado-no, de Akatsuki no hay rastro alguno…

Sin poderlo evitar la mujer apretó sus puños colérica, causando que la tan característica vena de su frente se hinchase, siendo una clara grafica de la gran ira que comenzaba a acumularse en su pequeño contenedor.

Volteó la silla para encarar al hombre quien de manera súbita se tensó y se pegó a la muralla-¿y para eso… te demoraste nueve meses?-siseó tratando de soportar sus grandes deseos de mandarlo a volar de una sola patada

Un sudor frío recorrió la arrugada frente de su víctima, al mismo tiempo que una potente palidez se apoderó de su rostro. Sabía que tenía que actuar ahora o nunca-e-en realidad fu-fueron ocho meses, con tres semanas y seis días…

_Linda frase, Jiraiya, muy inteligente…_ pensó dándose una cachetada mental.

El sonido del puño estrellándose con brutalidad en el escritorio pudo escucharse hasta el otro lado de la puerta, en donde la joven asistente de la colérica Hokage, observaba con cierta compasión y a la vez gran agradecimiento; realmente no deseaba estar en los zapatos de aquel hombre. Jiraiya sintió un temblor que le caló hasta la médula. Por un momento temió que ese golpe se dirigiría directo a su hermosa persona.

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA! ¡ ¿ACASO CREES QUE ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA SOPORTAR TUS CHISTES?!

Su garganta hizo un sonido seco cuando intentó pasar un poco de saliva-d-de acuerdo… s-solo cálmate mujer…

Tsunade se mantuvo con su mirada fija e iracunda posada en él hasta que un bufido escapó de sus labios, retomando de mala gana su tediosa labor-agradece que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, porque en este mismo instante estaría quebrándote cada uno de tus frágiles huesos…

El Sannin suspiró aliviado-…he de decir que soy afortunado…

La ojimiel lo ignoró por completo, a pesar de la gran furia que estaba acumulando-ahora bien, si no tienes más nada que decir, lárgate de mi oficina…

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que el hombre decidiese aparecer en su campo visual. Se mantuvo de pie frente a ella, observándola de forma insistente, hasta lograr que posase su atención nuevamente en él. La mujer arqueó su ceja con irritación sin disimular en lo más mínimo su malestar, de verdad que ese hombre era más estúpido de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué?...-escupió brutamente la mujer, asesinándolo con la mirada

-bueno… en realidad, no es todo lo que tengo que informarte…-dijo el hombre con una enigmática expresión que Tsunade ignoró por completo

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras masajeaba su sien intentando relajar la presión que empezaba a acumularse en su cabeza-por favor, no me digas que volviste a apostar dinero ajeno… -masculló sin esperar respuesta-…¡porque si es así sabes que te voy a…!

-no se trata nada de eso…-refunfuñó el sannin rodando los ojos-…_lo haces una vez y ya creen que es una costumbre…_

-¿entonces?...

Un tenso silencio se posó en el lugar alertando a la rubia. Entrecerró sus ojos al notar la repentina seriedad del hombre quien no despegaba su mirada de ella, a pesar de notar aún su ofuscación. Jiraiya suspiró incómodo mientras se dejaba caer, sin ninguna sutiliza, en uno de los asientos que estaban frente al escritorio, centrando su atención en los incontables papeles que yacían regados en dicho; no sabía exactamente como comenzar, necesitaba ordenar un poco sus ideas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque de pronto tienes esa cara?...

La oscura mirada se encontró con los mieles, logrando que la mujer se sobresaltase. Era extraño que aquel hombre tomase esa actitud tan seria… debía de ser algo importante.

-tengo noticias de una persona que estoy seguro te interesa bastante…-dijo de pronto

-¿De una persona dices?...-él asintió-… ¿De quién se trata?

Jiraiya dejó escapar una torcida sonrisa, cortando con aquella seriedad que mantenía a la rubia en estado de alerta. De pronto su mirada se había vuelto traviesa y retadora, como si de un niño se tratase. Un niño insoportable y caprichoso que conocía algo que tu no. Eso le resultaba verdaderamente irritante-no creo que tengas que pensarlo demasiado…

Tsunade suspiró sonoramente, masajeando a la vez, el puente de su nariz-…estoy demasiado cansada como para que me hagas pensar en estupideces… así que si es importante dime de quién se trata…

El sannin soltó una sonora carcajada que solo consiguió aumentar más su irritación-… ¿tan mal estás que ni siquiera tienes ganas de jugar a las adivinanzas?

La Hokage ahogó un gruñido e intentó por todos los medios recurrir a las pocas gotas de paciencia que aún le impedían mandarlo directo al hospital-Te lo advierto Jiraiya, no comiences con tus juegos estúpidos porque te juro que mi paciencia en estos momentos es muy… muy… escasa…

Jiraiya rodó los ojos-eso no tienes ni que decírmelo, mira que te conozco mejor que nadie...-no recibió respuesta, por lo que se vio obligado a continuar-…bien, bien… te daré una pista para que te sea más fácil…-Tsunade abrió la boca dispuesta a soltar un grito ensordecedor, ya había llegado a su límite, pero esta vez… él fue más rápido-… flores de cerezos… -canturreó sin poder evitar el disfrute que le ocasionaba ver el rostro estupefacto de la sannin

Ella parpadeó sin entender de buenas a primeras lo que había querido decirle. _Flores de_ _Cerezos, _se repitió una y otra vez, como si tuviera la respuesta en la punta de la lengua…

Comenzó a maldecir la lentitud con que su lógica estaba funcionando aquella mañana, parecía estar más aletargada que de costumbre.Meditó unos segundos más, ignorando como al compás de su análisis su ceño se fruncía, demarcando aquella molesta línea de expresión que ni su tan efectivo Jutsu era capaz de cubrir, hasta que de pronto, como si hubiese recibido una gran bofetada, un nombre vino a su mente. Sus ojos mieles se ensancharon al punto de casi salirse de sus cuencas e inmediatamente se dirigieron en dirección al hombre que la observaba con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Sa-Sakura…?...-cuestionó con un hilillo de voz debido a la repentina resequedad que se apoderaba de su boca

-din-din-din… has ganado el premio mayor…

Tsunade frunció el ceño con irritación levantándose de su silla casi de un brinco, causando un notorio sobresalto en el hombre-… déjate de tonterías…-a pesar de su molestia, su voz se mantuvo serena y a un volumen aceptable. Cosa extraña e increíble, pero realmente el cansancio no la dejaba reaccionar de otra manera- … ¿Acaso la viste?...

El peliblanco sostuvo su mirada, hasta que finalmente soltó un suspiro-Sí…

La mujer comenzó a exasperarse ante la escueta respuesta- ¡¿Donde?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

-cálmate Tsunade, no estás en edad para alterarte de esa manera…-bromeó-… _sigue así y vas a conseguir que te mate… _

-¡ Con un demonio! ¡No juegues con mi paciencia, Jiraiya!

El hombre sumó otro suspiro a su colección, negando lentamente con la cabeza en un acto resignado- …de acuerdo, de acuerdo… -susurró mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el borde de la ventana, alzando el rostro meditabundo, recordando el instante en que había visto a la muchacha. No le resultó difícil reconocerle, al fin de cuentas solo alguien de aquel clan podía tener esas exóticas características, aunque admitía que había cambiado bastante y no solo en apariencia- …espero y te resulte divertido, porque a mi causó bastante gracia… -dijo en un intento por destensar el ambiente, consiguiendo solo silencio. Esperó a que la mujer hablase, incluso esperaba algún insulto de su parte, pero no ocurrió. Hizo una mueca de resignación- … bien, iré al grano entonces… resulta ser que tu amada ex alumna _estaba_ más cerca de lo que pensabas…

Tsunade lo miró confusa- ¿cómo dices? ¿En dónde está?

-_estaba_…-recalcó

-¡bien!... –gruñó ya exasperada empuñando sus manos en un intento de canalizar la frustración y el nerviosismo ante la noticia-… ¿En dónde _estaba_?

Jiraiya desvió el rostro intentando concentrarse en el despejado cielo de aquella mañana. Vio a un par de aves revoloteando en lo alto, para luego perderse por entre los edificios más altos de la villa -En la aldea de los Pájaros…

La mujer parpadeó como si no lograse entender lo que le estaba diciendo-¿có-cómo dices?... – sus ojos se centraron en el rostro inexpresivo del hombre reflejado en el cristal-… ¿estás seguro…?

-no me queda ninguna duda, es más, yo la vi con mis propios ojos…

Jiraiya pudo notar que el rostro de la mujer era todo un poema; estaba desconcertada, sorprendida e incluso pudo notar un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos mieles a pesar de que aún parecía no entender del todo la situación-p-pero…-balbuceó mientras intentaba atar cabos-… ¿cómo…?-su ceño se frunció mirando al hombre, como si aún no acabase de creerle-… ¡es imposible! ¡Konoha ha mantenido una comunicación muy estrecha con esa aldea! ¡¿Cómo es que…?!

El sannin cerró los ojos y se carcajeó de manera forzosa, acallando sus interrogantes-es obvio que la muchachita se las ingenio muy bien para no ser detectada…-sonrió-… tal parece que su inteligencia sigue siendo su mayor virtud, siéntete orgullosa Tsunade, le enseñaste bien…

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio, procesando la información palabra por palabra. Aún no era capaz de entender cómo es que había estado tan cerca de la muchacha, y ni cuenta se había dado…era… era ilógico.

-todo este tiempo… y ella…-dijo casi en un susurro

-estuvo más cerca de lo que llegaste a pensar…-completó el sannin escudriñándola con la mirada

La mujer se dejó caer en su silla, meditabunda, olvidando por completo su cansancio y del fastidioso papeleo que aún le quedaba por terminar- aún así, no entiendo…-le entregó una mirada interrogante, a lo que Jiraiya alzó ambas cejas invitándola a preguntar-… ¿cómo es eso que estaba allí?... – la interrogante fue mecánica y sin premeditación alguna, en esos momentos su mente divagaba sin descanso entre los miles de recuerdos en los que la sonrisa cándida y la mirada fiera de aquella muchacha eran las protagonistas. Todo aquello era tan sorpresivo que había terminado por descolocarla completamente

El hombre se tomó su tiempo antes de responder, al fin y al cabo tenía bastantes datos que entregarle a la mujer-pues verás, antes de llegar a eso primero hay un par de cosas que debo contarte…-inhaló profundamente para luego dar un suspiro largo y pesado, captando totalmente la atención de la Hokage-… al parecer Sakura era considerada una figura importante, poseía bastante influencia…-sonrió-… bueno al menos en esa aldea…- Tsunade lo miró sin entender-… a aldeano que le preguntase sabía perfectamente de quién estaba hablando y puedo asegurarte que solo escuché maravillas de ella...-hizo una pausa un tanto dramática que solo causó que la mujer se sintiese aún más nerviosa, aunque con un dejo de orgullo por sus palabras-…me dijeron que de todas las… -su mirada se hizo más penetrante, y su voz más profunda-… _sacerdotisas…- _los mieles lo miraron estupefactos-… que habían pasado por su aldea, ella había sido la única que logró devolverles todo lo que habían perdido. Es más mi estimada Tsunade, tu ex alumna fue la responsable de volver a colocar en el mapa la olvidada Aldea de los Pájaros…

El rostro de la mujer se volvió un verdadero enigma; no era claro que sentimiento predominaba en esos momentos: confusión, miedo, sorpresa… todo estaba plasmado en cada rasgo de aquella nívea cara, hasta que por fin solo uno salió vencedor. La tristeza. Aquello causó que el hombre centrara su atención en ella nuevamente, mirándola con detenimiento, sin perderse ninguno de sus movimientos… tenía que estar preparado para su próxima reacción, que apostaba seria explosiva.

-¿sa-sacerdotisa, dices…?-asintió en silencio

El sannin se removió incómodo sin saber con exactitud cómo abordar el tema, que intuía, se encontraba rondando en la revuelta cabeza de la mujer-¿crees que ya lo sabe…?

-no…-respondió sin dudarlo y sin despegar su mirada de la grieta que solo minutos antes había dejado por el impacto de su puño. Luego cerró los ojos al pensar de que hubiese una remota posibilidad de que sí tuviese conocimiento de aquello-…al menos no lo suficiente…- quiso consolarse, mientras que en un acto distraído su mano se dirigía hasta su sien, intentando calmar el molesto palpitar que comenzaba a aquejarle con más fuerza.

Ya sin poderlo soportar más, empezó a rebuscar en sus cajones hasta encontrar aquello que para ella se había convertido en la mejor de las aspirinas. El sake. Mostrando la destreza de todos los años que llevaba manipulando y disfrutando aquel cálido liquido, destapó la pequeña botella con una sola mano e inmediatamente le dio un largo trago, sin siquiera prestar la menor atención a la atenta mirada del sannin que simplemente había optado por guardar silencio, aunque sin poder evitar esbozar una torcida mueca ante la escena. Esperó con paciencia hasta que Tsunade encontró que ya era suficiente. La rubia dio un largo suspiro, tratando de aliviar el ardor de su garganta, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, como intentando escapar de sus cavilaciones y así centrarse debidamente en la conversación.

-¿y dices que estaba en la aldea…?-preguntó luego de algunos segundos, volviendo a centrar su atención en él

-sí…-el sannin se cruzó de brazos-… incluso fui testigo de su partida…-Tsunade asintió esperando a que continuase, sin prever las siguientes noticias que escaparían de su boca. Jiraiya, sin poderlo evitar, al recordar a la joven esbozó una amplia y libidinosa sonrisa-… y debo decir que los años le han sentado de maravilla… -agregó moviendo sus manos en forma extraña, como si estuviese apretando algo en el aire-… ¡si está como para protagonizar una de mis novelas…!

Un sinfín de tics se apoderaron del rostro de la rubia deformándose por completo, y tuvo que usar sobrehumanamente su autocontrol para no matarlo ahí mismo-¡maldito pervertido concéntrate y dime en este preciso instante hacia dónde demonios se fue!

El sannin se encogió de hombros tratando de ignorar el sudor frio de su nuca-no lo sé… -ante su respuesta la Hokage apretó la mandíbula-… solo sé que se marchó…-nuevamente e ignorando el cabreo de la mujer, la seriedad se apoderó de su rostro-… pero no precisamente sola…

Tsunade volvió a darle un trago a su botella, necesitaba… calmarse, se decía a sí misma una y otra vez. El contenido de la botella desapareció. Ella la lanzó a la basura y la reemplazó por otra, pero antes de llevársela a la boca, dio pie para continuar con el interrogatorio- ¿sabes al menos con quién se marchó?

Asintió en silencio, y luego hizo una mueca-… y creo que no te dará gusto saberlo…

La gran y cómoda silla de la mujer se deslizó bruscamente obligándolo a alejarse de donde estaba, evitando ser blanco de un posible ataque con aquel pesado objeto. Una vez a salvo, en una distancia que encontró prudente, su mirada se encontró con los hermosos y centellantes mieles que en esos momentos estaban cargados de irritación, dejándole en claro que ya no soportaría más sus rodeos. El sannin tragó en un intento por humedecer su garganta esbozando en conjunto una sonrisa forzosa, repitiéndose mentalmente un sinfín de palabras de aliento que lo animasen a mantener la calma… lo cual era una misión verdaderamente complicada, sobre todo si su futura asesina había ingerido una botella completa de sake, casi de un trago.

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza, se había estado conteniendo, pero ya no más-¡déjate de hacerme perder más la paciencia y solo dilo, maldición!

-bien, pero yo te lo advertí… -sentenció cerrando los ojos y suspirando con resignación; ya podía imaginarse lo que ocurriría apenas le dijese de quien se trataba-… Uchiha Sasuke…

La Hokage guardó silencio sin poder creerse sus palabras. Con sus manos comenzó a tantear hasta lograr dar con su silla y así poder sentarse lentamente; la noticia había sido peor de lo que pensaba-no pero… pe-pero… de él… -gruñó al darse cuenta de sus balbuceos-… no se sabía nada de Uchiha… ¿cómo es que…? ¿Cómo…?

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no le extrañase en lo más mínimo-bueno de Sakura tampoco se sabía nada, y ya ves… Se convirtió casi en una deidad en aquella aldea y tú nunca te diste por enterada…

Tsunade pasó por alto su comentario, tenía que preocuparse de otras cosas más importantes ahora-¿sabes por qué se fue con él?-preguntó

-por lo que hable con el señor feudal, Sasuke le pidió que fuese su médico de cabecera…

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, incrédula. Que Uchiha por voluntad propia le pidiese a Sakura que fuese su médico, pues… no era algo que pudiese creer de buenas a primeras.

-¿su médico, dices?...-lo vio asentir-… ¿Y ella acepto así como así?

-así parece… -suspiró-… lamentablemente no logré dar con más información que esa…

Hubo un largo silencio en donde solo la agitada respiración de la mujer podía escucharse; estaba pálida y con un claro semblante de desconcierto en sus atractivas facciones. Podía verse el temor en sus ojos, al fin de cuentas la situación era complicada, y estaba segura que muy pronto todo se le escaparía de las manos.

-esto no está bien…-susurró de manera vacía, más para sí

Jiraiya se cruzó lentamente de brazos, apoyando su peso en el marco de la ventana, donde había decidido continuar la conversación mirando distraídamente el movimiento de la aldea -¿temes que sea perjudicial para ella?

-lo será…

-ya veo…-el sannin cerró sus ojos, torciendo una sonrisa-… aún crees que sigue siendo una chiquilla débil, ¿no es verdad?

-no se trata de eso… -la escuchó mascullar. Sin necesidad de voltear, sabía que apretaba sus puños con fuerza, intentando controlar sus ganas de reventarle los tímpanos a gritos y mandarlo a volar fuera de su oficina.

Aun así continuó-ella ya no es tu alumna Tsunade, convéncete de aquello…

La mujer se crispó. Arrugó su entrecejo y volteó a mirarle colérica-¡ya lo sé!

-¿entonces si ya lo sabes por qué no dejas de preocuparte…? Ella ya no es tu responsabilidad…

Tsunade se atragantó y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a bajar la mirada con tristeza. Sus palabras le dolían, e incluso le extrañaba aquella frialdad de su parte. Nadie mejor que él sabía lo que aquella muchacha significaba para ella-no entiendo cómo me dices esas cosas… tu sabes… que Sakura es… ella es como…

El viejo sannin suspiró largamente, dignándose a voltear y ver la congoja en el hermoso rostro de la Hokage-lo sé… pero tú tienes que entender que ya no es una niña…-hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba hasta la mujer y alzaba su barbilla para que lo mirase-… y te puedo asegurar que ha cambiado, se ha hecho más fuerte… -sonrió en un intento por aliviar su tristeza. Ante aquel gesto ella simplemente asintió-… ¿comenzarás a buscarla?...-no obtuvo respuesta, solo una mirada vacía que estaba dirigida hacia un punto indefinido de su rostro. Con un suspiro largo procedió a marcharse, no era difícil entender que la conversación había llegado a su fin-… bien… si te decides, ya sabes dónde buscarme…

Emprendió camino hasta la salida, agradeciendo a los más grandes dioses que aquella visita hubiese terminada por fin y con su humanidad intacta, aunque casi no lo lograba. Su mano alcanzó la perilla, estaba por saborear su libertad cuando….

-espera Jiraiya…

Suspiró. Todo iba de maravilla… era muy bueno como para ser verdad-¿Qué pasa?

-yo también te tengo noticias…-el tono de la mujer era totalmente distinto, ya no estaba opacado por la tristeza

Jiraiya ladeó el rostro para mirarla con curiosidad aunque sin intenciones de alejarse de la puerta. Su instinto de supervivencia estaba a flor de piel- ¿a si? ¿De qué se trata?

Tsunade esbozó una ligera sonrisa, cubierta de melancolía pero con un cierto brillo de emoción. El sannin la observó por largos segundos antes de lograr entender. De la nada comenzó a reír de buena gana echando la cabeza hacia atrás, como si de un niño se tratase.

-vaya, así que el mocoso regresa a la aldea_…-_la mujer asintió-…pues entonces habrá que darle una bienvenida como corresponde… ¿no lo crees, Tsunade?

/-/-/-/

Sentía como aquella añorada brisa golpeaba su rostro dándole la bienvenida, otra vez…

Una zorruna sonrisa escapó de sus labios mientras inspiraba profunda y fuertemente, en un intento por llenar sus pulmones de aquel nostálgico aroma tan característico de un antiguo hogar… era una combinación entre tierra húmeda, flores silvestre y curiosamente… ramen. Ante esto último su sonrisa se amplió, a decir verdad, a pesar de haber permanecido esos tres años en Suna, jamás pudo acostumbrarse al sabor de los ramen que allí servían, era extraño pues… se preparaban de igual forma que en Konoha, sin embargo, no tenían ese sabor especial tan característico de los ramen del Ichiraku, cosa que lo hacía extrañar aún más su amada aldea. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a evocar un sinfín de recuerdos, como si de un filme se tratase, pudiendo verse claramente recorrer las calles de la villa junto a lo que alguna vez fue… el equipo 7. No dejó que aquello empañara su emoción, así que continuó recorrieron con la mirada cada rincón de la gran aldea, sin poder evitar emocionarse tontamente apenas reconocía algún edificio, o bien, a algún transeúnte que por allí pasaba.

Todo estaba tal como la última vez que lo vio…

-este lugar no ha cambiado nada…-susurró soltando una alegre carcajada, que graficaba su gran excitación

Kakashi alzó su rostro para mirar la amplia y radiante sonrisa que el muchacho era incapaz de disimular, sintiéndose contagiado también por su emoción-¿eso no te da gusto?

-¡por supuesto, 'ttebayo! ¡Es como si nunca nos hubiésemos mar-…!-las palabras se atragantaron al darse cuenta de sus palabras. Se mantuvo en silencio por largos segundos hasta que nuevamente recobró la sonrisa, que ésta vez, estaba cargada de melancolía-…es como si nunca me hubiese marchado…-corrigió arrastrando las palabras

Hatake entrecerró su único ojo visible, dejando escapar un tenue e imperceptible suspiro. Estaba seguro que a pesar de estar de regreso, la ausencia de la pelirosa le afectaría más de lo que deseaba admitir… al fin de cuentas, ambos habían forjado un lazo tan fuerte que ni el tiempo ni la distancia sería capaz de romper. Además, admitía que la villa sin él y sin ella… había perdido algo de color.

Ante el largo silencio, hizo el ademán de hablar, lo mejor era evitar comenzar con las melancolías siendo el primer día de regreso de su ex alumno… pero un ANBU se presentó ante ellos, interrumpiendo su acción. El hombre, cuya mascara de topo cubría su rostro, se dirigió explícitamente hacia el jounnin que lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Kakashi, Tsunade-sama requiere de tu presencia…

El aludido alzó su ceja visible- ¿eh?...-miró al rubio quien se acercaba curioso y expectante-… ¿Y qué hay de Naruto?

El enmascarado negó con la cabeza, ignorando la presencia del rubio-…dice que solo necesita hablar contigo…

Uzumaki no pudo evitar que escapara un bufido irritado de sus labios mientras se cruzaba de brazos, captando la atención de ambos hombres; temía que algo así sucediese-¡vaya vieja…!-gruñó, ignorando la afilada mirada del ANBU ante su falta de respeto-… ¡No cambia, sigue siendo la misma irrespetuosa de antes…! ¡Es injusto, dattebayo!

Kakashi suspiró largo y pesado, logrando percibir la irritación del hombre que observaba al joven sin perderse sus movimientos. Sonrió. Habían cosas que jamás cambiarían-no seas insolente Naruto…-el rubio se encogió levemente de hombros, ignorando su advertencia-…bien, tengo que dejarte, ya conoces a Tsunade y como se enoja si la hacen esperar…

Uzumaki hizo una mueca, colocando los ojos en blanco-sí, sí…

El jounnin sonrió-nos vemos luego…-de un salto ambos shinobis desaparecieron, dejándolo observar con fastidio el sitio en donde habían estado

Suspiró con desgano mientras su mirada comenzaba a recorrer los alrededores, mirando con aburrimiento como la gente pasaba-…y yo que pensé que sería diferente…-musitó de manera distraída, ya habiendo perdido toda la emoción que segundos antes lo embargaba por haber regresado a su aldea

Dejando escapar en menos de un minuto, otro suspiro resignado, comenzó a recorrer las calles sin despegar su mirada del claro cielo, no teniendo la más mínima dificultad para esquivar a quienes se atravesaban por su camino. Comenzaba a cuestionarse qué tan bueno era el hecho de que aquella aldea continuase igual que antes. No había nada nuevo que pudiese llamarle la atención, salvo quizás algún local o afiches que ocultaban los que ya estaban desgastados con el tiempo.

-¡aahhh!...-chilló haciendo una mueca- ¡esto es un fastidio!

Continuó un largo trecho, ignorando a la gente que se detenía a mirarle con curiosidad… era obvio, al fin y al cabo, tres años no pasaban en vano, estaba seguro que ni el diez por ciento de los aldeanos podía recordarle, y si lo hacían, se estaban cuestionando el por qué de su regreso. Tampoco es que hubiese cambiado tanto, seguía con su cabello igual de rubio y desordenado, vistiendo sus pantalones y chaqueta anaranjada y debajo de esta ultima una playera negra. Lo único diferente, es que no estaba con su banda ni su collar…

A lo lejos tres kunoichis salían de un local intercambiando opiniones respecto a su última misión. Una de ellas, castaña y de chonguitos-sí a pesar de los años ella no se deshacía de ese peinado ya que le acomodaba para sus entrenamientos-vislumbró una cabellera rubia, que en cierta forma no supo porqué había captado su atención. La miró con detenimiento y agradeció que él se detuviese a mirar unas vitrinas con claro aburrimiento. Apenas su mente hizo el click, miró a sus acompañantes para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando.

-chicas, ¿Acaso ese no es Naruto?

Tanto Ino como Hinata miraron en dirección donde su amiga apuntaba-¿cómo dices? ¿Naruto?-interrogó la rubia, sin poder evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa al reconocerlo-¡sí, es Naruto…!

-N-Naruto-kun… -susurró la pelinegra sonriendo de manera tímida y radiante. Por fin, su gran amor había regresado a la aldea, aunque ella sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, al menos eso le había dicho él la última vez que se habían visto en la aldea de Suna

La ojiceleste soltó una carcajada-Vaya, hasta que por fin le convencieron de regresar…

Tenten asintió, con una melancólica sonrisa adornando sus labios-yo no le culpo… luego de lo que le ocurrió a Sakura… pues…-hizo una pausa y miró a la rubia, quien ya no sonreía en lo más mínimo. Un aura de tristeza la había cubierto por completo. La castaña se abofeteó mentalmente-…_yo y mi gran bocota…-_pensó irritada

Hinata colocó una mano sobre su hombro, en un intento por contenerla-I-Ino-chan…-la aludida pegó un brinco, reparando recién en su acción- ¿estás bien?

Yamanaka pareció turbada unos segundos antes de responder-s-sí…-musitó y posteriormente movió la cabeza en un intento por alejar los recuerdos. En cosas de segundos, se encontraba alzando la mano y gritando a todo pulmón, causando que algunos aldeanos la mirasen extrañados-…¡ey Naruto, por aquí!

Hinata se tensó y miró a la chica que con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa continuaba llamando al rubio que aún no era consciente del todo de donde provenían los llamados. Sujetó su diminuta chaqueta lila en un acto suplicante-I-Ino-chan… n-no… es-espera…

Ino la ignoró y siguió gritando, esta vez logrando captar la atención del chico quien sonreía al reconocerlas y al encontrarse por fin con un rostro conocido. La pelinegra al ver que se acercaba, bajó la mirada totalmente avergonzada. A pesar de que cada vez que iba a Suna pasaba tiempo con él, conversando de sus aventuras y de algunas anécdotas propias, aún no lograba controlar el gran nerviosismo que sentía cada vez que tenía al Uzumaki cerca.

Tenten al darse cuenta, le entregó una conciliadora sonrisa-vamos Hinata-chan cálmate…-susurró para inmediatamente sonreírle al recién llegado

Uzumaki alzó la mano, sin dejar de sonreír-¡ey, chicas! ¡Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no lo creen?!

Ino asintió-sí, es verdad…-lo miró de pies a cabeza y arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta que debía levantar el rostro para terminar de examinarlo-… ¿acaso estás más alto?

Naruto se carcajeó de buena gana-¡por supuesto! ¿Qué creías? Tenía que crecer en estos años, Dattebayo…

Tanto Tenten como Ino se percataron que los ojos azules se centraban en su amiga, la cual se mantenía con la cabeza gacha dándole tímidas miradas y sonrisas, que más bien eran muecas que denotaban su incomodidad. Ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice y se dispusieron a dejarlos solos.

-nos da gusto verte de nuevo...-dijo esta vez la castaña sonriéndole con sinceridad-… se te extrañó mucho por aquí, ¿verdad Hinata-chan?

La aludida se sonrojó, mientras sus ojos se centraban en el rubio que estaba expectante a su respuesta-e-e-eh… s-sí…

Naruto sonrió con entusiasmo-yo igual extrañé estos lares…-dijo con un tono particular, dirigido específicamente a la Hyuga, cosa que hizo sonreír a ambas kunoichis-… aunque es extraño regresar… -lo vieron rascarse la nuca, mientras observaba los alrededores, como si de un turista se tratase-… luego de tanto tiempo…

Un breve silencio se instaló entre ellos, dándoles la señal a ambas féminas a poner en marcha su plan. La de chonguitos se acercó hasta la rubia y sujetó su brazo.

-bueno, nosotras tenemos que irnos… ¿verdad, Ino-chan?

Yamanaka asintió-… estamos algo retrasadas…-completó ante la desconcertada mirada de la Hyuga. No recordaba que fuesen a alguna parte en particular

-¿q-qué? ¿A do-donde van?...

Ambas chicas con cierto dejo de culpabilidad, intercambiaron miradas, sin embargo no desistieron de sus intenciones-lo siento Hinata-chan no te avisamos antes, pero debemos ir a ver unas cosas a la floristería…

-bue-bueno… yo las puedo… las puedo acompañar…

Tenten miró al rubio que las observaba algo extrañado y en completo silencio-No, no es necesario Hinata-chan, tú mejor quédate con Naruto y hazle compañía, muéstrale los edificios nuevos de la aldea…-miró al Uzumaki, éste sonreía entusiasmado ante la idea

Hinata se sonrojó y bajó la mirada- P-pero…yo…

Antes de que pudiese decir más, ambas jóvenes se encontraban a varios metros de distancia-¡adiós chicos! ¡Fue un placer verte, Naruto!-dijeron al unísono para por fin perderse entre medio de la multitud, dejándolos solos

Naruto no pudo evitar arquear una ceja… esa situación había sido… extraña. O quizás estaba muy paranoico, al fin y al cabo, a pesar de estar emocionado de volver a su villa natal, no podía abandonar ese dejo de amargura al saber que aquella muchacha no estaría allí, y muchos menos se sentía cómodo al regresar a un sitio, que la estaba dando por muerta.

Un suspiro captó su atención. Sonrió a los pocos segundos al ver que la chica a su lado lo miraba de vez en cuando con su timidez característica, a pesar de que en aquellos tres años, ellos seguían manteniendo el contacto e incluso un trato mucho más cercano.

-… bueno, tal parece que somos tú y yo…-dijo recalcando las últimas palabras, logrando que la Hyuga se abochornara aún más

-h-hai…-susurró bajando la mirada y removiéndose incómoda

Naruto miró los alrededores y volvió a sonreírle-¿te parece que antes del recorrido, vayamos a comer algo?

Hinata lo miró ligeramente desconcertada, al fin de cuentas, pensaba que estando en Konoha él buscaría a otros conocidos para que le hicieran compañía-¿quieres… quieres comer… conmigo?

El rubio arqueó una ceja, demostrando cierta diversión ante su pregunta-sí, ¿por qué te extraña? Cuando ibas a Suna siempre comíamos juntos…

La chica volvió a sonrojarse-eh… s-sí… p-pero yo…

Naruto ignoró sus balbuceos, ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos, al punto que admitía que le agradaban; era un rasgo propio de aquella muchacha, quien sin que se pudiera dar cuenta se había ganado un sitial importante en su vida.

La miró con ojos brillantes, logrando que la Hyuga se desconcertara-dime una cosa Hinata-chan, ¿el Ichiraku sigue con vida?-La muchacha parpadeó confundida, y asintió, logrando al instante una gigantesca sonrisa por parte del kitsune-¡entonces qué esperamos! ¡Vamos a por ramen, dattebayo!-tomó su mano y se abrió paso animosamente entre los aldeanos, ignorando la turbada, pero emocionada mirada de la Hyuga, quien podía decirse, era la más feliz por su regreso

/-/-/-/

Su rostro siempre neutral se dejó invadir por la sorpresa. Miró a ambos sannin quienes estaban a la espera de alguna respuesta de su parte. Su seriedad no hacía más que afirmarle que lo que estaba escuchando, era totalmente cierto.

-así que… Sakura está con Sasuke…-dijo con su tono despreocupado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba el rostro hacia el techo-… pues… eso no me lo esperaba…

Tsunade asintió-¿te podrás imaginar lo que significa, verdad?

Hatake asintió mientras volvía a centrarse en ella-¿y qué piensa hacer, Tsunade-sama?

La mujer cerró los ojos, suspirando con cansancio-encontrarla…-respondió como si aquella fuese la respuesta más obvia

Jiraiya arqueó una ceja. Por un momento había pensado que dejaría pasar un tiempo antes de comenzar la búsqueda, considerando la situación en que aquella chica se encontraba-¿vas a buscarla, ahora? ¿Estás segura?

-sí… tenemos que encontrarla…-hizo una pausa, sin poder evitar imaginarse las posibles consecuencias, si seguían aplazando aquello-… antes de que se entere de toda la verdad…

Kakashi carraspeó para captar su atención-si me lo permite, creo que le está dando más importancia de la que tiene… -Tsunade frunció el ceño, más aún al ver que Jiraiya asentía dándole la razón-… si lo que dice la leyenda es cierta, que ellos dos estén juntos no implicaría mayor peligro…

Eso era cierto, sin embargo había algo que la inquietaba-tengo un mal presentimiento…-continuó, observando distraídamente los papeles de su escritorio

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas, siendo el sannin quien se atrevió a plasmar su inquietud-¿ese mal presentimiento tiene relación con Madara…?

Luego de una larga pausa, y de un trago de sake, respondió-…sí…

Jiraiya suspiró sonoramente-aún me cuesta creer que ese engendro siga con vida luego de tantos años…

-eso te indica el peligro que significa…-Tsunade no pudo evitar recordar a su alumna, sonriéndole cálidamente al otro lado del escritorio. Sus puños se apretaron, sobre todo al pensar en el peligro, al cual estaba segura, se encontraba expuesta; era algo que le inquietaba, más al saber de lo cerca que estaba ahora del Uchiha

Kakashi suspiró con cierto pesar. Admitía que estaba algo nervioso por la situación-esto se ha vuelto más complicado de lo que creía…

La Hokage asintió, y posteriormente miró a ambos hombres con severidad-ustedes dos, por nada en el mundo quiero que le comenten esto a Naruto… ¿Está claro?

El sannin arrugó la nariz ante su orden-¿estás segura, Tsunade? ¿No crees que será peor si se llega a enterar por otro lado…?

-solo nosotros sabemos de esto, no hay manera de que se entere…-continuó ignorando su notorio malestar

Kakashi la miró largamente, hasta que se animó a intervenir-¿y si se topa con ellos en alguna misión?-aquello le estaba rondando desde hacía un rato, ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto se enteraba que Sakura ahora acompañaba a Sasuke? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? No, no era un panorama muy tentador de imaginar

La mujer se tensó, eso era un problema… pero…-¿qué probabilidad hay de que eso ocurra?

El Jounnin sonrió ligeramente tras su máscara-el mundo no es tan grande como parece, Tsunade-sama…

Un denso silencio se instaló en el lugar. La mujer frunció el ceño y se mantuvo seria y meditabunda por sus palabras, ¡demonios, que verdad más grande!

-no digan nada…por ahora…-sentenció luego de meditarlo. Sabía que era algo arriesgado, pero por el momento era mejor mantener aquel secreto entre ellos, sin correr riesgo de que se expandiera y pudiera poner en riesgo a la Haruno

-de acuerdo…-dijeron al unísono, ya resignados a su decisión

Aclarado todo, la mujer les hizo un gesto con la mano-ahora retírense… tengo mucho trabajo por delante…

Kakashi sonrió-Por cierto Tsunade-sama… -los mieles le entregaron una breve mirada irritada-… Naruto se ha disgustado porque no lo citó a su despacho…

La mujer no pudo evitar esbozar una cálida sonrisa ante aquello. Al parecer ese chiquillo seguía siendo igual de infantil-dile a ese mocoso que mañana sin falta hablare con él, ahora tengo mucho que hacer…

El hombre asintió-como ordene…-y salió del despacho, desapareciendo con un sonoro "Puff"

Jiraiya comenzó también a encaminarse hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir volteó a mirar a la mujer, que ya estaba leyendo algunos documentos-espero que estés haciendo lo correcto, Tsunade…-musitó para salir casi al instante, dejándola sola

La mujer detuvo su lectura y miró el punto donde había estado el sannin, sintiendo una gran inquietud en su pecho-yo también lo espero, Jiraiya…

/-/-/-/

El rubio dejó escapar una larga exclamación de satisfacción cuando terminó su tazón. Inmediatamente lo apiló en un rincón y miró a su acompañante, quien recién estaba en la mitad del primero.

-¡seis tazones y aún no me canso, dattebayo…!-gritó con entusiasmo, logrando que la Hyuga dejara escapar una ligera carcajada ante su expresión

El dueño del local también rió ampliando su sonrisa, aún sin poder creer que aquel muchacho hubiese regresado-… esto corre por cuenta de la casa Naruto, como regalo de bienvenida…- dijo, a pesar de saber que era un riesgo pues conocía al Uzumaki desde pequeño; esa era una invitación para dejarlo en banca rota

Los ojos azules se iluminaron, logrando ampliar su sonrisa y la de su hija-¿en serio? ¡Genial!

Ayame rió-tu regreso ha hecho que Ichiraku vuelva a cobrar vida…

Su padre asintió-…solo Iruka-san y Jiraiya-sama venían por aquí…-luego su mirada se centró en la pelinegra, que aún no terminaba su ración-… y a veces esta hermosa señorita…

La Hyuga dio un brinco al ser delatada. Naruto la miró sorprendido logrando que un sonrojó volviese a apoderarse de sus mejillas, y todo eso… ante la divertida mirada del hombre-g-gracias…-susurró llevándose los palillos a la boca

-¿en serio Hinata-chan?...-rió-… No creí que te gustase el ramen…

La chica sonrió tímida-Bue-bueno… sí… es que… es que yo…

Repentinamente un nuevo cliente entró al local. Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver al hombre que observaba anonadado y con una gran sonrisa al rubio, el cual no tardó en corresponderle.

-Naruto… ¿en verdad eres tú?

El rubio se echó a reír de buena gana, levantándose de su asiento con una gran sonrisa zorruna-¡Iruka-sensei! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

El chunnin lo miró, sin poder evitar notar la diferencia de estatura que ahora los diferenciaba- ¡pero mira cuanto has crecido…! -exclamó recordando a su ex alumno cuando eran apenas un gennin

Uzumaki sonrió-sí y tú te has vuelto más pequeño, dattebayo…

Un fuerte coscorrón acalló sus alegatos-¡más respeto por quien fue tu superior!

-¡itte!-chilló, sobando la zona del impacto, sin evitar cuestionarse cómo su ex sensei había logrado golpearlo a pesar de la altura que los separaba-lo siento…

La suave risa de la Hyuga captó la atención de ambos, logrando que la joven se volviese a sonrojar-Hinata-san…-dijo el castaño, sonriendo ligera y respetuosamente-… hace tiempo que no la veía…

Hyuga asintió e hizo una breve reverencia-bue-buenas tardes, Iruka-sensei…

Naruto se dirigió al shinobi con una leve sonrisa-¿Iruka-sensei, por qué no nos acompañas? ¡Estamos celebrando mi regreso, 'ttebayo!

El chunnin le dio una breve mirada a la joven que se mantenía con su atención pegada en el suelo. Sonrió con picardía para sus adentros al darse cuenta de la situación-no, será en otro momento Naruto… ahora tengo algo de trabajo…

Uzumaki hizo una mueca demostrando su decepción-de acuerdo… tú te lo pierdes…-dijo regresando a su puesto justo en el instante que colocaban su séptimo tazón de ramen humeante, que aguardaba por ser devorado

Antes de que pudiese llevarse un bocado a la boca, Iruka sujetó la parte posterior del cuello de su chaqueta para acercarse hasta su oído-… ¡procura ser un poco más caballero con Hinata-san!...-le dijo en un susurró para luego sonreírle a la pelinegra que había observado la escena con curiosidad-¡nos veremos pronto, muchachos!

El shinobi se fue, dejándoles la despedida en la boca. Ambos intercambiaron una breve mirada y sonrieron. Pasaron solo un par de minutos hasta que por fin la Hyuga había logrado terminar su ramen y estaba a la espera de que su compañero acabase con las porciones restantes. Naruto disfrutaba cada platillo con deleite, rememorando sin poderlo evitar, aquellos episodios con su antiguo equipo y posteriormente con…

-_Sakura-chan…-_pensó, sintiéndose saciado y dejándose embargar por un aura melancólica. Sus ojos se posaron en el lugar a su izquierda, donde su amiga tendía a sentarse para acompañarlo posterior a una misión o solo para conversar. Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza, sobre todo al ver la clara imagen de la chica sonriéndole y llamándolo con su respectivo apodo: "Naru-baka"-… _¿Dónde estarás ahora?_

Hinata, quien no se había perdido ninguno de sus movimientos, fue consciente de su cambio de actitud: de la lentitud de sus movimientos, de la opacidad de sus orbes azules y del suspiro quebradizo que escapó de sus labios. No tenía que ser adivina para saber las razones, al fin de cuentas, sabía que Sakura era alguien muy importante para él, al punto que su muerte lo había llevado a buscar refugio en Suna, con el fin de reponerse lo suficiente antes de poder pisar nuevamente la aldea, que estaba segura, le hacía recordar no solo a su casi hermana, sino que también a Sasuke. A pesar de que en Suna hablaban y compartían las horas, jamás se atrevió a sacar el tema; no sabía cómo hacerlo, cómo podría tomarlo… no quería ser responsable ni participe en alimentar su sufrimiento. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose algo incompetente al no poder entregar alguna palabra de consuelo… por mínima que fuese.

-Hinata-chan…-la chica pegó un brinco

-¿hai?

Naruto dudó unos segundos, hasta que por fin una ligera sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios-Kakashi-sensei me contó sobre la tumba de Sakura-chan…-no pudo evitar que sus ojos se apagaran apenas su nombre escapo de sus labios. La ojiperla asintió en silencio-¿me llevarías a verla?

Ella no lo dudó ni un minuto. Dándole una cálida sonrisa, asintió-p-por supuesto… Naruto-kun…

/-/-/-/-/

Un pequeño estornudo escapó de sus labios de manera repentina, captando la atención del peliblanco que caminaba a su lado.

Suigetsu la miró algo sorprendido, pues si no mal recordaba, se trataba de una médico-bonita, ¿acaso te estás resfriando?

Sakura hizo un movimiento con las manos para restarle importancia-no, no lo creo… al parecer alguien se acordó de mí…-dijo despreocupadamente mientras le entregaba una sonrisa que sin poderlo evitar, lo hizo sonrojar

Suigetsu soltó una buena carcajada en un intento por disimular aquel molesto detalle-quien haya sido no le culpo…-una vez asegurado de no sentir ese molesto ardor en sus mejillas, le guiñó coquetamente, a lo la chica arqueó una ceja divertida por el gesto-… eres difícil de olvidar, preciosa…

Karin infló las mejillas y lo fulminó con sus ojos-¡ja!...- ambos voltearon a mirarla, recibiendo a cambio una mirada venenosa-… vaya chiste, créeme que yo haría de todo para poder olvidar su fea frente…

Haruno rodó los ojos, ya cansada de sus comentarios-ja-ja-ja… no sabía que te las dabas de comediante… -gruñó-… pelo de escoba…

-¡repite eso frente de marquesina!

Sakura la ignoró, a pesar de haber tenido un pequeño-gran Deja Vu ante el apodo. Miró al Uchiha el cual parecía inmune al cansancio, aunque sabía que era solo mera apariencia. ¡Por Kamy, llevaban siete horas andando en el bosque y no habían parado para nada, ni siquiera para comer!

Frunció el ceño, fulminando su nuca. Ante eso Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro. No tenía que ser adivino para saber que esa densa aura que sentía que le estaba golpeando la espalda era de la ojijade; sabía que ya estaba cabreada por el viaje, incluso él lo estaba… llevaban tres días caminando casi sin descanso, eso molestaba a cualquiera, pero no se iba a dar el lujo de perder tiempo en banalidades.

-¡ush! ¡Ya estoy cansada de tanto caminar y de tus insultos!...-siseó mirando a Karin la cual le devolvía el gesto con irritación. Se adelantó, sin mayor dificultad a pesar del cansancio, para colocarse a la par con su antiguo compañera, que ni siquiera se digno a mirarle-… ¡Sasuke, ¿es que acaso nunca descansan?!

El espadachín dejó escapar una buena carcajada, consiguiendo a cambio una mirada de desapruebo por parte de Karin, pero que él pasó por alto-¿estás bromeando, Sakura-chan?...-Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo ante la descarada confianza que estaba presentando hacia la chica, aunque prefirió ignorar el pequeño detalle de querer estrangularlo, sin razón aparente-… Créeme bonita, la palabra Sasuke y descanso nunca podrían estar en una misma oración…

Sakura hizo una mueca e insistió en mirar al Uchiha, el cual esta vez la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, con clara irritación-esto es perjudicial para la salud… ¿qué sucedería si son atacados de improviso? ¡Su cuerpo estará tan fatigado que no podrán pelear como corresponde…!

Suigetsu asintió de manera exagerada, igual que un niño pequeño, logrando irritarlo aún más. Parecía que Sakura era capaz de sacar a relucir aún más su carácter molesto e infantil-siempre se lo digo pero ni caso hace…

Karin acomodó sus gafas, observándolos con clara altanería, aunque específicamente a la ojijade, que a pesar de sus alegatos, no parecía estar haciendo mayores esfuerzos para igualar el ritmo del Uchiha; aquello solo le hacía enfurecer más-eso es porque Sasuke-kun es fuerte, no como ustedes…

La pelirrosa detuvo su andar volteando casi anonadada y la mirándola con claro desconcierto-¿bromeas?...-chilló, logrando que arquease una ceja-… nada tiene que ver la fortaleza con el descanso optimo…-hizo una pausa para volver a acercarse a Sasuke y continuar con su "monólogo"-… hay estudios que certifican que el hombre está hecho para dormir dos veces en el día, en la noche y a media tarde…

Karin gruñó colocando los ojos en blanco-pues será la gente normal, no convictos como nosotros…

-las leyes naturales del cuerpo no se basan si eres un criminal o no… -contra rebatió Sakura mirándola con una ligera sonrisa forzada. Y por tercera vez, en ese breve, pero extenuante trayecto, su atención volvió a centrarse en el ojinegro que seguía ignorándola sin mayor reparo-… ¡demonios! ¡Ya estoy malhumorada…!

-para variar…-musitó Karin con clara intención de irritarla

Sakura la fulminó con la mirada-¿dijiste algo cuatro ojos…?

-¿que eres sorda, rocita?

Uchiha suspiró disimuladamente, no llevaban ni siquiera una semana de viaje y ya estaba pensando en dejarla en la primera aldea que encontrase-ya basta…-dijo sin levantar la voz, pero sin ocultar su irritación

La pelirroja asintió mientras sonreía-sí, Sasuke-kun…

El peliblanco entrecerró sus ojos y la imitó por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada de odio-pareces un perro faldero…-susurró lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchase. Sakura dejó escapar una breve carcajada que solo consiguió ampliar la sonrisa del espadachín

-¡cállate…!

No alcanzaron a pasar ni dos minutos, cuando Sasuke detuvo su andar desconcertando al grupo. Volteó para mirarlos de manera neutral, aunque en su mirada podía verse que estaba molesto, muy molesto-descansaremos aquí…-los ojos de sus subordinados se iluminaron-solo cinco minutos…-sentenció para luego desaparecer entre los follajes

Suigetsu se acercó hasta la ojijade y sujetó sus manos, agradecido-¡te amo Sakura-chan!

Inmediatamente después de eso y de un golpe sordo por parte de Karin hacia el pobre peliblanco, Sakura vio como Hebi se acomodaba bajo un árbol apoyando sus espaldas tensas y agarrotadas producto del escaso y poco reponedor descanso. En el tiempo que llevaban caminando, pudo notar que Suigetsu se deshidrataba con facilidad y que siempre cargaba con más de una cantimplora, por lo que pudo suponer que ese break le vendría de maravilla. Karin, ella no se quejaba, pero era lenta, así que su cansancio era más evidente pues cada vez se quedaba más y más atrás. Juugo tampoco decía nada, y no se mostraba tan cansado, al menos no hasta que se dejó caer bruscamente al piso, apoyando su cabeza en el tronco y disfrutando de la frescura del ambiente. Hizo una mueca y se apresuró en perderse en los follajes, para encontrar al responsable en cuestión de aquella infernal fatiga que les aquejaba.

No tardó en encontrarlo. Estaba sentado en una rama, con los ojos cerrados, como si meditase. Se colocó a su lado, observándolo con detenimiento pero él ni siquiera se dignó a prestarle atención.

-eres un animal, ¿sabías?…

Sasuke la miró con clara ofuscación. Realmente se estaba cabreando de la forma en que ella se dirigía a él, sin embargo, tampoco era que le molestase tanto como si lo hiciera Suigetsu o Karin-… hn…-gruñó y volvió a cerrar sus ojos

La ojijade suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos-… bueno, pero para empezar está bien…-dijo con un amago de sonrisa. Se mantuvo ahí unos segundos esperando alguna respuesta a cambio, lo que fuese, inclusive uno de sus tan característicos monosílabos. Al ver que no pasaría, hizo el ademán de levantarse y volver con Hebi

-lo hago porque ya no soporto escuchar tu alegatos taladrando mis oídos…-soltó de pronto con voz ronca, volviendo a centrar sus carbones en ella, dando esta vez, según él, terminada la conversación. Aún deseaba disfrutar de los tres minutos de silencio que le restaban

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, la chica no captó el mensaje. Con una sonrisa se volvió a acomodar en aquella rama. Sasuke arqueó una ceja… Ella estaba allí, a su lado, ignorando su incomodidad ante su presencia, que de por sí era muy notoria, ¿Es que los años le habían quitado inteligencia, que no era capaz de darse cuenta que él no quería que estuviese ahí?

-ummm… pues entonces debería hacerlo más seguido…-Uchiha arqueó una ceja en total desacuerdo ante su comentario-… si así consigo que me escuches…

La miró brevemente, intentando incomodarla ante su frialdad. Al no conseguirlo, retomó su "meditación", pero sin dejar de emitir un gruñido-hn…

Pasaron solo unos cuantos segundos cuando los ojos jades volvieron a enfocarse en él, mirándolo con detalle. Se notaba cansado y sobre todo de muy malhumor, aunque estaba clara que mucho de ese enojo se debía a su presencia… eso ya se le hacía algo normal. Así fue cuando eran gennins, y estaba segura que con su actitud contribuía para que ello no cambiase… además… se trataba de Sasuke, el siempre cubito de hielo y nunca feliz Uchiha, actitud que ni siquiera los años le habían quitado. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios ante ese pensamiento, ciertamente habían cosas que jamás cambiaban.

-¿siempre te apartas de tu equipo?...-preguntó en un intento por seguir una conversación, pero él se mantuvo en silencio. Sin poderlo evitar, hizo una mueca por la desazón de verse ignorada-¿qué? ¿Acaso ya utilizaste tu ración diaria de palabras que ahora no dices nada?-Uchiha la fulminó con su Sharingan, ya hastiado de su presencia y de su impertinencia, pero ella pareció irritarse aún mas- ¡No me mires así! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad…!

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua-ya conseguiste que nos detuviéramos… ¿que más quieres?

Haruno no titubeó-hablar contigo…-no consiguió ninguna reacción por parte del ojinegro, tampoco es que se la esperase-… al fin de cuentas han pasado tres años de la última vez que nos vimos…

Ese comentario le dio el pie indicado para por fin deshacerse de ella y de su molesta presencia-e intente asesinarlos…-sentenció disfrutando del descolocado rostro de la joven. Había logrado su objetivo.

Sakura frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. Se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos recordando aquel episodio. Sasuke pudo ver como entreabría sus labios, pero inmediatamente se reprimió mordiéndose el inferior. No pasó mucho cuando ella ya estaba en el suelo mirando con desdén el árbol donde hace momentos atrás habían estado "conversando" y se alejaba un par de pasos antes de que él volviese al campo de visión de Hebi y les ordenaba continuar.

/-/-/-/

Una suave brisa sopló removiendo sus cabellos. Tras su espalda iba cayendo lentamente el atardecer, dándole paso a un par de estrellas. Sus ojos recorrían una y otra vez el grabado que yacía en aquella lápida ubicada en terrenos algo lejanos a la aldea. Aún no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no lo podía entender…

Apretó la mandíbula… a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de que intentó averiguar algo, nunca logró llegar a nada. Él la había acompañado, sin tener mayor claridad de los principales hechos que la habían impulsado a abandonar los terrenos de Konoha, pero lo que sí sabía… eran los responsables de que todo eso estuviese sucediendo. Entrecerró su mirada al pensar en ello… todo parecía ser realmente un chiste, una broma muy cruel del destino. Ahora… él estaba ahí, de nuevo en esa aldea, mirando la tumba de quien fue su hermana, la tumba de quien sabía no estaba muerta, pero que lentamente era olvidada por Konoha, siempre ignorante de lo que pasaba en sus adentros…

-Ino-chan plan-tó es-ese cerezo…-Hyuga esbozó una tenue sonrisa-…ha… crecido bastante…

Naruto asintió con tristeza, sin poder evitar que vagas palabras salieran de sus labios-no puedo creer… que ella…

Hinata por primera vez ignoró su timidez. Sujetó su mano y la apretó, logrando captar su atención-l-lo siento mucho, Naruto-kun…

Uzumaki la observó aún algo desconcertado por la situación, por su acción, por sus palabras cargadas de lastima, pero asintió, devolviéndole el gesto. Eso solo logró que ambos se sonrojaran-lo sé…-susurró sin apartar sus ojos de la tumba que era refugiada por un pequeño árbol de cerezos

/-/-/-/

Habían retomado el viaje, a pesar de que el sol apenas si lograba alumbrar en algo el camino, pero con un ritmo que era un poco más humanizado, según las palabras de Suigetsu. El espadachín no pudo obviar la ligera tensión en el ambiente. De vez en cuando le daba una que otra mirada a su líder que se mantenía al frente, no sabía por qué exactamente… pero sentía que el aura sombría que siempre acarreaba, era mucho más densa que de costumbre. Luego se centró en la ojijade, la cual se mantenía a un par de pasos tras su jefe pero que repentinamente, luego de haber desaparecido tras los follajes, se había quedado callada, al punto que ni siquiera respondía a los insultos de Karin, cosa que le causaba gracia ya que solo conseguía irritarla aún más… sin embargo, no ignoraba que eso solo indicaba que algo andaba mal. No fue difícil atar cabos después de pensarlo un poco. Sasuke también se veía cabreado, y nadie fue ignorante de la mirada fulminante que la pelirrosa le dedicó una vez que el pasó por su lado. Así que, 1+1 suman 2; en éste caso, Sasuke más Sakura sumaban, conflicto.

-_interesante…-_pensó con picardía. Sabía que la llegada de Sakura iba a revolucionar la "armonía" del equipo, y sabía que la "relación" entre su líder y la recién llegada le daría más de un rato de diversión, era algo que tenía que aprovechar

Con toda la intención de comenzar a disfrutar de sus planes se colocó junto a la Haruno. Iba a preguntarle específicamente, y en voz muy alta, qué había sucedido entre ellos, pero su atención se enfocó en otro detalle que desde hace tiempo no pasaba por alto. No pudo obviar, por mucho que hubiera querido, como ella distraídamente acariciaba el collar de cristales que llevaba en su cuello.

Parpadeó y la miró hasta que se sintió incómoda- dime una cosa bonita…-Sakura lo miró de soslayo-te he visto muchas veces acariciar ese collar, ¿acaso te lo dio algún novio?

Sasuke, que había estado todo el camino centrado en una ruta que los guiase a la aldea más cercana para provisionarse de algunas cosas, no pudo evitar desconcentrarse y prestar atención. No supo por qué, pero repentinamente se sintió interesado por la conversación.

La ojijade lo miró como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza-¿novio?...-lo vio asentir a lo que se echó a reír de buena gana, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza de Hebi. No lo pudo evitar, al fin de cuentas le era imposible imaginarse con Naruto, eso era dentro de sus concepciones… ¡incesto!-… no digas tonterías…-logró articular una vez que se logró calmar lo suficiente

El espadachín sonrió, contagiándose sin saber exactamente por qué, de su diversión-¿entonces? ¿Por qué lo tratas con tanto cariño?

Ella se encogió de hombros-porque me lo regalo mi hermano…-dijo automáticamente, consiguiendo que Sasuke esbozara una sonrisa irónica, que obviamente pasó desapercibida por todos

-_así que nunca lo conseguiste…-_pensó al recordar el obseso amor que el "Usuratokanchi" profesaba hacia la pelirrosa-…_ realmente eres un dobe…_

Juugo quien no tendía a inmiscuirse, vio esa instancia como un punto clave para conocer un poco más a la chica, la cual en esos tres días solo se había limitado a contarles banalidades. Se ubicó a su lado, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa y así se animó a entrar en la conversación-¿acaso su hermano ha muerto, Sakura-san?…

Sasuke miró de soslayo, a pesar de que sabía no podría ver el rostro de la chica. Haruno alzó la mirada, perdiéndose en los follajes que apenas si dejaban entrever las primeras estrellas de la noche-no…-dijo en un tenue susurro y esbozando una sonrisa melancólica al recordarlo-… él sigue con vida, alejado al igual que yo de su hogar…

Karin, ajena a la conversación, hizo una mueca sarcástica-vaya, es un renegado también…-aseveró, sobre todo al notar el claro dejo de culpabilidad en el rostro de su "rival"

Sakura bajó la mirada, tragándose el veneno de sus palabras. Hebi esperaba su reacción, que podían asegurar sería agresiva. Sin embargo, ella simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro-…no…-musitó mirándola con un brillo extraño, que logró intimidarla-… él jamás…-recalcó el jamás, pasando ahora su atención en la espalda del Uchiha, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos-… seria un renegado… -hizo una pausa y comenzó a acelerar el paso para ubicarse a la par del pelinegro, ganándose una breve mirada por el rabillo del ojo-… mi hermano no necesita escapar de su villa para hacerse más fuerte…-masculló entre dientes otorgándole una afilada mirada y adelantarse un par de pasos

Ante aquello, el resto de Hebi intercambió una reticente mirada, sobre todo por la acidez de sus palabras hacia su líder. Los hombres, que a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban con ella, temían que más temprano que tarde, este se cansara y terminara por matarla… estaba tentando mucho su suerte. Karin en cambio disfrutaba y cruzaba sus dedos para que eso se realizase pronto…

Esos eran los pensamientos de Hebi, quienes ignoraban que más adelante, Sasuke, esbozaba una agria sonrisa, pensando en que quizás… no sería tan malo que la pelirrosa los acompañara por un tiempo más.

/-/-/-/

Las calles estaban desiertas, la noche había terminado de caer hace ya varias horas. Era tarde y sabía que si su padre se daba cuenta que no estaba durmiendo en su habitación, tal como le correspondía, la reprendería y castigaría severamente. Le entregó una disimulada mirada a su acompañante, el cual parecía distraído en sus pensamientos, ignorando sus temores…

-_no importa…-_pensó sin evitar una sonrisa-…_ lo vale, porque pude pasar el día con Naruto-kun…_

Para mala suerte de la Hyuga, pronto se encontraban frente a la fachada de su mansión. Los faroles de la entrada apenas alumbraban lo suficiente para que ella pudiese mirar al Uzumaki quien le sonreía, a pesar de la tristeza que aún yacía en sus ojos.

-n-no era necesario… qu-que me trajeras a casa… Naruto-kun…

El chico se encogió de hombros-me queda de camino a la mía…-dijo restándole importancia al asunto

Hinata parpadeó algo confundida mirando el resto de la calle. Solo se podían dar un par de pasos antes de encontrarse con las murallas de su mansión que cerraban los terrenos. Además cabía destacar que tenía claro conocimiento de donde vivía el rubio, sitio que estaba muy lejos de aquellas calles-p-pero tu casa… está hacia la otra dirección…-dijo apuntando en sentido contrario lo que causó que Naruto sudara frío al verse descubierto

-¿Eh…?...-carraspeó incómodo mirando ambas direcciones-… Pue-pues… sí… bueno… es que…-balbuceó una que otra palabra que logró una breve carcajada de su acompañante-… bueno en realidad no puedo dejar que una señorita ande sola a estas horas de la noche, sería muy irresponsable de mi parte…

La pelinegra asintió, bajando la mirada algo desilusionada-y-ya veo…-murmuró-… eres… un caballero…

-solo con quienes me importan…

Las mejillas de la muchacha se encendieron de pronto. Sus ojos buscaron el rostro del rubio, que también tenía un ligero carmín cubriéndole los pómulos-¿eh?

Naruto se removió incómodo un par de segundos. Aspiró aire profundamente y luego sonrió tratando de calmarse-Hinata-chan… este… uh… yo… -forzó un carraspeo mientras se rascaba la nuca-… ¿te molestaría si yo…te invitase a salir?

El viento sopló provocándole un escalofrío. La ojiperla lo observó por largos segundos, causando que se sintiese aún más nervioso al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

Hinata, quien repentinamente había recordado cómo respirar, parpadeó algo aturdida y lo miró interrogante, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa ante la propuesta -¿qué?

El rostro de Naruto terminó por teñirse completo de rojo. Su cuerpo se tensó al punto que se puso rígido y comenzó a mover sus manos de un lado a otro, intentando bajarle el perfil a la situación-eh… olvídalo Hinata-chan…-rió de manera nerviosa-… no dije nada, yo… soy un tonto perdón…

Hinata negó fervientemente y se acercó a él de manera enérgica-¡no-no…!-exclamó ganándose una mirada confusa. Ella volvió a sonrojarse ante su acción, pero continuó mostrando su entusiasmo-… m-me encantaría… salir contigo… Naruto-kun…

Uzumaki sonrió-¿en serio?

La Hyuga asintió-… h-hai…

-¡genial, dattebayo! Entonces ¿te parece el sábado, a las 12 en la torre? Porque mañana tengo que ir a hablar con la vieja…-ella volvió a asentir, con una sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar y mirarla algo aturdido. Repentinamente la razón volvió a su mente y negó para salir de ese estado de ensoñación-¡genial!...-volvió a exclamar. Se acercó y depositó un fugaz beso en su mejilla, dejándola sin aliento- gracias por todo…-susurró y comenzó a correr en sentido contrario- ¡Nos vemos Hinata-chan!

La Hyuga lo vio marcharse, hasta que su silueta desapareció de su vista. Con torpeza dirigió su mano hasta sus mejillas que ardía por la vergüenza. Sus dedos rozaron la zona donde aún podía sentir los cálidos labios del Uzumaki, provocándole una sonrisa radiante. Rió con timidez e ingresó a la mansión con cautela… ahora menos que nunca dejaría que su padre la descubriera y pudiese castigarle.

/-/-/-/

Apenas estuvo lejos de aquellos terrenos se detuvo, justo bajo la luz de un farol. Su sonrisa lentamente se fue desvaneciendo y un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Volteó a mirar la negrura que se deslizaba detrás de él y arqueó una ceja con cierta diversión.

-¿hasta cuándo planeas seguirme, eh?

Una sonora e inconfundible carcajada escapó de la oscuridad-… vaya, creí que tardarías más en darte cuenta…

-ya no soy tan torpe como antes, ero-sennin…-sentenció sin aguantar una buena carcajada

El hombre salió por completo de entre las sombras, sonriéndole de buena gana-… me da gusto saberlo, mocoso…

/-/-/-/

Uhhh este proyecto lo deje a medio camino, y espero poder terminarlo este verano…

Pido mil disculpas para quienes lo han seguido, y han aguardado la actualización, la cual es megahiper larga XD

Espero que les guste, ya el próximo capítulo comenzara a andar la cosa; estoy algo atrasada con el curso del manga XD pero espero irme poniendo bien al día :)

Les agradezco la paciencia, y también que sigan mi historia a pesar del tiempo…

Sasuke-Glamour, este capítulo va dedicado a ti, que has sido una de mis más fieles lectoras… muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos!

Sin más que decir,

Se despide afectuosamente

_NinfaOscura_


	8. La Verdad de Sakura

**La Promesa de una Sacerdotisa**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-"_PeNsAmIeNtOs…"_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_/-/-/-/_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/-/

**Capítulo VII: La verdad de Sakura**

_Una gigante luna roja estaba imponente en lo alto__ sin ninguna nube alrededor que pudiese cubrirla ni ocultarla__. Todo era silencio, ni siquiera la brisa __típica__ de aquella aldea se __hacía__ presente__. Era un silencio peligroso, ese que anuncia una desgracia cercana, uno que le daba__ un __aspecto más lúg__ubre y penumbroso a los alrededores. _

_Sus __ojos escudriñaron cada rincón tratando de no perder movimiento alguno… su propósito era encontrar a__ aquella silueta que hace momentos estaba ante ellos. Sus acompañantes le __decían__ algo imitando su acción.__ No podía verles el rostro, pero sentía que los conocía, que podía confiar en ellos…_

_Vio que uno se acercaba y sujetaba su brazo susurrándole algo.__ Ella simplemente asintió__ mientras sonreía intentando mantenerse serena__. _

_Repentinamente toda esa falsa calma se rompió. __La tierra tembló y se remov__ió sin que ninguno pudiese prev__erlo siquiera__… todo había sido demasiado rápido. Hicieron el i__ntento de escapar__, saltar, hacer algún Jutsu de sustitución… per__o sus piernas y brazos fueron apresados por densas ramas lle__nas de espinas que se incrustaron__ en su__s pie__l__es. Gritos de dolor escaparon de sus gargantas. Intentaban salir de aquella prisión pero solo lograban que las espinas se enterrasen más__y __que su sangre recorriese __con mayor rapidez __hasta __llegar a__l suelo, tiñendo la superficie de un fuerte color carmesí. _

_Sus ojos se centraron en quie__nes estaban a su lado. Ninguno se movía. Sintió que su mirada se nublaba y un escozor quemándole los ojos, al mismo tiempo que un gran pavor la invadía casi sin poder impedirlo. Los llamó, gritaba sus nombres con desesperación pero ninguno reaccionaba__. Estaban muertos. _

_Con horror __y agonía miró a__l hombre que caminaba hasta ella__. Tampoco podía lograr vislumbrar su rostro. Sujetó__ su barbilla __y le dijo algunas cosas que ella rebatió con ira, sin poder evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas. El hombre soltó una carcajada que le heló la sangre, sobre todo al ver como__ su __único ojo visible-__ de un intenso color rojizo__ igual que la luna que yacía en el oscuro cielo- se posó en ella. Sintió__ un __escalofrío__recorriéndole la espalda__ y no pudo controlar su expresión de horror al ver como el filo de una alargada espada se __dirigía__ hacia su pecho, justo a la altura de su __corazón__._

/-/-/-/

Su cuerpo pegó un brinco en el mismo instante en que sus ojos se abrían con brusquedad. Inmediatamente fue consciente de que por sus músculos se deslizaba un desagradable cosquilleo que solo denotaba que éstos estaban completamente entumecidos. A pesar del miedo que yacía acumulado en su pecho, se había acostumbrado a ahogar los gritos que escapaban de su garganta cada vez que ese sueño venía a su mente, quedando solo el aura de una respiración agitada y la quemante sensación de aquel sudor frio recorriendo su sien y su espalda. Cuando dejó de sentir ese molesto y paralizante cosquilleo, se llevó una mano hasta su pecho sintiendo como este subía y bajaba por la agitación, acompañado por los latidos desembocados de su corazón.

La fuerte brisa le provocaba ligeros temblores que no hacían más que aumentar su tensión muscular; pero sabía que era solo momentáneo. Cerró los ojos mientras un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios en un intento por soltar de una vez todo ese aire contenido que impedía que su respiración volviese a ser normal. Cuando por fin logro acompasar su corazón pudo abrirlos. Como cada noche, aquella agitación desaparecía luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y de auto convencerse continuamente que solo era un sueño… una pesadilla más bien. Se enfocó en los follajes que se mecían despacio por la brisa, impidiéndole ver el cielo. No podía recordar nada con claridad… pero una parte de ella le decía que se trataba nuevamente de ese sueño que la atormentaba cada cierto tiempo, desde hace ya tres años…

Bufó cansada mientras volvía a hacerse ovillo dirigiendo una vacía mirada a la casi extinta llama de la fogata que apenas si resistía la danza del viento. Se dio cuenta que a diferencia de otras oportunidades, su respiración continuaba algo agitada y los temblores no cesaban del todo. Extrañamente en esta ocasión, se sentía más perturbada de lo habitual.

Con resignación, pues sabía que tardaría un poco más de lo habitual en volver a conciliar el sueño, se fue incorporando para luego sondear los alrededores. Su "equipo" se encontraba profundamente dormido, sin excepción, cosa que se la atribuía a la fatiga producto del extenuante viaje, así que por fortuna nadie se había dado cuenta de su abrupto despertar. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de cada miembro de Hebi, parecían estar tranquilos…

Finalmente sus jades llegaron al Uchiha. El pelinegro dormía apoyado a un tronco, aferrándose fuertemente a su fiel espada. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la escena… por muy dormido que estuviese, ese hombre jamás dejaba de estar a la defensiva… sabía que cualquier movimiento que fuese fuera de la común, Sasuke se levantaría de un salto dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que sea, importándole un verdadero comino si aún estuviera turbado por la bruma del sueño.

Los minutos pasaron y ella continuaba observándolo sin perderse detalle de su expresión, la cual a pesar de todo, se veía tranquila y apacible; eso solo le indicaba que había caído en un profundo descanso. Era extraño, al fin de cuentas se dice que cuando duermes todos tus fantasmas y demonios inconscientes te atormentan y sabía que Sasuke poseía muchos de ellos… demasiados a decir verdad. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de animarse ante la idea de que mantuviese un sueño tranquilo… no como ella.

Suspiró con resignación mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y observaba por largos segundos la llama de la fogata. Su mente estaba en blanco, había aprendido cómo evitar que los recuerdos o que los pensamientos lúgubres ingresaran a su mente sin su autorización, pero esta vez pareciera que no le estaba dando resultado. Quizás estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta cuando la última "conversación", si es que se le puede llamar así, que había tenido con Uchiha llegó a irrumpir su mente. Desde aquel entonces no cruzaban palabra alguna, salvo cuando era estrictamente necesario, o sea casi nunca. Le era frustrante, porque a decir verdad ella solo quería ganarse su confianza… al fin de cuentas lo estaba ayudando en su búsqueda… aunque…

-_hace bien en no confiar mucho en mi…-_pensó dándole una fugaz y breve mirada-… _si supiera que yo sé la verdad de Itachi-san, él…_

Negó levemente intentando sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza. A ella no le correspondía meterse en esos terrenos… si había descubierto la verdad, había sido por accidente, además… sabía que él no le creería, al menos no ahora… mucho menos si no contaba con las pruebas necesarias para aquello.

-_quizás más adelante…-_se dijo sonriendo levemente-… _no voy a desistir en que confíe en mí, si eso evita que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse…_

Aunque sabía que para ello había mucho camino que recorrer. Sasuke no confiaba en nadie, ni en su propia sombra… no lo culpaba, ella también con los años se había hecho bastante desconfiada, pero tenía que admitir que aún mantenía esa estúpida idea de Konoha arraigada en su subconsciente: "Si tus amigos fían del enemigo, fíate de él" Era estúpido, sí. Un arma de doble filo, sí. Una clara invitación a una muerte prematura, absolutamente. Pero… eran las creencias de sus tierras ¿qué le podía hacer?

Suspiró y por tercera vez en ese breve lapsus su atención volvió al pelinegro-… _¿cómo demonios me voy a ganar su confianza si ni siquiera quiero estar cerca de él…? _

Porque en efecto, ella procuraba siempre mantener la distancia. Era bastante fría y apática cuando intercambiaban una que otra sílaba, incluso un par de veces Suigetsu se había reído haciéndole el alcance de que su indiferencia competía con la de Sasuke. En su vida había llegado a pensar que alguien le diría algo así, casi se fue de espaldas. Aunque eso no significaba que no dejara de demostrarle cuánto había mejorado con los años. Siempre intentaba ir a la par con él. No era que buscase su compañía o que quisiera incitarlo a que le dijese algo, simplemente quería demostrarle que ya no era la misma de antes, que aunque el acelerara más y más su andar, ella iba a poder perfectamente mantener su ritmo sin flaquear. Pero siempre había intervalos en los cuales se iba quedando más atrás para entablar alguna conversación con Suigetsu o Juugo, pues tampoco es que pudiera soportar en demasía el silencio, menos si era acompañado de una clara apatía, ya que para ella no era un misterio que Sasuke no soportaba su presencia. Incluso en esos breves instantes de interacción con Hebi, Karin también aprovechaba de darle uno que otro comentario venenoso en un claro intento por provocar un pleito… pero ella la ignoraba olímpicamente, no deseaba bajo ningún término que Sasuke la hiciese callar. Pero a decir verdad le costaba mantenerse a bajo perfil, era algo casi imposible, a ella le gustaba hablar, y eso era una de las cosas que más le criticaba su maestro cuando comenzó su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa… le era inevitable, en ese sentido admitía que se parecía a…

- Naruto…-susurró al vacío mientras su mano se dirigía hasta su collar, apresándolo con fuerza

Apenas ese nombre surcó su mente sus ojos se dirigieron al cielo, encontrándose otra vez con el vaivén de las ramas, logrando percibir apenas una que otra estrella y el silbido del viento que se colaba por las hojas. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar aquellos días en los que ambos paseaban por la aldea, o iban a misiones o simplemente se encontraban en el Ichiraku para pasar la tarde. Eran buenos tiempos… y que sabía no regresarían jamás.

Su mirada se mantuvo perdida por largos segundos, logrando vislumbrar la sonrisa zorruna del rubio en sus recuerdos-¿_donde estarás ahora, Naru-baka…?_-pensó sintiendo cierta melancolía.

Tenía que admitir que en esos días, desde que había comenzado su viaje junto a Sasuke, se sentía más sola que antes… incluso se sorprendía a si misma pensando en alguna idea que pudiese dar fin a ese estúpido contrato que firmó con sangre.

-¿no puedes dormir, Sakura-chan?

La chica pegó un brinco, pues dentro de su aletargado estado, creyó escuchar la voz de su rubio hermano. Dirigió ansiosa la mirada hacia aquella voz sin poder evitar un sentimiento de decepción cuando sus ojos repentinamente se encontraron con los de Hozuki el cual la miraba con una ligera sonrisa, pasando por alto como el fugaz brillo de esperanza se esfumaba de sus ojos.

Sakura se golpeó mentalmente- _claro que no es Naruto, pedazo de estúpida…_-pensó, forzando una sonrisa-…eh… algo así…

El espadachín se incorporó con pereza, emitiendo un bostezo en el proceso. Procurando ser silencioso, cosa muy atípica en él ya que admitía que la palabra tino o condescendencia no estaba en su vocabulario, se dirigió hasta donde estaba y se sentó a su lado.

Se estiró un poco y de manera distraída dirigió su atención a la fogata que paulatinamente se iba consumiendo-… yo tampoco puedo hacerlo…-dijo luego de varios segundos en silencio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-… aunque estoy molido… -continuó dándose pequeños golpecitos en la espalda en un intento por descongestionar sus agarrotados músculos

-¿hay algo que te preocupa?

El hombre se encogió de hombros-… no realmente, quizás sea porque aún es temprano…-respondió mirando al Uchiha-… esta vez Sasuke me sorprendió, nos hizo detenernos a media tarde…-en sus labios se formó una mueca que Sakura interpretó como una sonrisa burlona-… el desgraciado es impredecible…

No pudo evitar la leve carcajada que escapó de sus labios por el "cariñoso" apodo del peliblanco hacia su compañero-… eso es porque Sasuke está agotado…-susurró mirándolo disimuladamente, pendiente de alguna seña que le advirtiese que estaba despierto, no deseaba que se diera cuenta de que era el tema de conversación; pero él seguía durmiendo con "tranquilidad"-… ya ves que hemos viajado sin parar, en algún momento el cansancio iba a hacer meya en él…

Suigetsu suspiró con cansancio-… ni que lo digas, preciosa… pero a pesar de eso es tan obstinado que incluso cuando se lo propone es un dictador de primera, peor que el loco de Orochimaru…

La chica sonrió-… no sé porqué te creo…

La sonrisa del espadachín se amplió juguetonamente-… lo que estos tres años me han enseñado, es que es un tipo de temer… no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de su hermano cuando lo encuentre…

Ante esas palabras Sakura bajó la mirada casi al instante. El solo hecho de imaginar lo que sucedería cuando esos dos por fin se vieran las caras, le erizaba la piel-¿tanto tiempo y no han encontrado ninguna información sobre Itachi-san…?

El peliblanco alzó ambas cejas al reparar en la forma que se dirigía hacia el Uchiha mayor, al fin de cuentas, no te esperas que alguien de tu equipo sea tan respetuoso cuando se trata de lidiar con alguna futura victima de tu "líder"-…nah, el bastardo se ha escondido bien…-masculló haciendo una mueca de desagrado al recordar cómo se la habían ido de país en país hasta regresar a las tierras del fuego, sin ninguna pista-… pero le ha dado tiempo a Sasuke para entrenar y hacerse más fuerte…

Aquella afirmación hizo que la joven sonriera casi por un autorreflejo, de manera cálida… pero con un cierto dejo de tristeza-…Sasuke siempre fue alguien fuerte y sumamente perfeccionista, no me extraña que haya aprovechado el tiempo para seguir adquirieron poder…-dijo mirando al aludido de manera fugaz, para luego retomar su atención a la fogata ya extinta

Suigetsu le entregó una mirada curiosa, sobre todo al notar que su tan típica aura cargada de melancolía se hacía más y más densa-… _ahí hubo algo…-_pensó, sin poder entender porqué la idea se le hacía desagradable. Removió la cabeza mientras sonreía en un intento por desviarse de esa sensación y retomar el tema-… yo confío en que cumpla su objetivo, no por nada se ha estado entrenando tanto…

Ella lo miró de soslayo, sin dejar de sonreír-se nota que lo aprecias…

Hozuki quedó descolocado por breves segundos y sin poderlo evitar soltó una buena y muy sonora carcajada. La chica se crispó ante su poco tino y consideración e inmediatamente lo acalló colocando una mano sobre su boca.

-shhh, los vas a despertar…

-demasiado tarde… -masculló una gélida voz que les causó un involuntario escalofrío. Con cautela dirigieron su atención hasta donde segundos antes dormitaba el Uchiha

Los orbes negros estaban fijos en la pareja fulminándolos con una frialdad mayor que de costumbre, claro lo habían despertado, eso era algo imperdonable… ya que el sueño no era su mejor amigo, y cuando por fin había logrado una tregua que lo mantenía en un trance relativamente tranquilo, esos dos osaban despertarle. De haber podido, los hubiera matado de seguro.

-_tal vez debería hacerlo…-_pensó, aunque la idea murió al instante

Suigetsu sonrió burlón pues no paso desapercibido el ligero tono rojizo que cargaban los ojos de su líder, y no precisamente por el Sharingan. Sasuke, al darse cuenta le entregó una mirada afilada logrando que tragase con dificultad, a la vez que su sonrisa desaparecía de inmediato.

-mierda… se me olvidó que Sasuke tiene un pésimo despertar…-balbuceó en un susurro con notorio nerviosismo

Sakura no le prestó mayor atención, estaba más ocupada sosteniéndole la mirada al Uchiha quien claramente la estaba mandando al peor de los infiernos.

-_si las miradas matasen…-_pensó sintiendo una pesadez en el aire que comenzaba a dificultarle la respiración, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia se dejó intimidar. Esa época ya había pasado y ella no seguía siendo la misma de antes

El espadachín soltó un ligero carraspeo al notar la guerra de miradas afiladas que se estaban dando, rompiendo la tensión casi criminal entre ambos. Aquello se le hacía incómodo, además la chica no tenía la culpa de que haber despertado al "Rey de los Bastardos", como le gustaba llamar a su líder cuando estaba encabronado.

Finalmente la pelirrosa soltó un suspiro cansado, el sueño no iba a volver y mucho menos luego de toda la tensión que se acumuló en su espalda por aquella situación. Se levantó desviando por fin su atención de él, sacudiendo un poco sus ropas-…lo siento, fue mi culpa…-dijo arrastrando las palabras, al fin de cuentas el insensato había sido el estúpido de Suigetsu, pero no iba a entrar a discutir eso. Sin esperar respuesta giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a encaminarse hacia el bosque

-¿eh? ¿A dónde vas, preciosa?

-al río…-espetó escueta y sin más se perdió entre los follajes

Sasuke bufó con malestar. No era estúpido, sabía que ella no había sido tan desconsiderada como para despertarlo de buena gana a propósito, pero le irritaba esa actitud altanera y desafiante que su antigua compañera sacaba a relucir cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Ignorando el escozor en su estomago por aquel percance y chasqueando la lengua de manera bastante audible, trató de volver a acomodarse para retomar el sueño. Sabía que sería imposible, una vez que él se despertaba no había fuerza en el mundo que pudiese hacerle volver a dormir. Pero a pesar de saber cuales serian los resultados, volvió a cerrar los ojos… en realidad lo hacía para ignorar la insistente mirada de Suigetsu, que para su pesar, no había apartado su atención de él desde que la chica había escapado de su campo visual. Sabía que el idiota quería preguntarle algo y conociéndolo no iba a parar hasta que le preguntara qué era lo que quería saber.

Los segundos pasaron y todavía podía sentir la violeta mirada del espadachín sobre él, colmándole la paciencia-¿qué?-siseó por fin entre dientes, ya cabreado. Sus ojos se abrieron y tal como esperaba, el peliblanco lo observaba expectante

-¿no te da miedo que Sakura-chan se vaya sin que te des cuenta?-Sasuke arqueó una ceja, sintiéndose aún más irritado de lo que ya estaba, sobre todo al reparar en el calificativo con el que el idiota se había acostumbrado a llamar a la ojijade-… al fin de cuentas tu perro rastrero…-apuntó tras su espalda a Karin, quien roncaba sonoramente-… está a pata suelta durmiendo y aquí entre nos, no creo que Karin te avise si le pasa algo, la detesta…

-_no tanto como yo te detesto en estos precisos momentos…-_Sasuke esbozó un audible gruñido como respuesta mientras cerraba los ojos-…ella es libre de hacer lo que se le plazca, si se quiere ir pues es su problema…_mejor para mí…-_finalizó mentalmente aunque por un momento su boca picó por dejar salir esas palabras

-mmm…-el espadachín se mantuvo meditabundo por un rato sin apartar su mirada de él. Luego miró hacia donde se había marchado la joven-…bueno, ante tus palabras puedo llegar a dos hipótesis: la primera es que realmente no te interesa…

Sasuke abrió los ojos con clara irritación-…no me interesa…-aseveró sin titubear, logrando que Suigetsu hiciera una mueca

-_sí claro, por eso la has dejado acompañarnos todo este tiempo…-_quiso responderle, pero sabía que eso solo invitaría a que su líder le acertase un Chidori en el estómago, sin embargo, ignoró su comentario y continuó… a sabiendas de que eso también le otorgaría razones para eliminarlo -… o bien, confías demasiado en ella y sabes que no se irá…

Uchiha lo miró de manera neutral por largos segundos, cuestionándose si existía la posibilidad de que aquel idiota no fuese verdaderamente consciente de lo cerca que estaba por recibir un Chidori como mínimo. Resignado, pero con un humor de mierda, volvió a cerrar los ojos… por tercera vez-… duérmete de una puta vez, y no me vuelvas a despertar…

-bien…-susurró Hozuki con una sonrisa triunfal, sin poder agradecer a los Dioses que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se hubiera logrado sacar barata esa incómoda situación

/-/-/-/-/

Por fin sus ojos pudieron contemplar despejado el cielo. Como siempre no pudo evitar esbozar un jadeo ante la hermosura de aquella vista… y es que desde niña siempre le había maravillado ver las estrellas. Podía recordar como muchas veces, cuando por motivos de fuerza mayor debían dormir en campo abierto, pasaba largas horas contemplando aquellos astros, incluso llevaba libros o pergaminos que graficaban las principales constelaciones. Se entretenía buscando formas en las estrellas o simplemente contemplándolas hasta quedarse dormida… sí, de verdad que aquellos habían sido muy buenos tiempos, una hermosa época…

La sonrisa que se deslizaba sobre sus labios fue desapareciendo paulatinamente, hasta que de ella no hubo rastro. Sin poderlo evitar había llegado a su mente la imagen de unos orbes carbones que la fulminaban con frialdad.

-tsk… arrogante de mierda…-musitó sin pasar por alto la sensación de tristeza que se albergaba en su pecho

Negó intentando despejar su mente mientras se comenzaba a deshacer de sus prendas, lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era mantenerse lejos de él. Dejó caer su yukata sin mayor cuidado, sabía que no había nadie en los alrededores que pudiese verla. Con pasos lentos y felinos se dirigió hasta la orilla del río. Se sumergió en sus frías y cristalinas aguas, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba, pero lo necesitaba… eso le ayudaba a purificarse, a escapar de los malos pensamientos, de los recuerdos…

Pasaron los minutos hasta que ella se acostumbró a la temperatura. Se sumergió una y otra vez hasta que sintió que era suficiente, luego se dejó flotar un rato perdiéndose en la tranquilidad del lugar, sintiendo como la piel de su vientre quedaba expuesta a la brisa y sus largos cabellos danzaban bajo el agua. Sin despegar su mirada del cielo estrellado dejó que su mente divagara, sin enfocarse en nada particular... hasta que hubo algo…

…_intente asesinarlos…_

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Esas palabras… esas estúpidas palabras seguían dándole vuelta a pesar de todo. Gruñó algunas maldiciones mientras volvía a sumergirse, manteniéndose bajo el agua por varios segundos. Al parecer en esta ocasión su intento por meditar en aguas congeladas no le iba a ayudar a sacarse todo el resquemor que las palabras de su ex compañero le habían causado en su magullado corazón.

/-/-/-/-/

Las horas pasaron y no fue hasta que llegó el amanecer que la pelirrosa volvió al campamento. Se sentía agotada física y emocionalmente. Para su mala suerte no había podido dormir absolutamente nada intentando mitigar la rabia que sentía hacia el menor de los Uchihas, bueno… al menos logró conseguirlo, así que el resto de la noche se sentó en la orilla del río, observando su reflejo y esperando que llegase el amanecer.

Detuvo sus pasos al percatarse que con lentitud alguien se acercaba. Realmente no tuvo que ser adivina para saber de quién se trataba. Podía reconocer aquel chakra a un millón de kilómetros; tan oscuro y denso, con un tono arrogante y siempre denotando un soberbio poder.

-Sasuke…-susurró apenas el aludido entró a su campo visual

Uchiha caminaba altivo, mostrándose siempre indiferente pero por sobre todo frío y distante. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se centraran en ella. Se detuvo a escasa distancia, pero sin violar el espacio vital de ninguno, y la miró en silencio, como si esperase algún comentario… el cual nunca llego.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada hasta que sus pies decidieron comenzar a moverse de nuevo. No tenía nada que decirle y sabía que él tampoco. Dio un par de pasos antes de que la ronca voz del pelinegro llegara hasta sus oídos, deteniéndola casi de manera automática.

-¿dónde estuviste…?-preguntó con un tono arisco mirándola de soslayo

-eso no te incumbe…-siseó ella manteniendo la vista enfrente para pronto retomar su andar

Uchiha entrecerró los ojos ante su respuesta, sin poder evitar escapar un bufido. En realidad quien debiese estar así de irritable era él, después de que lo despertaran no había podido conciliar el sueño y estuvo esperando que la chica regresase para ordenarle que hiciera lo mismo que la ultima vez, realmente necesitaba descansar. Pero para su desgracia, las horas pasaban y de ella no había luces. Sabía que estaba en el río, pero él no iba a ir a buscarla… eso hubiese sido humillante. Un Uchiha jamás depende de otros…

-… tsk… mujer molesta…-masculló mientras se dirigía al río para refrescarse un poco antes de comenzar con su rutinario viaje

Sakura suspiró luego de un trecho. Esa estúpida tensión se le estaba haciendo casi insostenible-… tsk… maldito ególatra, arrogante… -siseó apresurándose en llegar al campamento

Se encontró para su sorpresa que Hebi aún seguía descansando, así que supuso que debía comenzar a despertarlos. Uno en uno, se fueron desperezando luego de que la pelirrosa sacudiera sus hombros y los animara a levantarse. Uchiha no tardó en aparecer, mostrándose como siempre indiferente pero con un claro semblante irritado, así que de inmediato se dispusieron a llenar en algo sus estómagos para poder retomar el camino lo antes posible.

Para variar el silencio estaba presente, pero esta vez con un dejo más agobiante que de costumbre. Sasuke estaba de mal humor y eso todos lo habían notado, así que ni un suspiro podía estar fuera de los niveles de decibeles permitido por la odiosidad del Uchiha. Eso solo hacía que sus energías se consumieran mucho más rápido, pero sabían que no podían hacer mucho… así era su líder.

Repentinamente el ojinegro detuvo su andar. Volteó para mirar a su equipo, quienes podían intuir el por qué de aquello.

-¿es aquí, Juugo?-el aludido asintió en silencio-… bien, entonces nos dispersaremos para buscar información…

-Sasuke-kun hay una aldea no muy lejos…-agregó Karin-… creo que ese es un buen lugar para comenzar a buscar…

-hn… ve, y de paso arrienda un par de cuartos, hoy pasaremos la noche allá…

La chica asintió sin disimular su alegría al saber que por fin podrían descansar en un sitio cómodo.

Sasuke miró a Juugo-… ¿ya sabes que hacer, verdad?

Juugo asintió-…le diré a mis aves que rastreen el perímetro nuevamente en busca de Akatsuki, en el tiempo que llevamos fuera de las tierras del fuego de seguro que habrán cambiado guarida o se habrán manifestado en algún pueblo…

Suigetsu sonrió- muy inteligente grandote…-sus ojos se centraron en la Haruno que no perdía detalle de la conversación-… entonces Sakura-chan y yo veremos si encontramos a algún pobre diablo en el camino a quien interrogar…

La chica alzó ambas cejas-…suena tentador…-dijo con sarcasmo, sonriendo a duras penas-… pero…

-no…-dijo tajante Sasuke, sin despegar su mirada de ella. Sakura entrecerró sus ojos recelosa-… ella viene conmigo… -continuó mientras empezaba a andar dándoles la espalda e ignorando la mirada interrogante de su equipo, al fin de cuentas, sabían que Uchiha era alguien que _trabajaba solo _y que nunca aceptaba compañía, a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario

-¡¿qué?!-chilló Karin fulminándola con la mirada-… ¿por qué, Sasuke-kun?

-eso es obvio… -susurró el Ex ninja de la Niebla-… tiene miedo de que Sakura-chan se enamore de mí…-bromeó ganándose un golpe por parte de la pelirroja

-¡déjate de decir babosadas, estúpido pez de acuario!

Sakura rodó los ojos y aprovechó que esos dos se enfrascaban en una discusión para seguirlo. No podía ignorar sus órdenes, ella se había unido a su equipo para serle útil, eso lo hacía inmediatamente su líder y por tanto, estaba obligada a seguirlo y a obedecerle sin chistar.

-_¿en qué habré estado pensando cuando le propuse ese estúpido trato?-_pensó con irritación, dejando escapar un suspiro-… ya qué…

El aludido ladeó el rostro para observar cómo se colocaba a su lado, manteniendo su paso sin ninguna dificultad. Sonrió ladinamente mientras aumentaba su velocidad, quería poner a prueba su límite, hasta dónde podría llegar… pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, ella testarudamente se mantenía siguiéndole y sin un ápice de cansancio en el rostro.

_-así que tampoco estuviste perdiendo el tiempo…-_pensó divertido, aunque luego de algunos segundos dejó su "juego" para centrarse en el camino

Había recorrido esas tierras antes, pero sin éxito. Sin poder entender cómo ni por qué, parecía que Akatsuki había sido tragado por la tierra, incluyendo a Itachi. Eso lo había llevado a recorrer diferentes países en donde pudiese haber rumores de la presencia de algún Akatsuki con sus características, pero como siempre, terminaba en nada. Pero si lo que Juugo le había dicho era cierto, esta vez podría ser que tuviese mejor suerte. Según lo que sus aves le habían informado, Itachi había estado en esos terrenos junto a su compañero Kisame, así que ahora tenía que buscar cualquier pista que le corroborara aquello. Continuó su andar con ese objetivo en mente, atento a todo a su alrededor, no quería perder pista alguna…por muy mínima que fuese.

Decidieron, o más bien Sasuke decidió, continuar el trayecto entre los árboles a pesar de que sabía que pronto entrarían a campo abierto. Sakura había gruñido ante su propuesta pero apenas lo vio saltar a la primera rama no volvió a rechistar. Iban tan absortos en el camino que ninguno reparó que las aves volaban en sentido contrario, ni mucho menos que los sonidos cotidianos del bosque se habían apagado desde hacía un rato. Sin embargo, la chica se sintió repentinamente inquieta.

-_algo va a pasar…-_aseveró sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban

Una gran sombra sobrevoló sobre ellos…

-¿una nube?...-murmuró deteniendo su andar, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke. Alzó la vista descubriendo que el cielo estaba completamente despejado

- ¿Qué sucede?

Ella lo miró pero antes de poder contestar un sonido agudo y silbante llegó hasta sus oídos. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura alzaron el rostro al percibir que provenía del cielo y vieron como una gran masa caía justo en donde se encontraban. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se dispuso a saltar para esquivarlo pero sintió que algo lo jalaba, o más bien, que alguien lo jalaba. La gigantesca bola cayó rompiendo el sitio donde había estado segundos antes y continuó de largo rompiendo el resto de las ramas hasta llegar al suelo, dándole paso a una gran explosión, a lo que agradecieron estar en un árbol lo suficientemente alto para no ser alcanzados por la misma. Cuando el temblor que acompañó la explosión se detuvo, Sakura alzó el rostro del pecho del ojinegro para poder observar por sobre su brazo el lugar donde había impactado la bomba. Aún se mantenía una densa nube de tierra que no permitía distinguir del todo las condiciones en que había quedado, pero por la intensidad de la misma podía intuir que no sería muy alentador. Sin poderlo evitar dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado.

-eso estuvo cerca...-susurró apoyando su frente en el pecho de Sasuke. Sintió que en su mente algo hizo un "clic" cuando sintió su respiración. Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, siendo recién ahí consiente de la situación

En un acto de mero autorreflejo había sujetado el haori del Uchiha y lo había jalado hasta donde se encontraba quedando entre medio del tronco del árbol donde la bomba los había pillado y el cuerpo de Sasuke, quien instintivamente había colocado una mano en su cintura y la otra se apoyaba en el tronco para intentar mantener en algo el equilibrio. Sakura sintió que su estómago se apretaba y sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo… se encontraban a muy poca distancia, al punto que podía sentir su calor y su respiración chocando sobre su frente, logrando que algunos de sus cabellos cosquillearan sobre su piel. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente arrugando más la tela de su haori cuando reparó que descaradamente ella se había apoyado sobre su pecho.

-_¡¿qué mierda te pasa?! ¡¿Es que acaso estás loca?!-_se recriminó, soltando la tela en un acto brusco e intentando obviar la cercanía del rostro de Sasuke sobre su cuello

Agradeció que el ojinegro por fin rompiera la insana cercanía y más aún cuando reparo que él no se había dado cuenta de su estúpido nerviosismo de quinceañera al estar más enfocado en observar la zona de impacto. Sin embargo, no pasó por alto que su mano aún seguía sujetando su cintura, de manera bastante posesiva.

-_¿no piensas soltarme…?-_quiso preguntarle, pero prefirió no decir nada, en esos momentos había algo más importante en qué enfocarse-¿qué fue eso…?-susurró aprehensiva y sorprendida por la gran destrucción que había quedado luego de la explosión. Realmente se cuestionaba cómo el árbol en que estaban no hubiese caído por el impacto

-una bomba…-respondió su acompañante con sorna ante la obviedad del asunto

Sakura se tragó su comentario con gran dificultad, no podía decir nada ante eso-…_la culpa es mía por hacer preguntas tan estúpidas… _

Sasuke por fin se alejó de ella, sin siquiera mirarla. Aunque no había sido indiferente a su cercanía; no podía ignorar el ligero cosquilleo que había quedado en sus dedos cuando dejaron de sujetar la pequeña cintura de la pelirrosa, y se obligó a registrar en su repertorio mental que contrario a lo que pensaba, ella aún se sonrojaba por su cercanía.

-_céntrate…-_gruñó para sí dejándose caer en el gigantesco cráter, observando el perímetro. A los pocos segundos Sakura se encontraba a su lado

-ésta bomba parece que iba con toda la intención de matarnos, ¿eh?…

-hn…

La afilada mirada del vengador se dirigió hacia el norte. Entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar con calma seguido de cerca por ella que también había reparado en la presencia, de quien de seguro, era el causante de aquel intento de homicidio. Llegaron a campo abierto e inmediatamente el revoloteo de una gigantesca ave captó su atención. Ambos observaron como descendía hasta la planicie levantando una gran capa de tierra en el proceso, dificultándoles la visión.

-¿Qué les ha parecido mi pequeña obra de arte?- apenas sus ojos dejaron de escocer centraron su mirada en la cabeza del animal, encontrándose con la imagen de un joven de largos cabellos rubios que los observaba con una sonrisa burlona sobre sus labios.

-esa capa…-susurró Sasuke con tranquilidad y triunfal. Esta vez no estaba tan lejos de su objetivo.

-Akatsuki…-completó la ojijade captando su atención-… vaya y yo que pensaba que se los había tragado la tierra…-dijo burlona colocando una mano sobre su cintura

-hn…

El Akatsuki bajó del animal y se acercó a la pareja sin dejar de sonreír-… yo soy Deidara… y tú, eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Uh? Sí, eres igual al bastardo de Itachi, hum…

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza bajo su capa apenas esas palabras llegaron hasta sus oídos, sin embargo su rostro se mantuvo apacible. Solo Sakura fue consciente de la leve perturbación en su chakra-… ¿Dónde está?

-yo no tengo porqué responderte… además, ¿Qué sacas con que te lo diga, hum?-hizo una pausa sin despegar sus ojos del Uchiha-… esta será tu tumba… -no obtuvo más respuesta que una sonrisa ladina llena de altanería

Sakura entrecerró los ojos manteniéndose al margen de la conversación. Observando al enemigo con detenimiento pudo darse cuenta que lo conocía, a grandes rasgos sí, solo por meros informes que la villa había armado luego del suceso ocurrido en Suna y que ella había logrado ojear antes de que tuviese que marchar. Deidara, según les había relatado el Kazekage, usaba una especie de arcilla explosiva realmente devastadora y que podía adquirir diversas formas gracias a que en sus manos había una especie de boca que la moldeaba.

Una punzada en su sien la hizo ponerse alerta. Eso solo significaba que algo no andaba bien, que estaba en peligro. Sus ojos repentinamente repararon en un segundo sujeto sobre el ave. Este los miraba con detenimiento, o al menos eso pudo intuir pues su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara que solo dejaban ver uno de sus ojos. Sin saber por qué un escalofrío le recorrió la espina cortándole casi por completo el aire. Tenía la sensación de que lo conocía… pero, ¿de dónde? ¿Y por qué sentía tan de repente tanto miedo? Sus manos temblaron bajo su capa, mientras sus ojos se estrechaban sin perderse movimiento alguno del hombre… no sabía por qué, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento…

El hombre había estado callado observaba a la pelirrosa, sin perderse detalle alguno de sus movimientos. Una sonrisa se formo bajo su máscara al darse cuenta el temor que aquellos jades reflejaban al verle.

Ahí estaba. Su llave maestra, la chiquilla que iba a ayudarlo a concretar todos sus planes, tal como el destino lo había escrito…

-_ha crecido…-_pensó entrecerrando su único ojo visible-… _incluso su chakra es diferente, parece que tiene más control sobre él…_-se enfocó en la banda que cubría su frente e intuyó de inmediato la razón. Su sonrisa no pudo más que ampliarse-…_ al parecer estos años no han sido en vano ¿eh, Sakura-chan?_

Desvió su atención hacia su compañero quien seguía monologando con el Uchiha, el cual solo le respondía sus amenazas con monosílabos o frases arrogantes y despectivas. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo matasen, ahora solo le restaba contar los últimos minutos que le quedaban.

-_hn… bien, no será una gran pérdida…-_el hombre dio un gran brinco para situarse junto al rubio, quien le devolvió la mirada con irritación. Sasuke por primera vez lo miró, aunque ya había reparado en su presencia. Tobi quiso darle un poco más de tiempo al Akatsuki para que disfrutase un poco el tiempo de vida que le restaba, así que comenzó con su actuación-… ¡Deidara-sempai!-chilló mirando y apuntando hacia la ojijade-… ¡mire ella tiene el pelo rosa como algodón de azúcar…!

Sakura se tensó, pero hizo uso de toda su fuerza mental en un intento por controlar los escalofríos que no dejaban de deslizarse por su espalda; debía concentrarse en no perder movimiento alguno del estúpido que le había hecho sentir como un gatito asustadizo sin razón aparente. A simple vista no se veía como una gran amenaza, incluso su chakra no era exuberante ni exorbitante, no tenía motivos para sentirse así…

-_no me fio de él… este tipo es peligroso…-_se convenció para no bajar la guardia

-¡cállate Tobi!-gritó exasperado fulminándolo con la mirada. Su compañero pegó un brinco hacia atrás, pero siguió apuntando insistentemente hacia la pelirrosa hasta que los ojos de Deidara se centraron también en ella-… ¿eh?...- sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa mostrando total desconcierto-… te conozco… -siseó con frialdad-… tú eres la chiquilla que mató a mi Sensei, Sasori…-su mirada se entrecerró-… _¿pero… cómo? Se supone que ella…_

Sakura sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras se colocaba junto al Uchiha que no perdía detalle de la conversación. La miró de soslayo, sin poder evitar un dejo de gracia por su postura arrogante. Tenía que admitir que se sentía gratamente sorprendido por aquella información, al parecer la siempre inofensiva molestia tenía su historial de batallas.

-_interesante…-_pensó con suficiencia disfrutando del crispado rostro de Deidara

-Así que Sasori era tu Sempai…-Haruno sonrió con altanería-… ¿acaso vas a cobrar venganza…?

El rubio pasó algunos segundos en silencio con el entrecejo fruncido, hasta que su expresión se fue relajando con lentitud. Una ladina sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios-hum… así que tú eres Sakura Haruno, la bella Flor de Konoha…-dijo desdeñoso y con sorna-… he de decir que estoy algo… sorprendido… al fin de cuentas se dice que tú…

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, Tobi se abalanzó hasta su bolso y sacó un poco de arcilla. Deidara gruñó y vio como su compañero desaparecía de su vista. Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a observar los alrededores con desconcierto. Ese hombre había desaparecido frente a sus narices sin darles tiempo de leer sus movimientos y por si fuera poco no podían percibir su chakra.

-¿_qué clase de técnica es ésta…? –_pensó la Haruno mirando de soslayo al pelinegro, quien parecía hacerse la misma interrogante

Sin darles tiempo de reacción, Tobi apareció deslizándose desde la tierra hasta colocarse frente a la pelirrosa, la cual por mero instinto dio un gran salto hacia atrás para alejarse de aquel sujeto. Sasuke con un elegante movimiento, desenvainó su espada y atravesó el cuerpo del Akatsuki. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que el filo de su espada había atravesado su cuerpo.

Tobi volvió a desaparecer sumergiéndose en la tierra haciendo que ambos se colocaron en alerta. Y otra vez, con una velocidad abismal, reapareció frente a Sakura. Sus jades se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la inmovilidad de su cuerpo que parecía estar en un estupor máximo.

Contuvo la respiración al sentir la fría mirada de aquel único ojo visible sobre ella-esto es un regalo…-dijo el Akatsuki, con un falso tono afable mientras tomaba sus manos y colocaba la masa, ahora en forma de una rosa, entre ellas-… ¡Tobi es un buen chico!-exclamó desapareciendo justo en el instante que Sasuke volvía a blandir su espada hacia él, logrando solo cortar el aire

El vengador gruñó de manera audible dirigiendo su atención hacia la pelirrosa que parecía estar en otro planeta-¡demonios Sakura…!-lo escuchó gritar al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la masa y la lanzaba lo más lejos posible, escuchando a los pocos segundos una fuerte explosión. Aquello hizo que saliera del extraño trance en el cual estaba sumergida

-tsk…-parpadeó sintiendo aún esa fuerte punzada en su sien que no hacía más que alertarle- lo-lo… siento…

-si vas a estorbar mejor vete…-musitó entre dientes colocándose a su lado, sin despegar su atención de Deidara, que observaba la escena con bastante diversión

Sakura entrecerró los ojos-… no volverá a pasar…-dijo más para ella misma; se estaba comportando como una idiota, ella ya no era así

Una fuerte carcajada los distrajo-bien, Tobi…

-¡Tobi es un buen chico!

El Akatsuki sonrió-tengo que decir que esto será más interesante de lo que creí… -miró a la pareja, enfocándose en quien fue la asesina de su maestro-… ahora nos encargaremos que los rumores sean ciertos… -murmuró para sí, volviendo pronto su atención hacia su acompañante… Tobi….

-¡Sí!

El de la máscara volvió a desaparecer obligándolos a colocarse más alertas. El vengador escudriñó a quien sería su contrincante, debía sonsacarle toda la información posible, pero…

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la pelirrosa quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados, al parecer intentando percibir el chakra del llamado Tobi. Chasqueó la lengua. Su presencia solo lo distraería, no podía permitirse que por una torpeza de la chica perdiese la oportunidad de obtener pistas concretas sobre el paradero de Itachi.

Sasuke dio un paso un paso hacia al frente con decisión-…lárgate de aquí…-dijo con voz dura y autoritaria que la desconcentró de su acción-… busca a los demás…

Haruno frunció el ceño-yo te ayudare…

Una ladina sonrisa se formó en los labios del ojinegro ante su obstinación-yo trabajo solo…-Sakura abrió la boca para replicar-… no quiero que interfieras, solo serás una molestia…

Una punzada se situó en su pecho apenas su mente procesó esas palabras. Sin poderlo evitar agachó la cabeza mientras una triste sonrisa se deslizaba sobre sus labios; estúpidamente había regresado a los viejos tiempos-lo sé…-musitó sintiendo un sabor a hiel

Deidara frunció el ceño al verse tanto tiempo ignorado-¡dejen de chacharear! ¡Sasuke pelea conmigo, hum!

La mirada del Uchiha se volvió más fría y afilada, dándole un aire aún más atemorizante-largo…-le repitió sin dejar de darle la espalda

Sakura sentía que su cuerpo no respondía, pero a los breves segundos asintió vacilante, sabía que no habría nada que la hiciese cambiar de opinión, así que lo mejor era obedecer. Volteó dispuesta a marcharse pero se detuvo casi al instante-…Sasuke…-llamó mientras se dirigía hacia él.

Uchiha la miró de soslayo. Vio como ella se posicionaba a su lado y con un rápido movimiento sujetaba una de sus manos para colocar algo en su muñeca. El arqueó una ceja al ver que sobre su piel blanca, ahora reposaba una pequeña pulsera de cuentas azulinas con diferentes kanjis y cayendo con elegancia en uno de sus extremos, había un dije en forma de dragón. Él le entregó una mirada interrogante que fue respondida con una ligera pero decidida sonrisa.

-…es un amuleto…-le explicó-… te protegerá…-Sasuke asintió sin apartar su vista de ella dándose cuenta que aún sujetaba su mano, como si no se atreviese a soltarle. Sakura por fin rompió el contacto y le dio la espalda-… por favor cuídate… -susurró lo suficiente alto para que solo él la escuchase

No esperó respuesta, y tal como se lo había impuesto se marchó, ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha. Deidara observó la escena en silencio aprovechando la distracción de ambos. Tobi se asomó de la tierra y él con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que la siguiera. El Akatsuki asintió y volvió a ocultarse, dejándolos solos.

Por fin los ojos onix se centraron en el rubio, que no pudo más que sonreír-ahora Sasuke, te mostraré de lo que mi arte es capaz de hacer…

/-/-/-/-/

Se deslizaba con gran rapidez por entre los follajes sin saber precisamente hacia dónde dirigirse. Sabía que lo más sensato era encontrar a Suigetsu o a Juugo, pedirles que fueran donde se encontraba Sasuke y ayudarlo en su lucha, pero por algo que no supo cómo interpretar, había decidido apartarse lo más posible del lugar.

Llevaba un rato recorriendo la misma ruta que hace segundos antes había utilizado junto al Uchiha y en sus pensamientos no había otra cosa que la imagen de su espalda y su voz indiferente que le ordenaba largarse. Agachó la cabeza, maldiciendo y apretando los puños. Él todavía no la veía como una compañera digna para batallar, y lo peor del asunto es que ella se lo había demostrado con su estúpida reacción ante la presencia de aquel Akatsuki.

-_Tobi, así fue como lo llamo Deidara…-_mordió su labio e intentó hacer memoria. Por lo que podía recordar no habían informes en la aldea con algún registro de ese sujeto-…_debe haberse integrado a la organización luego de la muerte de Sasori…-_pensó sintiéndose inquieta-… _¿pero por qué demonios siento que lo conozco?..._

Dio una ágil voltereta en el aire al mismo tiempo que sentía otra vez esa punzada en su sien que la obligó a detenerse. Sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse al frente justo en el instante que la figura de Tobi se hacía presente a un par de metros. Entrecerró los ojos e intentó ignorar el escalofrío de su espalda; otra vez ese miedo enfermizo que no lograba entender, se estaba apoderando de ella y de sus sentidos. Su cuerpo se tenso e instintivamente se colocó en postura de ataque.

-_¿cómo mierda no me di cuenta que me estaba siguiendo?..._

Tobi alzó ambas manos hasta la altura de su pecho-tranquila, no he venido a pelear…-dijo esto con un tono de voz completamente distinto al que había utilizado momentos antes, calmo y neutral, con una falsa calidez que era palpable

-_así que todo fue teatro…-_Al parecer su intuición no había fallado. Ese sujeto era más peligroso de lo que aparentaba

- solo quiero hablar contigo, Sakura-chan… -lo escuchó continuar mientras se sentaba en la rama, sin despegar su atención de ella

Haruno no pudo evitar crispar su rostro al sentir un fuerte ardor en la boca del estómago ante el calificativo-¿hablar?...-lo vio asentir-… ¿Qué habrías de querer hablar conmigo?...-interrogó con voz temblorosa-… ¡_demonios Sakura deja de temblar!_

Tobi esbozó una sonrisa bajo su máscara al notarlo-… pues, yo quiero ayudarte… al fin de cuentas no estás en las mejores manos…

La chica le miró con desconfianza sin entender sus palabras-¿a qué te refieres?

Tobi suspiró sonoramente mientras su cabeza se alzaba para mirar el despejado cielo-¿sabes que Sasuke no tolera que algo pueda perjudicar sus planes, no?-Sakura frunció el ceño

-no hables de él como si lo conocieras…-siseó apretando el puño colérica, olvidando cualquier dejo de temor ante su presencia

El hombre dejó escapar una breve y seca carcajada-ay, pequeña… te sorprendería saber cuánto lo conozco…-su atención volvió a centrarse en ella, logrando que volviese a tensarse-y cuánto te conozco a ti…-antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, la interrumpió-… pero ese no es el punto…-Sakura vio como lentamente se colocaba de pie y dando un par se saltos acortaba la distancia para finalmente aterrizar en la misma rama que ella. Los jades lo miraron receloso-… ¿sabes lo que pasara si Sasuke se entera?

-¿d-de que hablas?...-cuestionó sintiéndose más inquieta que antes

Tobi se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de disfrutar de su desconcertada mirada-el rumor recorrió muy fuerte el país cuando desapareciste de la aldea…-Sakura pudo percibir como su boca se secaba al instante

-¿cómo sabes eso…?

-ya te lo dije, sé muchas cosas de ti, incluso puedo decirte que te conozco más que tus propios compañeros… o quiero decir ex compañeros… -dijo ladeando el rostro, sin perderse detalle de cómo la mirada jade se revelaba con ira por sus palabras-… además los rumores son verdaderas plaga, sin que te des cuenta ya se han propagado a lugares inimaginables, y bueno… Akatsuki no fue la excepción a la regla…-la chica guardó silencio, escuchándolo con atención-… he de decir que grande fue la sorpresa, incluso para mí al enterarme…-hizo una pausa para dar un par de pasos, aprovechando la parálisis de la joven que no hacía más que fulminarlo con la mirada. Sujetó su mentón y la observó detenidamente-… que Konoha había tenido una gran pérdida…-los ojos de la chica temblaron. Tobi soltó su barbilla y se agachó hasta la altura de su rostro, escudriñándola con su único ojo visible-… ¿dime que se siente Sakura…-la Haruno tragó con dificultad-… que tu propia aldea te dé por muerta?-las pupilas de la joven se contrajeron al instante esas palabras llegaron a su subconsciente, sin embargo, no obtuvo más respuesta, así que continuó-…la hermosa Flor de Konoha, así es como se te conoció en estas tierras, nadie conoció ni supo tu nombre…-la chica frunció el ceño- no lo permitieron… -prosiguió a pesar de haber percibido la chispa de ira que surcaba su mirada-… ¿te das cuenta? Tu propia aldea decidió borrarte del mapa, te dio la espalda… ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué habrá sido lo tan terrible que hiciste como para merecerte algo así?

-¡cállate!-escupió iracunda retrocediendo unos pasos, mientras su mano se dirigía hasta su espalda palpando uno de sus pergaminos-… lo que haya pasado ahí no es de tu incumbencia…

El ojo del hombre reparó en la mano de la chica, sabía que en cualquier minuto saltaría para atacarlo, cosa que por el momento no le resultaba conveniente-…quizás tengas razón…-dijo para destensar el ambiente, cruzándose de brazos-…al fin de cuentas no he venido aquí para atormentarte con cosas de tu pasado, sino mas bien para advertirte… -la pelirrosa contuvo la respiración-… a Sasuke no le gustará enterarse de eso, es alguien desconfiado, ya ves que ni siquiera confió en que pudieses ayudarle…-hizo una pausa para disfrutar de su rostro crispado por la frustración y el temor-… ¿qué crees que pasará si descubre que Konoha te da por muerta? ¡Fácil!, te eliminará ya que solo implicarías un estorbo más en sus planes, porque…-sonrió bajo su máscara-… si te pones a pensar, no es muy conveniente que un ninja de tu antigua aldea te vuelva a ver y se descubra toda esta farsa y mucho menos si se enteran que andas con él como si nada…-suspiró sonoramente-… si él aún no es considerado como un desertor es porque Konoha desde "tu muerte"…-aquello lo dijo con un tono hipócritamente burlón-… ha dejado de perseguirle y eso le dio mayor libertad… pero ahora, dudo mucho que eso ocurra… ¿Qué crees tú?

Sakura apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula, sintiendo como sus dientes rechinaban por la ira-… él no tiene porque enterarse…-siseó ocultando sus ojos entre su flequillo- y mucho menos Konoha, he sido cuidosa de…

-la verdad tarde o temprano termina revelándose mi querida Sakura-chan…

Antes de que ella pudiese decir más una fuerte explosión capto su atención. Ambos observaron como una gigante luz comenzaba a desplazarse hacia el cielo y a extenderse hacia los bosques. Sakura ahogó un jadeo al darse cuenta que era el sitio donde había dejado a Sasuke.

-hn, al parecer Deidara ha muerto…-musitó como si nada el Akatsuki observando el mismo lugar con claro desinterés

-Sasuke…-susurró la joven ignorando su presencia. Sentía que repentinamente el aire le faltaba, sobre todo al no lograr percibir el pedante chakra del Uchiha

-quizás no tengas que preocuparte después de todo…-rió con sorna el hombre ganándose una venenosa mirada de la Haruno-… aunque ambos sabemos que Sasuke es un hueso difícil de roer…-continuó mientras comenzaba a desaparecer ante la consternada mirada jade-…bueno, tengo que marcharme, pero te aseguro que hablaremos en otra oportunidad, Sakura-chan…

-¡espera!

La figura del hombre desapareció por completo, dejándola por fin, completamente sola. Sakura se quedó observando algunos segundos el sitio donde había estado y procuró ignorar todas aquellas palabras que habían quedado dando vuelta en su cabeza. Evitó a toda costa su hiperventilación para echarse a correr hacia el lugar. Sentía que el aire casi no pasaba a sus pulmones por culpa de un gran peso en su pecho.

-por tu bien espero que estés vivo, imbécil…-masculló sin prestarle atención a lo incoherente de su amenaza

Tenía miedo, demasiado en verdad, y parecía que había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, en su cabeza solo estaba la idea de querer llegar al lugar lo antes posible para asegurarse de que él estaba bien… tanto fue así que ni siquiera había reparado que sus piernas iban a más velocidad de la que acostumbraba a llevar, incluso desde que había comenzado a viajar con Sasuke.

Se detuvo de lleno apenas percibió un chakra conocido-vaya… sí que eres un hueso difícil de roer…-dijo al viento, suspirando con alivio y desviando un poco su atención. Había logrado detectar que su dueño ya no se encontraba cerca de los terrenos de batalla

Retomó su camino, pero esta vez con pasos lentos, ya pronto llegaría a la planicie donde sabía ahora se encontraba. Finalmente llegó hasta el sitio. Sus ojos escudriñaron los alrededores hasta que vislumbro a Hebi, quienes ya se encontraban alrededor de una gigante serpiente y de un muy malherido Uchiha.

Ninguno reparó en su presencia, ella se encargó de eso ocultando su chakra, además estaban más preocupados en ver el estado del pelinegro quien parecía indiferente al dolor o a los comentarios petulantes del espadachín. Eso le dio el tiempo necesario como para lograr regular su respiración y darse valor. Si las palabras de ese tal Tobi eran ciertas, cabía la posibilidad de que Deidara le hubiese dicho la verdad, de ser así…

Negó levemente y con pasos cautelosos comenzó a acercarse al grupo, intentando mostrarse altanera e indiferente. Hebi centro su atención en ella, tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja quien no se había dado cuenta de su llegado hasta cuando estuvo a escasos metros de distancia.

-¡eh, preciosa, llegas tarde!-rió Suigetsu mostrándole sus afilados dientes

Sakura le brindó una breve sonrisa e inmediatamente sus ojos se enfocaron en el Uchiha. La mirada onix no tardó en centrarse en ella. Una ladina sonrisa se formó en los rosados labios de la Haruno-…vaya, si que te dieron una paliza, ¿eh?

Sasuke le devolvió el gesto-…hn, esto no es nada…

El ex ninja de la niebla y Juugo intercambiaron una divertida mirada. Esos dos eran igual de arrogantes. Karin chasqueó la lengua mientras se acomodaba los lentes sin dejar de fulminarla con la mirada-… ¡¿Qué esperas pelo de chicle?! ¡¿No que eres medico?! ¡Cúralo!...-chilló demandante

Haruno la miró con hastío por breves segundos pero volvió a centrarse en Sasuke para examinar su estado. Con los años había aprendido a prescindir de sus manos para escanear los daños orgánicos, sus ojos se habían vuelto su mejor herramienta.

Entrecerró sus jades al percibir que contaba con un par de huesos rotos, pero fuera de eso no habían órganos vitales comprometidos-…en verdad no estás en tal mal estado, salvo que tienes un par de costillas rotas y otras pequeñeces…-espetó desconcertando al grupo. Solo una mirada y había dado un diagnostico con una seguridad increíble-… lo mejor será que vayamos a la aldea, aquí estamos muy expuestos y no podemos arriesgarnos a que el compañero de Deidara venga y aproveche para atacar, además tendré más acceso a material médico si es necesario…-Sasuke asintió en silencio, mirándola con intensidad, pero ella no se percató de aquello

Juugo lo ayudó a incorporarse logrando que emitiera un siseo casi imperceptible por el dolor. Suigetsu comenzó a lanzar una que otra broma por su estado para luego fastidiar a la pelirroja que no daba más por la vergüenza. Sakura observaba todo desde una distancia prudente, intentaba de no se perderse detalle de los escasos movimientos y expresiones de Uchiha que no hacía más que fulminar a la pareja ya fastidiado, cuestionando a todas luces con su mirada negra por qué Juugo no lo sacaba de allí de una vez. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que a pesar de que estaba tan magullado aún mostraba ese dejo de altanería y soberbia que tanto lo caracterizaba. Continuó sondeando su estado en su intento por encontrar quizás alguna otra lesión a considerar, hasta que sus jades repararon en su muñeca. Tal como se había imaginado, no se encontraba la pulsera que le había entregado antes de marcharse. Bajó la mirada sin evitar percibir nuevamente ese sabor a hiel en su boca.

-_pues claro idiota, ¿Qué esperabas?..._

Un leve brillo dorado captó su atención, reparando recién que el ojinegro sujetaba algo con gran fuerza. Sin poderlo creer del todo, logró ver el pequeño dije de dragón que escapaba de entre sus dedos.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero de inmediato se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a andar en dirección a la aldea, bastante más adelantada que el resto del grupo.

-¡eh, bella! ¡¿Por qué tanta prisa?!

Ignoró los alegatos de Karin y los comentarios burlones de Suigetsu ante su indiferencia. Incluso ignoró la penetrante mirada que se posaba en su nuca y que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. En esos momentos estaba más ocupada en esbozar una cálida sonrisa acompañada de traviesas lágrimas cargadas de alivio y alegría al verlo con vida.

Pero eso no se lo iba a demostrar, bajo ninguna circunstancia…

/-/-/-/

Me demoré más de la cuenta o

Lo siento!

Que les ha parecido? Espero que vayan interesándose más por la trama :P sé que he dejado muchos cabos sueltos, pero estos se irán aclarando a medida que vaya desarrollándose más la historia. Ante cualquier duda, porque he alterado un poquito-bastante la historia original XD no duden en consultar… :)

De antemano les agradezco a quienes pasen por aquí, y espero de corazón disfruten de mi historia!

Un saludo afectuoso

_NinfaOscura_


	9. Presentimientos

**La Promesa de una Sacerdotisa**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-"_PeNsAmIeNtOs…"_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_/-/-/-/_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/-/

**Capítulo VIII: Presentimientos**

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro resignado cuando vislumbró al equipo de la chica Hyuga esperándole en la entrada. Y es que encontraba que aquello era un verdadero castigo, aunque todavía no sabía de qué… pero lo consideraba castigo al fin y al cabo. Miró con fastidio el pergamino que cargaba en sus manos fulminándolo con sus ojos azulinos hasta que volvió a suspirar. Al menos se le ocurrió leerlo antes de ir al encuentro con su querida peliazul sino la decepción hubiese sido aún mayor y conociéndose como se conocía, habría hecho un verdadero espectáculo que superaría las grandes ligas, cosa que no deseaba que pasase delante de ella y mucho menos delante del Inuzuka, quien de manera inexplicable, lo mandaba al verdadero infierno con solo una mirada.

-_Presiento que hoy no será un buen día…-_pensó alzando la mirada y colocando sus manos tras la nuca-…_y yo que pensé que por fin podría besar a Hinata-chan…_

Desde el momento en que sus ojos se abrieron, su mente había comenzado a trabajar, cosa curiosa, sobre todo a esas horas de la madrugada… pero la situación lo ameritaba. Apenas llegó a la aldea estuvo cruzando los dedos porque Tsunade se compadeciera de su persona y le diese una misión. Gran fue su emoción cuando el momento llegó a sus manos y mucho más dichoso fue al enterarse que iba a ir con cierta chica de ojos perla. De allí en adelanta su cabeza pensaba en mil maneras en que pudiese aprovechar sus "momentos a solas" con ella. Sí, Naruto Uzumaki había tenido la esperanza de que pudieran estar solos, al fin de cuentas, la misión no era la gran cosa, solo reconocimiento… o algo así. En realidad no tenía idea a qué iban, ni a dónde iban ni mucho menos el por qué ya que en el instante que el nombre "Hinata" había llegado hasta sus oídos, dichos automáticamente dejaron de captar la "dulce" voz de la Hokage. En esos instantes su mente estaba más ocupada imaginándose estrategias que pudieran ayudarle a tener un mayor acercamiento a los labios de la chica, con quien ya llevaba saliendo una semana aproximadamente, así que ignoró por completo las instrucciones y por consecuencia, el nombre de quienes compondrían el resto del equipo.

-_Genial… con el chucho y el bichologo cerca no podré acercarme tanto a Hinata-chan…-_hizo una mueca en un intento de respuesta apenas vio que la Hyuga le entregaba una tímida sonrisa y el chico Inuzuka lo fulminaba con la mirada-…_ esto es tan injusto, dattebayo… _

Ni siquiera había logrado llegar hasta la Hyuga cuando Kiba se interpuso, alzando la barbilla y con un intento de sonrisa-fingida y altanera-… ¡Vaya! hasta que por fin llegas, ¿no se supone que nos íbamos al amanecer?

Naruto alzó la vista con aburrimiento. El sol recién se estaba asomando-… Aún no amanece del todo…

Hinata se apresuró en intervenir al ver como los ojos del Inuzuka se entrecerraban peligrosamente; el ánimo del chico inu no era el mejor aquella mañana y sabía que lo mejor era evitar un posible enfrentamiento.

-Ve-veras, Naruto-kun…-el aludido la miró logrando que sus mejillas se colorearan de rojo ante sus penetrantes azulinos. Eso solo aumentó el malhumor del castaño-… cuando… cuando decimos que… nos iremos al amanecer… nos referimos a que…

-…Partimos un par de minutos antes de que el sol asome…-continuó el castaño apuntando hacia la montaña de los Kages, siendo fielmente acompañado por un ladrido de Akamaru

Uzumaki no pudo evitar hacer una mueca-…Para nosotros, los seres normales, el amanecer es cuando el sol se asoma, el sol recién se asomó, así que recién amaneció, 'ttebayo…

Kiba no pudo evitar golpearse el rostro con una de sus palmas –ya exasperado por la situación- mientras dirigía su atención hacia a su compañera-...Hinata, ¿en serio?

-…Bue-bueno…-la vio bajar su mirada y jugar con la tela de su chaqueta con nerviosismo

El castaño no le quedó otra que suspirar, tratando de resignarse-¿ya qué? Bien… solo me queda pensar que es un simple idiota ¿qué se le va a hacer?…

-¡¿Qué-que?! ¡Repítelo pulgoso!

Antes de que los jóvenes comenzasen a discutir, Shino apareció en su campo visual-dejen eso para después…-exclamo con su habitual tono lúgubre y calmado. Se había logrado mantener al margen de toda la situación pero ya había sido suficiente-… debemos marchar, estamos retrasados…

-Shi-Shino-kun tiene razón…

Kiba gruñó-… ¡Feh! ¿Ya qué?...-mantuvo unos segundos más la retadora mirada del rubio, hasta que por fin se apartó-… ¡Vamos Akamaru! Hemos perdido mucho tiempo…-el can ladró y dejó que su amo lo montase como siempre

-¡Pe-pero si recién amaneció!

Los dos hombres lo ignoraron y comenzaron a andar dejándolo con sus alegatos a medio terminar. Hinata no tardó en otorgarle una conciliadora sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros. Aquello le hizo olvidar toda la situación. Sabía que era una estupidez ponerse a pelear por una insignificancia como esa, así que lo mejor era mantenerse callado y comenzar la misión. Además…

-_Hinata-chan va conmigo…_

/-/-/-/-/-/

La oscuridad de la habitación fue muriendo a medida que los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por entremedio de las persianas. Paulatinamente, el movimiento de la aldea se hacía cada vez más perceptible a su oído y eso solo le indicaba que el día había dado inicio, por fin…

Alzó su mirada, con movimientos lentos y cansados, apenas los rayos del sol se colaron lo suficiente para chocar con su rostro, pudiendo darle algo de calor a sus mejillas. Estaba somnolienta por la falta de sueño; de nuevo se había despertado a mitad de la noche por aquella estúpida pesadilla. Sus ojos escudriñaron los alrededores hasta que se detuvo en la persona que dormía en el centro de la habitación. Desde que despertó se había encargado de velar al Uchiha, quien apenas vio curada sus heridas cayó en un profundo sueño por el agotamiento. Y no era para menos, incluso ella no había dejado de sorprenderle pues era increíble la cantidad de chakra que Sasuke había despilfarrado en aquella batalla, era algo casi inhumado y en más de una ocasión, mientras lo curaba y examinaba, le había cuestionado el cómo podía mantenerse despierto. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa cansada se apoderó de sus labios; no se arrepentía de mantenerse en vela, sino todo lo contrario… sentía que su esfuerzo valía la pena.

Aún así, suspiró con cansancio mientras sus jades observaban a Juugo que dormitaba en un rincón de la habitación. Rodó los ojos al recordar toda la parafernalia que tuvieron que pasar para decidir quién dormiría con quién y en dónde. Karin solo había arrendado dos cuartos relativamente cómodos. Pero no era por falta de dinero, no en lo absoluto, ya que sorprendentemente para Sakura el Uchiha cargaba con bastante; sino que la chica tenía planeada una suerte de artimaña para así aprovecharse del azabache. Sakura no era estúpida, podía reconocer las intenciones de una mujer obsesionada a más de mil kilómetros de distancia, así que no tardó reparar en las intenciones de la pelirroja: de alguna manera-no se imaginaba cómo- iba a quedarse en la misma habitación con Sasuke, aunque claro… jamás pensó que pudiese terminar tan malherido, así que sus planes se vieron por completo arruinados. Después de un ir y venir de gritos e insultos por parte de la "pareja dispareja", es decir, Suigetsu y Karin, habían logrado llegar a un consenso: los hombres ocuparían un cuarto y ellas el otro, pero dadas las circunstancias Sakura se vio en la obligación de quedarse junto al vengador. Estaba por irse a descansar cuando reparó en las sonrojadas mejillas del Uchiha y en su respiración entrecortada, cosa que la alertó de inmediato. Le había subido la temperatura de manera considerable, al parecer en reacción a los medicamentos que le había aplicado para la regeneración de uno de sus músculos. Así que Suigetsu se había "ofrecido"-la pelirrosa tuvo casi que sacarlo de una patada del lugar- a dormir con Karin, a quien, dicho sea de paso, casi le da un infarto al ver la soltura y el descaro con que el espadachín se adentraba a la habitación, despojándose de sus ropas y negándose a salir a pesar de sus amenazas de alto calibre hacia su integridad. No pasó mucho tiempo después que logró estabilizar la temperatura del azabache, así que pudo conciliar el sueño un par de horas hasta que aquella pesadilla la obligó a despertar.

Y ahora allí estaba, recargada en la ventana, sintiendo todo su cuerpo agarrotado y su mente algo turbada por la falta de sueño mientras volvía a observar al Uchiha que dormía con una respiración más pausada y tranquila.

Se levantó, sintiendo como algunas de sus vértebras sonaban en el proceso. Con lentitud se aproximó hasta él, haciendo valer con gracia todos los años de entrenamiento ninja que cargaba en su cuerpo. Apenas estuvo a escasa distancia se acuclilló para observarlo algunos segundos. Dormitaba tranquilo y ya no tenía esa palidez casi fantasmal con la cual había llegado por la pérdida de sangre; ahora estaba bien y estable… salvo por la venda que descansaba sobre su cabeza. Curioso. De todas las heridas que le había curado, esa era la única que obstinadamente no quería sanar; posteriormente lo atribuyó a su escasez de chakra; tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para poder regenerar una de sus costillas que estaba casi pulverizada. Sí, ahora que lo pensaba con cuidado, de verdad que había sido un milagro que sus huesos astillados no hubieran perforado alguno de sus órganos vitales.

-_Eres un bastardo con suerte…-_pensó sin poder evitar sonreír ante el calificativo que inconscientemente llegó a su mente. Al parecer, estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Suigetsu

Sus ojos continuaron observando su rostro por algunos segundos, hasta que volvió a concentrarse en los vendajes que descansaban en su sien. Apenas despertara se encargaría de eso. Un recuerdo fugaz pasó ante sus ojos.

_Pudo ver casi con gran nitidez a un Sasuke más pequeño, con agujas clavadas en su cuello. Su semblante estaba tranquilo, como si estuviese durmiendo. Ella estaba a su lado sollozando mientras recitaba uno de los mandatos ninjas. Corrió uno de sus flequillos con gran cuidado y cariño y ya sin poderlo soportar se lanzó a su pecho llorando desconsoladamente. En esos precisos momentos había roto aquel mandamiento… pero poco le importaba. _

Esbozó una sonrisa cargada de melancolía ante aquel recuerdo. El país de las olas. La primera misión de alto rango que había realizado junto al Equipo 7, junto a Naruto, junto a Sasuke. La primera misión que le había demostrado lo dura que era la vida shinobi y lo absurda que eran sus reglas. No, ella hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de creer en esas leyes, e incluso desde pequeña se había revelado, no deseaba seguirlas aunque pareciese todo lo contrario… porque tal como su maestro le había enseñado, solo era fiel a las leyes de su corazón.

-_Por eso quise dejar de ser ninja… y convertirme en lo que soy…-_pensó mientras observaba al sobreviviente del clan Uchiha-…_Sasuke-kun… como deseo que abras los ojos…_

Tal como aquella vez en las Olas, deslizó su mano hasta la frente del azabache para poder correr uno de sus oscuros flequillos, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, apenas estuvo a punto de rozarlo la mano de Sasuke aprisionó su muñeca. Sakura esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras sus jades se encontraban con sus carbones que no hacían más que escudriñarla con perspicacia. Lentamente lo vio incorporarse sin soltarla; ella se dejó, al fin de cuentas podía librarse de su agarre sin mayor dificultad, sin embargo prefirió no hacerlo. No era lo que su corazón quería. Se mantuvo quieta, observándole con detenimiento, siendo que por primera vez no se sentía incomoda por su presencia ni compañía, aunque una parte de su inconsciente no hacía más que repetirle que debería estarlo.

Hubo un breve silencio entre ellos, aumentando la tensión de sus miradas, hasta que por fin la ojijade decidió hablar-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien…-musitó escueto, cerrando los ojos. Aún estaba algo mareado por la falta de chakra, pero fuera de eso admitía que el dolor infernal que había sentido el día anterior se había esfumado por completo

-Me alegra oír eso…-sonrió ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha-… yo solo quería revisar la herida de tu cabeza. Ayer me hiciste gastar mucho chakra en tus costillas, pero creo que ahora estoy en condiciones para encargarme de ella…-lo vio asentir dándole su muda autorización. Pasaron algunos segundos pero ella se mantuvo aún en su lugar mirándolo detenidamente como si esperase algo

-¿Qué?

-Pues…-hizo una breve pausa, intentando ordenar un poco las palabras-… necesito las dos manos para poder sacarte la venda pero…-su atención se dirigió hasta su mano derecha, acto que imitó su acompañante. Para su sorpresa, él seguía sujetándola posesivamente desde el momento que había despertado ¿Cómo no había reparado en eso?-aún no me sueltas…

Sasuke la miró sin expresión alguna mientras la liberaba por fin de su agarre, maldiciendo por lo bajo al sentir que otra vez hacía acto de presencia ese molesto cosquilleo sobre la yema de sus dedos apenas dejó de presionar su cálida y suave piel. Con movimientos lentos, la pelirrosa se acercó un poco más para poder comenzar a desanudar la venda que descansaba en su frente, ignorando por completo su alrededor. Por su parte el Uchiha cerraba los ojos en un intento por pasar por alto su cercanía, su calor… pero por sobre todo su aroma.

-_No ha cambiado nada…-_pensó entreabriendo los ojos, dejando que por su mente se agolpasen un sinfín de recuerdos de su antigua villa, de Konoha.

Era estúpido pero no le dejaba de resultar curioso cómo el aroma de Sakura le hacía recordar aquel lugar, aquella molesta aldea que hace tanto tiempo había abandonado y había jurado olvidar. De eso hacían ya seis largos años.

Miró de soslayo como el largo cabello de la chica caía sobre sus hombros despidiendo también ese agradable aroma, el cual en esos momentos, no hacía más que inquietarlo, haciéndole pensar en cosas que hace tanto tiempo había enterrado en su memoria y que le hacían recordar todo lo que había dejado atrás para concretar su tan anhelada venganza. No pudo, ni tampoco quiso evitar rememorar las infinitas veces en que el dobe de Naruto le había hecho mención de aquel exquisito aroma que tanto caracterizaba a su compañera.

"¡_Cerezo, teme! ¡Sakura-chan, huele a flores de cerezo…!" _

Y vaya que tenía razón…

Sinceramente, eso siempre fue algo que le gustó de ella. Al principio no lo había notado, él no pensaba en esas cosas tan triviales y vanidosas, además intentaba pasar el menor tiempo posible al lado de sus compañeros. Pero con el paso de los meses y a medida que iban llegando las misiones, sumado a que la chica no lo dejaba en paz en busca de su compañía, había logrado captar aquel suave aroma que emulaba a la perfección a las flores de los árboles de cerezo. Sí, definitivamente Sakura le hacía honor a su nombre en todo aspecto.

Sintió la calidez de su chakra sobre su frente logrando que dejara de divagar. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse de manera involuntaria apenas dicho comenzó a recorrer su sistema. La energía de la joven lo tranquilizaba, su chakra a diferencia al de Kabuto y al de Karin, no era invasivo ni mucho menos desagradable. Era cálido, muy suave, era… era como ella.

Sin querer arrugó la nariz-… ¿_En qué tonterías estas pensando? ¡Céntrate!…-_no, él no debía estar pensando en esas cosas. Admitía sí, el chakra de Sakura le era mucho más agradable que el de Karin y ahora que lo pensaba no había sido mala idea aceptarla en el equipo como medic-nin, pero no iba a dejar que eso pasase más allá. Ella estaba allí como parte de su equipo, nada más…

-Terminé…-dijo de pronto con voz suave, sacándolo de sus pensamiento. Sakura se alejó lo suficiente para mirarlo sin dejar de sonreír-… tu cuerpo ya no presenta ninguna herida, pero aún no tienes chakra suficiente así que será mejor que reposes hasta que te encuentres en condiciones para continuar…

Le sostuvo la mirada por algunos segundos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. La idea no era de su agrado, pero tampoco podía replicarle-…hn…

-Duerme un poco más…-prosiguió la chica con un tono conciliador-… y tómalo como pequeñas vacaciones…-Sasuke la miró con frialdad, a lo que ella respondió con una tenue carcajada un tanto forzada-…vale, no te pongas así, no está mal tomarse un breve descanso, ha sido un largo viaje y luego de una batalla como la que tuviste te mereces un reposo algo más prolongado…-él arqueó una ceja ante sus argumentos, aunque no dijo nada, no tenía ánimos. Sakura se aprovechó de eso-… aunque a decir verdad no creo que tengas demasiado descanso…-lo miró de reojo, notando que la seguía observando sin reacción alguna pero expectante a lo que pudiera decir-… estas bastante débil así que lo más probable es que Karin quiera aprovecharse de eso, anoche lo intento ¿sabes?…-Sakura ladeó su cuello hacia la entrada tratando de disimular la burlona sonrisa que se apoderaba de sus labios e ignorando por completo la gélida mirada del Uchiha-… y si quieres un consejo, aquí entre nos, yo que tú me cuidaría de ella, de seguro que no te darás cuenta cuando le ponga algo a tu comida e intente violarte…

Sasuke sintió que con cada palabra el tic que se apoderaba de su ceja derecha se hacía más notorio… a veces Sakura abusaba confianzudamente de su paciencia y condescendencia hacia ella-Cállate…-masculló fulminándola con la mirada logrando que la chica se carcajease a su costa

Luego de un rato de oírla reír rodó los ojos tratando de ignorarla, hasta que sus pensamientos se enfocaron en las palabras de la chica: "Descanso". No, él no podía descansar, tenía una venganza que concretar, una venganza que se había aplazado seis años y que tenía como único objetivo, Itachi. Sus puños apresaron la tela de las mantas con frustración. Estaba perdiendo un tiempo valioso, sobre todo ahora que había conseguido algo de información luego de tantos años… pero por mucho que le costase y aborreciese admitirlo, sabía que no lograría dar ni un par de pasos sin llegar a tropezarse, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil ahora.

-¡Tsk!… _esto es humillante… _

Sakura lo escuchó chasquear la lengua. La tensión en sus facciones era vidente, y ella no tenía que ser adivina para saber el por qué-…_Itachi-san sigue atormentándolo… de seguro piensa que su recuperación es una pérdida de tiempo…-_dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro mientras sus ojos no se perdían detalle de sus movimientos. Él continuaba vagando en sus lúgubres pensamientos, otorgándole una frialdad aún mayor a la que ella estaba acostumbrada a vislumbrar. Gruñó por lo bajo y se reprendió por lo que estaba por hacer, pero prefería mil veces eso que seguir observando como Sasuke se perdía en la oscuridad de su mente-… Mira…-musitó captando apenas su atención-… luego de que comamos algo iré a buscar un par de hierbas para poder hacer mis píldoras de soldado…-lo vio arquear una ceja, parece que el cansancio no solo le impedía moverse sino que le había aletargado mentalmente-… no te aseguro nada pero si las tengo listas antes del medio día podremos partir antes del atardecer…

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que él pudiese asimilar del todo sus palabras. Para su sorpresa ella le estaba dando una solución para que se recuperase antes de tiempo, siendo que minutos antes le había esbozado su interés porque descansara, al menos ese día.

-_Realmente es impredecible…_-pensó algo burlón-… Hn… bien…

Ella rodó los ojos ante su respuesta tan parca y apática-_Tan expresivo como siempre…-_esperó alguna otra reacción de su parte, pero tal como suponía, dicha nunca llegó-… De nada, por cierto…-dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo haciendo que él pusiera los ojos en blanco-…pero por ahora será mejor que sigas descansando…

Sasuke asintió en silencio sin apartar su mirada de ella, repentinamente había recordado algo. Ignorando sus pensamientos, ella le regaló una última sonrisa mientras se levantaba. Solo pudo voltear antes de sentir como su mano era apresada otra vez.

Sakura mordió su labio con nerviosismo, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho. Sus miradas se encontraron y sintió que en ese instante un temblor recorría su espalda. Presentía que eso iba a pasar, en cualquier momento eso _debía_ pasar…

-… ¿Sucede algo?...

De un jalón, el azabache la obligó a sentarse, a lo que ella apenas pudo poner resistencia-Hay una cosa que necesito preguntarte…-su voz se había hecho más ronca de lo normal con un claro tinte de amenaza en ella. La chica tragó con dificultad asintiendo apenas. Presentía por dónde se iría el tema-… _¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó en Konoha?_...

Ella pudo sentir que cada palabra que componía esa maldita pregunta, se incrustaba en su espalda justo en su cicatriz. La condenada comenzó a arderle, como si su piel volviese a resentirse, como si la herida volviese a dolor y a sangrar…

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación siendo roto a veces por uno que otro murmullo de las aves o el grito de algún niño. La tensión iba en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba y eso no hacía más que llenar el vaso de incertidumbres que los rodeaban a ambos.

Sakura sentía que el aire se le hacía cada vez más escaso ante la fila de recuerdos que recorrían por su memoria. No. No quería. No quería recordar, era demasiado doloroso para ella.

Agachó la cabeza sintiendo como los penetrantes ojos del Uchiha le quemaban la coronilla. Enfrentarse a su mirada le era difícil pues sabía que para Sasuke, ella era como un puto libro abierto y lo que menos deseaba en esos instantes era que pudiese leer todo el dolor que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Sintió aquella áspera mano apretando más sobre su muñeca; no hacía mucha fuerza, al menos no llegaba a lastimarla, pero esa era solo una mera advertencia… él estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tanto lo caracterizaba y se lo estaba haciendo saber.

Por fin sus ojos volvieron a enfrentarse. Ella ya no podía aplazar más las cosas, debía intentar zafarse de esa situación aunque en lo más profundo de su ser había deseado no tener que enfrentarse a eso, nunca. No quería que él lo supiera y había tomado como una gran ventaja su desinterés hacia ella y su pasado… pero tal como le había dicho aquel Akatsuki, todas las verdades terminan por salir a la luz, tarde o temprano. Ahora parte de su verdad demandaba ser revelada.

-Creí que ese tema había quedado zanjado…-respondió en un intento por zafarse de esa situación una última vez luego de varios minutos en silencio. Se sorprendió al oír su voz tan pagada y monótona-…_genial, se más obvia, idiota…_

Un destello de ira surcó los pozos oscuros del azabache al recordar del motivo por el cual estaba haciendo esa interrogante-Así fue…-dijo mientras su agarre se hacía un poco más duro, logrando que ella hiciese una mueca involuntaria por el dolor-… hasta que me enteré que olvidaste mencionar un _pequeño_ _detalle…-_sus palabras salían como un verdadero siseo. Toda la neutralidad anterior se había esfumado abriéndole paso a una rabia apenas incontenible-…dime, Sa-ku-ra…-hizo una breve pausa que para la Haruno fueron largos minutos de tensión-… ¿Cuándo pretendías decirme que Konoha te da por _muerta_…?

Los ojos jades temblaron ante la dureza y frialdad de su voz, llegando al punto que había contenido la respiración. Parecía una niña indefensa, se sentía así… pero aquello fue algo fugaz. Con una rapidez asombrosa la mirada temerosa de la chica se había vuelto igual de fría como la del vengador.

Sasuke estrechó sus ojos al notarlo-…_Interesante… _

-Así que Deidara te fue con el chisme, vaya cotilla…-dijo la joven de manera bastante impersonal, como si tema no fuese de gran importancia. El azabache la fulminó con la mirada a la espera de que diese por fin una respuesta; no sabía exactamente el motivo de su interés, pero necesitaba saberlo, le causaba curiosidad ¿Qué habría pasado con Sakura en aquellos años? La escuchó suspirar luego de un largo silencio, logrando que se tensara; algo le decía que tal como la primera vez, ella respondería con palabras justas y vagas-… me inculparon por la muerte de un shinobi de la villa…-dijo de golpe, pero mostrándose bastante indiferente al respecto

El vengador entrecerró los ojos- ¿qué?

-lo que oyes. Yo, Sakura Haruno fui acusada de dar muerte a un shinobi de mi propia aldea…

-hn… -la mirada negra la miró con desconfianza. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que aquello no era cierto-… ¿era alguien importante, miembro de algún clan…?

-_en lo más mínimo_…-pensó con amargura al recordar de quien se trataba-…No… -dijo categórica, mirándolo con seguridad

-¿lo mataste?

Ella hizo un breve silencio, desviando sus ojos a un punto muerto de la habitación-No…lo sé…-respondió titubeando y dejando que su voz se apagase en el proceso

Sasuke arqueó una ceja-¿Cómo?

-La situación es confusa hasta para mi…-murmuró la pelirrosa, mientras su cabeza se movía levemente, como si intentase borrar algunas cosas de su mente-… a veces me pregunto lo mismo, pero siendo franca no recuerdo nada de aquel día…-sonrió apenas-… el consejo decidió entonces que mi castigo debía ser la muerte…

Los ojos negros se estrecharon sin dejar de mirarla. No, había algo que claramente no cuadraba en todo aquello. En serio la Hokage iba a permitir que su amada alumna fuese castigada de esa forma-¿Muerte dices?

-Sí. Fui declarada como un peligro para la aldea y bueno…-una sonrisa amarga apareció en sus labios al recordar aquello-… el resto ya lo sabes…

-Escapaste…-espetó en un intento porque ella continuase con su relato

-Efectivamente…-rió apenas-… ya te darás cuenta, soy una cobarde, no quería morir así que bueno… tomé el camino fácil, me volví una ninja renegada, una desertora… -sus ojos se perdieron en un punto indefinido de la habitación-… aunque ya con el tiempo dejé de llamarme así…-suspiró para armarse de valor y volver a buscar sus ojos- al fin de cuentas, ¿qué derecho tenía para usar ese título si no podía enfrentar una condena como un ninja lo haría? Tonto, ¿no crees?

Sasuke se mantuvo meditando brevemente toda la información. Habían muchas cosas que rondaban en su mente y que aún no llegaba a comprender, sobre todo ¿cómo es que después de tanto tiempo nadie de Konoha hubiera reparado en su presencia por el país del fuego? Tampoco era que la kunoichi pasase desapercibida tan fácilmente. No, había algo más…

-¿Cómo escapaste?-esa era la única pregunta que faltaba por responder y que podría ser clave para armar el rompecabezas que se había construido en su mente

-Pues… todo es más sencillo cuando sabes donde tienes que presionar para dejar a una persona inconsciente…-frunció un poco los labios al recordar ese momento. Hasta ahí, la historia era verdad, solo que había omitido ciertos detalles que lograrían protegerla por un tiempo, pero lo que seguía era muy diferente-… Apenas salí de la aldea me dispuse a alejarme lo más posible. Solo logré llegar hasta una cascada a los límites del País del Rayo antes de que los Anbus lograran dar con mi paradero…-aspiró aire, sin ocultar su ofuscación por su insistente mirada- Cuento corto. Me enfrenté a ellos y caí por la cascada. Me dieron por muerta. Fin del asunto…-suspiró mientras forzaba una sonrisa-… ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Claro que no, ahora estaba más confundido que antes. No le creía, había muchas cosas que no encajaban y que hacía de todo eso una historia de lo más absurda.

Primero, si bien Konoha era una villa algo confiada, en asuntos de seguridad presidiaria era infalible. Segundo, los Anbus hacen trabajos limpios y siempre se aseguran de llevarse el cuerpo de sus víctimas a la aldea o bien quemarlos en el lugar, pero jamás se quedarían de brazos cruzados sin asegurarse de la muerte del desertor; al fin de cuentas, "sin cuerpo, no hay muerto". Tercero, si bien Sakura había demostrado ser algo más fría, sabía que no mataría sin tener algún motivo que la movilizara, además parecía ser que ni ella tenía clara esa parte de su historia. Cuarto, Konoha no sentenciaba a muerte por matar a un simple shinobi. Y quinto y no menos importante… tenía la sensación de que Naruto pintaba bastante en todo eso y ella no lo había mencionado.

No, nada de eso encajaba, había muchas piezas sueltas, tenía que haber algo más… pero él no iba a averiguarlo por ahora.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por largos segundos, ella esperando alguna reacción de su parte y él esperando a que ella pudiese decir algo más que llenase alguno de los tantos espacios en blanco que dejó su relato. Su contacto se rompió cuando percibieron un ruido en la esquina de la habitación. Ambos observaron como lentamente Juugo se iba incorporando; se habían olvidado por completo de su presencia.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos… algo no estaba bien, había una energía más densa de lo normal.

-buenos días, Juugo-san…-Sakura sonrió e hizo el intento de levantarse, pero la mano del la detuvo-

-no te muevas…

-… ¿qu-…?

-Ma…tar…-Uchiha se tensó ignorando la miraba interrogante de la pelirrosa-…¡LOS MATARE!

Apenas aquel grito termino de salir de su garganta, Suigetsu y Karin entraron a la habitación. El espadachín sin perder tiempo, pero con gran dificultad, logró sujetarle un brazo y el cuello, mientras la pelirroja apresaba una de sus piernas. Sakura observaba todo tratando de comprender la situación. Sus jades se intercalaban entre Hebi y el Uchiha hasta que reparó en las manchas que comenzaban a cubrir el rostro del pelinaranjo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par haciendo conexión inmediata.

-el sello de maldición…-susurró con un hilo de voz pero Sasuke logró oírla sin mayor dificultad

-¡Apresúrate Sasuke!...-exclamó el ex ninja de la niebla que sin dejar de intentar hacerle una llave al descontrolado gigantón que no dejaba de expresar su sed de sangre

La pelirrosa vio como los posos negros daban paso al Sharingan de tres aspas que se enfocaban en la mirada del joven-…Tranquilízate Juugo…

Contuvo el aliento mientras no se perdía detalle de como las marcas iban desvaneciéndose paulatinamente y el rosto del hombre volvía a mostrar esa candidez y calma que tanto lo caracterizaban-…In-increíble…

El pelinaranjo observaba a sus dos compañeros quienes iban soltando su agarre-…Lo-lo… siento… -musitó agachando la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una crisis de aquellas, pero lo que más lamentaba era que la joven Haruno hubiese toda aquella situación

-Tranquilo grandulón…-rió el ojivioleta-… además, ¿qué sería de nuestras mañanas si no iniciamos con tus arranques sádicos y bipolares…? -bromeó mientras golpeaba su espalda de manera amistosa consiguiendo que Juugo se sintiese aún más apenado que antes

-¡Eres un insensible, cara de pez!

Suigetsu la miró con aburrimiento-Cállate, bruja…

Karin sintió que una vena se hinchaba sobre su frente ante el apodo- ¡¿A quién llamas bruja, neandertal descerebrado?!

La pelirrosa salió de su shock a los pocos segundos de que Juugo reaccionase y pronto se centró en la discusión de aquella "parejita" esbozando una mueca de fastidio y aburrimiento.

-Tan temprano y ya tienen que ponerse a discutir…-musitó entre dientes, sintiendo que pronto le vendría una jaqueca por semejante escándalo-… _de seguro nos echan por culpa de esos dos…-_pensó sintiéndose repentinamente malhumorada

Después de escuchar una sarta de insultos, que incluso la hicieron sonrojar, suspiró… ese par le iba a sacar canas verdes o lo que era aún peor, una posible ulcera. Con ese pensamiento en mente volvió a concentrarse en el azabache.

-¿eh?-sus cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa, ya que la escena era de lo más curiosa y valga decir adorable. Sasuke se había quedado profundamente dormido, sentado y sin dejar de sujetarla-…vaya que sí estabas cansado, ¿verdad?...- Sus facciones se fueron relajando, dándole paso a una tenue y ligera sonrisa; al parecer hasta al más fuerte le podían pasar esas cosas ¿no?

Aprovechando que su agarre se había aflojado, logró liberarse para ayudarlo a recostarse, procurando no despertarle.

-¿Cu-culo grande?...-chilló escéptica la ojirubí, mirándolo casi sin poderse creer semejante insulto-… ¡desde cuándo me miras el culo, maldito enfermo!

Sakura miró a la pareja, tratando de no darles un golpe en sus cabezas duras. Con lo difícil que era que Uchiha aceptase descansar y ellos armando semejante algarabía. Carraspeo lo suficientemente fuerte logrando captar su atención apenas. Los tres integrantes de Hebi la miraron llevarse un dedo hasta los labios-…shhh… -chitó mientras hacía un ademán con la cabeza indicándoles que el ojinegro se había quedado dormido

Suigetsu sonrió burlón-Vaya, el bastardo si puede dormir ¿verdad?…

Karin lo fulminó con la mirada-Sasuke-kun fue quien casi muere en batalla, idiota-hizo una pausa y miró al chico embelesada-… Merece descansar…

El ex ninja de la niebla rodó los ojos con aburrimiento-…Cierra la boca zanahoria, se te cae la baba…

Karin sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro-No… digas ton-tonterías…

-¡te has puesto colorada! Eso quiere decir que digo la verdad…-los ojos violetas buscaron la mirada de la pelirrosa que continuaba observando el espectáculo con un claro semblante de irritación; estaba a solo un par segundos de perder la paciencia- ¿a que no, Sakura-chan?...-ella solo suspiró-… ¡ah por cierto! Buenos días…-dijo de sopetón sonriendo al ver como la ojijade rodaba los ojos divertida por su abrupto cambio de tema-…tengo que decir que hoy luces más bella de lo normal… -continuó guiñándole un ojo, sacándole una ligera carcajada, era imposible enojarse con él

La pelirroja al verse ignorada, lo fulminó con la mirada. En esos momentos sentía más deseos por asesinarlo que antes-Cásate con ella, idiota…-masculló mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco e intervino antes de que se armara otra pelea-Afuera, todos, a-ho-ra… -ordenó apuntando la puerta con un tono que ninguno de los tres quiso replicar

Hebi no tardó en desaparecer, dándole paz por fin al ambiente. Cuando estuvo sola con Sasuke le entregó una última mirada. A pesar de que se oponía a hacerlo, el cansancio había terminado por pasarle la cuenta. Tragándose una leve carcajada comenzó a rebuscar entre su yukata, hasta que sus dedos por fin encontraron el pequeño objeto. Sus ojos escudriñaron la pulsera que le había entregado antes de la batalla y que él había sujetado tan fieramente hasta que termino de curarle. Sonrió. Aquel gesto había sido el más… digamos, amable… que Sasuke había tenido desde que estaban viajando juntos. Con delicadeza, para no despertarlo, sujetó su muñeca y le colocó el amuleto. Apenas terminó sus manos se deslizaron por algunas de las cuencas y luego se dirigieron hasta su flequillo para acomodarlo.

-descansa, Sasuke-kun…-susurró mientras se levantaba y se marchaba de la habitación, dejándolo por fin disfrutar de su merecido descanso

/-/-/-/-/-/

Llevaban un buen trecho caminando y aún no hacía luces de la dichosa aldea. El chico Kyubi suspiró sonoramente, captando la atención de sus acompañantes.

-¿Estamos bien? ¿Estás seguro que éste es el camino, Kiba?

El inuzuka gruñó, sintiendo acrecentar su malhumor-… ¡Que sí Naruto! ¡Así que deja de joder! ¡¿Quieres?!

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo e hizo una mueca de fastidio-Vaya humorcito que te traes…-murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que Hinata lo escuchase

Kiba lo miró por encima del hombro, fulminándolo con una mirada filosa-… ¡si estoy de mal humor es porque no has dejado de comportarte como un niño desde que salimos…!

Antes de que el rubio pudiese replicar, Shino intervino luego de un profundo suspiro-… si estas de mal humor, es porque Hinata no se ha despegado de Naruto en todo el viaje… ¿cómo lo sé? Porque no has dejado de mirar tras tu espalda y gruñir cada vez que ella se ríe por alguna anécdota de Naruto…

Sus pasos se detuvieron al instante mientras un silencio incómodo se situó entre el grupo. Naruto parpadeó sin lograr asimilar del todo aquellas palabras tan monótonamente expresadas pero con tanto desatino social. Su mirada azulina se dirigió hacia la ojiperla la cual estaba sonrojada hasta la punta de las orejas, luego miró a Shino quien a pesar de no poder verle el rostro, sabía que no expresaba mayor emoción y finalmente se centró en el Inuzuka que no hacía más que fulminar con la mirada a su compañero.

-¿A ti…-balbuceó apuntándolo mientras parpadeaba, aún algo shockeado-…te gusta… Hinata-chan?

La aludida pegó un brinco-… ¡Na-Naruto-kun!

Kiba sintió que su cara se encendía igual que luz de navidad-…¡Cá-cállate Uzumaki!-gruñó e hizo que Akamaru comenzara a correr

Cuando el castaño se perdió de su campo visual, la ojiperla se dirigió al Aburame-¡Shino-kun! –Reprendió logrando que él la mirase por el espejuelo de sus pequeñas gafas-…n-no… debiste decir eso…

-Es la verdad Hinata…-espetó sin mostrar ápice de arrepentimiento-… tienes que aceptarlo, Kiba está celoso…

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio. Les entregó una breve mirada y luego se adelantó para alcanzar al Inuzuka quien llevaba bastante delantera. Iba rápido sí, pero el tiempo que estuvo en Suna no había sido en vano, su velocidad había aumentado considerablemente y podía alcanzarlo sin mayor dificultad.

Se colocó a su lado, ganándose una despectiva mirada-¿Podemos hablar?

-No…-ladró volviendo su vista al frente-… y lo que dijo Shino no es verdad, es un retrasado antisocial…-masculló intentando zafar de aquella incómoda situación

El rubio sonrió de medio lado-Entonces si no es verdad, ¿por qué no me das la cara?

-¡De que mierda hablas, yo solo quiero terminar esta maldita misión ahora!

Naruto guardó silencio unos segundos y miró tras su espalda. Aún tenían tiempo antes de que los alcanzasen-…A mí Hinata-chan me gusta y mucho, Kiba…-el Inuzuka lo miró de reojo-… sé que soy un idiota y que no pertenezco a ningún clan que pudiese enorgullecer a su familia pero…-sonrió-… me decidí hacer de todo para que ella sea feliz y que su padre me acepte…

Kiba lo miró sin decir nada frunciendo la boca-… ¿Por qué me dices eso a mí?

-Porque quiero avisarle a mi rival que no le dejaré fácil el camino…-respondió sonriente y confianzudo, logrando que el Inuzuka lo mirase perplejo-… pero también quiero que sepa que jugaré limpio y que aceptaré la decisión que ella tome…

Tanto él como Akamaru rodaron los ojos-…No sé ni para que te esfuerzas, la batalla la ganaste hace mucho y sin siquiera pelear, idiota…-masculló entre dientes, entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Cómo dices?

El chico Inu gruñó exasperado-Olvídalo, ¿quieres?

-Pero Kiba…

Ninguno de los dos detuvo su andar, pues sabían que aún había un par de cosas que aclarar antes de que el resto de su equipo los alcanzase. Akamaru gimió, logrando que su amo sonriese con cierta tristeza y resignación. Sus ojos buscaron los del rubio, el cual estaba expectante a cualquiera de sus reacciones

-Mira Naruto…-suspiró-… mis sentimientos por Hinata estarán hasta que encuentre a alguien que me haga olvidarla…-soltó de pronto, logrando que el ojiazul sonriese-… pero quiero que sepas algo Uzumaki…-el aludido alzó ambas cejas, en señal de que lo escuchaba-… si llegas a hacerle algo te juro que te destripare y Akamaru orinara encima de tu cadáver. ¿Está claro?

Naruto se echó a reír de buena gana-… Bien, me parece justo…-hizo una pausa-… así que… ¿todo bien?

-sí-sí…-sonrió el castaño mostrando sus colmillos-… contigo es difícil enojarse, Uzumaki…

-¡es que soy un verdadero encanto…! –dijo alzando la barbilla con autosuficiencia y cerrando los ojos

Inuzuka rodó los ojos-…por cierto señor encantador, cuidado con el… -escuchó un fuerte golpe tras su espalda. Akamaru detuvo su carrera y vio como Naruto caía lentamente hasta quedar sentado en una rama de manera poco elegante, aún con su rostro estampado en el tronco. Sintió que un sudor frío se deslizaba por su sien y una mueca de fastidio se apoderaba de sus labios-… en serio Naruto… sí que eres un idiota…-rió mientras se bajaba de su fiel perro y lo ayudaba a incorporarse

/-/-/-/-/

Habían pasado seis horas desde que había salido de su habitación. De vez en cuando contuvo sus deseos de ir a ver si seguía descansando por miedo a despertarlo, pero una parte de ella quería evitar estar lejos de aquel lugar pues… por muy estúpido que sonase, no quería que el despertase y que no hubiese nadie en la habitación.

Suspiró. Era una tontería, al fin de cuentas era lo que acostumbraba a hacer cuando estaban en Konoha…

-_Sinceramente, hay cosas que nunca cambian…_

Al final escuchó a esa chillona voz en su cabeza que la obligaba a asegurarse de que él estaba bien. Se asomó apenas pero pudo contemplar perfectamente al Uchiha que ya se había despertado. Se quedó en el umbral contemplando como él observaba distraídamente la ventana, con su semblante frío y distante, hasta que de pronto sus ojos se dirigieron a ella con aburrimiento.

-Veo que por fin despiertas…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Un poco más de mediodía…-dijo, riendo por lo bajo al ver su rostro descolocado-… y tal como te dije…-se acercó y le entregó un par de pastillas-… lo prometido es deuda…

-Hn…

-Aunque es decisión tuya, ¿nos vamos o te quieres quedar…?

Sasuke recibió las pastillas y las miró con detenimiento-…Entre más rápido salgamos de aquí, mucho mejor…-se tragó las dos sin chistar, a pesar del desagradable sabor que tenían.

Sakura se mordió la mejilla para no reír. Podía jurar, aunque haya sido una visión fugaz, que por la frente del Uchiha se había asomado un ligero tono azulino que graficaba su malestar por el sabor, pero claro, como el Uchiha orgulloso que es, jamás admitiría que algo rompiese su máscara de indiferencia y arrogancia

-… ¿Estás segura que son pastillas de soldado y no veneno?...-masculló mirándola por fin

La ojijade dejó escapar una carcajada-Segurísima…- lo vio fruncir el ceño; en esos instantes ella podía jurar que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no devolverlas-… sé que saben espantoso, Naruto y los demás me lo hacían ver todo el tiempo…-dijo sin dejar de sonreír-… pero son muy efectivas, de hecho eran las mejores de Konoha…

-Hn…-Sasuke miró el vaso con agua que ella traía y que no había tenido la delicadeza de entregarle. Haruno captó su mirada y le pasó el vaso, cuyo contenido desapareció casi al instante

-¡Oh vamos! No exageres, que no son tan malas…-dijo moviendo las manos tratando de restarle importancia

-Tengo sed, por si no te has dado cuenta no he tomado ni comido nada desde ayer…

-Debe ser por esa razón que estás tan comunicativo… -su risa se cortó al instante que el Uchiha posó sus fríos ojos en los suyos; debía recordar que aún había un cierto resquemor por la información que ella no había querido revelarle, así que no podría seguir jugando con fuego-…bien, tranquilo, también pensé en eso, ahora Juugo viene con algo para comer…

-Hn…

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el azabache comenzó a sentir los efectos de la pastilla. Al menos ya no sentía ese estúpido mareo que le había impedido levantarse y que lo tenía al borde de vomitar. Al parecer ella no mentía respecto a la calidad de su trabajo… las jodidas pastillas podían saber a rayos pero ya estaba seguro que podría comenzar el viaje sin problemas.

-Por cierto, Karin fue a comprar algunas cosas para el viaje …

-hn…

-Y solo por si te interesa, Suigetsu está durmiendo en la otra habitación…-Sasuke la miró con una ceja arqueada. En sus ojos pudo notar claramente la interrogante "¿Te dije que me importaba?" Ella se encogió de hombros como respuesta-… es bueno saber en qué están tus compañeros, ¿no crees?…

No obtuvo más respuesta que un rodar de los ojos negros. En serio que Sakura Haruno se pasaba para ser _molesta._ La escuchó explicarle un par de cosas respecto de la aldea, que en realidad no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Su mente comenzó a divagar y sin saber por qué miró distraídamente su muñeca donde reposaba el amuleto que la pelirrosa le había entregado antes de su batalla con Deidara.

Apenas despertó había buscado a la chica o algún miembro de Hebi, pero ninguno estaba allí. No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido aunque no le importó demasiado, aquel descanso le había servido lo suficiente. Sus ojos habían recorrido los alrededores y cuando se incorporó su mano viajo hasta su cabeza sintiendo que algo le cosquilleaba el puente de la nariz. Cuando abrió los ojos vio el dije de dragón; ahí estaba el amuleto nuevamente.

Sakura luego de parlotear un rato, reparó en su mirada. Sonrió complacida-Ese amuleto me lo dio mi maestro antes de marcharme del templo… -Sasuke hizo el intento por quitárselo, si era así debía devolverlo. Antes de si quiera poder hacer algo ella lo detuvo colocando una mano sobre la suya. Él la miro interrogante-…consérvala…

-A mi no me sirve de nada…-dijo imparcial, tratando de mostrarse indiferente

La Haruno esbozó una tenue sonrisa como respuesta-…Pero ningún daño te hace mantenerla en tu muñeca, ¿nee?-no obtuvo respuesta, aunque sabía que no volvería a intentar devolverle aquel amuleto

Escucharon la puerta corrediza e inmediatamente se centraron en la imagen de un somnoliento Suigetsu que aún se restregaba los ojos con pereza, como si de un niño se tratase.

-Buenos días, Sui-chan…-el ex ninja sonrió maliciosamente, pero antes de responder reparó como la chica sostenía una de sus manos sobre la de su líder. Un leve picor se situó en la boca de su estomago, pero él era un As en ignorar sensaciones corporales que no fuesen hambre o sueño, así que lo pasó por alto

-Buenos días, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan…-el aludido lo fulminó con la mirada, a lo que el espadachín se echó a reír de muy buena gana-…lo siento, es que no pude resistirme, no todos los días puedo molestarte sin que mi integridad física se vea amenazada…

Uchiha sonrió de medio lado, logrando que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda-… ¿estás seguro de eso?…-musitó de manera amenazadora mostrando como el Sharingan coloreaba sus ojos

Suigetsu tragó con dolor-ahora que lo dices así pues…-Juugo entró en esos precisos instantes con una charola mirando al espadachín con curiosidad-… ¡_esto es ser salvado por una gran campana!…-_pensó, sonriéndole al pelinaranjo

Juugo se encogió de hombros y centró su atención en su líder. Sin poderlo evitar, tal como lo había hecho Suigetsu, sus ojos también cayeron en cuenta en como la ojijade mantenía su mano sobre la de su líder y que él parecía no estar incómodo con aquel contacto. Sonrió de manera cálida, pero sin atrever a acercarse, quería contemplar un poco más aquel "milagro".

-¿se siente mejor, Sasuke-san…?

-hn…

El ex de la niebla sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes-bueno cualquiera se sentiría bien teniendo una doctora como Sakura-chan…

La chica le sacó la lengua mientras guiñaba un ojo-… eso ni lo dudes…-Sasuke rodó los ojos

Suigetsu rió de buena gana-dicen que humildad es tu segundo nombre, ¿no?

Antes de que Juugo se acercara por fin con la charola, llegó Karin, que al igual que los dos últimos también había reparado en el contacto entre la pareja-…¡¿se puede saber porque tomas la mano de Sasuke-kun?!

Ambos la miraron sin entender. Luego Sakura centró su atención en sus manos dándose cuenta que efectivamente la suya seguía sobre la de él. Se alejó como si su contacto quemara, mientras Sasuke seguía mirando a los presentes como si eso jamás hubiese pasado. Los dos hombres gruñeron y fulminaron a la pelirroja con la mirada, pero ella estaba más ocupada pensando en cómo desgreñar a la ojijade por semejante atrevimiento. Juugo finalmente se acercó con la comida y la colocó frente al Uchiha para que pudiese llenar su estómago.

Sakura miró a la pelirroja, quien la fulminaba cruelmente, sin embargo no le prestó mayor atención-Karin, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí…?

-sí…-masculló, dejando caer en un rincón las cosas. Sus rubíes se centraron en el peliblanco que le devolvía la mirada con aburrimiento

-¿Qué?

-¡Me hubieras ayudado, imbécil…!

-¿Y yo por qué?

-Porque de todos, eres el que menos aporta… ¡incluso la frentezota es más eficiente que tú…!

-_¿Y a mí por qué me meten en sus peleas de matrimonio?_-pensó la chica haciendo una mueca

_-_No sé de qué te quejas, con el culo que tienes puedes cargar varias cosas, pareces una mula…

-¡ERES UN…!

Sakura suspiró observando como Juugo salía del cuarto mientras rodaba los ojos-_Te envidio…-_espetó para sus adentros. De verdad que hubiese querido imitarle, pero admitía que le causaba un cierto cargo de conciencia abandonar al Uchiha con ese par de energúmenos

Vio como la pelirroja comenzaba a golpear el rostro del espadachín, logrando que este se deformara y se deshiciera en agua. Al principio aquel fenómeno le pareció de lo más interesante, por ese interés científico de cualquier médico, pero pronto se volvió algo tan cotidiano que había perdido su gracia. Observó a Sasuke que comía tranquilo a pesar del escándalo. Incluso no estaba esa arruguita en su ceño tan habitual. Sí, al parecer estaba más relajado que de costumbre, pero tenía que admitir que no entendía cómo podía estar tan calmo con semejante espectáculo

-¿Cómo lo haces?-pregunto mirándolo de soslayo, cerrando un ojo al ver como Karin se desquitaba con cierta zona de la anatomía del espadachín que haría palidecer a cualquier hombre

-Años de experiencia…-respondió escuetamente mirando la escena sin reacción alguna para retomar casi de inmediato su comida

Sakura ladeó el rostro y sonrió ligeramente. En realidad aquello no le molestaba, es más, le traía recuerdos… ella no era taaaan sádica como Karin-bueno, quizás sí-pero la escena se le hacía bastante familiar de cuando Naruto la sacaba de sus casillas.

-_Naruto_…-pensó agachando la mirada.

Otra vez sus pensamientos se dirigían a su rubio hermano. Repentinamente sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, justo a la altura del corazón. Se llevó una mano hasta allí, logrando captar como su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado sin explicación aparente. El viento sopló, logrando que una corriente entrase al lugar y removiera el cristal de su collar, como una suave caricia

-Será que…-murmuró para sí, olvidándose del ambiente

-¿pasa algo?

-¿eh…? -negó-…nada, solo estaba pensando…-dijo volviendo a concentrarse en la pelea, aunque la inquietud no desaparecía

Tenía el leve presentimiento de que más pronto de lo que esperaba, volvería a ver el rostro de su hermano.

/-/-/-/-/

Akamaru olisqueó el aire y comenzó a gemir inquieto. Kiba lo miró curioso-… ¿Qué pasa amigo?-el perro ladró logrando que el Inuzuka lo mirase anonadado-… ¿estás seguro?-murmuró, intentando mantener la calma, mirando hacia el frente y agradeciendo que el grupo estuviese más adelantado. El perro asintió-… genial… -masculló sintiéndose algo inquieto por la situación

Naruto volteó a verle, pero siguió caminando de espaldas- ¡¿Qué pasa Kiba?!

Inuzuka agachó la mirada-…Nada Naruto…-el chico Kyubi se encogió de hombros y volvió a retomar su conversación con la Hyuga. Kiba miró a Akamaru el cual volvió a gemir-… ¿hay algo más…?-susurró sin apresurar el paso, aprovechando que el rubio seguía concentrado en contar alguna de sus anécdotas en la villa de la Arena. El perro gruñó y ladró, logrando que el castaño abriese los ojos-… ¡¿cómo dices?!

El resto del grupo volteó a verle-… ¿sucede algo, Kiba?-preguntó Shino con su voz lúgubre, sin pasar por alto el nerviosismo que transmitían los ojos de su compañero

Inuzuka miró de manera fugaz al rubio y luego al Abúrame. Negó levemente luego de algunos instantes en silencio-…nada… Akamaru me contaba algo sobre una de sus novias…-dijo sonriendo a la fuerza, logrando que el animal lo mirase con desaprobación. El equipo retomó su rumbo, así que apenas se vio ignorado otra vez, miró al can-… ¿en qué dirección, Akamaru?-el perro ladró indicando el camino que estaban tomando-… demonios, están en la villa donde debemos entregar esto…-sus puños se apretaron al igual que su mandíbula sintiéndose impotente. ¿Qué podía hacer? O más bien, ¿qué debía hacer? Entrecerró los ojos, intentando asimilar la información que aún no lograba creer-… ¿_cómo es posible? Se supone que ella…_

Shino dejó que Naruto y Hinata se adelantasen y se colocó junto al Inuzuka-…te ves nervioso…

El castaño centró su atención en la espalda del rubio. Si él estaba casi en Shock, no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría con el Uzumaki cuando lo descubriera-…me acabo de enterar de algo…-hizo una pausa y lo miró con una seriedad atípica. Eso solo podía indicar que el asunto era delicado-… en serio Shino, no me lo vas a creer…

El Abumare lo miró a través de sus espejuelos. Sintió un ligero escalofrío recorriéndole la espina ante tanto misterio…

…no sabía por qué… pero presentía que algo iba a pasar y que cambiaria muchas cosas de allí en adelante…

/-/-/-/-/

Me he demorado mucho XD y mi historia avanza lentamente, pero no importa :3 aún tengo tiempo :)…

Agradezco como siempre a quienes se pasen por aquí! mil gracias, de verdad!

Les dejo un beso gigante!

Se despide afectuosamente

_NinfaOscura_


	10. Solo una hora

**La Promesa de una Sacerdotisa**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-"_PeNsAmIeNtOs…"_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_/-/-/-/_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/-/

**Capítulo VIII: Es solo una hora**

_-te ves nervioso…_

_El castaño centró su atención en la espalda del rubio. Si él estaba casi en shock, no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría con el Uzumaki cuando lo descubriera-…me acabo de enterar de algo…-hizo una pausa y lo miró con una seriedad atípica. Eso solo podía indicar que el asunto era delicado-… en serio Shino, no me lo vas a creer…_

Cuando aquellas palabras llegaron hasta sus oídos, nunca se imaginó que lo que continuaría sería algo así. Los Aburame jamás mostraba expresión alguna; era un clan serio, como los Hyuga o los Uchiha, pero esta vez no pudo evitar que debajo de su mascara de indiferencia, la sorpresa se apoderada de su rostro.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?...-había un claro tinte de incredulidad en su voz

Kiba asintió con seriedad, agachando la cabeza sintiéndose aún más confundido que antes. El resto del camino, desde que había compartido esa información, no había apartado su mirada del chico que caminaba con una amplia sonrisa sobre su rostro ignorando toda la situación. Esta vez, tenía que ser sincero, agradecía que estuviese vanagloriándose de todas sus grandes hazañas en Suna; eso les daba el tiempo suficiente como para pensar en alguna alternativa que los pudiese sacar de aquel embrollo… al fin de cuentas, no era un tema fácil de controlar. Conocía al chico desde hace años, y aunque admitía que desde su regreso era un poco menos hiperactivo que antes, aún mantenía ese tan poco control de impulso y su torpeza innata que de seguro lo llevaría a cometer una tontería.

-¿Kiba?

Inuzuka suspiró-… Akamaru logró percibir su aroma. El de ella y el de Sasuke…

-Pero puede ser un error…

El chico inu negó en silencio mientras acariciaba a su can-… Akamaru nunca podría olvidar un olor y menos si es el de ella…-permitió que una sonrisa melancólica se deslizase por sus labios. Pensar en aquella muchacha de ojos jades, le traía muchos recuerdos-… mucho menos después de todo lo que hizo por él… -el animal lamió su rostro en agradecimiento por sus mimos

Sin embargo a pesar de eso no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto y dudoso… ¿Realmente sería ella…? ¿Entonces su muerte había sido un engaño? ¿Por qué? Y si no estaba muerta, ¿Qué hacía con Sasuke? Esas interrogantes rondaban en su mente al punto que sentía palpitar sus sienes.

Aburame por su parte, se mantuvo en silencio observando el suelo tratando de pensar en alguna posible solución. Compartía la aprensión de su compañero, ambos temían una posible sobre reacción por parte del Uzumaki una vez que se enterase de aquello, al fin de cuentas, se trataban de sus dos mejores amigos, de sus compañeros de infancia, de dos personas que a pesar del tiempo seguían vigentes en el noble corazón del joven zorro.

No, no podían darle la noticia así de golpe.

-¿Qué harás entonces?

Kiba suspiró-No sé. Naruto tiene derecho a saberlo…-logró percibir que las cejas de Shino se alzaban, mostrando su desacuerdo-… bueno es quien está más involucrado ¿no?

-¿Crees que es lo correcto…?

-¿Qué podría pasar?-dijo intentando eludir aquella pregunta. Sinceramente, él tampoco tenía esa respuesta

El chico centró su atención en la pareja por largos minutos. Su emnte trabaja a mil en esos momentos sin concretarse en nada claro. Suspiró captando la atención del Inuzuka-Debes ser cuidadoso Kiba. Sabes que nunca es bueno actuar si no se está seguro… ¿Cómo lo sé? pues…

-Sí, sí ya sé lo que sigue, no es necesario que me lo digas…-dijo mientras movía una mano, restándole importancia al asunto

-Pero si quieres un consejo, creo que deberías dar aviso a Hokage-sama…

Kiba agachó la cabeza unos segundos meditando la idea. Dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraban y los escasos kilómetros que los separaban de la aldea donde estarían ambos shinobis, era la acción más razonable. Luego de un largo y sonoro suspiro, le entregó una afilada mirada a Aburame, esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

-Entonces tendrás que ayudarme. Tus bichos me serán útiles para ello…

/-/-/-/-/

Agradeció a los grandes Dioses cuando vio el plato del Uchiha sin rastro de comida. Era la excusa perfecta para poder zafarse de todo aquel escándalo, que sumado a su falta de sueño, le estaba causando una jaqueca de los mil demonios. A pesar de la sonrisa burlona del azabache al verla escapar a paso veloz de la habitación, no dejó de celebrar que por fin su tortura había terminado… y es que ni siquiera su propio maestro hubiese sido capaz de soportar aquel recital de gritos, insultos y golpes poco piadosos e indecorosos.

-_¡Al diablo Sasuke! ¡Él es el líder y con solo una palabra los hace callar!-_con esa idea en mente logró deshacerse de cualquier rastro de culpabilidad que pudiese haberla acongojado por tal acto de abandono, de quien ahora, era su paciente.

Aún así, le pediría a Juugo que cuidase de él hasta que dicho se dignase a levantarse; cosa que presentía demoraría un poco, ya que a pesar de que sus pastillas eran efectivas, el cansancio mental aún lo estaba aquejando lo suficiente como para que ella pudiese reponerse un poco. Así que hasta entonces haría algo productivo. Necesitaba sacarse toda la tensión de su cuerpo y tratar de despertarse lo suficiente para retomar la búsqueda del Uchiha mayor.

-_Solo necesito una visita a las aguas termales…_

Apenas vislumbró a un hombre de cabellos anaranjados y corpulenta figura, corrió hasta él y le pidió que acompañase a su líder mientras ella tomaba un baño. Juugo le respondió con una cálida sonrisa y asintió en silencio, mientras la acompañaba por el pasillo para luego entrar a sus respectivos cuartos y cumplir con lo que ella le había pedido.

La pelirrosa dejó escapar un suspiro cansando mientras observaba la habitación con detenimiento. No había tenido tiempo de darse cuenta que no era un cuarto común, sino que bastante elegante. Se le hacía tan cómodo que perfectamente podía dejarse caer sobre uno de los futones y dormir un par de horas.

-_Lo haría si no estuviera viajando con el nunca-pierdo-tiempo-descansando-Uchiha…-_pensó con fastidio mientras se dirigía al armario para sacar una yukata y encaminarse lo antes posible hacia las termas

Cuando la tuvo en sus manos se deshizo de sus ropas-con movimientos torpes y mecánicos-dejándola caer sin mayor cuidado. Estaba tan absorta en su cansancio que no reparó en el sonido de los presurosos pasos que se acercaban hasta su habitación. Solo pudo pasarse una de las mangas antes de que la puerta corrediza se abriera estruendosamente dando paso a una ofuscada Karin.

- ¡Mierda!... ¡Me asustaste…!-musitó cubriéndose apenas con la tela de la Yukata; al menos agradecía haber tenido los reflejos suficientes como para reaccionar a tiempo

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó la recién llegada- ignorando su desconcierto- mirándola con una ceja arqueada

-Necesito darme un baño…

La kunoichi de Taka gruñó por lo bajo-Vaya hora que se te vino a ocurrir, rosita. Sasuke-kun ya se está preparando para partir, así que apresúrate y vístete…

Sakura frunció los labios y rodó los ojos-Pues Sasuke me debe una noche de sueño, así que tendrá que esperar una hora más, tengo que despertarme un poco…

Luego de un par de segundos de que ambas se desafiaran con la mirada, Karin suspiró dándose por vencida-Bien, es un buen argumento… -dio un bostezo y luego se estiró algo perezosa- Creo que te acompañaré, la pelea con el imbécil me dejó exhausta…

-Como quieras…-respondió la de ojos jades, encogiéndose de hombros

La joven miko sonrió luego de algunos segundos; a pesar de que ambas se llevasen como el perro y el gato, en esos momentos agradecía tener su compañía. Entre menos pensase y recordase el pasado, mejor… así que cualquier "distracción" le era útil. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, reparando recién en su desnudez. Así que con ese último consuelo en mente, retomó por fin su acción.

-Le diré a Sasuke-kun…- espetó la pelirroja caminando hasta la puerta

-No, deja que me vista y yo le digo...

Karin asintió esbozando un monótono "como quieras" dirigiéndose hasta el armario. Sakura rodó los ojos divertida por su mueca de ofuscación y le dio la espalda, tenía que apresurarse si no quería que apareciese un cierto azabache, arruinándole los planes. Casi al mismo tiempo, la pelirroja volteó con la intención de preguntarle dónde estaban las yukatas cuando su vista reparó en ella. El pelo rosado de la Haruno aún estaba amarrado con su habitual coleta alta, dándole una completa visión de su blanca espalda. Los ojos rubíes escanearon en milésimas de segundos la marca que rompía la perfección de su nívea piel, antes de que la tela obstruyera su visión. Fue todo tan rápido que incluso pensó que aquella imagen había sido producto de su imaginación, pero…

-_No, estoy completamente segura. Tiene una cicatriz…_-pensó entrecerrando los ojos con recelo-… ¡_¿cómo no la vi antes si es tan grande?!-_ Eso solo aumentó su desconfianza. Se quedó meditabunda, repasando el recuerdo de esa marca. Dada su amplitud, forma y color, podía deducir que era bastante antigua, quizás resultado de una batalla… de una gran batalla-… _de ser así… ella debió morir con semejante herida…_

Sakura terminó de ajustarse el cinto y volteó esbozando una media sonrisa-Bien, nos vemos en el baño, ¿vale?-Karin apenas asintió-… ¿sucede algo?

-No… para nada…-balbuceó atolondrada aún por la impresión. Desvió su mirada e hizo de cuentas que recién se dirigía al closet

La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación con rápidos pasos para dirigirse hasta el cuarto de Sasuke. La puerta estaba entreabierta así que se asomó antes de entrar. Hizo una mueca mientras negaba con cansancio al ver que efectivamente, tal como se lo había comunicado Karin, él ya estaba levantado y comenzando a preparar el equipaje para el viaje.

Uchiha ladeó el rostro y apenas la vio arqueó una ceja, gesto que ella respondió con una amplia sonrisa burlona-…Iré a darme un baño

-¿Se te ocurrió justo cuando estábamos por partir?...

La chica soltó un bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-No me dijiste que íbamos a partir ahora ya…-sonrió, tomando valor para ingresar al cuarto. Se sostuvieron la mirada por un par de minutos, hasta que ella soltó un suspiro agotado-…Por favor. De verdad que lo necesito, estoy exhausta luego de cuidarte toda la noche…

Sasuke le entregó una mirada neutral, sin compadecerse de su tono lastimero-Hn… diez minutos…- O al menos eso pensaba

La Haruno achicó los ojos. Al parecer iba a tener que sacar a la luz su faceta de negociante-Dos horas…

-¿Dos horas para darte un baño?...-preguntó sin poder ocultar su incredulidad

-Por supuesto, ¡tengo que secarme el cabello también…!

El azabache rodó los ojos, tragándose un gruñido-Bañarte y secarte el cabello no te demorará más de quince minutos…

-En realidad me cuesta como hora y media…-Contra rebatió llevándose un dedo hasta la barbilla- Pero podemos negociarlo…

Sasuke masajeó el puente de su nariz sintiéndose un poco más irritado de lo normal. Ni siquiera la discusión entre Suigetsu y Karin lo había ofuscado tanto como la insistente mota rosada que estaba frente suyo. La miró, ella estaba sonriéndole con falsa inocencia. _Patrañas, _pensó. A él eso no lo iba a engañar, porque a pesar del tiempo recordaba a la perfección esas artimañas de su antigua compañera de equipo. Si había una cosa que Sakura sabía hacer, era regatear… lo llevaba en la sangre pues por lo que sabía su padre era negociante... así que era de suponer que tenía la insistencia y palabrería de un mercader.

-Así que… ¿hora y media?

El azabache frunció el ceño. Sabía que si no llegaban a un consenso, no dejaría de fastidiarlo y lo retrasaría aún más de lo que ya estaban-Media hora y no más…-Sentenció, con la vana esperanza de dejarla conforme y de paso a él también

Sakura lo meditó unos momentos-Una hora y es mi última oferta…- Dijo cruzándose de brazos, expectante y tratando de ocultar la diversión que le causaba todo eso-… _es como en los viejos tiempos… _

Uchiha gruñó por lo bajo-Hn… ¿ya qué?- no iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo tratando de "regatear" por una estupidez

-¡Perfecto! Es un placer hacer tratos contigo…- Espetó la chica con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa que Sasuke no pudo evitar comparar con la de un gato. La vio girar sobre sus talones, escapando por algunos segundos de su fulminante mirada cabrón para dirigirse hasta los baños. Se detuvo en el umbral y ladeó apenas el rostro para mirarlo, sin borrar su sonrisa-Por cierto, te recomiendo que tú también tomes un baño, apestas…

Sasuke la aniquiló con la mirada-… ¿Por qué será?...

Sakura rió- No te enfades, ¿nee?...-no obtuvo más respuesta que un tirante silencio-… Nos vemos en hora y media…-dijo ya dispuesta a salir, esperando desaparecer antes de que Uchiha reparara en su trampa

-dije una hora…-lo escuchó sisear casi al instante

-_Tan inteligente como siempre…-_pensó con un dejo de diversión-… Oh sí, sí, lo había olvidado…-dijo moviendo una mano restándole importancia al asunto y desapareciendo por fin del lugar, cerrando la puerta en el proceso

Apenas Uchiha se vio a solas, suspiró derrotado. Esa mujer era más molesta de lo que podía recordar…

Luego de mantenerse de pie, sin hacer nada, salvo mirar el equipaje como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, decidió tomar su consejo. Al fin de cuentas, no le vendría mal darse un baño y relajarse un poco antes de partir… necesitaba todas las fuerzas posibles para vencer a Itachi.

Como si le hubieran leído la mente, la puerta corrediza se abrió y Sasuke arqueó una ceja al ver a los dos hombres que ingresaban al lugar…

-Así que… ¿nos daremos un baño? –preguntó el espadachín quien yacía con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Los ojos negros lo miraron con aburrimiento y luego se centraron en Juugo que llevaba su yukata puesta

Finalmente suspiró-Hn…

Solo era una hora… eso no iba a matarlo.

/-/-/-/-/

Apenas la noticia llegó a su despacho, la mujer había comenzado a gritar y a mover los hilos necesarios. Mandó a su asistente al cuerpo de inteligencia en busca del único sujeto que los podría ayudar en esos precisos instantes. Shizune sin entender nada, había obedecido sin chistar. Su maestra se veía realmente alterada y no titubeó ni un segundo en cumplir con lo ordenado… si Tsunade requería a Inoichi Yamanaka con tal urgencia, era porque se trataba de un asunto de gran importancia.

La ojimiel modió la uña de su pulgar mientras sus ojos se posaban en un punto muerto de su escritorio. Su ira fue repentinamente remplazada por la ira. Su cejo se frunció y sus manos se empuñaron con fuerza-¡Demonios!...-golpeó la gran mesa, logrando levantar los objetos y las pilas de documentos-que por mero milagro no se habían desparramado y desordenado- ¡Sabia que no tenia que mandar a ese mocoso a una misión tan rápido!...-hizo una breve pausa, intentando regular su agitada respiración, casi sin éxito alguno

Kakashi despegó su único ojo visible de su libro para mirar a la iracunda mujer que comenzaba a blasfemar a viva voz-¿Cómo podría preveer que algo así iba a pasar tan pronto, Tsunade-sama?

-¡Es obvio que no iba a saberlo pero…!-suspiró-…debí esperar más tiempo. Más aún sabiendo que Sakura está… dando vueltas por estos terrenos, junto al estúpido de Uchiha…

La puerta del despacho se abrió de pronto, dejando entrar a su asistente-…Inochi-san viene en camino…

La Hokage asintió y de inmediato centró su atención en el sannin que observaba todo con aburrimiento.

-¿Qué?...-preguntó sintiendo un temblor en sus rodillas. La frialdad de esos ojos mieles lo habían intimidado por completo

-¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Si no me hubieras convencido de mandar a Naruto a esa misión no estaríamos en este aprieto!

El hombre arrugó el ceño-Que yo sepa, no te puse una kunai en el pecho para que aceptaras… al fin de cuentas eres la Hokage, ¿no? Eres TÚ quien tiene la última palabra…

La mujer quebró el frágil lápiz que descansaba en su mano al ver su sonrisa autosuficiente. Ante tal argumento, no podía reclamar y él lo sabía. Sin embargo, un leve carraspeo por parte de su asistente la distrajo de su duelo de miradas-… Quizá no una kunai pero sí seis botellas de sake…-dijo simulando un tono casual, llevando una mano hasta su boca y desviando la mirada

-_Gracias por el apoyo_…-pensó el sannin, intentando ignorar los furiosos ojos mieles de la rubia

Kakashi suspiró- ¿Qué va a hacer, Tsunade-sama?

-Creo que en vez de estarme preguntando tonterías, deberías estar en camino a la salida de la aldea ¿no?…

-De ser así, puedo llegar en una hora…

La mujer estrechó los ojos- Necesito que esa hora se transforme en media sino menos…

El jounnin agachó la cabeza con resignación. Eso era imposible hasta para él-Haré lo que esté a mi alcance…-sin más que decir, su figura desapareció detrás de una cortina de humo

Tsunade exhaló un gran suspiro y comenzó a masajear sus sienes-…esto se nos está escapando de las manos…-Jiraiya apareció en su campo visual, con una ceja arqueada-… ¿qué?

-¿No has pensado en que quizás sea un error?

-no voy a arriesgarme… -el sannin abrió la boca para replicar pero fue interrumpido por un golpeteo tras la puerta.-… ¡Adelante!- Tsunade alzó la barbilla observando como el recién llegado ingresaba al lugar y se encaminaba hasta su escritorio

-Tsunade-sama…-reverenció el shinobi-… ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Inoichi, necesito que te contactes con Kiba y Shino. Hay algo muy importante que debo decirles…

/-/-/-/-/

Desde que ambas habían ingresado al lugar, Karin no había despegado su atención de su acompañante a la espera de alguna distracción que volviese a permitirle observar su cicatriz. Pero esa curiosidad la ayudó a darse cuenta de pequeños detalles que había pasado por alto en las pocas oportunidades que ambas habían compartido esos instantes de intimidad.

Por ejemplo, Sakura nunca se sacaba la bandada de su frente. Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás le había visto la frente descubierta, porque bien, o usaba aquella de color vino con la flor de cerezo en el centro o se ponía una de color blanco. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba tampoco se la sacaba para dormir.

-_¿Estará ocultado algo?…-_pensó, sin dejar de examinarla con detenimiento, tratando de deducir alguna hipótesis para eso-… ¿_tendrá también alguna cicatriz ahí…?_

Por fin vio que la chica desamarraba el cinto de su yukata. Esperó con paciencia para volver a ver esa cicatriz que ahora volvía a abarcar toda su curiosidad. Pero antes siquiera deshacerse de sus ropas, se desamarró su coleta dejando caer con gracia sus largas y finas hebras rosas tras su espalda cubriéndola por completo, mostrándole a la pelirroja su brillo y hermosura. Karin sujetó la punta de su cabello, examinándolo con rencor… gruñó audiblemente al ver que este se sentía reseco y carecía de brillo por el poco cuidado.

-_maldita pelo de chicle…-_siseó para sus adentros mientras se desvestía y se colocaba una toalla, sin percatarse de la mirada de la Haruno

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos, perdiéndose como en otras ocasiones en sus interrogantes, esas que se dirigían a las innumerables marcas en el cuerpo de su compañera-… ¿Karin…?

-¿Qué?...-escupió la mujer mirándola con irritación

La joven guardó silencio algunos segundos, sin despegar sus ojos de los rubíes de la pelirroja-Sabes, siempre he querido preguntarte algo…

Karin arqueó una ceja sin disimular su incredulidad-… ¿Tú…-dijo mientras la apuntaba-… preguntarme algo, a mí?-la vio asentir- ¿Qué te traes, rosita?

-¿Por qué tienes esas marcas?-soltó, ignorando la actitud arisca hacia su curiosidad

-¡Puff!… ¿A ti que te importa, frentezota?...-masculló sacándose las gafas y encaminándose hasta las regaderas, seguida de cerca por la ojijade

-Es curiosidad, siempre nos la pasamos peleando y quizás no este mal que nos conozcamos un poco…

La kunoichi de Hebi entrecerró los ojos tratando de definir el sentimiento que la embargaba cada vez que veía a la molesta pelirrosa. Hasta que por fin una palabra llegó a su mente…

Desconfianza.

Esa era la sensación que aquella chiquilla le trasmitía siempre.

Tenia la sensación de que ocultaba algo, algo importante… y sí, admitía que se sentía bastante… _molesta _por la sobre atención de sus compañeros de equipo hacia su persona. Incluso el siempre indiferente Sasuke. Era increíble como su sola presencia podía alterar el siempre armónico flujo de energía de su líder, aunque él aparentase lo contrario. Frunció el ceño mientras sus manos apretaban con extremada fuerza una pieza de jabón. Esa mujer, tenia gran influencia en él y últimamente también en Suigetsu. Jamás, en esos tres años había visto que el chakra de esos dos se alterase de esa manera por una mujer, ni siquiera con ella...

Ante esa idea crispó sus labios.

-_¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué ella y no yo?! –_la miró de reojo, examinándola con cuidado-… _¡¿Qué tiene que yo no tengo?!_

Lo admitía, era hermosa. Su rostro, sus ojos, su piel, su cuerpo, su cabello… ¡Porque sí demonios, su cabello era envidiable! Pero… no era más que ella, ¿o sí?

Tampoco es que fuese tan amable… aunque reconocía que en más de una ocasión se había mostrado afable con ella… y por más que odiaba admitirlo, podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos cuando eso ocurría.

-_¿Será eso lo que atrae tanto a Sasuke-kun?-_pensó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Aunque los seres de oscuridad rehúyen de la luz, hay veces que se encandilan por su fulgor y su calor. Cuando ella los atrapa, son como pequeñas y estúpidas luciérnagas que se aproximan sumisas e ingenuas a esas llamativas luces mata-insectos que en breves segundos le dan muerte. Ellos mismos desean acercarse y experimentar qué se siente ser tocado por aquel halo de paz, son ellos los que deciden arriesgar sus vidas…

… de ahí dicen que nacen aquellas leyendas de infames y viles demonios que se enamoran de simples y frágiles humanas, porque en ellas ven un escape de esa agobiante oscuridad…

-_¿Acaso Sasuke-kun no está tan lleno de odio como dice? _

Porque siguiendo su analogía, Sasuke estaba actuando igual que una luciérnaga. Como una tonta, confiada y asquerosa luciérnaga. Se estaba encandilando con la luz melancólica de esa mujer que aparentaba ser perfectamente pura… igual que la luz.

Los rubís volvieron a mirarla de manera fugaz mientras se enjabonaba, pero sus ojos estaban mirando más allá de su piel. Estaba observando su chakra. Ese flujo verdoso que recorría cada partícula de su cuerpo, el cual transmitía un dejo de paz por su claridad y pasividad.

¡Demonios, cómo podría ser tan perfecta!

Pero…

-_Ningún ser humano, puede ser tan puro…-_pensó estrechando la mirada

El ying tiene del yang, como el yang tiene del ying. Y quizás tener clara esa idea le hacia darse cuenta que en aquella muchacha había algo extraño. Había un secreto…

No, definitivamente esa frentezota no iba a engatusarla. Era más inteligente, incluso en esos momentos, era más inteligente que Sasuke. Él definitivamente estaba cegado, era un hombre después de todo. La belleza de su "nueva adquisición" le embruteció los sentidos.

-_descuida Sasuke-kun, yo protegeré tus propósitos…-_La siguió observando de reojo. No iba a confiarse, mucho menos cuando su radar de peligro estaba tan a la defensiva-… _no dejaré que esta rosita arruine tus planes… _

Sakura soltó un suspiro algo exasperado por la situación-¿sabes? Llevas callada mucho tiempo y tu mirada me tiene nerviosa…-dijo para luego dejar caer el agua de la cubeta sobre su cabeza-… si no me quieres responder esta bien, tampoco es que me importe tanto…

Karin quebró por fin la pieza de jabón al ver que la mujer comenzaba a lavar sus cabellos ignorándola olímpicamente. ¡Como la detestaba, a ella y a esa actitud suya de mujer indiferente y arrogante! ¡¿Qué se creía esa mujer?! ¡La rosita no podía ser mejor que ella! ¡No, no! ¡_Esa_ no podía captar la atención de Sasuke ni la de Suigetsu como lo hacia! ¡No, no iba a permitirlo!

Los ojos jades se posaron en los suyos, esperando a que le dijese algo, cualquier cosa porque ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Karin abrió su boca con el fin de contestar con alguna frase venenosa, pero su radar captó la presencia del resto de su equipo en el baño contiguo. Sonrió internamente. Era la oportunidad perfecta para sonsacar cosas de su pasado y desenmascararla ante su líder.

-Puede que tengas razón…-dijo al fin luego de un extenso silencio, a lo que Sakura alzó ambas cejas sin entender el cambio de actitud- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Ya te lo dije…-hizo una pausa para enjuagar el jabón de su cuerpo-… me causa curiosidad cómo te has hecho esas marcas. Por lo que puedo apreciar son mordidas, ¿no?…

Karin se encogió de hombros-… Es una de mis habilidades. La gente me muerde y les traspaso algo de mi chakra, también tiene un efecto curativo…

Ahora los ojos jades la examinaban con detenimiento aprovechando que ella comenzaba a lavar su cabello. La Haruno inconcientemente deslizó una mano hasta su hombro, donde apenas podía sentirse el inicio de su cicatriz, dejándose absorber por una densa aura de melancolía.

-debe ser…

-¿Útil? Sí, lo es, bastante, sobre todo para Sasu-…

-… doloroso…-finalizó casi en un susurro, bajándola de su nube de arrogancia

-¿Eh?

-Para una mujer… cargar con esas marcas…con una marca en su cuerpo… es doloroso…-sus ojos se centraron en ella con un brillo tan intenso que logró estremecerla

Karin agachó la cabeza con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas, sintiéndose avergonzada. En realidad, jamás se había detenido a pensar en eso, más bien, intentaba no pensar en eso… ella… trataba la mayor parte del tiempo olvidar que tenía esas horribles cicatrices que no hacían más que recordarle su época en la guarida de Orochimaru.

-…uh, bien… sí…-balbuceó con torpeza, rehuyendo de su mirada-… pero soy shinobi, ¿no? Puede que… haya desertado, pero eso no importa…-la sintió reír muy bajito, logrando crisparle los nervios- ¡Para una kunoichi las marcas sobre su piel no son importantes…!

Sakura no pudo contener la amarga sonrisa que surcó sus labios. Esas palabras… también habían salido de su boca alguna vez-Es cierto, pero… siempre importa, aunque seas shinobi…

Un destello de ira apareció en los ojos de la pelirroja. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella de hablar sobre eso? Ni que tuvieran tanta confianza - ¿A qué viene todo ese discursillo tuyo, eh? ¡Tú también tienes una cicatriz horrenda en tu espalda! –Sakura alzó ambas cejas haciendo que Karin se atragantase de pronto. Aquello había sido una torpeza. Carraspeó y desvió su atención en la regadera para comenzar a sacarse los restos de jabón

-¿Cuándo la…?

-Hoy, cuando te colocabas la yukata… -sus palabras eran secas y golpeadas. Se sentía irritada, sin entender exactamente el por qué aquel tema le había afectado de esa manera-… hablas como si fueses perfecta, pero tu cicatriz es peor que mis marcas… -gruñó levantándose, para por fin introducirse al agua de las termas

Sakura se quedó en su sitio meditando algunos segundos. Era cierto, a la vista de cualquier mujer, incluso para ella misma, su cicatriz era realmente horrible… pero no se desharía de ella, no todavía. Lentamente se fue incorporando para acompañar a la chica que la ignoraba por completo. Por mucho que lo negase, sabía que aquel tema le había dado en su frágil ego… como a cualquier mujer. Se sumergió al agua, dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir su agradable temperatura, comenzando a destensar sus músculos. Alzó la mirada al cielo de media tarde, dejando que uno de sus brazos reposara en una roca cercana y se mantuvo meditabunda por algunos instantes, tratando de ordenar las palabras para formular su propuesta.

-Yo puedo quitarlas…-espetó al fin, rompiendo el denso silencio entre ambas

-¿Qué?

Ambas miradas se encontraron transmitiendo confusión y sinceridad, respectivamente. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el hermoso rostro de la pelirrosa, logrando aumentar el desconcierto de su acompañante-Tus marcas… puedo quitarlas… todas, sin excepción…

Karin contuvo la respiración por breves segundos. Su corazón se había detenido casi al instante que su cerebro proceso aquellas palabras y de inmediato una pequeña llama de alegría comenzó a colarse en su pecho. Sinceramente, aquello se le hacia tentador, muy tentador a decir verdad. En lo profundo de su ser ¡Odiaba esas malditas marcas que no hacían más que ensuciar su perfecto cuerpo!

Su boca se abrió para expresar una fehaciente afirmación, pero de inmediato mordió su lengua. Estrechó su mirada, sintiendo que su cuerpo se tensaba de inmediato, como si estuviese reprimiendo toda esa emoción que deseaba escapar ante su propuesta. Otra vez los rubís la observaban con completa desconfianza.

-¿Cómo quieres que te crea si no lo aplicas en ti?

Sakura suspiró-Lo mío es opcional…-respondió mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿Opcional? ¿Cómo que… opcional?

-Yo decidí dejarla ahí…

Los ojos se Karin se abrieron de par en par-¿Por qué… harías algo así?

Apenas esas palabras escaparon de sus labios, una brisa fresca se coló entre el espesor del vapor, meciendo los flequillos de ambas mujeres. La ojijade bajó la mirada-Para recordar…-susurró con un hilo de voz, mientras su mirada jade se perdía en un punto muerto en el agua

Karin se paró abruptamente, logrando que la chica la mirase algo confundida-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Acaso no haz pensado que si un hombre viera eso le resultará repulsivo?! ¡Por favor, creí que eras más inteligente rosita!

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces intentando procesar el banal argumento. Le resultó gracioso darse cuenta que a pesar de saber que esas palabras eran ciertas, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Al parecer sí había cambiado después de todo.

-Puede que sea así pero no es algo que me preocupe, no tengo intenciones de que ningún hombre se me acerque…

La mujer parpadeó aturdida dejando que lentamente su cuerpo volviese a sumergirse a las cálidas aguas, sin despegar su mirada de la joven miko-En serio que eres extraña…

Sakura sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes, riéndose apenas-Lo sé…

Luego de eso, las dos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos por varios minutos. Mantenían sus mentes ocupadas en carriles diferentes. Haruno recordando aquellas épocas de infancia y adolescencia, intentando refugiarse solo en los buenos momentos y Karin en su incapacidad de evadir una pregunta en específica.

-… ¿Cómo… te hiciste eso…?

-¿El qué?

-¡Ya sabes! ¡La cicatriz!...-gritó-… ¡¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?! ¿Fue en una batalla o…?

-pues…- sus ojos se cerraron por inercia, dejándose llevar por aquel doloroso recuerdo

_Una casa a oscuras. Dos cuerpos en una gran habitación. Un pequeño cuerpo en otra habitación. Ella sujetando a ese pequeño mientras lágrimas se deslizaba por sus ojos. Un grito de dolor escapando de su garganta. El filo de la katana rasgando su piel. La mirada de aquel hombre. _

Todo eso pasó en un milisegundo, logrando que su maldita marca ardiese con intensidad. Suspiró, dejando que su aliento se llevase todas esas imágenes-… no lo recuerdo…

Igual que la vez anterior, Karin se levantó de un salto mientras la apuntaba acusadoramente y sus ojos la fulminaban con intensidad-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por quién me tomas frente de marquesina?! ¡¿Crees que me voy a tragar semejante mentira?!

Sakura sonrió de medio lado, mirándola con curiosidad-… ¿por qué crees que te estoy mintiendo?

-¡PORQUE TU MISMA DIJISTE QUE ESA CICATRIZ TE HACE RECORDAR ALGO!

-Pues sí, eso es cierto…

-¡¿Y CÓMO DEMONIOS PLANEAS RECORDAR ALGO QUE HAZ OLVIDADO, IDIOTA?!

-Es algo simbólico…-la kunoichi la miró confusa-… la tengo ahí para recordar… -una capa de tristeza cubrió la melancólica mirada jade, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Karin, que sin saber porqué se estremeció

-¿qué cosa…?

La brisa sopló más fuerte, acompañando su respuesta-… que fui una cobarde…

La kunoichi de Hebi se atragantó por la intensidad de sus palabras. Podía sentir tanto dolor, tanta soledad que le hizo recordar a cierto azabache, dueño de sus pensamientos y de su tiempo y que estaba segura, escuchaba atentamente la conversación…-_E-es… como la mirada… de Sasuke-kun….-_agachó la cabeza, meditabunda-…¿_acaso ella…?_

Antes de que la mujer pudiese decir algo, Sakura se levantó dejando a la vista su cuerpo. Era perfecto. No podía vislumbrarse otra marca que pudiese manchar más su inmaculada y nívea piel, nada que indicase que ella era o fue una kunoichi. Salió del agua, dejando que su cabello se deslizara hacia delante permitiéndole a la ojirubi contemplar la herida con mayor detenimiento. Karin se estremeció al imaginarse el dolor que aquella muchacha pudo sentir ante el filo del arma, culpable de esa marca.

-Es una condena que debo llevar hasta mi muerte…-espetó con una seguridad estremecedora-… pero no creo que sea algo que tu quieras hacer también…-la pelirroja ensanchó los ojos sobre todo cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Aquel brillo de oscuridad y tristeza había desaparecido, volviendo a tener esa claridad cargada de melancolía que tanto la caracterizaba-… piénsalo Karin y cuando te decidas búscame, estaré encantada de borrarte esas marcas… -le dio una última sonrisa y salió del baño, dejándola atrás, completamente perpleja y acongojada

/-/-/-/-/

Tal y como su compañera intuía, los hombres de Hebi habían escuchado con total atención aquella extraña conversación. Suigetsu en más de una oportunidad quiso abrir la boca para opinar o molestar a la pelirroja, pero la mirada de advertencia de Uchiha lo acallaba de inmediato. Finalmente sintieron la puerta corrediza indicándoles que la pelirrosa se había marchado y solo un par de minutos después la voz de Karin se dejaba escuchar.

-¡Te lo dije Sasuke-kun, ella no es de confianza!

Suigetsu rodó los ojos, mientras se acomodaba en una roca cercana-Solo porque no quiera contarte su pasado, no significa que no sea de confianza, bruja…

-¡no estoy hablando contigo, cara de pez!

Juugo dejó escapar un largo suspiro al escuchar como la pareja, por novena vez en el día, iniciaba una discusión.

Sintió el sonido del agua a su lado y vio como su jefe se encaminaba hasta los vestidores-¿Sasuke-san…?

La puerta se cerró sonoramente debido al exceso de fuerza utilizado para ello. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. No era la primera vez que Sasuke los dejaba solos, así que no se iban a preocupar.

-¡¿Sasuke-kun se fue?!-chilló la mujer desde el otro lado, logrando que ambos hombres bufaran con cansancio

-sí… -dijeron al unísono

-¡¿Por qué no lo detuvieron?!

-porque él es libre de hacer lo que se le pegue la regalada gana, así que deja de joder y báñate en silencio, ¡maldita bruja…!

-¡CALLATE, RETRASADO! – hizo una pausa-… ¡Ush! ¡De seguro fue a hablar con esa idiota pelo de chicle…! ¡Voy a…!

Hozuki gruñó con irritación-Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí, cuatro ojos…

-¡¿Qué?!

-ya sé tus intenciones, así que quédate donde estas si no quieres que vaya allá a hacerte compañía…

De ahí ningún sonido volvió a escucharse, salvo una que otra maldición que indicaba que ella seguía en el lugar. Sabía a la perfección que el pervertido de Suigetsu era capaz de cumplir con su amenaza, y no era que no pudiese defenderse, sino que él podía esconderse bajo el agua por esas capacidades suyas, que le dificultarían darle su merecido como Kamy mandaba.

-_jodido pez de acuario, ya me las vas a pagar…_

Los hombres sonrieron al escuchar una sarta de epítetos hacia el ex Ninja de la niebla. Esa mujer realmente llegaba a ser un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía, así que decidieron ignorarla.

-Oye grandote, ¿tú crees que Sasuke le haga algo a Sakura-chan…?

El chico negó-… Estoy seguro que Sasuke-san jamás se atrevería a colocarle un dedo encima a Sakura-san…

Suigetsu suspiró-…espero que tengas razón…

-te preocupas mucho por ella…

Hozuki sonrió de medio lado-… es que es una chiquilla adorable, me nace protegerla…

-¿incluso de Sasuke-san?

-tampoco es que estuviera tan loco, ¿sabes?

Juugo rió por lo bajo-a veces pienso lo contrario…

-pues gracias por tu voto de confianza…-secundó el espadachín mostrando sus afilados dientes. Luego de una pausa prosiguió-… ¿habrá ido a hablar con ella?

-hoy los escuché conversando…

-¿Si? ¿De qué?

-no estoy muy seguro, solo oía frases vagas porque… estaba por sucumbir ante la marca de maldición…

Su acompañante suspiró-…amigo, como informante no eres muy bueno…

El grandote sonrió alzando la mirada, observando como en lo alto, dos avecillas revoloteaban inquietas sobre sus cabezas-… esta vez, creo que te equivocas…

/-/-/-/-/

Un notorio tic se alojaba en la perfecta y rubia ceja del Uzumaki, mientras una quemazón recorría por la boca de su estómago instalándose en su pecho. A su lado, Hinata le entregaba una tímida sonrisa intentando contener su furia, que ante los ojos de cualquier shinobi resultaría justificada.

-¿Kiba?...-llamó estrechando sus azulinos ojos, observando al castaño el cual acicalaba a Akamaru sin prestarle mayor atención

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?

El castaño dejó que su mente vagase por algunos instantes antes de responder.

-_Flash Back-_

_-Estamos… cerca de llegar… a la aldea, Naruto-kun…_

_-¡Genial, dattebayo! ¡Tengo hambre! _

_Antes de que el Inuzuka pudiese dar algún comentario mordaz para fastidiarlo, la voz de Inoichi Yamanaka resonó en su mente._

_-"Kiba, Shino…-ambos jóvenes intercambiaron una breve mirada-… Hokage-sama me ha pedido que intenten retrasar su llegada a la aldea…"_

_Aburame se tensó-"¿eso significa que… el aroma que Akamaru percibió es… de Sakura-san?"_

_El hombre suspiró-… "Así parece…"_

_Inuzuka frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar que un gruñido iracundo se escapase de su garganta-… "¡ ¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¡Sakura lleva tres años muerta, ella…!-un largo silencio por parte del hombre lo hizo atragantarse, confirmando sus primeras sospechas-… ella… nunca lo estuvo… ¿es eso?"_

_-"Todo será explicado cuando regresen a Konoha. Por ahora Kakashi se dirige a la aldea, así que son responsables de hacer todo lo posible por evitar que Naruto ingrese a esa aldea mientras Sakura siga ahí…"_

_-"¿cuál es el problema de que Naruto se encuentre con Sakura-san…?_

_Kiba hizo una mueca-… "Shino, el problema no es Sakura… sino quien la acompaña…"_

_-"Así es… -Inoichi soltó un suspiro-... sería problemático si ellos tres se encontrasen bajo estas circunstancias…-los jóvenes guardaron silencio-… Son órdenes de Hokage-sama. Confiamos que puedan cumplirla…"_

_Shino asintió-… "descuide, Yamanaka-san… nosotros nos haremos cargo…"_

_-"Suerte muchachos…"_

_Luego de aquello, un largo silencio se situó entre ambos. Ninguno podía negar el shock producto de semejante noticia, al fin de cuentas, la aldea estuvo un largo tiempo lamentando la muerte de esa chiquilla de hermosos y exóticos cabellos rosas, y brillante mirada jade… que había cautivado sus corazones. Su pérdida había sido un duro golpe para Konoha. _

_Ambos centraron su mirada en el Uzumaki quien era ignorante de toda esa confusa situación. Eso solo les reafirmó que debían de hacer todo lo posible por cumplir con lo encomendado por su Hokage. Por ahora dejarían que en sus mentes rondaran posibles excusas que pudiesen aplazar su llegada lo suficiente, mientras que internamente rogaban porque la muchacha se marchase antes de que estuvieran por llegar a esos terrenos…_

_Solo tenían una hora…_

_-Fin Flah Back-_

Inuzuka lo miró con aburrimiento después de un largo silencio-Pues… ¿qué quieres que te diga? Estoy cansado…

Naruto lo miró perplejo y luego sintió como la vena de su sien se enanchaba el doble. Se habían retrasado más de la cuenta por "paradas innecesarias" y ahora…-Esta bien 'ttebayo, pero…-giró apuntando hacia la entrada del pequeño pueblo donde debían finalizar la misión-… ¡LA JODIDA ALDEA ESTA AQUÍ MISMO!-chilló con el rostro desfigurado logrando que Hinata riese nerviosa

Kiba se encogió de hombros y desvió el rostro para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo-… ¿Y?

-¡No se tú pero yo quiero terminar la misión, ahora ya!

-¡Feh! Pues que lastima, Uzumaki…-sonrió con arrogancia mientras se dejaba caer al lado de su can y colocaba sus manos tras la nuca-… porque lo que es YO no me moveré de aquí hasta que me sienta mas repuesto…

El rubio contuvo las palabrotas que deseaban volver a salir de sus labios. Debía controlarse, sobre todo si su inocente Hinata-chan estaba cerca observándole. Suspiró y aspiró aire un par de veces para relajarse y auto-convenciéndose que no debía, por más que lo desease, matar a cierto castaño pulgoso que jugaba con su paciencia.

-Entonces…-dijo arrastrando las sílabas-… entrégame el pergamino. Hinata-chan y yo vamos a cumplir con la misión…

Kiba abrió un solo ojo y luego miró hacia quien era el Jefe de su escuadrón-¿Qué dices Shino, los autorizas?

-¡¿Qué-qué?! ¡¿Por qué le preguntas a él?!

Shino suspiró ya agotado. Como siempre el despistado rubio había obviado su presencia, y su cargo en aquella misión-Naruto, por si no lo recuerdas, yo soy el líder…

-pe-pero…

Aburame se sentó al lado del castaño, cruzándose de brazos e ignorando las extrañadas miradas de la pareja que ignoraba el por qué de su actuar-… descansaremos aquí…

-¡pero si el maldito pueblo esta aquí al lado!

-Na-Naruto-kun… cal-cálmate…-susurró sujetando su capa con una mirada suplicante

El chico alternó su mirada entre ella y el resto de sus compañeros. Los ojos perlas brillaban con tal intensidad que lo hizo ruborizar. Solo bastó eso… esa mirada, tímida e inocente, para que toda su irritación desapareciera por completo. Botó un suspiro y se dejó caer de manera poco elegante junto a los hombres de su equipo, con el ceño fruncido.

-bien… ¿Qué mas da? Pero creo que sigue siendo una estupidez, dattebayo…

Hinata le sonrió de manera cálida al ver su mohín de niño malcriado, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo-Kiba-kun… Shino-kun… necesito comprar algunas cosas…

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas aprehensivas. Kiba le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su líder para que contestase. Quizás fue su imaginación, pero estaba seguro que detrás de esos espejuelos, unos afilados y fríos ojos lo estaban fulminando cruelmente.

-¿Es muy urgente?...-Hinata entrecerró los ojos- por un fugaz segundo- al reparar que la monótona voz del Aburame tenía un matiz de inquietud. Conocía a sus compañeros como la palma de su mano, y aquello no era habitual en él

-Pues…-susurró ocultando parte de su rostro bajo el cuello de su capa

Naruto dio un brinco sobresaltando a los presentes. En sus labios había una amplia sonrisa zorruna que había aparecido apenas escuchó la posibilidad de poder ingresar a la aldea a solas con la chica-¡vamos juntos Hinata-chan!

-¡No!-gritaron al unísono el resto de su equipo impresionando a la pareja, aumentando la bizarrearía de la situación

-¿Qué les pasa? Ustedes dos están muy raros…

Shino carraspeó e ignoró la interrogante, haciendo acopio de su mascara de indiferencia-… Hinata, si necesitas ir, anda, pero sola…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo que yo la acompañe?!

Kiba estrechó la mirada-porque te puedes aprovechar de ella, idiota…

-¡ ¿Qu-qué di-dices?!

-Ignóralo Naruto. Son mis órdenes. Tú te quedas, Hinata va… eso es todo… -Aburame le indicó que se marchase con un movimiento de cabeza y luego volteó a mirar la discusión entre los otros dos miembros de su equipo

Hinata les entregó una mirada reticente. Los conocía. Sabía que había algo raro en todo eso, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Les dijo que volvería pronto, a pesar de que ellos la ignorasen y se fue a la aldea con una extraña sensación en su pecho.

/-/-/-/-/

Su mirada jade estaba perdida observando el movimiento de las aves que danzaban alrededor de unos de los parrones que decoraban el lugar. Por su mente pasaban fugaces recuerdos de sus épocas como Ninja de Konoha y de aquellos días en que todo se volvió un infierno. Suspiró y ladeó ligeramente el rostro, justo en el instante en que la puerta se abría sin menor delicadeza. Pudo vislumbrar la mirada carbón clavada en su perfil, examinándola con cuidado, mientras se acercaba hasta una distancia prudente. Sakura se mantuvo en la ventana, desviando su atención otra vez hacia el exterior, ignorando el aura que comenzaba a invadir la habitación.

-te demoraste mas de lo que pensé…-espetó esbozando un amago de sonrisa

-aún tenemos algo pendiente…

-Ya te dije todo lo que querías saber…-dijo tajante, volteando para mirarle

-pero no me hablaste de la cicatriz…

La pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos-¿por qué te interesaría algo así?-un largo y tenso silencio se posó en el lugar, aumentando su sensación de ahogo. Dios, si Sasuke supiese lo agobiante que podía ser su energía a veces…-…_de seguro se inflaría más ese maldito ego que tiene…-_pensó, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda e irritada por la situación-¿y bien?

El azabache se mantuvo neutral, sin despegar sus ojos de su rostro. No quería perder detalle alguno; necesitaba captar cualquier señal que pudiese proporcionarle algo más de información que lo ayudase a entender y completar ese complejo rompecabezas que rondaba en su cabeza desde que se enteró de la "verdad"

-todo esto…-musitó mientras acortaba la distancia, deteniéndose a escasos metros de su cuerpo-… no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, Sakura…-la joven desvió la mirada hacia la ventana por algunos momentos-… traté de pasarlo por alto pero es más complicado de lo que crees…

Sakura bufó-Debe ser así. Haz hablado más de lo normal…-su cuerpo se tensó al sentir la respiración del azabache rozando sus mejillas, golpeando su piel con furia. Con movimientos torpes, sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en él, reparando la peligrosa cercanía del Uchiha, quien la mantenía acorralada sin darle posibilidad de escapatoria

-¿No te das cuenta que puedes perjudicar mis propósitos…?-siseó peligrosamente, mientras sus ojos se coloreaban con el Sharingan

Haruno desvió la mirada al instante por mero auto reflejo. Desde que era gennin había asimilado que a un Uchiha, jamás había que mirarle a los ojos cuando el Sharingan se apoderaba de sus ojos. Suspiró cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

-Pues mi cicatriz no tiene mucho que ver con tus propósitos, ¿o-…?

Un golpe sordo cerca de su rostro la interrumpió. Sus jades se deslizaron hacia el puño que reposaba en la muralla a muy escasa distancia, aunque sabía que su intención era solo intimidarla. Miró a su agresor, quien mantenía su mirada negra y filosa sobre ella causándole un estremecimiento. La frialdad de esos ojos, era demasiado para ella-… solo quiero entender, como tú, una de las más fieles shinobis de la hoja se convirtió en una asesina y desertora...

-Ya te lo dije, Sasuke. No hay mucho más que explicar…

-Hay cosas que no cuadran…

-puede ser, pero yo no voy a entrar en detalle pero si quieres que te responda, pues bien, solo te diré que fueron cosas del destino…

Una media sonrisa ladina surcó los labios del azabache-No digas estupideces…

-¿estupidez, dices?...- la chica forzó una breve carcajada-… no, te equivocas. Sasuke el destino existe, y no podemos escapar de él…

-eso es una excusa que los débiles utilizan, para justificar sus patéticas vidas…

-Bueno si es lo que piensas no voy a rebatirte. No soy quien para hacerte cambiar de opinión. Son tus creencias contra las mías… -luego de eso, no perdió detalle de cómo, con cada una de sus palabras, su brazo descendía cayendo pesadamente hasta su costado

Sus miradas se mantuvieron por unos momentos más, hasta que por fin el azabache se enderezó, ablandando un poco su expresión-… solo espero que esto no perjudique mis planes, Sakura…

La chica sonrió-Apenas vea que pueda ser un estorbo pensaré en algo para deshacer el estúpido acuerdo que tenemos, no te inquietes…

-eso espero… si no fuera porque por ahora me eres útil, ya te habría dicho que te largaras…

Antes de que ella pudiese responder, Sasuke se había dirigido hacia la salida desapareciendo como alma que lleva el diablo. La ojijade dejó escapar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones para encaminarse hasta sus ropas. Se quedo de pie, observando la tela de su yukata, sintiendo como sus ojos escocían…

-quizás no pase mucho tiempo antes de que me lo pidas…-susurró desviando su atención hacia el agujero quebradizo donde minutos antes reposaba el puño de Uchiha

Con una velocidad abismal, se vistió y recogió sus cosas aprovechando los minutos que faltaban antes de que pudiesen iniciar el viaje.

Luego de eso, necesitaba tomar aire…

/-/-/-/

Hinata se mantuvo a paso lento mientras su mente viajaba a los sucesos del día. Sus compañeros se estaban comportando muy extraños y todo había sido muy repentino. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no vislumbró un punto rosa que se acercaba en sentido contrario. Sus ojos perlas estaban centrados en el camino, como si dicho tuviese las respuestas. Suspiró sintiéndose agotada. Estaba algo confundida.

Sin saber por qué, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Por vista periférica vio un destello rosa entre la multitud que de manera involuntaria la paralizó. Sintió que todo el aire de sus pulmones desaparecía por completo y su mente se iba en blanco. Aquello pasó todo en un segundo, dándole la vaga sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido. Cuando el mundo volvió a su ritmo, un molesto hormigueo se deslizó por cada poro de su piel.

-Sa-Sakura-san…-balbuceó atónita mirando hacia atrás, reparando que de aquel punto rosa ya no quedaba nada

/-/-/-/

La ojijade entrecerró los ojos y volteó algo reticente. Hasta sus oídos había llegado una suave y tímida voz que se le hacia bastante familiar. Arqueó una ceja mientras observaba los alrededores-… que extraño, tuve la sensación de haber escuchado que alguien me llamaba…-se encogió de hombros y pronto se apresuró a regresar a la hostería, antes de que Uchiha notase más su ausencia

/-/-/-/

Había pasado más de media hora desde que la fémina del equipo había ingresado a la aldea. Inuzuka se había comenzado a poner nervioso. Sus castaños viajaban de vez en cuando en dirección a la entrada; cada segundo que pasaba lo hacía sentir más y más impaciente. Miró a Akamaru el cual se mantenía a su lado con sus orejas gachas y algo más inquieto de lo normal, al parecer estaba preocupado por lo mismo.

Sintió la penetrante mirada azulina posada en él. Rodó los ojos. El rubio no había dejado de fastidiarlo desde que su compañera se había marchado, y a pesar de que se había quedado callado por largos veinte minutos, se entretuvo observándolo con insistencia hasta que su paciencia culminó. Así que con aburrimiento, y claro hastío, dirigió su atención hacia el Uzumaki.

Apenas sus ojos se encontraron, el rubio estrechó sus ojos, como si intentase escudriñar lo que pasaba por su mente, claramente sin éxito-… ya va, ¿qué se traen ustedes dos?

Kiba bufó-nada… ¿por qué sigues con eso?

-¡Es que me parece extraño, dattebayo! ¡Ya ha pasado media hora y seguimos aquí paradotes como idiotas cuando debemos terminar la misión!

-cálmate ¿quieres?...-fingió un bostezo perezoso mientra se estiraba, ignorando como lo fulminaba con la mirada-… además llegamos en buen tiempo…

Naruto abrió la boca para reclamar pero las palabras murieron en su garganta al ver a lo lejos la figura de Hinata. Una amplia sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, sintiendo verdadero alivio al verla por fin regresar a su lado. Por su parte, ella caminaba cabizbaja, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Lo sucedido en la aldea la perturbó demasiado; es que no podía ser… estaba segura haber visto aquella cabellera rosa y aspirado ese aroma tan característico de la Haruno. Los tres intercambiaron miradas al reparar que su compañera llegaba con una expresión de total desconcierto y más pálida de lo normal.

-¡Hinata-chan!...- la vieron pegar un brinco; aquel grito le sacó de sus pensamientos al instante. Cuando reparó en la preocupada mirada de su equipo solo pudo esbozar una suave y forzada sonrisa, en un vano intento por disimular su estado. Naruto no tardó en reaccionar. Se incorporó de un salto y llegó hasta ella sujetándola por los hombros-… ¿Estás bien?-la chica asintió

-s-sí… es que… yo creí…-sus perlas se encontraron con su mirada. Podía ver la preocupación reflejado en esos orbes azulinos y aquello la hizo reaccionar. Negó levemente mientras se sujetaba de sus antebrazos, logrando sonreír con calidez que consiguió relajar las facciones de su amado Uzumaki-… creo que… me confundí… no es nada…

Kiba y abúrame observaron la escena sin perderse detalle. A pesar de que la chica había conseguido convencer al rubio, ellos no se dejaron engañar. Por la actitud de su compañera podían apostar que estaba confundida y… bastante asustada. Una sensación de aprensión se instaló en su pecho pues a ninguno le cabía duda…

… la chica había visto a un fantasma… a un fantasma de cabellos rosas y mirada jade…

/-/-/-/

Hola! Como se encuentran hoy?

Espero que increible! :D

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de mi historia, espero que sea de su agrado…

Muchisimas gracias a quienes se han dado el tiempo de comentar mi historia:

**Onelei, **aquí se ha revelado que es lo que ha inquietado a Kiba, jojojo, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado

**Aidil, **jajaja me alegro que hayas disfrutado los pequeños momentos sasusaku entre esta parejita de orgullosos y obstinados XD jajaja… y también te agradezco el tiempo que te has dado en leer y comentar mi historia… ojala que el capitulo te guste!

**Asukasoad… **si! Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Me costo mucho retomarla, pues me he atrasado bastante con el manga, pero… aquí esta! y respecto a Sakura está en Huelga, tambien he estado escribiendo algunos capitulos en borrador, así que lo más probable es que actualice en cualquier minuto. Te agradezco de corazon que hayas retomado mi historia!

Y obvio, que también agradezco a todos los que han agregado a sus favoritos y las alertas de actualizacion!

Bueno, sin más que decir…

Les dejo un beso gigante!

Cariños y nos vemos pronto!

Se despide afectuosamente

_NinfaOscura_


	11. Reencuentro

**La Promesa de una Sacerdotisa**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-"_PeNsAmIeNtOs…"_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_/-/-/-/_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/-/

**Capítulo X: Reencuentro**

"_En el mundo Ninja, aquellos que desobedecen las órdenes son llamados escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria"_

Un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió a penas esa frase llegó a su memoria. No podía evitarlo… dicha se había vuelto un símbolo de guerra, que le daba fuerzas para sobrellevar su solitaria vida. Le recordaba a quien alguna vez fue su mayor y único amigo, le hacia pensar en quienes fueron su equipo en su adolescencia, pero principalmente le hacía darse cuenta de que, a pesar de las grandes heridas- no solo físicas sino que también emocionales- él seguía con vida…

Fue por eso que con el tiempo intentó que aquella frase fuese una ley, una de las principales reglas que rigiesen su existencia y más que todo, su corazón. Pero ahora, cada vez que la recordaba, cada vez que era citada por algún recoveco de su mente o que aparecía fugazmente cuando contemplaba las antiguas fotografías -que descansaban sobre su buro- cuando estaba en la soledad de su departamento, no solo pensaba en su antiguo equipo… sino que también en _ellos_. En ese trío de chiquillos ególatras, inmaduros y egoístas que alguna vez llegaron a sus manos y que él pensó no serían diferentes a la sarta de renacuajos que alguna vez tuvo que evaluar. Pero el destino le demostró lo contrario. Ellos, esos niñitos tan distintos pero tan iguales a la vez, no eran como los otros gennins que habían pasado por su prueba… se lo demostraron ese día, se ganaron su respeto… y ese fue el motivo por el cual fue capaz de transmitirles su mayor tesoro… las palabras de Obito.

-Sempai…-llamó una voz a su lado, obligándolo a detener su carrera. Su único ojo visible se dirigió hasta su acompañante, quien con dificultad llegaba a su lado-… Sempai, detengámonos un momento por favor…

El jounnin lo meditó algunos segundos, y pronto sonrió bajo su mascara-… claro…-dijo con su habitual tono despreocupado, causando un suspiro de alivio en su acompañante, que a pesar de su arduo entrenamiento Anbu, no daba más de cansancio. Solo alcanzó a sentarse, cuando Kakashi volvió a hablar-…suficiente, tenemos que continuar

-¡¿QUE?!

No le dio más tiempo de reclamar ya que antes de poder decir algo, la silueta del Ninja-copy había desaparecido a una velocidad abismal. Yamato parpadeó en su lugar y dejó caer su cabeza derrotado. Bueno, al menos había logrado recuperar un poco el aliento, lo suficiente como para poder respirar sin jadear demasiado. Se levantó de un salto y se dispuso a seguir a su líder antes de que este tomase una delantera considerable.

Por su lado, el peliblanco continuaba su carrera sin un atisbo de cansancio. Sentía que por su sangre corría la adrenalina que le proporcionaban aquellas antiguas palabras cada vez que llegaban a su mente, dándole el combustible para continuar. Por eso estaba allí. Por eso no rechistó ante las ordenes de su Hokage, a pesar de lo maratónico e imposible que resultase cumplir con el límite de tiempo impuesto para poder llegar hasta su objetivo… porque esta vez iba a ser diferente.

Ya una vez Kakashi Hatake había sido escoria… pero ahora… ahora eso no se volvería a repetir.

/-/-/-/

Sus fríos e impenetrables ojos carbones se mantenían fijos en el gran ventanal de esa sosa habitación. Observaba con total aburrimiento la rutinaria vida que se desenvolvía en esa sosa aldea. Sus onix se enfocaban de vez en cuando en el rostro de algunas personas que pasaban cerca de la hostería, pudiendo ver las amplias y sinceras sonrisas de quienes se pasaban yendo de allá para acá, acarreando grandes bolsas de mercadería o herramientas.

Inevitablemente esa imagen se le hizo familiar.

Quizás fue la rutina del lugar o la felicidad en el rostro de quienes vivían en esa humilde villa que lo llevó a rememorar su tierra natal. Que recordó la siempre apacible _Konoha. _Pero sabía que era por mera sugestión… ya antes había contemplado escenas parecidas y jamás había llegado a ese estúpido recuerdo… sabía que la principal causante de aquello, era Sakura.

Algo ocultaba. Lo supo desde que vio esa capa de oscuridad y melancolía en los que alguna vez fueron unos vitales y puramente felices ojos jades, pero no le dio importancia… hasta ahora. No podía dejar de cuestionarse qué habría pasado en esa aldea… qué fue lo que le sucedió a la Sakura de antaño, a esa niñita mimada y caprichosa que corría detrás de él demandando su atención. Gruñó. Todo era muy confuso, pues ni su historia no estaba lo suficientemente clara como para comenzar a hilar alguna teoría convincente. Eso lo inquietaba sin saber exactamente el motivo… tal vez era el hecho de que jamás pensó que se volvería a encontrar con ella… al fin de cuentas no tenía ni la más mínima intención de regresar a Konoha, al menos no por ahora. Aunque una parte de él intuía que tal vez era que nunca había surcado por su mente la posibilidad de que ella pudiese correr peligro, tampoco era algo que le interesara mayormente, pero una parte de él cuando la abandonó aquella noche en esa banca, tenía la certeza de que estaría bien bajo el alero de su aldea. Era lo esperado… _así debía ser… _

Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Chasqueó la lengua exasperado ante el hilo de sus pensamientos. No era la primera vez que esa molesta mota rosada se apoderaba de su mente, haciéndolo recordar su tierra natal… pero ahora no hacía más que inquietarse por su pasado. Bufó mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos, tratando de despejar un poco el remolino de ideas que se aconchaban en su cabeza, causándole migraña. De inmediato el dije de dragón rozó su sien, haciéndole caer en cuenta por primera vez de algo crucial… lo estaba conservando. Sus ojos evaluaron el amuleto desinteresadamente recordando el momento en que ella se lo había colocado; la forma en que ella había sujetado su mano y luego como, sin darle la cara pero con gran convicción, le pedía que tuviese cuidado, había logrado que minutos antes de iniciar su pelea, se estremeciese por una extraña sensación de calor y nostalgia anidándose en su pecho. No tenía la certeza de lo que había sucedido realmente… pero una parte de él le decía que dicho amuleto logró su propósito, sobretodo luego de oír las maldiciones de su compañera ante lo dificultoso que se le había hecho regenerar sus costillas. Sonrió socarrón, recordando el rostro de la chica mientras se dedicaba a curarlo con cuidado, sin dejar que nada ni nadie la desconcentrase pues solo estaba enfocada en curarlo a él. En esos momentos ella tenía ojos _solo para él._

Una voz interna le llamó la atención al reparar en el hilo de sus pensamientos. Negó levemente y volvió a concentrarse en la ventana tratando de distraerse y olvidarse de esa molesta mujer. No debía dejarse influenciar por esas tonterías… mucho menos ahora que estaba esa estela de desconfianza que solo aumentaba por el estúpido afán de Sakura por guardar silencio.

Ella ocultaba algo importante… y debía averiguar que es… no porque le importase, no porque quisiese tener un vínculo más íntimo ni más cercano con ella, sino todo lo contrario… solo era _curiosidad, _simple curiosidadde ver hasta qué punto su secreto pudiese perjudicar sus planes…

Hasta el momento, ya tenía algo muy en contra, pues si alguien de Konoha o incluso de Suna llegase a verla junto a él, pues estaba seguro que toda esa tranquilidad de la cual gozó por tres largos años se iría a la mierda, porque nuevamente los de la hoja le estarían pisando los talones.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe. Estrechó los ojos y volteó segundos antes de que la puerta se abriese. Tres pares de ojos lo observaban con algo de preocupación… solo tres pares de ojos, donde el jade no se vislumbraba. Frunció el ceño, pero lo pasó por alto al ver la seriedad de su equipo.

-Sasuke-kun, debemos irnos ahora…-espetó la mujer, con un claro dejo de temor

Uchiha pasó su mirada en los tres miembros de Hebi, tratando de intuir el porqué de su inquietud-… ¿Qué sucede?

-Konoha…-fue la lacónica respuesta del Ex Ninja de la niebla, logrando que su líder afilara su oscura mirada. Sus temores se estaban concretando.

-¿Dónde?

-Justo a las afueras de la aldea…-continuó Juugo-… mis aves me lo acaban de decir…-el hombre le sostuvo la mirada, afirmándole con sus ojos que no había rastro de mentira en sus palabras-… llevan ahí como media hora, al parecer están haciendo tiempo antes de ingresar a la aldea…

Guardaron silencio a la espera de su reacción. Sasuke se mantuvo quieto en su sitio, con su mirada clavada en su equipo mientras su mente trabaja a mil por hora en esos intantes. Ya después de algunos segundos, el nombre de la única integrante que no estaba allí se acaparó de sus pensamientos.

-Bien…-dijo, caminando hasta la salida, dispuesto a buscar a la chica

Suigetsu sonrió burlón al darse cuenta de sus intenciones-Si buscas a Sakura-chan, no la vas a encontrar…

-¿Qué?...-siseó deteniendo sus pasos de golpe, ladeando apenas el rostro para encontrarse con sus afilados dientes

-Fuimos a buscarla para darle también la noticia, pero no se encuentra en su habitación…-hizo una pausa, esperando a que su líder dijese algo, al ver que no pasaba decidió continuar-… incluso pensamos que estaría contigo pero dada tu reacción parece que nos equivocamos…

De inmediato el vengador pasó de él. Su atención se dirigió hasta la pelirroja, que se supone era la encargada de vigilar a la chica en todo momento. Ella inevitablemente pegó un brinco por la frialdad de su mirada, captando el furibundo reproche en ella-… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Karin apretó los puños y agachó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada y realmente irritada. Desde el inicio del viaje junto a la ojijade, Sasuke le había dado órdenes estrictas de siempre estar atenta a cualquier movimiento atípico de su parte y ella, fiel a sus órdenes, estaba cumpliendo de maravilla…hasta ahora. No supo cómo, ni cuándo, pero repentinamente el chakra de la chica había desaparecido de su radar, como por arte de magia, como si realmente nunca hubiese existido. Al principio pensó que había sido una equivocación o que ella simplemente había ocultado su chakra, pero aún de haber sido así ella habría podido detectarla. No ella simplemente había desaparecido. Mordió su labio, al punto que logró hacerse una llaga que sangraba apenas. Esa maldita _pelo de chicle_ solo le estaba causando problemas. Luego de algunos segundos, sintiendo su coronilla arder por la penetrante mirada de su líder, levantó un poco la mirada encontrándose con sus ojos, demandantes de una respuesta.

-L-lo siento, Sasuke-kun, pero ella… -se mordió la lengua casi al instante. No, no le convenía decirle aquello, de ser así estaba segura que dejaría de confiar en sus habilidades de rastreo y eso significaría que buscaría algún reemplazo, cosa que no iba a permitir. Agachó la mirada otra vez, incapaz de enfrentarlo-… lo siento, me distraje en los baños termales…

Sasuke frunció el ceño. La incompetencia de Karin solo había aumentado su malhumor. Con Konoha dando vueltas por la aldea y Sakura pérdida quién sabe dónde, su cabeza no podía pensar con claridad.

Ladeó el rostro para observar a su equipo que esperaba expectante alguna orden, la cual estaba más que clara-… recojan sus cosas, nos vamos ahora…

Hebi asintió y se dispuso a obedecer en silencio; el aura de su líder en esos momentos no les dio otra posibilidad. El joven vengador les dio una última mirada y se dispuso a recorrer los pasillos del hostal hasta la salida. Sus pasos eran firmes y seguros, logrando que más de alguna de las empleadas del hostal dejase escapar un suspiro risueño, pero más allá de que su ego se regocijara-porque con los años aprendió a disfrutar en silencio de aquello-comenzó a sentirse más irritado que antes. En esos momentos su cabeza estaba enfocada en encontrar lo antes posible a la mujer causante de sus peores dolores de cabeza. Salió del hostal mientras se acomodaba su capa con la elegancia e imponencia propia de su apellido. No podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tenía que encontrarla lo antes posible y algo le decía que su molesta compañera no estaba lejos porque estúpidamente, confiaba en que ella no se separaría de _él_… a pesar de todo, seguía siendo Sakura…

Aunque no tuvo que buscar demasiado, pues apenas sus ojos se acostumbraron al brillante sol de la tarde, lo primero que vislumbró fue una chillante cabellera rosa. Al parecer sus suposiciones no estaban tan erradas. Sakura se encontraba a escasos metros, apoyada en un árbol cercano mientras sus ojos se mantenían perdidos en un punto indefinido del cielo, ignorando las curiosas y lascivas miradas de quienes pasaban cerca admirando su exótica belleza.

Sasuke se acercó sin despegar sus ojos su silueta, atento a cualquier movimiento que pudiese indicarle que ella pudiese huir de su presencia. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente, captando por fin su atención. Se mantuvieron en silencio, desafiándose con la mirada como si se incitaran, en un duelo mudo, a ser el primero en hablar y romper ese tenso e incómodo momento.

Y por primera vez, él se dejó ganar pero bajo la justificación de que no había tiempo para tonterías-… ¿Dónde estabas?

Sakura entornó los ojos ante su tono de voz arisco y prepotente.-Aproveché de comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para el viaje…-respondió, esbozando una sonrisa irónica al ver la incredulidad en los carbones de su acompañante. Sí, admitía que eso era en parte una mentira. Luego de pensárselo un poco, decidió confesarle la verdad… no estaba en condiciones como para seguir jugando con la paciencia de Uchiha. Aspiró aire y lo dejó escapar en un suspiro cansado y resignado-…para ser franca quería alejarme de ti…-el azabache arqueó una ceja por su respuesta; eso no se lo esperaba pero curiosamente le resultó más creíble que lo primero. La vio hacer una mueca, que no llegó a ser una sonrisa. Era un gesto que últimamente se le hacía muy habitual-… tu chakra se vuelve realmente denso cuando te enfureces, es asfixiante…

Sasuke cerró los ojos y su labio se curvó ladinamente-... ya veo…

Regresaron al incómodo silencio de antes, ignorando las impertinentes miradas y comentarios de los que transitaban por allí; al parecer, la aldea no estaba muy acostumbrada a recibir forasteros, aunque en el fondo Sasuke sabía que quien captaba toda la atención era ella. Sakura carraspeó, dejando que su cuerpo se apoyara perezosamente en el tronco del árbol donde yacía esperando desde hace un rato. Desvió su atención otra vez al cielo, intentando evitar la penetrante mirada oscura del vengador… admitía que después de lo ocurrido, se sentía algo intimidada con su presencia. Comenzó a impacientarse, a pesar de que solo habían pasado un par de minutos… así que esta vez, fue ella quien decidió hablar.

-¿Ya nos vamos?

Sasuke le entregó una cuidadosa mirada antes de responder-Konoha está aquí…-soltó boca jarro

Los ojos jades buscaron los suyos al instante, ensanchados por la sorpresa. La chica había palidecido por completo y su expresión de incomodidad había sido reemplazada por claro desconcierto y terror- ¿Qu-qué…?

El azabache no volvió a repetir sus palabras, estaba interesado en evaluarla con detalle, sin perder su característica neutralidad, claro está. Apreció como lentamente su rostro se reponía de la impresión, regresando a su habitual careta de fingida tranquilidad. Pero si había algo que Sakura no sabía hacer, era ocultar sus emociones… ella era un ejemplo claro de que los ojos eran la ventana al alma de una persona. A través de una sola mirada, Sasuke sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Tenía miedo, demasiado a decir verdad. Sus ojos temblaban y una gruesa capa de incertidumbre y tristeza había borrado el poco brillo que dichos poseían.

Alzó la barbilla, sin dejar de escudriñarla con la mirada en busca de alguna señal que indicase que eso solo era un mero teatro distractor; dadas las circunstancias, podía ser que ella sí estuviese enterada de que ellos andaban rondando por allí, aunque ciertamente sabía que eso era imposible… luego de haber visto sus ojos, no podía dudar de que ella desconocía esa información.

-Por tu reacción, puedo suponer que no te esperabas esto, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no…-siseó ella, enfrentando su mirada, señal de que ella no mentía-… he estado evitando que Konoha sepa de mi por todos estos años…-inconscientemente comenzó a morderse el labio inferior- tal como él recordaba. Ese gesto solo lo hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa. Sakura podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba mientras sus puños se apretaban con extremada fuerza-… no puedo permitir que me descubran…-hizo una pausa, posando su mirada suplicante en los ónix que se mantenían indiferentes ante sus súplicas-…Sasuke, ellos no pueden saberlo…

Con cada palabra que escapaba de sus labios, eran más evidentes los espasmos de su cuerpo, haciéndola ver como una chiquilla indefensa… cosa que él sabía que no era. Eso solo aumentaba su curiosidad, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió en Konoha?

Tenía que averiguarlo, tenía que saber la verdad, cada detalle, por más ínfimo que fuese. Tenía que descubrirlo.

Sakura agachó la cabeza, llevando una de sus manos hasta la altura de su pecho, apresando con fuerza aquel collar que descansaba sobre su pecho. El azabache miró su acción con aburrimiento, comenzando a fastidiarse al ver aquella postura tan desvalida por parte de la Haruno. Exhaló largamente por la nariz al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. No era tiempo para seguir rumiando en lo mismo, ya tendría oportunidad de hacer que la molestia hablase, aunque fuese por las malas y de una maldita vez saciase su curiosidad. Con esa idea en mente, acortó la distancia entre ellos y dirigió sus manos hasta la capucha de la chica. Los jades buscaron sus ojos con un cierto dejo de desconcierto, sobre todo cuando sintió que él le acomodaba la pesada tela sobre la cabeza.

-¿Qué…?

-Tu cabello llama mucho la atención y lo último que quiero es que Konoha nos esté pisando los talones por tu descuido, …

Tardó un poco en salir de su estupor. La chica rodó los ojos e ironizó una sonrisa-… Y yo que pensé que estabas tratando de ser amable…

Sasuke la miró indiferente, aunque ella notó que sus ojos ya no estaban bañados con tanta frialdad que antes-Pensaste mal... –dijo lacónicamente antes de voltear a ver a su equipo que había contemplado la escena a medias-… ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí, larguémonos antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia…-Hebi asintió

Sasuke fue el primero en desaparecer de allí, seguido por Suigetsu y terciado por Sakura.

Cuando esos tres estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Karin detuvo a Juugo antes de que este pudiese seguirlos. El grandulón la miró con curiosidad-… ¿qué pasa?

-Necesito que tus aves hagan algo por mi…-de entre su capa, sacó las viejas y maltrechas ropas de Uchiha-… según lo que me dijiste, uno de ellos tiene un perro, ¿no es verdad?

De allí no tuvo que explicar más nada, él había captado su plan.

/-/-/-/

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Naruto Uzumaki, era su gran imposibilidad de mantenerse quieto en un punto fijo por más de cinco minutos. Era un mal que cargaba desde pequeño, siempre fue igual, eso nunca cambio. Así fue en la academia, en los entrenamientos, en las misiones e incluso cuando acompañaba a Gaara a sus reuniones como Kazekage… y ésta vez, no era la excepción. Iba de allá para acá, soltando uno que otro irritado "Dattebayo" o algún comentario en contra del chico Inuzuka. Pero había algo raro y particular en todo ese estado de nerviosismo… esta vez tenía otro motor, que hasta el momento le era desconocido. Sabía que no se debía al comportamiento atípico de los hombres de su equipo. Tampoco era porque Hinata estuviese cerca, entregándole sus conciliadoras sonrisas cada vez que su irritación estaba a portas de desbordarse. Ni mucho menos era porque quisiese terminar la misión- aunque admitía que luego de estar treinta minutos a las afueras de la villa donde debía concluir con dicha, cualquier estaría desesperado y nervioso igual que él. No, su ansiedad distaba mucho de ir por esas tres opciones. Era otra cosa… un extraño presentimiento, era como si supiese que algo debía pasar…

Hinata observó como el rubio fruncía el ceño y mordía su pulgar, como si estuviese molesto por algo. Eso solo la inquietó más de lo que estaba. Toda la situación, la impresión de haberse _imaginado _ver a Sakura y la ansiedad del Uzumaki la estaba angustiando.

-Na-Naruto-kun…-llamó suave, pero aún logró que el chico se sobresaltase. Sus azulinos la miraron con curiosidad, haciéndola sonrojar al instante-… ¿Es-estás bien?

-¿eh?...-el chico luego de un rato desvió su mirada, aún algo absorto en sus pensamientos-Sí… creo…es que… -lo pensó algunos segundos y luego negó levemente. No, definitivamente él estaba ansioso por la misión, eso era todo. Volvió a buscar sus ojos y esbozó una amplia sonrisa-… no es nada, olvídalo Hinata-chan…-la chica asintió, no muy convencida de sus palabras

Kiba los observaba desde lejos, intentando contener los gruñidos que escapaban involuntariamente por su garganta, sobre todo cuando su compañera se sonrojaba por algún comentario galante del ojiazul. Bufó y desvió la mirada. No era hora para distraerse con eso. Repentinamente su nariz alcanzó a percibir un olor conocido… el aroma de Uchiha. Frunció el ceño al instante y miró a Akamaru el cual se incorporó de un salto y olisqueando el aire, al parecer había percibido lo mismo que él. El perro ladró, como si estuviese anunciando algo, captando la atención de su equipo.

-Akamaru… ¿está bien, Kiba-kun?

Inuzuka arrugó la nariz, resoplando con fuerza, como si el aire se le hiciese desagradable-…Sí…-respondió con brusquedad, mirando a Shino de soslayo-… solo que hay _un olor desagradable _que se ha dispersado en el aire, es todo…-esperó que aquello fuese suficiente para que Aburame entendiese sus palabras. En respuesta Shino asintió de manera casi imperceptible

Naruto se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando con la chica, animosamente pero pasados los minutos, ya no podía seguir ignorando la situación. Se removió aún más intranquilo que antes en su lugar y decidido le lanzó una irritada mirada al _chico perro. _

-Kiba ¿hasta cuándo tienes planeado descansar, dattebayo?

El castaño volvió a olisquear el aire con disimulo, asegurándose de que su nariz no lo engañaba. Hizo una mueca y se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas en el proceso-… tienes razón, lo mejor es que acabemos esta misión ahora, ¿no crees Shino?

Aburame entendió al instante. Uchiha había abandonado la aldea. En silencio comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la aldea seguido de cerca por el Inuzuka, dejando atrás a la pareja que los observaba extrañados por su comportamiento.

-Esos dos ocultan algo…-susurró Uzumaki, aumentando esa desagradable sensación en su pecho

-Creo… creo que tienes razón… Naruto-kun…-apoyó la chica luego de algunos segundos en silencio, donde decidieron observar como los dos chicos se adelantaban un poco. Intercambiaron una breve mirada y luego intercambiaron una resignada sonrisa

-¡¿Qué pasa Uzumaki?! ¡¿No que tenias prisa?!-ladró la ronca voz de Kiba, crispándole los nervios

-es un perro sarnoso, dattebayo… -Hinata ahogó una suave carcajada con una de sus manos, causando que el ojiazul sonriera esta vez con calidez, olvidando su malhumor cuando sus miradas se encontraron otra vez-… vamos, Hinata-chan…-el chico sujetó su mano mientras ella asentía con las mejillas arreboladas, dejándose llevar por su firme contacto

Kiba gruñó por lo bajo ante la escena y se dispuso a alcanzar a Shino que ya estaba esperándolos en la entrada, pero antes de llegar se detuvo. Miró tras su espalda y sonrió de medio lado-…como siempre llegando tarde, eh…-dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la pareja lo escuchase

-¿Eh? ¿Quién llegó?

Como respuesta, hubo un sonoro puff y una pantalla de humo les obstruyó la vista. Al disiparse lentamente fue apareciendo la imagen de Kakashi, quien como era habitual, sonreía despreocupadamente bajo su máscara.

-¡Yoh!...-saludó, alzando una mano con afabilidad

-¡Kakashi-sensei!...-chilló el rubio mientras se acercaba a él, sin soltar la mano de Hyuga. El jounnin fijó su atención en ellos observándolos con curiosidad ¿Desde cuándo la tímida Hinata Hyuga, no se desmayaba por la presencia de Naruto?-… ¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó su ex alumno con clara curiosidad, sin reparar en el abochornado rostro de la peliazul que había ocultado su rostro bajo el cuello de su capa, ante la picarona mirada del jounnin.

Kakashi rodó su único ojo visible. Ya era hora de comenzar la actuación-Tsunade-sama me mandó. Dijo que quería asegurarse de que cumplirías la misión con éxito…

-¡¿Qué-qué?!...-gruñó frunciendo el ceño-… maldita vieja senil, dattebayo…-masculló entre dientes, sin poder evitar imaginar la burlona cara de la mujer.

Suspiró resignado, ¿ya qué? No sacaba nada con enojarse, sin embargo…

Les entregó una fugaz mirada a los hombres de su equipo no pudiendo contener una sonrisa zorruna que los hizo arquear una ceja, sobre todo al reparar en la malicia de la misma.

-Bueno, de ser así aprovecho para informarle que ese par de allá nos ha retrasado bastante, dattebayo…-acusó, igual que un infante caprichoso

Kakashi alzó una ceja-¿eh? No me digas…-miró a los chicos, fingiendo cierta sorpresa-… esperen aquí, ahora hablaré con ellos al respecto…-la pareja asintió, observando como el sujeto en cuestión se acercaba hasta el resto de su equipo, los cuales estaban esperándolo algo más apartados de donde se encontraban. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado, dejó escapar un suspiro-Lamento la tardanza, intenté llegar lo antes posible…

-Descuida, eso es lo de menos ahora…-expresó el Aburame intercambiando una mirada con su acompañante

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Al parecer Sasuke sabe que estamos aquí… intenta distraernos, su olor se dispersa por diferentes direcciones… -respondió Inuzuka, alzando un poco la barbilla para continuar olisqueando el aire

El jounnin entrecerró los ojos, sin atreverse a preguntar del todo-… ¿y _ella_?

Kiba frunció el ceño, sobre todo al recordar las noticias que habían recibido horas atrás-… ¡Feh! El idiota al parecer se olvidó de ese detalle… -sonrió burlón, pues su descuido era propio de un chiste de mal gusto. Al parecer los Uchiha no eran tan inteligentes como se decía-… su aroma se ha ido al noreste…

-¿Entonces supones que Sasuke se ha ido hacia esa dirección?

-Definitivamente…

Hubo un breve silencio, donde la tensión era palpable e incómoda. Kakashi fue quien lo quebrantó- ¿Le han dicho algo a Naruto…?

Aburame negó de inmediato-… Hemos tratado de mantenerlo a raya, pero ha sido difícil…

-Uzumaki ya no es tan estúpido como antes…-bufó, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo ladinamente

-En eso tienes razón, Kiba…

Los tres jounnin alzaron la vista estupefactos. Una melena rubia se balanceaba sobre sus cabezas en una rama que reposaba encima de ellos. Los azulinos los escudriñaban con detenimiento, con gran seriedad, sin perderse detalle de sus expresiones atónitas. Sí, en Suna él había hecho de todo, menos perder el tiempo…y como fruto de su esfuerzo, ninguno había reparado en su presencia, así que al menos había consiguió averiguar lo suficiente.

Se dejó caer justo en medio de ellos, dirigiendo su mirada principalmente a su antiguo sensei, el cual la devolvió con tranquilidad, a pesar de estar maldiciendo internamente su descuido; admitía de que a pesar de estar consciente de que el chico ante sus ojos era un shinobi bastante hábil, a veces se le olvidaba y seguía viéndolo como ese niñito descuidado y torpe que alguna vez estuvo bajo su cargo. De inmediato apareció Hinata para integrarse al grupo y enterarse de lo sucedido. La seriedad de sus compañeros y la evidente irritación de Uzumaki en esos momentos, solo le indicaba que algo malo estaba por suceder.

-¿Escuchaste todo…?-preguntó el hombre

-Lo primordial…-respondió escueto, mientras sus azulinos se achicaban sin desviarse del único ojo del peliplateado-… así que, Sasuke estaba en la aldea… por eso está aquí...-afirmó, obteniendo silencio como respuesta. Luego sus ojos buscaron a sus otros dos compañeros- Por eso armaron todo este absurdo show…

-Lamento no habértelo dicho…-dijo Shino-… pero por el bien de la misión, me vi en la obligación de que no te enteraras…

El rubio agachó la mirada. Bien, podía entender esa estúpida excusa… y el averiguar el trasfondo de todo ese teatro debería tranquilizarlo, pero no fue así…

¿Acaso era eso que lo hacía sentir tan ansioso? ¿Estaba presintiendo que su antiguo compañero estaba dando vueltas por esas tierras? ¿Realmente era eso?

No, sabía que no era eso. Había algo más…aparte, ¿por qué sus compañeros estaban actuando tan extraño? Se veían nerviosos, incluso el hecho de que su antiguo sensei estuviese allí implicaba que había algo de mayor peso detrás de todo aquello, algo que no querían decirle…

Después de varios minutos en silencio, decidió esbozar una sonrisa, centrando su mirada en Hatake, quien ya intuía sus palabras-Necesito hablar con él…

-¿De qué?...-interrogó el Inuzuka con clara aprensión. Quizás era el que menos debía preocuparse, pero resultaba ser que era el más involucrado en su afán por evitar aquello. Eso solo aumentaba las sospechas de Naruto

-Pues es claro…-hizo una pausa, encogiéndose de hombros-… yo le prometí a Sakura-chan que haría lo que fuese necesario para que Sasuke vuelva a su villa…-el rostro de Kiba se crispó por breves segundos; ahí estaba esa jodida promesa-… y eso es lo que haré, 'ttebayo…

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese contra rebatirle, la presencia de otra persona captó su atención. Un hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada profundamente oscura se dejaba caer cerca, con un claro semblante de cansancio. Se relajaron al ver que sobre su frente descansaba una bandada de la hoja, y de inmediato intuyeron que venía con Kakashi.

Yamato exhaló grandes bocanadas de aire, sin poder ocultar su agitación-… Sempai…-llamó con voz gutural, que estremeció a los más jóvenes

-¡eh, Yamato! Te demoraste más de lo que pensé…-dijo Hatake con su tono despreocupado, a pesar de la tensión del ambiente

El hombre achicó los ojos, sin dejar de jadear. Esta vez le costaba más recuperar el aliento-… es difícil seguirle el paso si va como alma que lleva el diablo…-masculló entre dientes, fulminando a su sempai con la mirada

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

El hombre forzó una sonrisa-No, nada Sempai…

-¿Y éste quién es?...-preguntó el rubio luego de un rato, mirándolo con desconfianza e impacientándose por todo ese cuchicheo inútil

-Él es Yamato, pero no es importante que sepas más, por ahora…-el aludido lo miró ofendido

-Bien, porque ya hemos estado perdiendo mucho tiempo, 'ttebayo…

-¿A qué te refieres, Uzumaki?...-Naruto sonrió, respondiéndole de inmediato-… ¡¿En serio pretendes hacerlo?!

-Pues claro, pulgoso… es una promesa que debo cumplir…

/-/-/-/

Llevaban un tiempo de recorrido, intentando alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquellos terrenos. Iban en un tenso silencio, pero muy diferente a los que estaban acostumbrados a sobrellevar. Hebi, que iba más atrás de quienes lideraban la _huída,_ iban entregando fugaces miradas a la pareja que ignoraba su curiosidad, sobre todo al captar que entre ellos había un aura extraña, sumado al hecho de que parecían estar más apresurados de lo normal…

Karin detuvo su carrera abruptamente y miró tras su espalda-¡Sasuke-kun!...-gritó, logrando que éste parara brusco, varios metros más lejos

-¿Qué sucede?

-Los de Konoha se han dispersado...-le comunicó, frunciendo el ceño la percatarse de otro detalle-…_no recordaba que fuesen tantos_…-hizo un par de sellos para agudizar su percepción. Luego de algunos instantes miró al Uchiha-… al parecer tienen perros Ninjas…

Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron una rápida mirada, ambos sabían de quien se trataba-_Kakashi_…-pensaron al unísono

Haruno se removió inquieta. Eso se estaba complicando más de lo que pensaba-¿Están cerca de nosotros?-cuestionó, adelantándose a su líder, sin poder disimular su nerviosismo

La kunoichi de Hebi miró tras su espalda-No, pero…

-Entonces no tenemos de qué preocuparnos… ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?...-dijo el espadachín, dando pie para que ella bajase un poco sus defensas

Ella sonrió burlona-… Sí. Al parecer Karin logró despistarlos…-el Uchiha arqueó una ceja-… ¿qué, no la viste? Uso tu ropa para dispersar tu olor en el ambiente…

Suigetsu soltó una sonora carcajada mientras la pelirroja enrojecía hasta las orejas al verse descubierta-… bueno en algo que sirvan tus perversiones, zanahoria…

-¡Cállate imbécil…!

Sakura rió por lo bajo palmeando el brazo de Sasuke que la fulminaba con la mirada-… toma mi consejo, si no te cuidas tarde o temprano Karin te violará…

-¡no le digas esas cosas a Sasuke-kun, pelo de chicle!

El azabache gruñó de manera audible, entregándoles una fría mirada a cada uno, acallando su escándalo de raíz-déjense de tonterías…-siseó-… aprovechemos esto para alejarnos lo más posible…

Ninguno rechistó, al fin de cuentas por muy graciosa que hubiese sido la situación, Sasuke dando órdenes con el Sharingan… no era algo difícil de ignorar.

/-/-/-/

Naruto observaba, simulando interés, como su ex sensei invocaba a sus perros ninjas, entre ellos Pakkun. Él también hizo lo suyo, invocó diez clones de sombra y se aseguró que cada uno acompañase a un perro. Se mantuvo con su grupo, escuchando a Kakashi dándoles las respectivas órdenes a sus clones y a los canes, indicándoles direcciones muy contrarias a la que sabía había tomado Sasuke. Porque sí, el siempre torpe Naruto Uzumaki había logrado escuchar lo suficiente sin ser detectado.

_Noreste_… ese era su destino…

Miró a Pakkun y luego intercambió una breve mirada con el clon que lo acompañaría. Este asintió sin que nadie se diese cuenta y en un salto, tanto perros como clones de sombras, desaparecieron.

-Nosotros debemos terminar la misión…-espetó Shino luego de un denso silencio-… hemos retrasado mucho esto, de seguro que ya nos deben estar esperando…

Kakashi asintió, con una tenue sonrisa-Háganlo. Yamato y yo nos quedaremos aquí a esperar noticias…

-bien…-dijeron todos al unísono

Se fueron adentrando a la aldea, dejando atrás al rubio y a los dos hombres. Naruto le dio una larga mirada a su sensei quien le respondió el gesto con una amplia sonrisa paternal. El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a alcanzar a su equipo.

Iba a fingir que no sabía nada… por ahora…

/-/-/-/

Pakkun era el can más fiel de Hatake. Era al primero al cual este acudía cuando tenían alguna misión importante, y era el que pasaba más tiempo a su lado… por eso lo conocía como a él mismo. Por ende, había logrado aprender y a distinguir ciertas expresiones que nadie podía vislumbrar con claridad, por la oscura mascara que cubría su rostro la mayor parte del tiempo. Había aprendido a mirarlo, y a prescindir de utilizar su nariz para captar sus aromas en un intento por detectar su estado anímico… y esta vez, no iba a ser la excepción.

Cuando captó la presencia de esa ligera arruguita que se formaba en su nariz, se dio cuenta que la situación no estaba bien. Algo lo estaba inquietando, en muy mal término. Bufó un ladrido cansado. Luego tendría tiempo para preguntar, ahora debía enfocarse en seguir el aroma de ese niñato malagradecido, que aún resultaba ser un dolor de cabeza para Konoha.

El perro se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que el clon que lo seguía, se detenía tras él. Pakkun lo miro curioso-¿Qué? ¿No quieres encontrar a Sasuke?

-Sí, pero no por ese camino…-el can lo miró con extrañeza-…vamos al noreste Pakkun…

-¿eh? Pero Kakashi nos dijo que recorriéramos este camino…

Naruto sonrió-pues yo te digo que tomemos el lado contrario…-sentenció, haciendo que el perro frunciese el ceño con desconfianza

-bien…

¿Qué más daba? Sabía que como siempre ese chiquillo se alcanzaría a escabullir…

/-/-/-/

Un gruñido escapó de los labios de la pelirroja de Hebi. Karin frunció el ceño y volvió a detenerse, sin poder evitar dirigir su atención tras su espalda. ¡¿Qué les había dado a los de Konoha por seguirles, ahora?!

Suigetsu fue el primero en notar su distracción-¿Qué pasa, bruja?

-Uno de ellos se aproxima…-respondió, ignorando el sobrenombre a duras penas

Juugo arrugó el ceño-¿Solo es uno?

-Sí y lo acompaña un perro…

A pesar de la distancia en que se encontraban, la pareja alcanzó a oírla. Sakura le entregó una aprensiva mirada al azabache, que continuaba con su mirada puesta al frente-¿Será Kiba?

-Puede ser…si es así, no será mayor problema…-la chica asintió en silencio. Por mucho que le costase admitirlo, pero sabía que el joven Inuzuka no tenía oportunidad contra el prodigioso Uchiha

-No sacamos nada que Karin oculte nuestro chakra entonces…-dijo Suigetsu, comenzando a inquietarse. Sin saber porque estaba comenzando a contagiarse con el nerviosismo de la pareja-¿Qué hacemos, jefe?

Sasuke lo miró neutral-Continuar, y solo si es necesario yo me encargaré de él…

Sakura se removió inquieta y estrechó sus ojos con cierto temor-… espero que eso signifique que solo lo dejarás inconsciente…

Uchiha rodó los ojos-…vámonos…

/-/-/-/

Su sensible nariz se alzó un poco. Olisqueó el aire, sintiéndose muy confundido, pues en su mente algo comenzó a gritar… había logrado distinguir un aroma muy familiar, pero ¿de dónde? ¡Ah, su shampo! Sí, era el mismo que usaba ahora. Extraño a decir verdad, porque por lo que él podía recordar ese tipo de aromas no iban con la agria personalidad del arisco Sasuke Uchiha. Puso más atención a los aromas que rodeaban al sujeto en cuestión. Sí, podía identificarlo a él junto a tres hombres más y al parecer dos féminas. Una de ellas olía a vainilla. Hizo una mueca… ese aroma no le agradaba nada, la vainilla le daba unos estornudos terribles; mientras que el otro aroma era un poco más sutil, ¿a que olía? ¡Cerezos, claro! Y ese aroma era el que se compenetraba al de su shampo…

-_vaya, hacía años que no sentía esa combinación. A la última persona que le sentí ese aroma fue a esa chiquilla…-_Arrugó la nariz, deteniendo su carrera de golpe, totalmente desconcertado-…_Sakura…_

Ahora entendía todo. El nerviosismo del ambiente antes de marchar, la aprensión de Kakashi, el hecho de que los haya mandado a una dirección totalmente lejana a la que estaban recorriendo con el hiperactivo rubio…

Naruto también detuvo se carrera al ver que el animal se quedaba petrificado, sin razón aparente-¿Qué pasa?

El perro lo miró cauteloso, algo nervioso. Pudo intuir que el chico e cuestión era ajeno a esa _información_-…nada, mi nariz percibió un olor conocido pero…-forzó una sonrisa y dando un par de saltos, se colocó a su lado-… no creo que sea algo de importancia, descuida…

Naruto arqueó una ceja, pero no le dio más importancia-… ¿Han cambiado de dirección…?

-no, pero se alejan más rápido que antes. Parece que se han dado cuenta de que los seguimos…

El chico asintió. No era para menos, se trataba de Sasuke de todos modos. Sonrió ladinamente y con confianza-… entonces tendremos que adelantarlos…-susurró mientras se dejaba caer al suelo

Pakkun no tardó en incorporarse. Se sentó y le entregó una curiosa mirada-¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Un truquillo que aprendí en mis años en Suna…-dijo, mientras comenzaba a hacer unos sellos

-Un jutsu de transporte…-bufo el perro colocándose sobre su hombro-… ¿qué gracia tiene?

Naruto dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa zorruna-pues soy un clon, ¿no lo recuerdas Pakkun?

El perro lo miró algo desconcertado. Tenía la mala tendencia a pasar ese detalle por alto. Finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa-…eres hábil chiquillo…

Lo escuchó reír entre dientes por algunos instantes-No se puede pedir más para quien será el próximo Hokage, dattebayo… -hizo un último sello, mirando de reojo al perro ninja-… ¿A qué distancia están?

-a unos siete kilómetros…

-Bien, afírmate, el viaje será algo movido…

Pakkun no supo porqué esas palabras lo inquietaron, pero antes de poder cuestionar, habían desaparecido del lugar acompañados de un sonoro Puff.

/-/-/-/-/

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!...-chilló la mujer, apretando los puños, pero sin detenerse esta vez

-¿qué sucede ahora, cuatro ojos?

Karin gruñó cosas inentendibles entre dientes, tratando de concentrarse en rastrear otra vez ese par de chakras que los perseguía-Esto es extraño, parece que ya no nos sigue pero…-sus palabras murieron en la garganta, cuando otra vez esas dos luces brillantes regresaron a su radar-…ya veo un jutsu de transporte, ¡nos han adelantado…!- comunicó a su líder, haciendo una mueca al darse cuenta de la distancia que los separaba-…está a unos tres kilómetros de distancia...

Sakura miró al Uchiha de reojo, sintiéndose aún más ansiosa que antes-¿Qué haremos Sasuke?

-Tendré que deshacerme de él…-dijo con un tono impersonal que a ella le erizó la piel

-E insisto, por deshacerte… ¿dices que solo lo dejarás inconsciente…? –Sasuke la miró con una ceja arqueada-… ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué te preocupas de eso?...

Ella frunció el ceño- La respuesta es más que obvia… -siseó ofendida, sobre todo al ver que el azabache no cambió su expresión. Eso solo logró que perdiese los estribos. Se detuvo y Uchiha no tardó en imitarla. Los miembros de Hebi también se abstuvieron a continuar, y observaban la escena con total curiosidad, aunque a un par de arboles más atrás-…Sasuke son de Konoha…

-¿Y?

-¡¿Cómo que y…?! ¡Son shinobis de nuestra aldea!

El chico rodó los ojos. Ahí estaba el problema de la pelirrosa. Ella aún no comprendía, o más bien, aún no se resignaba a su realidad.

-Te recuerdo, dadas a las circunstancias en que actualmente nos encontramos, que esa ya no es nuestra aldea, Sakura…

-Pe-pero…-un brillo de dolor surcó la mirada jade al asimilar sus palabras. No podía argumentar en contra de eso

-Además… no sé porque sigues aferrándote a una villa que te sentencio a muerte por una estupidez…-susurró solo para que ella lo escuchase. Por el momento no tenía intenciones de que Hebi se enterase de aquello. La joven lo fulminó con la mirada en son de respuesta. El sonrió de medio lado-… ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-no…-siseó, mostrando en su mirada jade el dolor que aquellas palabras causaban en su corazón

-Eso es bueno…así te será más fácil asimilar que para Konoha tu ya no existes…

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero Suigetsu carraspeó captando su atención-¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos? Por si no lo han notado, nos están persiguiendo y pues, estamos aquí paradotes esperando a que nos alcancen…

Sakura pasó por alto su comentario. Estaba más distraída en pensar en algo que pudiese convencer a Sasuke de que fuese quien fuese aquel shinobi, no iba a hacerle daño. Suspiró, agachando la cabeza-… por favor, Sasuke… tomemos otro camino…

-No…-su negación fue seca y rotunda, quitándole posibilidad de protestar- Ésta es una ruta directa hacia la guarida de Akatsuki…

-¡Demonios, pero podemos tomar un pequeño desvío!

El azabache frunció el ceño, ya perdiendo la paciencia-ya te dije que no, Sakura…

La chica asintió derrotada. Si bien no le había levantado la voz, su mirada había sido lo suficientemente intimidante como para convencerla-bien…

-Andando…

Hebi intercambió miradas. Cada vez sentían que la situación se estaba haciendo más y más extraña.

/-/-/-/

Pakkun lo miró de reojo, algo mareado por el viaje-… pensé que habías aprendido bien ese truquillo…-dijo con claro desagrado.

Naruto se rascó la nuca, sonriendo con torpeza-Bue-bueno así como tan-tan bien… no…-rió y el perro suspiró-… pero ahora… ¿por dónde?

-Mejor los esperamos aquí, no parecen estar dispuestos a cambiar de ruta…

Los ojos del chico se iluminaron por la emoción-¡perfecto, dattebayo!-chilló corriendo en dirección contraria

Pakkun rodó los ojos, sujetándose lo mejor posible a la capucha del rubio-¿No te dije que mejor los esperábamos?

-No… sabes ese no es mi estilo, Pakkun-chan…

El can gruñó por el calificativo-chiquillo idiota…

/-/-/-/

Sakura se mantuvo el resto del camino en silencio, intentando mitigar la opresión de su pecho y el nudo en su garganta. Las palabras del menor de los Uchiha le había calado hondo… muy hondo y su mente no podía dejar de rumiar como una imbécil en aquello. Sabía que tenía razón, pero su lealtad hacía su nido era algo difícil de cortar…

-_Yo no soy como Sasuke… _

Porque ella no podía cortar los lazos que la amarraban a esas tierras; ella no tenía esa frialdad ni esa capacidad de mandar todo a la mierda como la tenía Sasuke. Suspiró con dolor, entregándole una disimulada mirada… ¿Acaso sería igual si él supiera de lo Itachi?

No pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues una fuerte punzada en su pecho la dejo casi sin aliento. Llevó su mano hasta él, pasando a llevar su collar, que podía percibir estaba cálido. Una corriente recorrió sus dedos y la opresión de su pecho se hizo más fuerte. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró al frente. ¿Acaso eso era una señal…? ¿Será que quien está más adelante fuese…?

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies tomaron una velocidad aún mayor que la de Uchiha, pasándolo sin mayor dificultad. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y se detuvo. Había visto todo el actuar de la chica antes de que se lanzara a correr a todo lo que sus pies daban… y no tuvo que ser adivino para darse cuenta de la situación. Desde hace rato que había logrado reconocer aquel molesto chakra que los perseguía tozudamente… por eso su insistencia por deshacerse de él. Apretó los puños, y su mandíbula se tensó al punto que sus dientes rechinaron. No supo porqué, pero la sola idea de que ella hubiese salido disparada al encuentro de aquel perdedor le hacía hervir la sangre.

Su equipo, que estaba bastante más atrás, por fin llegó hasta su ubicación. Sus ojos no se perdieron detalle de cómo una mota rosada se perdía a gran velocidad entre los follajes, y cómo su líder no hacía nada por impedirle que siguiese, aún sabiendo que su perseguidor estaba cerca.

-¿A dónde fue Sakura-chan?-preguntó el espadachín. Sasuke no respondió, simplemente se quedó de pie, dándoles la espalda… aguardando

-¿Sasuke-kun…?

Uchiha ladeó el rostro obligándolos a acallar cualquier pregunta. Cuando lo consiguió volvió a centrar su atención al frente, intentando contener sus pies que parecían querer moverse sin su autorización.

No sabía la razón de su enojo, ni mucho menos sabía por qué estaba allí parado, como un imbécil… solo sabía que le estaba dando un tiempo a la pelirrosa para que pudiese encontrarse con quien, podía apostar, era el perdedor de Naruto.

/-/-/-/

Era una corazonada, pero ella había aprendido a escucharlas…

Quizás podía ser una verdadera estupidez, pero algo en ella sabía que no estaba equivocada. Su cuerpo entero se lo decía. Su corazón que ahora palpitaba a gran velocidad, se lo estaba gritando… estaba gritando un solo nombre el cual ocupaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos. No, sabia que no se equivocaba, era él… lo sentía…

Sujetó su collar con mayor intensidad, aferrándose a esa idea. Era arriesgado… pero confiaba en su corazonada…

La gran velocidad hizo que su capucha cayera y la cinta que afirmaba su cabello se soltase, enredándose en una rama cercana. Apenas si fue consciente de aquello, en esos momentos solo quería llegar… tenía que llegar a él…

Vislumbró un punto acercándose en sentido contrario a ella. Una melena rubia captó su atención, quitándole al aliento por completo. Detuvo su marcha cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos jades se abrieron a la vez que sus pupilas se dilataban en un milisegundo.

Después de tres años, volvían a verse… volvían a estar frente a frente….

-Na-naruto…-susurró, casi sin voz perdiéndose en la azulina mirada del chico

/-/-/-/

El perro frunció el ceño, removiéndose incómodo. Su olfato no lo estaba engañando-… al parecer alguien viene a darte la bienvenida…-dijo observando con nerviosismo al chico, que al parecer ignoraba la situación

-Sí, me he dado cuenta…-sonrió-… es obvio que el teme no quiere verme…

Una calidez se apoderó de su pecho de manera inexplicable… a decir verdad, esa sensación no la había sentido en años. En tres años, para ser exactos. Se sintió ansioso, otra vez…

Así que, movilizado por esa misma sensación, aceleró el paso.

Pakkun lo observó y agachó la mirada. Temía que el futuro encuentro, no lo llevaría a nada bueno. De pronto el chico detuvo su carrera, captando su atención por la excesiva brusquedad de aquello. El perro abrió sus ojos al notar una larguísima cabellera rosa, que solo podría pertenecerle a esa chiquilla de hermosos ojos jades… la cual según lo que sabía, llevaba muerta tres años.

Miró al rubio quien parecía estar en el mismo estado de shock que él. Temblaba, y podría jurar que se estaba cuestionando si aquella muchacha no era producto de su imaginación o de algún genjutsu. Pakkun se bajó de su hombro y se sentó a su lado para contemplar la escena, aún sin salir de su estupor.

_-¿más mentiras, Konoha?_ –pensó negando con amargura

Naruto dio un paso, sintiéndose atontado. Parecía que el sonido del bosque había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos. Es que aún le era difícil de asimilar… frente a él estaba quien consideraba su hermana. Frente a él estaba su Sakura-chan.

-Na-Naruto…-la vio modular, pues su voz no había alcanzado sus tapados oídos

-Sa… Sakura-chan…-respondió con voz ronca

Como si los dos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, acortaron la distancia encontrándose en la gigantesca rama que los separaba. Sakura rodeó su torso ocultando su rostro en su pecho, mientras que el rubio apresaba su pequeño cuerpo y la estrechaba más a él.

No era una ilusión…

-Naruto…-chilló la chica, comenzando a empapar sus ropas-… Kamy, eres tú…-continuó abrazándolo con más fuerza, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña-…no sabes… lo feliz que me hace… verte…

El rubio sonrió. Su voz, su aroma, la suavidad de su cabello… nada de eso había cambiado-Sakura-chan…-rio el chico, sintiéndose eufórico de felicidad. Por fin luego de tantos años, por fin tenía noticias de ella-… estás bien…-dijo apartándola un poco para poder contemplarla. Estaba realmente hermosa, más de lo que recordaba, más grande, más madura, pero con una mirada más triste. Sin embargo no se detuvo en ello-… pensé que…

La ojijade sollozó con dolor-… lo siento… lo siento tanto, Naruto… yo… no fui capaz… yo… no quise buscarte… no…

El chico limpió sus lagrimas con sus pulgares, sonriéndole con gran sinceridad-Tranquila, Sakura-chan…-ella agachó la cabeza; no quería que la viese llorar. La obligó a mirarle, alzando su barbilla. Su hermosa mirada jades brillaba por las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, así que solo volvió a sonreír-… ahora estoy contigo, 'ttebayo…

Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, Sakura sintió que su pecho se oprimía. Sus ojos escudriñaron a su _hermano_ con lujo de detalle… se veía igual, solo un poco más alto, más maduro, sin esos rasgos de niñito bobalicón que tanto lo caracterizaron en su niñez y adolescencia, y sinceramente, también su atractivo había aumentado. La chica sonrió para sus adentros ante aquello… de seguro por fin había logrado captar la atención femenina que tanto deseaba. Esos alegres pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando reparó en su bandada. Se tensó notoriamente, ignorando las agolpadas y eufóricas palabras del chico quien parecía un torbellino, mareante y arrebatado, por la cantidad de información que soltaba sin parar. Pero ella no lo escuchaba… en su mente solo estaba el hecho de que Naruto había regresado a Konoha.

Agachó la mirada, sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Si el rubio lo notó, lo disimuló muy bien ya que siguió hablando como si nada pasase, como si esos tres años de distancia nunca hubiesen existido. La chica sintió un estremecimiento tras su espalda, eso solo significaba que _él_ estaba cerca…

Volvió a abrazar a Naruto, ocultando su rostro en su pecho, queriendo grabar ese momento antes de que terminase. Él por su parte sonrió y la abrazó con la misma intensidad, ignorando que aquello era otra despedida…

Pakkun olisqueó el aire e inmediatamente captó el peligro de la situación. Miro al par de jóvenes pero no dijo nada. Por el miedo que empezaba a expeler la chica, ella estaba consciente de quienes se estaban acercando, y por otra parte el rubio, era un clon… así que no perdió más tiempo. Se ocultó entre las ramas y ocultó su presencia, sin despegar sus ojos de la escena.

Sakura apretó los ojos con fuerza, al menos le había dado el tiempo suficiente para verle. Sonrió con amargura, derramando una última lágrima-…perdóname Naruto…-susurró, sin mirarle captando su atención

Con una facilidad abrumadora, se deshizo de su abrazo, alejándose lo suficiente. El resto pasó en cámara lenta. Naruto vio que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una imponente silueta se posicionaba a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron al encontrarse con una oscura y fría mirada carbón, que él conocía a la perfección.

-Sasuke…-en un instante miró a su amiga. Y ahí ato cabos pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, un fuerte golpe impacto en su pecho y su imagen desapareció en un puff

Haruno temblaba en un intento por contener los sollozos. No quería que él la viese llorar… él menos que nadie, pero… no podía evitarlo. Por su parte el azabache la miraba de reojo, percibiendo los ligeros espasmos de su cuerpo.

Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose repentinamente enfermo ante la escena que hacía segundos antes había presencia-… muévete…-siseó, desapareciendo al instante

A los pocos segundos, Hebi llegó hasta el lugar. Miraron a la ojijade que se mantenía observando un punto muerto, ida por completo en sus pensamientos. Juugo se acercó hasta ella y le entregó su cinta. Fue ahí que ella reparó en que la había perdido. Le entregó una ligera sonrisa como agradecimiento y se amarró el cabello con movimientos bruscos. Nadie dijo nada, porque no había nada que decir. La tensión era demasiada como para hacerlo, y ellos eran ajenos a lo que fuese que allí había sucedido… además, eran demasiadas emociones por un día.

Hebi se adelanto sin reparar en el pequeño perro que los observaba tras las ramas. Sakura fue la última en retomar la marcha, pero se detuvo para observar donde se encontraba. Pakkun se tensó pero de inmediato se relajó al ver la triste sonrisa que la chica le entregaba, demostrándole lo dolorosa que había sido toda aquella situación.

-Dile a Kakashi-sensei que lo he extrañado mucho…-inhaló profundo y algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos-… que no se preocupe por mí, estaré bien, y… por favor… dile que cuide de él…

Sin más que decir, emprendió la carrera dejando al perro Ninja aun más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

/-/-/-/

Detuvo sus pasos a medio camino, captando la atención de su equipo. Su alegre aura se había disipado por completo y ahora parecía estar cubierto por una densa tristeza y frustración. Sus azulinos ojos, centellantes en ira, se centraron en el Inuzuka quien no tardó en captar el motivo. De un par de zancadas llegó hasta él sujetándolo de las ropas. Hinata ahogó un grito cuando vio que el rubio le propiciaba un fuerte golpe en la quijada mandándolo a varios metros lejos de donde estaban. Shino la detuvo de ir a socorrerlo o a detener a Naruto, en esos momentos no podía arriesgarse de que el chico perdiese el control. La peliazul miró a su compañero y notó el dejo de culpabilidad en su rostro y como si su mente hubiese hecho conexión, se dio cuenta de todo. No solo era Sasuke quien estaba en esa aldea… no había sido su imaginación haber visto esa mota rosa… ella había visto a Sakura.

Naruto dio un paso al frente, por lo que Akamaru se interpuso entre su dueño y él, gruñendo amenazador. Kiba acarició su lomo, logrando que se calmara. Se fue incorporando con la ayuda de su can, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca-… tranquilo, amigo… me lo merezco…-el perro gimotió

-¿Por qué, 'ttebayo…?-escuchó que gruñía el Uzumaki, sin importarle las miradas asustadas de los aldeanos que pasaban por ahí-… ¡¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste?!

Kiba agachó la mirada-Lo lamento… No podía hacerlo… eran… -suspiró-… ordenes de Hokage-sama…

El rubio apretó los puños y se dispuso a encarar a la persona que estaba seguro estaba al tanto de todo. Ignoro la suplicante mirada de Hinata y la advertencia de Shino de que se calmase, él en esos momentos había dejado de escuchar. En esos instantes la imagen de Sakura junto a Sasuke acaparaba toda su atención.

-¡¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?! ¡Demonios!-gritó comenzando a correr para encarar a su antiguo sensei

Necesitaba respuesta… ahora…

/-/-/-/

Hola-hola! :D

Como estan? Espero que bien!

Comentarios sobre la historia? XD pues ya ven que han comenzado esos momentos en que Sasuke se comienza a cuestionar por qué su interés por Sakura. Por que será digo yo? XD

De aquí en adelante comienza el sasusaku más evidente jojojo

Bien, que más?

Que les ha parecido el encuentro entre Naruto y Sakura? Muy cursi? Muy extraño? Bueno, no es que hubiesen hablado mucho… Naruto sí, como siempre… solo espero que la escena haya quedado decente…

Y finalmente… Naruto por fin se entero de que sus dos amigos estan viajando juntos, el pobre esta confundido :( pero ya pronto comenzara a entender las cosas…

Bueno espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado :P

Muchísimas gracias a quienes me dejaron un review **Suiguitou, Onelei y ASUKASOAD…! chicas muchísimas gracias!**

**También gracias a quienes agregan a sus favoritos y alertas! **

**Espero me sigan acompañando en esta historia… **

**Un saludo afectuoso!**

**Se despide atentamente una somnolienta…**

**_NinfaOscura_ **


	12. Peor que escoria

**La Promesa de una Sacerdotisa**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-"_PeNsAmIeNtOs…"_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_/-/-/-/_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/-/

**Capítulo XI: Peor que escoria **

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él supo que algo se había roto entre ellos… dando inicio a lo inevitable. Sabía que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, sabía que todo aquello era una bomba de tiempo que terminaría estrellándoles en la cara y sabía que cuando ese momento llegase, aquel muchacho buscaría en quien fue su antiguo sensei, aquellas respuestas que lograrían despejar su confusa mente.

Él necesitaba una explicación, algo que lo ayudase a llegar a alguna razón lógica, algo que pudiese facilitar la atadura de los cabos sueltos que yacían dispersos en el olvido por tantos años, pues… era lo mismo que Hatake había deseado cuando se enteró de la verdad...

Kakashi lo sabía. Jamás fue el mejor maestro para esos tres chicos. Se había equivocado muchas veces… y no eran errores que pudiesen guardarse en algún rincón de su memoria. Había centrado su atención en el menor de los Uchiha más que en el resto de sus alumnos, pero aún así no consiguió que este no se contaminase con aquel veneno al cual llamaban odio; no había sido un apoyo en la vida del Uzumaki, siendo que su padre había sido su mas respetado y apreciado maestro y mucho menos había sido el mejor mentor para la joven Haruno, quien hasta el día de hoy parecía ser siempre la rezagada en su orden de prioridades, llevándola al punto en donde se encontraba actualmente.

Él les había fallado y Naruto se lo gritaba con su mirada…

Apretó uno de sus puños, camuflando su acción bajo su gruesa capa intentando contener la ola de emociones que amenazaba con invadirlo en ese instante. La culpa, el resentimiento, la frustración, todo se aglomeraba en su pecho de manera asfixiante. Comprendía todo a la perfección; era capaz entender y aceptar el por qué aquellos zafiros destellaban en completa ira hacia su persona… el otra vez, había sido peor que escoria.

-¿Por qué?-escupió el joven, tratando de contórnese y no abalanzarse sobre él para molerlo a golpes, tal como hizo con el Inuzuka. Aún le guardaba respeto por quien todavía consideraba como su sensei

Pakkun, se colocó junto a su amo. Había regresado minutos antes de que el chico apareciese y había relatado el encuentro de sus tres ex alumnos-Relájate Naruto, no sac-…

-¡Cállate!

El can dio un brinco involuntario cuando sus ojos se posaron en él acallándolo de inmediato. Jamás, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al Uzumaki, había visto tal ira en su siempre vital y alegre mirada, y debía decir que era algo realmente perturbador. Yamato se tensó mientras observaba alternadamente a ambos jounnin sin bajar la guardia bajo ninguna circunstancia. Estaba preparado, alerta, dispuesto a actuar en cualquier instante por si la situación se salía de las manos de su sempai, al fin de cuentas, solo él podría controlar el chakra del Kyubi si este se alteraba demasiado. Su cuerpo se tensó aún más al ver como el chico acortaba la distancia hacia Hatake, quien le sostenia la mirada sin temor, mostrándose siempre neutral, tranquilo, despreocupado… tan Kakashi; aunque ambos sabían que esa solo era una careta, una vil e infame careta a la cual estaba acostumbrado. El rubio gruñía y con cada paso que daba sus manos se empuñaban más y más, al punto que sus uñas lograron rasgar la piel de sus palmas y ahora pequeñas gotas de sangre se deslizaban entre sus dedos. Cuando se detuvo, el hombre se dio más tiempo para admirarlo. Una sonrisa interna lo llenó de orgullo. Ahora estaban a la par, no solo en condiciones físicas-ya no tenia que bajar la cabeza para encararlo. Sus ojos estaban a la misma altura pero intuía que pronto seria él quien debería alzar el rostro para mirarle; y también estaba el hecho que ya no estaba hablando con un Gennin o un Chunnin. No, Naruto Uzumaki ahora era un Jounnin y uno de los mejores… ahora ambos lo eran.

Kakashi había dejado de tener poder sobre él…

-Tú eres el único que me puede dar explicaciones, Kakashi…

Un breve brillo de dolor surcó por el único ojo visible del hombre. _Sensei,_ esa palabra, ese título quedó en el olvido. Solo bastó eso… solo esa mentira había sido suficiente para que Naruto dejase atrás ese respeto que los dejaba en desigual de condiciones. Hatake, el legendario Ninja-copy había pasado a ser uno mÁs del montón, para el joven Uzumaki, único recuerdo en vida de su apreciado _equipo siete. _

Un ligero suspiro escapó involuntariamente de sus labios, sabia que se lo merecía ya que para él no era ajeno que todo acto tenía una consecuencia… y esa era la que él tenía que aceptar con resignación.

Pasó un largo silencio, antes de que él pudiese tomar el valor para hablar-Te equivocas…-dijo, logrando que el rubio se tensase y afilase aún más su mirada-… explicarte esto, no me corresponde a mi…-lo vio abrir la boca para protestar, pero él miró tras su espalda, vislumbrando como sus compañeros aparecían. Naruto lo imitó y estrechó los ojos al darse cuenta que Inuzuka aún seguía limpiando la comisura de su labio reventado. Kakashi suspiró sonoramente, logrando que toda la atención se centrara en él-… volvamos a Konoha…

/-/-/-/

Habían pasado exactamente tres días… y desde entonces Sasuke no le dirigía la palabra. Otra vez, la chica volvía a lamentarse al darse cuenta del gran retroceso en su relación; nuevamente entre ambos se instalaba ese espacio de indiferencia y desconfianza mutua, en que él procuraba ignorar su presencia y ella hacia de todo para no incomodarle, aumentando la tensión entre ambos y haciendo que el aire se hiciera casi irrespirable para el resto de Hebi, que dicho sea de paso, intentaban parecer ignorantes de aquel detalle a pesar de que la presente lejanía era evidente, aunque a decir verdad, se debía en gran medida a la poca sutileza de sus protagonistas. Antes al menos instalaban un dialogo, frío pero cordial, o se miraban de vez en cuando en el trayecto, sobre todo cuando la chica se colocaba a su lado para demostrarle su velocidad, pero ahora ni eso… nada, ni una palabra, ni una mirada, absolutamente nada, llegando al punto que incluso la joven procuraba quedar rezagada, aludiendo que alguien debía cuidarle las espaldas.

Aunque todos sabían que esa era una gran mentira…

En esos tres días Sakura se la pasó ideando alguna manera de acercársele, sin embargo, nunca lograba idear una buena excusa que la ayudase y si algo llegaba a su mente, de inmediato la idea de que él pudiese percibir su tristeza la detenía de querer intentarlo. No soportaba el hecho de que Sasuke pudiese verla en ese estado, mucho menos al saber que su notable dolor -por tener que separase de Naruto- había sido la principal detonante de su actual irritación y alejamiento. Y no era porque a él pudiese haberlo afectado, sabía que no era por eso… la razón era porque para Uchiha no había espacio para debilidades. Él la seguía viendo como un _estorbo,_ una _molestia… _Sasuke aún la consideraba _débil._

Agachó la mirada, intentando evitar que las lágrimas volviesen a traicionarle y escaparan de sus ojos sin autorización. A pesar de todo, a pesar de sus arduos y tortuosos entrenamientos en Konoha y en Iwagakure, le era doloroso aceptar que jamás se ganaría la admiración ni mucho menos la admiración del azabache... Sasuke jamás la consideraría alguien fuerte ni mucho menos alguien digna de su atención…

-_Idiota…-_parpadeó al sentir que el escozor de sus ojos aumentaba-… ¿_pensaste que solo porque te dejó acompañarle cambiaría de parecer…? ¡Acéptalo de una vez! ¡Eres débil, una estúpida cobarde…! –_gritó una voz en su cabeza, logrando que detuviese su carrera

Su mano se apoyó en el tronco, intentando calmar el intenso dolor en su pecho. Sus ojos se enfocaron en las siluetas que iban más adelante, tratando de seguir de cerca a su líder… pero con gran dificultad. Sasuke hacía de todo por mantener una gran distancia y eso no hacía más que frustrarla.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así…? ¿En qué momento ella se había desviado de su camino y regresaba a ser aquella chiquilla desvalida de la cual todos se aprovechaban o defendían por su ineptitud y debilidad?

Era lo que menos deseaba, no quería regresar a eso… fue de lo que rehuyó desde el momento en que pisó el despacho de la Hokage y le pidió que la aceptase como alumna… iba por el mejor camino para transformarse en una de las mejores kunoichis de Konoha y ella estaba feliz al ver que esa antigua y vanidosa Sakura, quedaba por fin en el olvido. El cerezo comenzaba a florecer, convirtiéndose en una de las bellas y prometedoras flores del lugar… pero todo se había ido a la mierda desde el jodido día en que…

Su puño se estampó con fuerza apenas esos recuerdos llegaron a su memoria, logrando agujerar el grueso tronco sin mayor esfuerzo. Sentía la calidez de su sangre recorrerle los nudillos y el ardor de su piel producto de las astillas que se habían incrustado en el proceso, aunque no le importaba…en esos momentos nada le interesaba…

Se sentía tan frustrada… tan dolida… tan sola…

Volvió a concentrarse al frente, notando que una figura se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad. Admitía que se sentía gratamente sorprendida al ver que era _él _precisamente quien se acercaba, pero se controló e intentó obviar los desembocados latidos de su corazón, al fin y al cabo, que él la fuese a buscar solo era porque aún la requería para sus propósitos… aunque solo fuese como médico. Aprovechando la distancia, desincrustó su mano del tronco y comenzó a saltar para acortar la distancia. Se detuvieron a una rama de distancia, sin apartar su mirada del otro

Sasuke estrecho los ojos, entregándole una muda interrogante. Ella suspiró-Creí que nos seguían…-mintió, tratando de ocultar su mano herida e intentando sonar lo más convincente posible

Uchiha chasqueó la lengua-… procura no perder el tiempo…

No dijo más. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a andar, aunque con menos velocidad que antes. Ella no tardó en seguirle, no deseaba tener más problemas con él, al fin de cuentas, lo único que quería era ganarse su confianza… así había sido desde el momento que se dispuso a seguirlo. Lamentablemente, como un común denominador en su vida, en el camino las cosas no se dieron como esperaba… y sabía que nada cambiaría si no le demostraba su valía y lealtad, pero… ¿Cómo demostrar algo de lo que se carece? Porque para ella TODO… todas sus decisiones, todas sus acciones, todos sus pensamientos, toda su vida solo se movilizaban en sus miedos, en sus temores, en sus malditas inseguridades… y fue por eso, por ese estúpido miedo que terminó por desistir de aquello que había jurado cumplir, que ella misma se propuso a realizar. Había estado dispuesta a seguir el destino que la vida le había trazado cuando supo la verdad, la verdad de su vida, de su familia… pero todo termino por derrumbarse a pasos agigantados llevándola a un abismo de incertidumbre y cobardía que no hacia mas que hundirla en la culpa y la desesperación…

_No puedes huir de tu destino…_

Esas habían sido las palabras de su maestro; las ultimas palabras que le profesó antes de que decidiera marcharse y dejar a medio camino todo ese arduo entrenamiento que se dispuso a enfrentar con el fin de cumplir con lo que se le había encomendado…

-_Vaya escoria que resulte ser…-_dijo rememorando las palabras de su primer sensei, Kakashi.

¿Quién lo diría? Al final, ella… Sakura Haruno, se había transformado en la peor escoria de todas… pues no solo había abandonado a sus amigos, a su aldea… sino también a quienes confiaron en ella, a su familia.

Miró la espalda de Uchiha, el cual estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

-_También abandoné a Sasuke…-_pensó aumentando su congoja

Ella no merecía ser llamada Kunoichi ni mucho menos ser considerada como Miko...

…ella solo era una _Escoria…_

_/-/-/-/_

Su mirada se mantenía perdida en un punto muerto de aquella descascarada muralla. La anaranjada luz del atardecer apenas lograba colarse por entremedio de las cortinas, anunciándole que otro día estaba por concluir. Frunció el ceño, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por sus cabellos con frustración. Llevaba allí ya tres días de encierro, autoimpuesto. Trataba de aclarar el revoltijo de cosas que nadaban en su mente y que no hacía más que atormentarle con crueldad.

Estaba furioso… pero consigo mismo. Otra vez, uno de sus seres más amados estaba sufriendo… y él era ajeno a ese dolor. Apretó la mandíbula, perdiendo su conciencia del tiempo… sus ojos enrojecidos, sus manos empuñadas, su respiración agitada… hasta que un ruido sordo retumbó en la habitación quebrando el doloroso silencio; por décima vez, en esas setenta y dos horas, golpeó la muralla agrandando el agujero que yacía allí desde que había regresado a su apartamento luego de enterarse de la verdad.

-Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué…?-susurró mientras su mirada perdida, carente de cualquier brillo, se enfocaba en esa antigua foto… único recuerdo de su amado y roto equipo siete

La sujetó con ambas manos observando los rostros infantiles, recordando todas las risas, peleas y llantos… eso solo logró que la frustración y la tristeza se hiciesen cada vez más inaguantables y agobiantes, al punto de hacerlo hiperventilar. Apretó el marco, estrechando los ojos ya sin poder controlar más sus impulsos. Lo lanzó al suelo, cegado por completo por sus emociones más oscuras.

El cristal se rompió al mismo tiempo que su mente recordaba el relato que lo llevaba perturbando en todo ese tiempo de encierro…

_O*o*Flash back*o*O_

_La tensión era asfixiante, pero él no estaba para acongojarse por incomodar a quienes estaban presentes en aquella habitación. Necesitaba respuestas, y no se marcharía de allí hasta que las encontrase… no esta vez. Su ex sensei solo se había lavado las manos del asunto y por ello, aún cuando estaba contra de todos sus deseos, había terminado por aceptar la idea de llegar a Konoha para encarar a la mujer, que al igual que otros en el pasado, le había defraudado._

_Podía sentir tras su espalda las penetrantes miradas de quienes fueron sus compañeros en el pasado. Sabía que, a pesar de no estarles viendo a la cara, ellos se sentían recelosos y algo inseguros por la rabia que expelía por cada poro de su piel pero por sobre todo, estaban confundidos por su actitud y por la gran seriedad de su Godaime, quien bajo ninguna circunstancia había despegado sus mieles de él. _

_-Vieja…-masculló el chico después de un largo silencio que consideró innecesario. Sus zafiros se volvieron más fríos y afilados logrando que la mujer se estremeciera… pero no por temor, sino que por culpabilidad. Había tanto reproche en aquellos vitales ojos-… ¿Por qué? –fue la lacónica pregunta que logró formular, a pesar que por su mente se agolpaban miles de interrogantes que requerían una respuesta_

_Tsunade agachó la mirada por algunos instantes, abrumada por el peso que estaba acumulando sobre sus hombros-… tenia que protegerla…_

_-¿Y crees que ocultando la verdad, podrías protegerla?...-siseó, tratando de contenerse a duras penas; para él esa era una excusa estúpida_

_La mujer cerró los ojos-… no tuve otra manera de hacerlo…_

_-¡¿COMO MIERDA LO SABES?! _

_Nara, cansado de la problemática situación dio un paso al frente y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Sus miradas se encontraron, desafiándose por algunos instantes-Cálmate… -ordenó sin siquiera alzar la voz pero con un tono bastante severo que lo hizo obedecer_

_Naruto estrechó los ojos, escudriñando su mirada con cuidado-¿Tú… lo sabias? _

_El castaño negó levemente- Al igual que tú me he enterado hoy, antes de que regresaran de su misión…_

_-¿De que hablan…?-se animó a preguntar Yamanaka alternando su mirada entre su Godaime y su compañero-… ¿qué ha sucedido?_

_Shikamaru suspiró con cansancio y resignación-… que problemático… -susurró, dándole frente a quienes estaban allí. Minutos antes de convocar la reunión, la Hokage le había contado la situación y luego le ordenó que fuese él quien diera la noticia. Su mirada recorrió cada rostro de los jóvenes presentes, los mismos con los que compartió los exámenes Chunnin-… Sakura Haruno…-dijo, logrando que todos contuviesen el aliento con su sola mención-… está viva… _

_Un denso silencio se sitúo en el lugar dándole paso a las posteriores reacciones. Ino parpadeó confusa, como si todavía no pudiese asimilar aquellas palabras. Miró a Naruto interrogándolo con sus ojos, él simplemente asintió. De inmediato sintió que el aire se le hacia escaso y se tambaleó un poco pero Chouji logró sujetarla antes de que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese de bruces al suelo. Tenten ahogó un gemido mientras buscaba a la joven Hyuga quien solamente asintió en silencio, afirmándole que aquella información era verídica. La castaña se aproximó hasta Ino y la abrazó cuando esta comenzó a sollozar. Neji agachó la mirada, no pudiendo evitar una casi imperceptible sonrisa; aquella supuesta muerte había sido muy extraña, habían cosas que no cabían dentro del informe, mucho cabos sueltos que hacían de todo aquello muy sospechoso y además… la chica era un hueso muy duro de roer, no había forma que ella hubiese muerto en una misión de tan bajo rango. Lee se tragó el nudo de la garganta y comenzó a llorar en silencio, limpiándose de vez en vez sus enrojecidos ojos y regocijándose solemnemente por la noticia… de no haber sido por la tensión del ambiente y de la seriedad del asunto, se habría puesto a saltar como un energúmeno por el despacho aludiendo y bendiciendo la gran flama de la juventud que acompañaba a la joven Haruno, que a pesar del tiempo, aún era dueña de su corazón. _

_Inuzuka gruñó de manera audible y dio un paso para encarar a Nara; ya era tiempo de obtener respuestas- ¡¿Y se puede saber cómo mierda es eso posible…?! -ladró pudiendo por fin formular la interrogante que nació en el instante que el olfato de Akamaru captó el dulce aroma de la chica-… ¡¿Por qué demonios se nos dijo que estaba muerta?! ¡¿Qué ganaban con eso, eh?! ¡Fueron tres años, maldición! _

_Shikamaru gruñó mientras se rascaba tras la nuca, con fingida pereza. La situación se le hacia de lo mas desagradable y tediosa, además él tampoco estaba de lo mejor por la noticia. Al igual que Inuzuka estaba muy confundido, pero no podía mentir que sentía una gran alegría al saber que esa problemática joven estaba con vida. _

_Tsunade apoyo sus manos sobre su escritorio captando la atención de todos. Con pasos lentos, intentando de no hacer contacto visual con nadie, se acercó hasta el ventanal de su despacho dándoles la espalda… era una manera de ocultar su vergüenza. _

_-Lo que sucedió, no es algo muy simple de explicar…-inició, observando por el reflejo del vidrio las atentas miradas de los jóvenes que esperaban expectantes su respuesta-… así que quiero me presten atención… -aspiró aire y luego suspiró-Hace tres años exactamente, le encomendé a Sakura una misión. Debía ir a Ame no Kuni*, como respaldo médico. Según lo que nos había comunicado, aquella aldea fue atacada por una epidemia desconocida que estaba acabando lentamente con la vida de sus habitantes…-su mirada se opacó al recordar el instante en que le hacía entrega de aquel pergamino a su antigua alumna mientras ella le sonreía… orgullosa- Sakura contaba con todo lo necesario: el conocimiento, la destreza y la inteligencia para manejar aquella situación, sin embargo y por lo delicado del asunto, encomendé que un Jounnin la respaldase… -hizo una pausa y volteó a mirar a los presentes-… y ahí fue que todo comenzó…_

_O*o*Fin flash back*o*O_

Un golpeteo incesante lo sacó de sus recuerdos. La oscuridad invadía por completo la habitación, haciéndole dificultosa la visión, pero sabía perfectamente donde yacía aquel viejo y ahora roto porta retrato. Otra vez se escuchó los golpes en la puerta principal. Suspiró, no quería ver a nadie pero algo le decía que debía abrir. Con claro desánimo se encaminó hasta la puerta y la entreabrió lo suficiente, mostrando un cierto desagrado para espantar al indeseado visitante… pero al ver aquella mirada perla llena de preocupación, su fastidio desapareció al instante. El chico terminó de abrir la puerta, sin ocultar su asombro por verla allí a esas horas. Le entregó una curiosa mirada mientras su boca se abría para cuestionarle el por qué de su visita, pero la Hyuga sin previo aviso acortó la distancia y lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Naruto se quedó de piedra sin saber cómo reaccionar. Su mente se había ido en blanco al instante en que sintió el suave aroma a lavanda y la tibieza de aquel frágil cuerpo que lo rodeaba con tanto cariño… pero cuando sus neuronas pudieron hacer sinapsis comenzó a cuestionarse toda la situación. Por un momento pensó que no era ella… no era su Hinata-chan, no podía serlo, la chica era demasiado tímida como para hacer algo así, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar se dio cuenta que no era una ilusión, era ella… nadie más que su pequeña Hyuga podía transmitirle tanto amor y devoción con una sola mirada, tenía que ser ella sin duda.

-Hi-Hinata-chan…

-Na-Naruto-kun…-susurró la chica mostrándose algo aturdida. Se alejó de pronto, desviando un poco el rostro sonrojado-… yo… lo… lo siento…-balbuceó, jugueteando con sus manos, con claro nerviosismo. Ella solo había actuado por instinto apenas vio que su amado Naruto había aparecido tras esa puerta. Estaba preocupada, el chico llevaba tres días desaparecido, encerrado en aquel solitario y oscuro apartamento y ella ya no había podido soportar más la incertidumbre. Necesitaba verlo-… Y-yo… Na-Naruto-kun… verás… yo… estaba…

El rubio sonrió ante aquel gesto, pero la felicidad no llegó hasta sus ojos-… Hinata-chan…-interrumpió, captando la atención de la chica

-¿S-sí?

-¿Quieres comer Ramen, 'ttebayo?

La Hyuga dio un brinco, no se había esperado aquello. Guardó silencio por algunos segundos pero de inmediato una sonrisa surcó sus labios-… Por supuesto, Naruto-kun…

_/-/-/-/_

Dejó que su cabeza reposase en el tronco donde yacía apoyada. Su mirada se clavó en el despejado cielo de aquella fría noche, intentando como siempre buscar formas en las estrellas para entretenerse algunas horas. Todos dormían placidamente y ella también lo había hecho hasta que ese estúpido sueño volvió a irrumpir su mundo onírico. Suspiró. Estaba cansada de tener que despertar por la misma razón casi todas las noches… eso ya había comenzado a hacer meya en su condición física. Pero en realidad, lo que más le desagradaba del asunto era la inusual reacción que había comenzado a adaptar al momento de despertar. Apenas sus ojos se abrían, abrumados aún por la angustia de aquella pesadilla, lo primero que hacía era buscar a Sasuke con la mirada; nunca supo porqué, ni para qué… pero despertaba con una extraña necesidad verlo… necesitaba asegurarse que él estaba bien. Pero a diferencia de otras noches, él no estaba allí, le tocaba la primera guardia y supuso que estaría recorriendo los alrededores para cerciorarse de que no hubiese mayor peligro. Intentó consolarse con aquella idea y desde entonces se quedó sentada, tratando de controlar sus emociones que esta vez parecían estar más a flor de piel que de costumbre hasta que después de varios minutos captó su cercanía. Se aproximaba a gran velocidad en dirección al campamento, hasta que se dio cuenta que él se detuvo a varios metros lejos del lugar.

-Hn… típico de ti, Uchiha…-susurró para sí misma, sin despegar sus ojos del cielo

Inconcientemente se mordió el labio, meditabunda…

Las cosas entre ellos no estaban de lo mejor y para su pesar el tiempo se le estaba acabando. Según tenía entendido, dada la información de Juugo, la guarida donde se encontraba Itachi solo estaba a un día más de viaje… solo estaban a escasas veinticuatro horas antes de que el peor de los tormentos de Sasuke diese inicio.

-¿Qué hago…?-preguntó al viento, esperanzada que la respuesta llegase en cualquier instante

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Hasta qué punto era conveniente intervenir, sobre todo en la situación en que se encontraban? ¿Era correcto arriesgarse a decirle lo que sabía…? ¿Debía decirle la _verdad _de Itachi? ¿Le correspondía hacerlo? Pero lo que más le preocupaba era… ¿Acaso Sasuke le creería?

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose cada vez más confusa y agobiada. En un intento desesperado sujetó su collar, haciéndose las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, como si de esa forma su antiguo dueño pudiese darle las respuestas telepáticamente. Después de varios minutos terminó por resignarse. Era una estupidez seguir así, sin hacer nada y esperando que otros le dieran las respuestas a todo… como siempre.

-Debo intentarlo…

Decidida aspiró hondamente y se dispuso a encararle, al fin de cuentas, en algún momento debían hablar y aunque se arriesgase a romper lo poco y nada de consideración que el azabache pudiese tener hacia su persona, debía intentar evitar que cometiese quizás el peor error de su vida. Antes de marchar le dio una ultima mirada a Hebi que dormitaba placidamente, incluyendo Karin. Sonrió socarrona, ya luego la molestaría por esa tendencia a dormir a pata suelta y con la boca abierta.

Emprendió camino procurando ser silenciosa, lo último que deseaba era alguna interrupción de Suigetsu o Karin. Sus pasos quebraban apenas la tranquilidad de aquella noche y el silencio del oscuro bosque. Aspiró profundamente, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo que amenazaba en hacerla retroceder… pero ya lo había decidido, tenía que intentarlo al menos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer en pos de la lealtad que aún guardaba por su antiguo compañero de equipo y actual líder.

Dio un par de pasos más hasta que llegó al lugar. Alzó el rostro hacia un gran roble, el más viejo, imponente y frondoso de ese lugar. Una sincera sonrisa adornó sus labios. Nunca supo por qué pero Sasuke siempre había tenido una extraña debilidad por aquellos árboles, le encantaba reposar, meditar e incluso dormir en ellos… era una de las pocas cosas que aún le hacían pensar que dentro de ese frío chico obseso por su absurda venganza, aún yacía ese chiquillo taciturno que le había robado el corazón en su adolescencia.

Solo un par de ágiles saltos bastaron para que llegase a la rama donde él se mantenía de pie, con sus brazos cruzados y observando el horizonte, dejando su mente perdida en alguno de sus oscuros pensamientos. Siempre altivo, siempre imponente, siempre Uchiha.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...-preguntó casi al instante, sin siquiera mirarla-… Aún no es tu turno de guardia…-continuó con su natural tono de voz parco e indiferente, aunque sin ese dejo de frialdad con el que se dirigió a ella esa tarde

Sakura esbozó una tenue sonrisa-Quiero hablar contigo…

La mirada carbón se posó en ella por breves segundos, mostrando apatía-… ¿Haz pensado en lo que quieres a cambio de mi ayuda?

Sus pupilas se contrajeron algunos segundos por el aturdimiento. Se había olvidado de aquello por completo. Negó levemente mientras suspiraba y luego forzaba una carcajada- No realmente… es más ni siquiera lo había pensado…

-Entonces no me interesa lo que tengas que decir…

Haruno rodó los ojos ante su ya esperada respuesta. Sasuke podía resultarle tan predecible a veces-… Aa…-espetó fingiendo desinterés. Se sentó en la rama, dejando que sus piernas se balanceasen libremente en aquel oscuro vacío, mientras sus ojos se entretenían observando como su ceño se fruncía al ver que ella no se apartaba del lugar- Sin embargo, no creo que te vaya a matar escucharme, ¿no crees?

-Hn…- el azabache volvió a desviar su atención al horizonte, fingiendo indiferencia, aunque internamente esperaba con paciencia lo que ella tuviese que decir, esos tres días de silencio se le habían hecho tediosos y en cierta forma, algo en él agradecía poder volver escuchar su voz sin ese dejo de frialdad ni tristeza

Sakura lo imitó a los pocos segundos; alzó su rostro y sonrió con melancolía al ver que en el cielo pintaba una hermosa luna llena, igual que _aquella noche_- Hay algo que he deseado preguntarte desde hace mucho tiempo… -inicio, entregándole una fugaz mirada para preveer alguna posible reacción desfavorable, pero tal como esperó, él seguía sin prestarle atención o al menos eso creía-… Sasuke-kun…-susurró, logrando que casi al instante el aludido la mirase. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que escuchó a la Haruno utilizar aquel honorífico-… ¿Qué piensas sobre Itachi?

La brisa sopló intensamente jugueteando con los largos cabellos de la joven… en esos momentos las cartas se habían echado… y solo dependía de Sasuke hacerle saber qué decisión debía tomar…

/-/-/-/

-N-No era… necesario… que me acompañaras a casa, Naruto-kun…

El aludido se encogió de hombros levemente-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de que me acompañaste hasta estas horas, Hinata-chan…-respondió sonriéndole a duras penas

Hinata asintió en completo silencio, mientras le entregaba una preocupada y disimulada mirada. En el tiempo que estuvo con él intentando animarlo- contándole sobre algunas trivialidades de la aldea o escuchando sus interminables anécdotas- no dejó pasar por alto los indicios de su mal estado emocional. Había notado las marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos y la palidez de su rostro, la falta de brillo en su enérgica mirada y la escasez de sonrisas sinceras. Ese no era Naruto… ese no era el alegre y vital joven del cual ella llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada.

Se mordió el labio y sus manos se apretaron con fuerza en su regazo. Sabía que la estaba pasando mal con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y lo comprendía… para ella también era difícil, Sakura era alguien importante en su vida… aunque sabia que para él debía ser mucho peor, al fin de cuentas, la amaba como si de una hermana se tratase…

-Hemos llegado…-le escuchó decir, sacándola de sus cavilaciones

-¿Eh?... –efectivamente en esos precisos momentos se encontraban en la entrada de su mansión-… Gra-gracias…- susurró mientras agachaba la cabeza, sin saber que más decir. Se mantuvieron en un profundo silencio, observando un punto muerto del pavimento sin atreverse a buscar la mirada en el otro

El rubio se rascó la nuca con claro nerviosismo, la situación se le hacía algo incómoda producto de su carencia de ánimo-… Bueno… será mejor que me vaya. Buenas noches Hinata-chan, que descanses…-se dio la media vuelta, sin siquiera esperar su respuesta pero se detuvo al sentir que ella sujetaba levemente su manga. Volteó para mirarla con curiosidad encontrándose de lleno con esos peculiares ojos perlas que ahora estaban más brillantes de lo normal

-Naruto-kun…

-¿Sí?

La chica luego de dudarlo un poco se armó de valor. Sujetó una de sus manos mientras le sonreía con ternura, haciéndolo sonrojar casi al instante; su solo contacto hacía que algo en su pecho se encendiese y lo llenase por completo-… Ya… ya no estás solo… nunca lo olvides… por favor…

El joven se quedó pasmado, sobre todo al sentir que por segunda vez la chica se olvidaba de su timidez y lo abrazaba con algo de torpeza, pero con gran cariño. Esta vez no tardó en corresponderle, disfrutando por completo la calidez y sinceridad de aquel gesto. Se sintió libre; no era él quien debía contener… por primera vez en su vida, él era quien recibía consuelo sin siquiera tener que pedirlo y eso consiguió que de su espalda ese peso que lo estaba agotando, disminuyese en gran parte. Escondió su rostro entre la curvatura de su cuello, aspirando el suave aroma de su piel y de sus largos cabellos, sintiendo otra vez aquel calor en su pecho que le hacia creer que todo estaría bien… aunque aquello fuese una vil mentira…

-Gracias…-susurró, estrechándola un poco más fuerza

Hinata sonrió, conteniendo estoicamente las lágrimas de felicidad que deseaban escapar de sus ojos por aquel reconocimiento-… _Te amo tanto… Naruto-kun_…-gritó su mente casi al instante

Uzumaki rompió el contacto luego de varios minutos, a pesar de que ambos sabían que podrían pasar así toda la vida. Le sonrió, con clara sinceridad que la regocijó. Ese era el Naruto que ella conocía-… En serio Hinata-chan, te agradezco que estés a mi lado…

Hinata agachó la cabeza, avergonzada pero feliz-Para mí… es un placer… Naruto-kun

Como respuesta obtuvo un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios que la hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas. Buscó los ojos de su acompañante pero este yacía corriendo por las calles mientras se despedía animosamente de ella agitando una de sus manos, hasta que se perdió de vista. Hinata pasó varios minutos parada en el mismo lugar, con su mirada puesta en la oscura calle donde segundos antes la silueta de su amado rubio se había ido, intentando asimilar lo que había pasado. Con movimientos distraídos y algo torpes, deslizó su mano hasta donde aun se sentía el quemante cosquilleo que haban dejado sus labios sobre su piel…y sonrió risueña.

Aquel momento había sido el más maravilloso de sus solitarios dieciocho años…

_/-/-/-/_

Desde que formuló aquella pregunta, Sasuke no había apartado su mirada de ella. Lo había pillado con la guardia baja pues jamás nadie le había formulado semejante interrogante… además dadas las circunstancias, no era como si él la hubiese invitado a tomarse la confianza como para hacerlo. Repentinamente se sintió irritado… era como si esa estúpida pregunta hubiese violado por completo su paz mental, al punto de perturbarlo lo suficiente como para fulminarla con una de sus más crueles miradas. Ella no tenía derecho a preguntarle algo así…

Sakura no tuvo que ser adivina para darse cuenta del efecto que su intromisión había causado en su interlocutor. Era un tema delicado y Sasuke no era alguien que fuese ventilando sus cosas solo con preguntárselas, pero sabía que si quería obtener una respuesta a las interrogantes que la habían estado atormentando desde que inicio su viaje con él… pues debía comenzar a tantear el terreno.

El tiempo pasaba, logrando que se sintiese cada vez más incómoda. Suspiró resignada- Lo siento, es obvio que no me vas a responder…-dijo observando el vaivén de sus piernas para distraerse del desazón que le causaba todo aquello-… al fin de cuentas no es algo que me incumba, ¿Verdad?...-pudo sentir la penetrante mirada carbón sobre ella aumentando su incomodidad, tal como se esperaba, las cosas no habían salido bien- Al menos eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando te marchaste aquella noche…-continuó ahora concentrándose en observar la hermosa luna, dejándose llevar por la melancolía de los recuerdos-… no tienes porque decirme nada, estás en todo tu derecho, yo no soy nadie como para inmiscuirme en tus asuntos…- Se levantó y sacudió un poco su yukata-… además creo que tampoco estoy en condiciones como para preguntártelo, aún no consigo tu confianza y creo que jamás lo haré…- finalizó expresando por fin lo que más resquemor le causaba. De todas las cosas que le acongojaban, haber fracasado en ganarse su confianza era lo que más le pesaba. Le dio una última mirada percatándose que volvía a concentrarse en observar cualquier cosa menos a ella. Suspiró, debía aceptar su derrota; otra vez era una inútil- Voy al lago, de todas maneras estaré atenta para el cambio de guardia… -espetó dando por fin terminado su monólogo para disponerse a marchar, pero antes de que pudiese alejarse la voz de Sasuke la detuvo

-¿En serio quieres que confíe en ti, Sa-ku-ra?

Haruno volteó a verle. Su oscura mirada estaba posada en ella, mostrándose altivo y a la defensiva como siempre, aunque parecía estar dispuesto a escucharla… más que antes. La ojijade sonrió levemente ante su pregunta-… Aunque no me creas, eso fue lo único que quise cuando éramos Gennins y sigue siendo uno de mis mayores deseos desde que estoy viajando contigo… -respondió sin un ápice de inseguridad ni ironía, con una seguridad que Sasuke había aprendido a admirar en silencio.

Él sonrió ladinamente cerrando los ojos en el proceso- Ya veo…

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio, disfrutando de la luz de la luna llena que brillaba imponente en lo alto y de la brisa que de vez en cuando los hacía estremecer. Sakura se mantuvo expectante, aguardando… sabía que en cualquier segundo rompería el silencio, sus ojos- ahora menos herméticos- se lo decían. Uchiha se dejó caer en la rama, apoyando su espalda en el tronco para observarla con mayor detenimiento, invitándola mudamente a que lo escuchase.

-Un asesino…

-¿eh?

-Para mí… Itachi es un asesino…-sentenció con voz ronca y cargada de veneno, haciéndola estremecer por completo

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada por largos segundos hasta que no lo resistió, sus ojos eran tan duros y fríos, que podía emular a la perfección un témpano de hielo. Dejó escapar un suspiro para intentar calmarse y tragó con algo de dificultad las impulsivas palabras que desearon escapar de sus labios; debía contenerse si no quería arruinar ese momento.

Agachó la cabeza y sonrió amargamente ante la situación-Entiendo…-susurró mirando el vaivén de algunas hojas, tratando de ignorar la intensa mirada de su acompañante que aguardaba - con atípica paciencia- alguna reacción de su parte-… pero… Sasuke… -algo indecisa le devolvió la mirada, estremeciéndose por la hipnótica profundidad de sus ojos-… ¿Siempre fue así?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero…-hizo una pausa para intentar ordenar bien sus palabras-… ¿Si es que para ti, Itachi siempre fue un asesino? ...-cuestionó mientras se aproximaba hasta él para sentarse enfrente, sin cortar el contacto visual

Un gruñido escapó de la garganta de su acompañante-… ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpida que suena tu pregunta?

-No…-dijo lacónica, encogiéndose de hombros-…y si te lo pregunto es porque jamás te he oído hablar de él, salvo para enfatizar tus deseos por matarlo…

-No tengo otro motivo por el cual deba recordarle…

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza- Te equivocas, tienes muchos y es por ello que te abstienes de hablar sobre él…

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mostrando su claro desacuerdo- Si lo hago es porque no me interesa…

-Cuando uno se niega tanto a recordar, es porque tiene miedo de descubrir ciertas cosas qu-…

-¿Acaso me estas llamando cobarde?-siseó interrumpiendo su argumento, mirándola peligrosa y amenazadoramente con sus ojos carmines, sin embargo ella se mantuvo altiva

La escuchó bufar con clara irritación- No, joder. En serio Sasuke, para tener un ego tan grande es bastante frágil…-dijo ignorando a duras penas la notoria tensión de su mandíbula-… y como te dije antes no, jamás podría considerarte un cobarde, me haz demostrado con creces que no lo eres así que quédate tranquilo que no dudo _de su gran valor, ¡Oh, Sasuke-sama!_…-espetó con un claro dejo de burla pero logrando que de inmediato el Sharingan desapareciera. Uchiha hizo una mueca, que ella interpretó como un intento de sonrisa; eso le causó una ligera carcajada

-Eres bastante irritante…-espetó de pronto, mirándola como antaño; sin ese dejo de frialdad que paralizaba hasta al más cruel de los asesinos… por breves segundos Sakura pudo ver al Sasuke de su adolescencia

-Y tu bastante arrogante, pero no te juzgo...-contrarrebatió, regalándole una radiante sonrisa

-Hn…-el azabache alzó la mirada al cielo-… ahora necesito que tú me respondas algo…

-Lo que quieras…

-¿Qué pasó con Naruto?

Sakura arqueó una ceja-… ¿A que te refieres?

-Dijiste que él tuvo que abandonar Konoha, pero por lo que pude apreciar sigue siendo un Ninja de la villa, te dijo el por qué…

Los ojos jades se apagaron al instante. Eso la había estado atormentando desde el momento en que vio el símbolo de la hoja grabada en su banda; sabía que no debía preocuparse demasiado pero… el hecho de que su amado hermano estuviera tan cerca de aquel _mezquino ser_, no hacía más que inquietarla. Ella mejor que nadie sabía de lo que ese hombre podía llegar a hacer y estaba segura que si llegaba a enterarse de que había regresado a los terrenos del fuego, no tardaría en perseguir a Naruto para someterla y cumplir con lo que se había propuesto esa maldita noche. Él no pararía hasta _Matarla…_

-¿Sakura…?

La joven lo miró-No, no le pregunté nada al respecto…-espetó con un tono seco, desviando la mirada

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero tengo la impresión de que su regreso no es de tu agrado…

-No te equivocas…

-¿Se puede saber la razón?

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-No es muy cortés responder una pregunta con otra, Sa-ku-ra…

La chica soltó una carcajada- Por favor, Sasuke… ¿Tú, enseñándome de cortesía? ¡Puff! Déjame decirte que ese papel no te queda para nada…

Una ladina sonrisa se deslizó por los labios del azabache-_Touché…-_susurró volviendo a mirar el horizonte, ignorando la penetrante mirada jade que lo examinaba con total atención

-¿Y bien?...-insistió la chica con impaciencia por su posterior silencio

Sasuke rodó los ojos-Solo me pareció extraño, y ya te dije que entre menos problemas me causes es mejor…

-No veo como el regreso de Naruto a Konoha pueda causarte problemas…

Uchiha la miró sin ocultar su ofuscación-… ¿Bromeas? ¿Acaso piensas que el imbécil no le dirá a toda la villa sobre ti y de que estás conmigo? ¿No se te ha pasado por la mente que es capaz de reunir al pueblo entero para encontrarnos, para encontrar a su _Sakura-chan_?...-cuestionó irritado ante esas posibilidades-… Otra vez tendré a Konoha interfiriendo en mis planes, ¿Te das cuenta ahora?

Sakura resopló-Tienes razón, no lo pensé de ese modo. Aún así Naruto sería incapaz de delatarme, lo conozco.

-Han pasado tres años, hay gente que no cambia eso es cierto, pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que Naruto sigue siendo el mismo de antes?

-¿Y a ti que te hace pensar lo contrario?

El azabache bufó, llevándose en el proceso una mano hasta la sien. No supo cuándo ni porqué habían llegado a esa conversación que ya había comenzado a irritarlo, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era un momento de silencio para tranquilizar el golpeteo de preguntas que deseaban escapar de su boca para aclarar y rellenar los espacios en blanco que aún rondaba en la historia de Sakura. La miró de manera inquisidora; ella estaba entretenida observando en dirección hacia el campamento, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos como para darse cuenta, dándole la oportunidad de reparar en un detalle que había pasado por alto por mucho tiempo…

-¿Por qué llevas esa bandada?

Sakura se sobresaltó por la pregunta. Instintivamente su mano viajó hasta ella, como si se asegurase de que seguía en su lugar; ese detalle había entrado al repertorio de interrogantes que solo lograban aumentar la curiosidad del joven vengador.

-Estética…-respondió escueta, sin darle la cara-… combina con mi yukata

Sasuke arqueó una ceja-Pensé que habías superado esa etapa…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy una mujer bastante vanidosa…

-¿Lo dice la misma persona que se rehúsa deshacerse de la cicatriz de su espalda?

La ojijade contuvo el aliento algunos momentos, sin dejar de mirarlo con desconfianza-… ¿En serio, quién eres?

-¿Qué?

-El Sasuke que yo conozco no hace tantas preguntas, es más, apenas si es capaz de expresar como máximo tres palabras en una oración

Uchiha frunció el ceño-… ¿Te estás burlando de mi?

-¡No claro que no! Pero comprenderás que se me hace extraño ese interés tuyo por mi vida, ni siquiera cuando éramos gennins tenia tanta atención de tu parte, es extraño que ahora me salgas con todo esto así tan de repente…

El joven resopló-… Hn…

Sakura se removió inquieta en su lugar; había podido librarse apenas de tener que profundizar en ese incómodo detalle… además, se habían desviado completamente del tema al cual ella deseaba llegar desde el principio. Otra vez una ola de inseguridad se apoderó de sus sentidos… ¿Estaría en lo correcto si le revelara la verdad ahora?

No, no era lo mejor… al menos debía suavizar el terreno un poco antes de poder siquiera atreverse a decir algo.

-Sasuke-kun…-le llamó, insegura a su reacción y sin reparar que por segunda vez en aquella conversación ella agregaba aquel honorífico a su nombre. El azabache le entregó una cautelosa mirada-… ¿Cómo era Itachi antes de la masacre?

/-/-/-/

Apenas llegó a su apartamento se vio recibido por una densa y asfixiante oscuridad. Sus ojos se deslizaron por los alrededores tratando de distinguir las siluetas de los muebles y no tropezar en el camino… lo logró. Llegó hasta su habitación y se encaminó por el lugar mientras se sacaba la playera en el proceso. Estaba tan absortó en sus pensamientos, recordando el sutil roce de sus labios en la tersa piel de la joven Hyuga que se olvidó por completo de los cristales rotos en el suelo. Sintió un ardor en la planta de los pies que lo hizo recordar al instante. Con algo de dificultad se encaminó hasta la cama y encendió la lámpara de su velador para revisar el daño: un limpio y sangrante corte y un cristal semienterrado en el medio. Gruñó unas maldiciones mientras lo desincrustaba y luego apreció como la herida se iba cerrando gracias al chakra del Kyubi.

Cuando la herida desapareció volvió a ponerse de pie y se encaminó hasta la fotografía ahora algo maltrecha por el impacto. Observó a sus compañeros y una ligera sonrisa escapó de sus labios casi al instante… ese rato con Hinata había conseguido que todo el resentimiento se fuese al demonio y otra vez la vitalidad regresara a su cuerpo.

Ya debía dejar de llorar y carcomerse los sesos intentando comprender el por qué de las decisiones de quienes aún eran sus mejores amigos. Nuevamente iba a comenzar a mover cielo, mar y tierra para que esta vez, ambos… regresasen a su aldea…

Porque Naruto Uzumaki no abandonaría nunca a sus compañeros, a su equipo, a sus _hermanos_… él jamás sería _peor que escoria…_

/-/-/-/

Los orbes negros la degollaron con la mirada apenas la pregunta salió de sus labios. Otra vez estaba pisando terrenos prohibidos como una maldita imprudente-… Eso… es algo que a ti no te concierne…-siseó, estrechando aún más sus ojos e intentando contener la ola de emociones que se habían agolpado de la nada hasta su pecho

Sakura agachó la mirada. Su intento por tratar el tema con sutileza había sido un fiasco y tenía que afrontar las consecuencias- Tienes razón…-susurró, apretando los puños en un intento por darse algo de valor-… pero quizás eso te ayude a darte cuenta de cosas que quizás haz pasado por alto

Sasuke recargó la cabeza en el tronco, observando el horizonte para distraerse. Sinceramente no deseaba matar a su compañera, pero ella al parecer se lo estaba buscando a propósito-¿De que me sirve ahora de todos modos?

-De mucho…

-Hn, no digas estupideces…

-Solo piénsalo Sasuke…

-¿El qué? ¿Qué debo pensar, Sakura? ¡Ilumíname, por que aún no veo al jodido punto al que quieres llegar!

La ojijade lo miró en silencio, aumentando su frustración. ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa manera? ¿Es que acaso le tenía compasión? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no dejaba de meterse en lo que no le concierne? ¡¿Por qué ese estúpido afán de hablar de la persona que más odiaba en el mundo?!

Sakura deslizó una mano hasta su mejilla, pero antes de siquiera poder rozarla la apresó con fuerza al punto que incluso logró hacerle emitir un gemido por la brusquedad del acto.

-No me mires así… ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarme…

-¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¿Por qué te empeñas por alejarme de tu lado?

-Jamás pedí tu compañía ni la de nadie…

Ante esa respuesta la joven no pudo encontrar nada coherente que decir. Se deshizo de su agarre, ignorando el dolor quemante de su muñeca. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer y la angustia invadió su corazón. Se estaba acobardando… otra vez. Sabía que nada lo haría cambiar de parecer y sabía que si quiera mencionaba lo que ella sabía, Sasuke terminaría por matarla de seguro…

-_¿Acaso es tan malo? ¿No es eso lo mejor?_

Ella sabía que debía arriesgarse… debía decirle la verdad pero…

-_No quiero que él me odie… _

Era una excusa estúpida, pues estaba más que segura que si él se llegaba a enterar de que ella conocía la verdad, la odiaría y tendría una excusa ideal para matarla sin ningún remordimiento.

-_Maldita escoria cobarde… _

Sasuke se levantó de su sitio, captando su atención-Es tu turno de vigilar… -masculló, sin siquiera mirarla. Se dispuso a desaparecer por fin de su vista, pero ella lo detuvo

-Se que… te duele recordarlo porque algo en tu interior aún no logra comprender como alguien como tu hermano pudo haber cometido un acto tan horrible…-aspiró aire, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara-… pero a veces Sasuke las cosas no son lo que parecen…

-Tú no sabes, no estuviste ahí…-masculló, apretando los dientes, ardiendo en cólera

-La vida tiene matices. Lo que yo veo es diferente a lo que tú ves…-hizo una pausa, intentando no hiperventilar a duras penas-… puede que Itachi no haya sido sincero cuando te reveló el porqué de sus actos, quizás él…

En un santiamén su cuerpo se impacto bruscamente en el tronco de aquel árbol, y con el filo de Chokuto rozándole la garganta. Sakura cerró los ojos por algunos instantes, tratando de contener los espasmos de su cuerpo ante el miedo de encontrarse con esa sádica y glacial mirada carmín, que estaba segura la fulminaba con un profundo y quemante odio. Era algo que no podía soportar, lo último que deseaba era que él la odiase.

-¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?... –siseó, aumentando la presión del filo de su katana en la nívea piel de la chica

Sakura reprimió un gemido al sentir como ese frío filo se incrustaba un poco, logrando que un hilillo de sangre se deslizase por su cuello. Aspiró aire apenas y abrió los ojos, con falsa seguridad y entereza.

-No…-respondió, arrastrando las sílabas

_Mentirosa, _gritó su mente junto a un sinfín de epítetos que solo terminaban por recordarle lo cobarde que era en esos instantes… sin embargo ella no reculó…

-Pero si hay algo que me ha enseñado la vida es que a veces la verdad no es como se ve, Sasuke-kun…

Ambas miradas se sostuvieron desafiantes hasta que el azabache bajó su espada.

Sakura vio como desaparecía de su vista al instante y se alejaba hacia el campamento, rodeado de un aura densa e iracunda. Cuando desapareció de su campo visual, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas mientras una de sus manos se dirigía hasta su cuello y sanaba la herida aún sangrante. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y los sollozos no tardaron en acompañarla.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no había sido capaz de decirle la verdad? ¿Por qué tenía que fallarles a todos…?

Gruñó unas blasfemas entre dientes, ahogando los sollozos que no deseaban morir en su garganta.

-¡Maldición!...-chilló, aferrándose a la tela de su yukata sin poder contener las lágrimas. En esos momentos ya no le importaba mostrarse más débil de lo que ya era…

Estaba tan absorta que en esos momentos fue ignorante de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y no reparó que en la oscuridad, un par de pequeñas perlas opacas habían observado todo sin perderse detalle. El curioso animal aprovechó su distracción para emprender el vuelo en busca de su amo, confundiéndose gracias a su negruzco plumaje con la oscuridad de aquella noche.

/-/-/-/-/

Hooola!

Como estan mis lectores!? Espero que super duper! :D

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de mi historia, se que he dejado cabos sueltos… pero ya en los siguientes capitulos se aclarara todo respecto al pasado de Sakura… :3

Agradecimientos!

_**lovetamaki 1**__** :**_ Muchisimas gracias por comentar! Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te guste mi historia y como se va dando la relación entre nuestros protagonistas. Bueno aquí la cosa esta un poco más densa, pero sin embargo aún hay uno que otro detalle que revela su acercamiento. Ojala que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado! Muchos cariños! :3

_**Suiguitou**__** :**_ Jajaja me reí mucho cuando pusiste la visión de Sasuke como vieja cotilla XD porque efectivamente es así. Bueno vez que aquí si uso la fuerza, pero no precisamente para hacerla hablar de su pasado… Sakura se pasa un poquito mucho para ser cobarde cuando se trata de su pasado y de Sasuke… pero es una etapa XD ya pasara y te aseguro que luego del encuentro con Itachi –que sera el proximo capitulo- las emociones de ambos personajes seran más obvias… :P Te agradezco seguir mi historia y espero que me sigas acompañando! Un beso y nos leemos en el proximo!

_**MaRu - chan MKV**__** :**_ Si! Nuestro Sasuke es demasiado orgulloso como para admitir sus celos y su interes, pero lentamente se ira dando cuenta de sus sentimientos, ya veras... :3 gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Muchisimos cariños!

_**asukasoad**__** :**_ me alegro tanto cuando leo tus comentarios! En serio que me alegra saber que me estas acompañando en el transcurso de esta historia a pesar del tiempo que llavaba sin actualizar… Se que este capitulo es un poco mas lento, pues deje mucho sin decir, pero pronto se ira develando la verdad! :P te agradezco tu compañía! Y te aseguro que llegare hasta el final! Un abrazo gigante!

_**Aidil**__** :**_ jajaja creeme que yo tambien deseo que Sasuke aparezca con mas protagonismo en el manga XD jajaja, ahora con su conversación con los Hokages estoy que me muerdo las uñas por saber que pasa después… gracias por comentar y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado! Cariños!

_**Onelei :**_ uhhh ya ves lo que Sakura sabe… y lo que la pobre tuvo miedo de revelar :( pero hay que comprenderla, ella carga un trauma y ahora debe lidiar con el carácter endemoniado de Uchiha… yo estaria igual si estuviera en sus zapatos jajaj me alegra saber que te haya gustado y te agradezco de corazón cada uno de tus comentarios…! Un abrazo gigantisimo! Y nos leemos en el proximo capi!

_**Micaa - 96**__**:**_ Muchisimas gracias! Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado y espero que este nuevo capitulo haya sido de tu agrado! Espero verte pronto en mis proximas actualizaciones, muchisimos cariños!

Bien, me quiero tomar este espacio para aludir la escena del encuentro entre Naruto y Sakura. ME FASCINO SABER QUE CONSEGUI- A PESAR DE SER ALGO CORTO- HABERLAS CONMOVIDO. Me costo plasmar la idea y tenia mis aprensiones cada vez que lo leia pero al menos les ha gustado y con eso me siento mas que satisfecha! Un dato, cuando escribi la escena estaba escuchando **Cherish** de _Ai Otsuka_…

Sinceramente les doy mil gracias por seguir esta historia, por comentarla y agregarla a favoritos/alertas y como siempre las espero en el siguiente capitulo…

Se despide afectuosamente

_NinfaOscura_


	13. Nuestros destinos

**La Promesa de una Sacerdotisa**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-"_PeNsAmIeNtOs…"_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_/-/-/-/_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/-/

**Capítulo XII: Nuestros destinos**

_-¡Maldición!...-chilló, aferrándose a la tela de su yukata sin poder contener las lágrimas. En esos momentos ya no le importaba mostrarse más débil de lo que ya era… _

_Estaba tan absorta que en esos momentos fue ignorante de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y no reparó que en la oscuridad, un par de pequeñas perlas opacas habían observado todo sin perderse detalle. El curioso animal aprovechó su distracción para emprender el vuelo en busca de su amo, confundiéndose gracias a su negruzco plumaje con la oscuridad de aquella noche. _

La luna llena bañó de luz aquel pequeño claro donde _él_ aguardaba oculto tras la oscuridad de los densos follajes. Su mirada rojiza se alzó al cielo segundos antes de que apareciera en su campo visual un pequeño cuervo que aterrizaba con gracia sobre su hombro. El animal lo miró a través de sus perlas, crascitando y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Itachi cerró los ojos pausadamente procesando la información.

_Haruno Sakura… _

Sus recuerdos de ella en la infancia eran muy escasos; a su mente llegaba solo la imagen de una pequeña niña, que como muchas en la aldea, estaba prendada de su ototo en sus tiernos años de academia. Sin embargo, cuando descubrió la verdad y posteriormente la matanza Uchiha sucedió, todo cambio…

Desde entonces la tenía vigilada. La cuidaba, tal como cuidó a Sasuke… siempre en las sombras…

La vio crecer como toda niña normal; con una familia cariñosa y con un reducido grupo de amigos… después conformó equipo con Sasuke y el chico Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto. Hasta allí no parecía haber mayor problema, él estaba tranquilo. Pero luego sucedió la partida de su hermano y de Naruto. Allí esa pequeña decidió madurar y comenzar a tomar en serio lo que era ser parte del mundo Ninja. Ella prometía como Kunoichi, de eso no le cabía duda, no hubo día en que sus cuervos no le informasen de sus logros y hazañas, sobre todo en Ninjutsu Médico. La vida transcurría con total normalidad, al punto que incluso pensó que no tendría que preocuparse…

_Tal vez aquellas escrituras estaban erradas…_

… pero como siempre, el destino y el pasado decidieron aparecer y arruinar toda aquella ilusión. Ella estaba condenada, tal como los Uchiha y los Hyuga, a seguir un camino cargado de responsabilidades, deudas y rencores que no le correspondían…

Tal como Sasuke, e incluso tal como él, Sakura era una victima más de esas dos fuerzas malditas de las cuales, por mucho que se desee, no se puede escapar…

Alzó la mirada, justo en el instante que una gran y densa nube gris comenzaba a comerse la luz lunar.

Si bien ella jamás le significó mayor peligro, ahora su presencia implicaba un riesgo, uno que no podía correr… no ahora.

Suspiró.

Debía alejarla de Sasuke el tiempo suficiente para evitar que sus planes fracasasen, porque estaba seguro de una cosa… si ellos volvían a quedarse solos Sakura no volvería a dudar en revelarle la verdad…

_Esa_ verdad… _su_ verdad…esa que no podía ver la luz, menos cuando solo estaba a unas horas de enfrentarse con su _pequeño y tonto_ hermano menor…

Itachi cerró los ojos sintiéndose cansado. El tiempo se le estaba agotando y parecía que las cosas solo se complicaban a medida que pasaban las horas. Meditó con calma y parsimonia toda la situación, tratando de idear algo que lo ayudase. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, sus orbes negros brillaron con determinación. Giró sobre sus talones logrando que su capa ondease con elegancia y comenzó a andar hasta perderse en la oscuridad del bosque.

El cuervo alzó el vuelo otra vez, regresando a su misión de vigilancia, ajeno a los pensamientos de su amo quien ya estaba completamente decidido. Apartaría a Sakura pero también la usaría para que su plan resultase… con ella, no había posibilidad de error. Por fin, todo estaba por acabar y no dejaría que nada cambiase el rumbo de aquella historia próxima a su desenlace…

Él se aseguraría de eso…

… _Porque… Itachi Uchiha debía cumplir con su destino_…

/-/-/-/-/

La brisa de la madrugada le causó un fuerte escalofrío. Aquella mañana había amanecido particularmente más fresca de lo habitual y parecía que en cualquier momento se desataría una gran tormenta.

_Las tormentas auguran desgracias…_

Pensó, citando perfectamente la voz de su _maestro_.

Con movimientos lentos se reajustó un poco más su capa, acomodándose mejor la capucha en un intento por proteger sus mejillas del frío y de paso ocultar sus ojos algo resentidos por el llanto de la noche anterior. En un acto inconciente se mordió el labio, mientras sus jades se posaron unos breves segundos en el nubloso cielo. Todo estaba a solo a horas de comenzar… su tiempo se había acabado y como siempre, ella había fallado.

Un imperceptible suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando su atención se posó en la rígida y tensa postura del Uchiha, quien parecía andar con mayor cautela y sigilo que de costumbre.

Desde su conversación ellos no habían cruzado palabra. Nada extraño, se lo esperaba y lo aceptaba e incluso lo agradecía pues estaba segura que Sasuke se estaba conteniendo más de la cuenta para no echarla a patadas de allí. Se lo merecía, por cobarde… y estaba clara que una vez que todo eso terminase, cuando pasase lo que tuviese que pasar, no dudaría en hacerlo… o bien, por fin le incrustaría un Chidori.

Pero esta vez no tenía miedo. Sentía que estaba anestesiada al punto que no percibía casi nada; quizás era por todo lo que había llorado, al punto su alma terminó seca de toda emoción.

_Tal como aquella noche…_

Apenas si podía sentir los sonidos del ambiente. El susurro de los follajes meciéndose con el viento eran más bien zumbidos lejanos y las voces de Hebi le parecían murmullos apenas comprensibles...

Estaba ida, totalmente desconectada, encerrada en su propia mente, en su oscura conciencia en un intento por desconectarse de su realidad y sumergirse en su mundo…

– ¿Estamos cerca…? – Escuchó apenas, como si fuese un susurro muy, muy lejano.

Casi de manera automática, todos los sonidos a su alrededor regresaron a su nivel normal. La voz del Uchiha sonó tan hosca y pastosa que logró causarle un escalofrío, al punto que la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Había tanta frialdad, pero a la vez tanta ansiedad en ella, que solo le afirmaba su excitación por ver tan próximo aquel momento para el cual se había preparado y entrenado tanto. Eso solo consiguió estremecerla.

_Sasuke está hambriento de venganza… _

Juugo asintió, sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña ave que se removía sobre hombro, describiendo con exactitud el lugar y las coordenadas de su ubicación. El resto de Hebi observaba a su líder en silencio a la espera de que diese las órdenes correspondientes, mientras Sakura agachaba la mirada perdiéndose en un punto incierto del suelo.

– Bien… – Dijo lacónicamente, observándolos uno en uno, deteniéndose un poco más en la ojijade, quien al notarlo le sostuvo la mirada como siempre, pero esta vez por mera costumbre. – Dispérsense. Procuren estudiar lo mejor posible los alrededores…– Sus ojos recorrieron fugazmente el perímetro. Desde hacia un rato tenía la incómoda sensación de que los estaban observando. Estaba consciente que podía ser paranoia, pues Karin no daba indicios de que así fuese, pero aún así decidió que debía ser precavido. – Karin ve con Juugo – La kunoichi asintió al instante. – Suigetsu tú iras con Sakura…

El espadachín no quiso impedir la gran sonrisa que se apoderaba de sus labios. – Vaya, hasta que por fin me confías a Sakura-chan… – Rió entre dientes, deleitándose de la situación a pesar de que Sasuke lo miraba inexpresivo. –, gracias por el voto de confianza, jefe…

La pelirroja bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Si bien se sentía aliviada al saber que la chica no acompañaría a su líder, se sentía aún más _irritada _solo por el hecho de que acompañaría a Hozuki_. _Negó levemente con la cabeza en un intento por apartar esas ideas de su cabeza, no tenían tiempo para sus niñerías.

Un denso silencio se situó en el equipo, logrando palpar la ansiedad que la situación comenzaba a generarles.

Estaban tan cerca…

– Sasuke-kun… – Susurró la pelirroja. Los onix la observaron con su habitual indiferencia. – ¿No es muy arriesgado que vayas solo…? – Los ojos de su líder se volvieron glaciales, pero Karin apenas agachó la mirada tratando de no sentirse demasiado intimidada. Aunque una parte de su conciencia se cuestionaba cómo Sakura podía mantener sin mayor dificultad aquellas dagas negras cargadas de frialdad. –, y-ya sa-sabes… se trata de…

– Sé a la perfección con quien voy a pelear, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes… – Karin se mordió el labio inferior. –, además trabajo solo…

– Yo creo que más bien _necesitas_ hacer esto solo, lo cual es muy diferente…

Sasuke ladeó el rostro encontrándose con los opacos jades de la chica. Le entregó una incisiva mirada, tratando de examinar su rostro detalladamente, deteniéndose en sus ojos; se veían rojizos e hinchados, al punto que apenas si podía distinguirse su color.

– _Así que ha estado llorando… _–Bufó internamente. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Ah, sí… porque tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

Chasqueó la lengua, cerrando los ojos en un intento por ignorar la opresión que se había instalado en su pecho sin explicación alguna pero con la clara convicción de que luego de que todo terminase hablaría con ella.

Aún sin abrirlos, lanzó una kunai que cayó a escasos metros del ex Ninja de la niebla, frente sus pies. – Nos reuniremos aquí, en una hora como máximo. Desactiven todas las trampas que encuentren, no quiero ningún _estorbo _que pueda interferir en mis planes. – Sakura torció apenas un amago de sonrisa cuando "casualmente" los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron al pronunciar la palabra _estorbo_ y se posaban en ella, con muy poco disimulo. – No quiero errores… – Siseó, esta vez mirando a todo su equipo. – ¿Está claro?

Hebi asintió en un coreado. Sasuke desapareció al instante y su equipo no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Por fin, la hora había llegado…

_La venganza de Sasuke estaba cada vez más cerca…_

/-/-/-/

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a bañar las calles de la aldea, tomando por sorpresa a los distraídos que habían olvidado sus sombrillas en sus hogares, obligándolos a correr y buscar refugio. El cielo estaba oscuro y unos fuertes truenos comenzaron a rugir desde lo lejos.

Se venía una gran tormenta.

Tsunade soltó la lapicera que mantenía su mano agarrotada por las largas horas de uso, luego dio un largo suspiro y miró los papeles que yacían a un costado a la espera de ser revisados. Pero no…

… ella ya estaba cansada.

_¿Quién dijo que ser Hokage es genial? Ah, sí… el estúpido de Naruto…_

Pasó sus manos sobre el rostro y después trató de despabilarse dándose unas ligeras palmaditas en las mejillas, aunque sabía que eso no iba a funcionar. Entonces optó por el plan B. Con movimientos lentos, y algo torpes por la fatiga, sacó una botella de sake, la cual aguardaba a su descanso para desaparecer y llevarse consigo toda su frustración y agotamiento. Suspiró mientras se levantaba de su mullida silla y se instalaba en el marco del amplio ventanal de su oficina para así despejar en algo su fatigada mente.

Desde allí tenía una panorámica perfecta de su amada aldea… de aquella maravillosa villa que era el orgullo de su abuelo, Hashirama Senju. No pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciese al mismo tiempo que una amarga sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. ¿Qué diría su abuelo si supiese toda la mierda que yacía bajo las tierras de Konoha? ¿Podría sentirse orgulloso? ¿Era esta la aldea que él deseo? No, claro que no, ¿cómo podría? La aldea de la hoja estaba más podrida que el mismísimo infierno. De seguro su abuelo en estos momentos se estaba revolcando en su tumba al ver en lo que su amada aldea se había convertido.

Levó hasta sus labios la botella, dándole un largo trago que le resquemó la garganta. Su mirada miel se perdió en el ir y venir de los aldeanos que escapaban de la ahora torrencial lluvia, pero que a pesar de todo, disfrutaban de una apacible época de paz. Tsunade apoyó su cabeza en el vidrio. Konoha, su adorada aldea era la envidia de muchos países… siempre fuerte, siempre en tranquilidad, siempre en _paz_. Era un ejemplo que muchos Kages intentaban imitar. Escuchó que involuntariamente de sus labios se escapaba una amarga carcajada. Si tan solo supieran en lo que se había convertido Konoha en los últimos años. Ellos ignoraban totalmente lo que sucedía allí… ignoraban que bajo aquella apariencia, cargada de perfección, se encontraban los mas sórdidos y oscuros secretos.

No, la hoja no era perfecta. Nunca lo fue… y quizás jamás lo sería.

Ante esa idea, se pasó una mano por su frente, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Ella, por más que deseó mejorar… por más que quiso cambiar las cosas para que la villa viviese en armonía, no había logrado nada.

Su error… su maldito error volvía a arrebatarle a un ser querido y a aportar otro montón de mierda a la cosecha, manchando aún más el largo historial de Konoha.

Volvió a darle un trago a la botella antes de animarse a regresar a su escritorio. Esta vez no para centrarse en sus deberes, sino para volver a revisar aquel viejo informe. Allí estaba relatado todo lo sucedido en la misión de hace tres años y también la sentencia de muerte, con el nombre de Sakura grabado… esa misma sentencia que ella logró evitar.

Su mirada se llenó de cólera cuando leyó el sello de "Denegado" en medio de la sentencia. Claro, la había salvado, había logrado que aquella orden no se ejecutara… ¿Pero para qué? Si esa misma noche, cuando su alumna estuvo libre… todo el infierno se desató.

– ¡Joder! – Masculló apretando los dientes y el informe, agregando una nueva arruga al viejo y deteriorado papel

Sí, ese desgraciado era un estratega de primera, lo tenia todo fríamente planeado para que nadie pudiese sospechar y así la aldea se quedase con la impresión de que Sakura había muerto en aquella misión… todos – a excepción de raíz, ella y Shizune – eran ignorantes de la realidad de los hechos… hasta ahora.

_¡Tú dejaste que esto pasara! ¡Te lavaste las manos, Tsunade! ¡Condenaste a Sakura a ese infierno! ¡¿Qué clase de Hokage eres, eh?!_

Abrió los ojos, observando un punto muerto en su escritorio. Se mordió el labio al recordar esas palabras y a pesar de los días que habían transcurrido, aún le sabían a hiel.

Naruto tenía razón. Ella se había lavado las manos… y no quería admitirlo. Era más fácil en ese entonces, se excusaba que deseaba protegerla pero en verdad era porque ella no contaba con las herramientas suficientes. Luego llegó _aquella fatídica noche_… y después, Sakura había abandonado la aldea… desapareciendo por tres largos años. ¿Qué era mejor…? Obviamente guardar silencio.

_Como una cobarde…_

Sus ojos volvieron hacia Konoha, precisamente a la montaña de los Hokages. Su rostro descansaba en aquel simbólico monumento desde hacia casi cinco años. La furia comenzó a recorrerle las venas, al punto que tuvo que lanzar la pequeña botella de sake hacia la pared en un intento por mitigarla. Miró como el poco líquido se escurría por la misma, dejando una densa mancha que era absorbida con lentitud por el papel tapiz.

Antes… antes se había sentido tan orgullosa, pero ahora… ahora sentía que no tenía ningún derecho de estar ahí. Le había fallado… le había fallado a Sakura, a su más brillante y estimada alumna… y de cierta forma, le había fallado a la aldea.

Se dejó caer en su silla, sujetando su frente e intentando aguantar las lágrimas de frustración que deseaban escapar de sus ojos. Estaba a punto de sumergirse en un remolino de confusas y contradictorias emociones. Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió. Tsunade ahogó un gruñido y alzó la mirada dispuesta a echar a gritos al maldito impertinente que osaba perturbarla en esos instantes, pero apenas sus ojos se encontraron con los zafiros de Uzumaki su ira se desvaneció. No ocultó la sorpresa al verle, mucho menos al notar que iba acompañado por la chica Hyuga, al fin de cuentas ya habían pasado unos tres o cuatro días desde que le había escupido aquellas palabras en la reunión y se había marchado encolerizado.

Se sostuvieron la mirada en silencio, olvidándose de Hinata, hasta que repentinamente el chico esbozó una amplia y zorruna sonrisa, cargada de vitalidad y seguridad. Tsunade respondió de manera automática, para luego soltar una tenue carcajada. Esa simple acción le dio a entender que allí, frente a sus ojos, otra vez se encontraba ese chiquillo imprudente que estaba dispuesto a todo por sus amigos…

– Así que… ¿Cuándo partes, Naruto?

/-/-/-/

Había una cosa que Suigetsu aprendió a odiar con los años. El silencio.

Detestaba tener que mantenerse callado cada vez que se acercaba a una presa. Odiaba tener que morderse la lengua porque su jefe no estaba de humor para escucharlos hablar, pero por sobre todas las cosas, se desesperaba cuando teniendo una oportunidad de hablar, su acompañante ni siquiera mostrase interés en hacerlo.

Bufó. – _Se está volviendo igual de antisocial que Sasuke… _

Ante la idea, su cuerpo se estremeció. No se le hacía muy tentador tener a dos amargaditos en el equipo, con uno le bastaba y hasta le sobraba. Miró a la chica de reojo, aprovechando el punto ciego que la capucha lograba en su visión. Sakura no era la persona más callada del planeta, se lo había demostrado los primeros días de viaje, por eso no tardó en hacer buenas migas con ella. Por una extraña razón que no supo comprender del todo le caía bien esa pelirrosada de felinos y muy expresivos ojos. Fue curioso… porque generalmente ese tipo de personas, en especial si eran mujeres, le desagradaban. Le daban la sensación de que eran capaces de ver su alma con tal nitidez, que podrían descubrir y describir con detalle sus más profundos pecados al punto de hacerle sentir lo que por mucho tiempo abandonó cuando cayó en manos de Orochimaru, la vergüenza. Pero sentía que Sakura era diferente, que a pesar de tener aquella mirada tan cargada de pureza y tristeza, no lo juzgaba. Por ese motivo se permitió acercársele, compartir con ella, _conocerla…_ y por eso, a pesar de llevar muy poco tiempo de viaje, había aprendido a leer sus actos. Le era fácil darse cuenta cuando le sucedía algo, podía distinguir como su aura cambiaba cuando comenzaba a divagar, notaba cuando sus sonrisas eran falsas o sinceras… y sobre todo, era capaz de percibir su interés – por más que intentase ocultarlo – por Sasuke.

Él no era estúpido… podía darse cuenta de la tensión extraña – que vulgarmente podría catalogarse como sexual –, que había entre esos dos, porque tampoco era ajeno de las furtivas miradas que el líder de Hebi le otorgaba cuando ella se encontraba inmersa en su melancolía o de la tensión de su cuerpo cuando por alguna razón se rozaban… y eso ahora comenzaba a incomodarle. Antes claro, le daba gracia… al fin y al cabo, ver a Sasuke enfuruñado pero sin amenazar a muerte al culpable de su mal humor era algo de lo más divertido, llegaba incluso ser hilarante, sobre todo cuando una pequeña venita lograba asomarse en su frente y un casi imperceptible tic jugaba con una de sus cejas… sin embargo, ahora era diferente. Ella estaba distinta, no era la chica jovial que habían rescatado. Su semblante ahora estaba lleno de tristeza, su aura de melancolía – que tanto la caracterizaba –, se convertía en algo más oscuro y deprimente a medida que transcurrían los días… era como si se estuviese marchitando. Pero el colmo de todo fue ver que sus hermosas sonrisas comenzaban a hacerse escasas… eso principalmente fue el indicio que comenzó a preocuparle más de la cuenta, sin poderlo evitar.

Pasó las manos tras su nuca, perdiendo sus ojos en el cielo. En cualquier momento se desataría una tormenta, pensó. Arrugó la nariz al sentir una pequeña gota cayéndole en la punta de la misma y rió internamente al ver como sus predicciones se hacían realidad casi al instante. Sakura alzó el rostro disfrutando de la lluvia que empezaba a intensificarse, deteniendo el paso. Suigetsu la observó en silencio en un intento por deshacerse de la ansiedad que comenzaba a invadirle pues estaba llegando al límite de su cuota de _prudencia diaria_.

Como siempre, su sentido común le dijo que debía quedarse callado y eso era lo que hacia la mayor parte del tiempo… eso y soportar la incomodidad que le causaba estar con ella a pesar de su falta de palabras, pero esta vez no supo por qué su boca se abrió antes de que pudiese darse cuenta.

– ¿Qué pasó entre el jefe y tú? – Escupió de golpe, sacándola de sus pensamientos

Sakura lo miró apenas sus palabras fueron procesadas. Parpadeó, y entreabrió la boca, sin poder ocultar el asombro por tan directa interrogante. – ¿Qué?

– ¡Vamos no me mires como si no supieras de lo que hablo! – Espetó, arqueando una ceja. Hizo una pausa a la espera de que le contradijera, pero Haruno solo se abstuvo a darle una larga e inexpresiva mirada, igual a las de Sasuke. Él suspiró. – Ustedes han estado actuando muy extraño…

– ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó con voz queda mientras su mirada se desviaba otra vez al cielo, dejando que la lluvia golpease su rostro. – Por lo que yo recuerdo, Sasuke no me ha dirigido la palabra desde que salimos de aquella aldea. Todo está igual para mí…

– Técnicamente bonita, no es tan así… –Replicó el espadachín. – Recuerdo que antes de irnos de la hostería ustedes estaban hablando y bastante "cerca"… – Hizo énfasis en lo último haciendo las comillas con sus dedos, a pesar de que su compañera no lo estaba mirando. –, está claro que hasta allí estaban bien, luego no sé qué pasó que volvieron a su antiguo código de interacción, aunque peor – ironizó con un dejo de diversión –, pero lo que sí sé es que ninguno de los dos está cómodo con esa distancia y como consecuencia tú estás triste y Sasuke en su modo bastardo… – Sakura ladeó la cabeza. Sus ojos tenían un ligero tinte de confusión y una muda interrogante podía leerse en ellos "¿Cómo sabes eso?". El espadachín se encogió de hombros y sonrió, cruzándose de brazos en el proceso. – Son demasiado obvios, más tú, aunque Sasuke no se queda atrás, mucho menos cuando está en su faceta como el Rey de los bastardos… su aura es más escalofriante que de costumbre…

La Haruno soltó una amarga y forzada carcajada mientras agachaba la cabeza, acongojada. Si Sasuke se sentía así, no era porque no pudiese acercársele, era porque solo le estaba causando problemas. Suspiró y miró al chico que esperaba su posible opinión, con total expectación. – No es nada del otro mundo. Simplemente diferencias de opinión, tiburoncito…

– ¿Estás segura? – ella solo asintió. – A mi no me lo parece…

– Yo ya te di razones, allá tú si me crees o no…

Hozuki sonrió, mostrando sus particulares dientes. Esa era la Sakura que había conocido. – Uhhh preciosa, estamos de mal humor, ¿Acaso fueron mis palabras las culpables o hay otro motivo?…

La escuchó suspirar con cansancio para después mantenerse en un largo y denso silencio. Al final, ella esbozó una tenue sonrisa. – Lo siento, es que casi no pude dormir anoche…

Suigetsu hizo el ademán de responderle, pero ella comenzó a caminar para evitar posibles interrogaciones al respecto, al mismo tiempo que huía de su inquisidora mirada. El espadachín no tardó en hacerle alcance, para él esa conversación aún no había terminado. Se le adelantó y comenzó a caminar de espaldas al camino para escudriñarla cuidadosamente, a pesar de que la oscuridad bajo su capucha le dificultaba un poco. Ella bufó. Hizo un par de intentos de adelanto sin éxito alguno, aumentando la sonrisa burlona de su acompañante y la creciente jaqueca que comenzaba a invadirle.

A veces el pececito ese, la sacaba de sus casillas…

– Ya veo… – dijo luego de un rato, obligándola a concentrarse en él –… estuviste llorando – Afirmó, sin dejar de andar e ignorando su incisiva mirada. Ella no dio indicios de querer replicar, así que prosiguió – ¿Fue por Sasuke?

– ¿Cómo dices?

– ¿Que si estuviste llorando por Sasuke? – No obtuvo más respuesta que una ligera mueca que no supo interpretar. – Dicen que el silencio otorga, ¿uh?

– Suigetsu…

– Así que era eso… – Le interrumpió, sonriendo y riendo entre dientes. La chica lo miró sin entender. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? – Es tan obvio, no sé como no me di cuenta…

– ¿De qué estás…?

– Tú estás enamorada de él…

Los pasos de la joven se detuvieron y Hozuki no tardó en imitarla. Sus jades estaban abiertos, mostrando desconcierto… era como si la noticia hubiese sido un gran balde de agua fría cayéndole encima. El espadachín ladeó el rostro, mirándola con curiosidad… no, esa reacción no se debía a que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta de aquel _detalle. _Más bien, a ella le aturdía saber que alguien más lo notase. Sakura entreabrió sus labios, ahora temblorosos, boqueando un par de veces sin lograr articular una palabra ni sonido entendible. Desistió a los pocos segundos, dejando que sus labios se volviesen rígidos al punto de que se formase una tensa línea.

– No digas tonterías… – Logró decir, arrastrando cada palabra con gran acidez. El ninja de Hebi notó que al decirlo no lo miró a los ojos –, y en vez de perder el tiempo diciéndome estás cosas… deberías concentrarte en lo que es importante. Sasuke nos matará si por culpa nuestra sus planes se van a la mierda…

El chico se carcajeó de buena gana. – Bien, tienes razón, pero creo que no está demás mencionarte que no me lo has negado…

Se dio media vuelta para continuar con su misión, dando ahora sí fin a la charla. Ya tendrían tiempo de retomar aquello… sin embargo, Sakura no pensaba igual.

– ¿Quieres que te lo diga? – Espetó con voz tensa y rasposa. El espadachín giró sobre sus talones, ampliando su sonrisa permitiéndole ver sus particulares dientes. Sus violetas brillaron al darse cuenta que en esos precisos instantes, estaba siendo testigo de lo que llaman _orgullo femenino._ – Pues bien, te lo diré. Estás equivocado… – dijo, fingiendo seguridad

– ¿En serio, Sakura-chan?

– Ya te lo dije… – Siseó, fulminándolo con la mirada por largos segundos, hasta que ella cortó el contacto. Estaban perdiendo mucho tiempo. Comenzó a andar, tratando de ignorar el resquemor de sus ojos y el nudo en su garganta.

Aquel tema… ese maldito tema aún era su maldición, su talón de Aquiles. Aunque no quisiese admitirlo. Sasuke seguía siendo su mayor _debilidad_…

Se dio cuenta cuando ocurrió aquella pelea con Deidara. La sola idea de que él pudiese salir malherido, o peor aún pudiese estar muerto, ella...

Se mordió el labio al recordarlo. Toda la angustia y dolor que cubrió su corazón en esos momentos había sido tan abrumadora que sentía que no podía respirar, le recordó aquel día que pensó que él había muerto en el País de las olas. Desde entonces todos esos sentimientos resguardados en su corazón volvieron a aflorar, demostrándole que jamás se habían ido… seguían allí, intactos, tan puros y frescos como los recordaba… aunque podía jurar que con mayor intensidad.

Pero ellos ya no eran los mismos. Habían cambiado. Él estaba sumergido en la oscuridad, mientras que ella se había resignado a muchas cosas, entre ellas poder siquiera acercarse a su corazón.

– ¿Sabes? – Espetó su compañero tras su espalda, a pesar de que ella no dio indicios de querer detenerse – Me caes bien, eres una de las pocas personas con las que he logrado congeniar y sinceramente no me gustaría que eso cambiase…

Sakura se detuvo y volteó a verle con el ceño ligeramente fruncido – ¿Por qué lo dices?

El espadachín guardó silencio, mientras sus orbes violetas la examinaban con detenimiento. Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez sin sarcasmo ni ironía, solo… sonrió. Dio un par de pasos para colocarse a su lado, deslizando una mano sobre su hombro. – Por la simple razón de que no soporto a las personas que se mienten a si mismas… – Respondió, sin notar la fugaz contracción de las pupilas de su compañera. – Quizás yo pueda ser un jodido bastardo, pero soy leal a mis deseos… a veces me niego a aceptarlos, pero negar es diferente a mentir. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Las cosas resultan menos agrias cuando eres sincero contigo mismo, ¿No lo crees, Sakura-chan?

Sakura sintió que con cada palabra que escapaba de sus labios, un millar de agujas comenzaban a deslizarse cruelmente por su cuerpo, logrando entumecerlo por completo. Esas palabras… no era la primera vez que las había escuchado, en más de una ocasión Naruto se las había dicho, aunque en un contexto diferente…

… la última vez que escuchó esas palabras fue horas antes de escapar de Konoha…

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos al recordarlo. Desvió la mirada y mordió su labio, ignorando la sonrisa triunfal de su acompañante que parecía sentirse orgulloso del impacto de su discurso.

Carraspeó para deshacerse del nudo en su garganta. – Joder. Si que eres insoportable, pececito…

Suigetsu hizo un mohín y gruñó contrariado – Oye parece que te estás juntando mucho con la zanahoria, me has insultado ya dos veces y eso que soy tu chico favorito… – Hizo una breve pausa y volvió a sus típicas sonrisas ladinas, cargadas de malicia. – Aunque claro, después del bastardo de Sasuke… – Bromeó, ya acostumbrado al sabor a hiel que se deslizaba en su boca ante esas ideas

Se dio cuenta que las mejillas de su acompañante se tiñeron de rojo, aumentando el malestar de su estómago. Aquella chica era tan fácil de leer; tenia una mirada tan cristalina que no era difícil interpretar lo que sentía o pensaba… era una cualidad que la hacía totalmente humana, pero que en el mundo Ninja resultaba letal… sin embargo, admitía que en vez de desagradarle, le brindaba un cierto dejo de paz que no dejaba de hacérsele adictivo.

Porque debía admitirlo, esa chica le gustaba más de lo que podía _manejar_…

– Cállate y dejemos de perder el tiempo…

Él asintió en silencio y retomaron el camino, dejando atrás aquel impasse.

Caminaron por varios minutos examinando los alrededores cautelosos, hasta que Sakura se detuvo. Se deshizo de su capucha y dejó que sus ojos comenzaran a observar los alrededores afiladamente. Una sensación de ahogo la había comenzado a invadir desde hacía un rato; era como si alguien la estuviese observando de manera tan penetrante que apenas le permitía mantenerse lúcida en la tranquilidad. Suigetsu continuó andando ajeno a su acción y aprensiones, divagando en sus propias inquietudes. Dio unos pasos más antes de darse cuenta que ella ya no lo seguía, pero era tarde. Sintió una pequeña tensión en su pie derecho y en menos de un segundo ambos tuvieron que escapar de una lluvia de kunais que al caer al suelo, comenzaron a teñir de la tierra de un alarmante color negro. Sakura frunció el ceño. Estaban envenenados y al parecer el efecto era inmediatamente devastador. Tanteó entre su equipo médico apenas estuvo en un lugar seguro; debía asegurarse de tener a mano los antídotos que había fabricado de manera particular para cada miembro de Hebi. Gracias a Kamy estaban allí, intactos. Una vez asegurada, buscó con la mirada a su acompañante el cual se encontraba a un par de árboles más alejado, observando el sitio donde habían estado parados con anterioridad.

Intercambiaron una fugaz mirada y aguardaron unos segundos para asegurarse de que nada más los atacaría antes de animarse a bajar e inspeccionar el lugar. Pasó un tiempo que encontraron prudente y se aproximaron al sitio.

– Creo que no más distracciones… – Bromeó el espadachín, desenterrando una de las kunai. – Estos sujetos no se andan con juegos…

– Hace unos años yo pelee con un miembro de Akatsuki. Utilizaba un veneno letal cuyo efecto se consumaba solo en cinco minutos. Al parecer han desarrollado uno mejor… – dijo sujetando una de las armas para olisquear la punta. Frunció el ceño ante el fuerte olor de las hierbas mezcladas y su mente comenzó a mostrarle las imágenes de las posibles hierbas utilizadas para su fabricación. – No me extraña que tengan esta temática, al fin de cuentas deben deshacerse de todos los estorbos… – Sacó un pañuelo de entre sus cosas para envolver el kunai y guardarlo. Cuando tuviese tiempo lo estudiaría y vería el antídoto del mismo

– Akatsuki es una organización de temer, así que no me parece raro que Itachi sea parte de sus tropas…– espetó el chico, jugueteando con el arma envenenada hasta que se aburrió. Lanzó el kunai a un punto indefinido, con total despreocupación, ignorando la alarmada mirada de Sakura

– ¡Suigetsu!

Casi al instante, una fuerte explosión resonó tras sus espaldas logrando que ambos saliesen arrastrados lejos del lugar. El espadachín logró cubrirla con su cuerpo, en un intento por protegerla; sabía que si algo le llegaba a pasar, lo lamentaría, uno por la culpa y dos, porque algo le decía que quizás tendría que pasar un periodo considerable en la famosa dimensión del Sharingan. Volaron varios metros, hasta que sus cuerpos se estrellaron en un árbol. Allí Suigetsu aguardó hasta que el temblor terminase mientras estrechaba el pequeño cuerpo de su compañera. Una gran cortina de tierra y polvillo se extendió en la zona cubriéndolos casi por completo e impidiéndoles la visión. Un desagradable zumbido resonaba en sus oídos, pero lentamente volvió a escuchar el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos. Hozuki suspiró. Al menos estaban bien y no habían caído en otra bomba. Levantó la cabeza para examinar a los alrededores de manera fugaz y luego se concentró en Sakura que yacía curiosamente callada.

Estaba inconciente.

– ¡Sakura-chan! – Se incorporó de un golpe y la acomodó en sus brazos, removiéndola un poco en un intento por hacerla reaccionar, sin éxito alguno. Estaba pálida, más de lo normal. – Oye, despierta… – Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro y bajaron hasta su pecho. Se dio cuenta que no se movía y eso solo aumentó su angustia. – ¡_No está respirando!_ – Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, como si en cualquier momento de la nada llegase la respuesta. Maldijo entre dientes al no tener a nadie de su equipo cerca en esos momentos. – ¿Qué hago? – miró a la chica inconciente e inevitablemente tragó con dificultad. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, así que solo le quedaba una opción. Se fijó en sus labios, húmedos por la lluvia, de un suave color rosa pálido. – _No tengo otra alternativa… debo… darle respiración de boca a boca…_

Decidido comenzó a acercarse con la convicción de que era su deber… tenía que salvar a Sakura, sino Sasuke le metería un chidori por el trasero, y de paso la culpa no lo dejaría vivir tranquilo. Siguió acercándose hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de sus labios reparando en su débil respiración. Suspiró aliviado; ella estaba bien.

Iba a alejarse al darse cuenta que gracias a Dios se había equivocado, pero otra vez fue demasiado lento. Los jades se abrieron abruptamente, encontrándolo aún a una muy escasa distancia. Él parpadeó, sin reaccionar y sin mostrar mayor intensión de darle espacio, a pesar de que su instinto y sentido común se lo gritaban a toda voz. Sakura por su parte, aún algo aturdida, no tardó en hacer una mala conexión de los hechos.

Frunció el ceño y emitió un gruñido gutural que lo estremeció.

– No-no… Sa-Sakura-chan fu-fue un ac-accidente…– Dijo alejándose un poco, pero sin soltarla

– ¿Accidente, eh?... – Siseó, sin mirarle, causándole un estremecimiento –… entonces por qué…– Juntó chakra en su puño y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo impactó brutalmente en su mandíbula –… ¡NO TE ALEJAS DE MI! ¡SHANNARO!

Por la intensidad del golpe logró que el espadachín saliese disparado por los aires a un punto indefinido… tal como lo hacia con Naruto, aunque admitía que esta vez había conseguido un nuevo record. Vio como Suigetsu se perdía por los aires, emitiendo un fuerte grito que terminó siendo apagado por el sonido de la lluvia. Bufó, aún sonrojada, maldiciendo y blasfemando en su contra por su estúpida imprudencia. Observó los alrededores e intentó calmarse, inhalando y exhalando con fuerza hasta que lo consiguió.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad, sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido por el impacto del golpe y la explosión, pero era algo mínimo. Se acomodó la yukata y sacudió la tierra de la misma antes de que la lluvia la transformase en barro, siempre absorta en una sola idea en mente; ya luego ajustaría sus buenas cuentas con el pez de acuario.

Su instinto la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, colocándose alerta. Sondeó el lugar, agudizando lo mejor posible su vista. El bosque a pesar de la lluvia parecía estar más tranquilo de lo normal, eso no era una buena señal. Volteó, algo recelosa pero dispuesta a marcharse y regresar al punto de encuentro con Hebi pero una punzada en su sien le alertó del peligro, solo ahí fue conciente de que no estaba sola. Sacó una kunai y lo sujetó con fuerza, mientras que sus ojos buscaban al intruso.

Un ruido tras su espalda la sobresaltó – ¡Sal de allí…! – lanzó el arma entre medio de unos arbustos movedizos y a los pocos segundos un pequeño conejo salió despavorido, huyendo de su agresor

Eso no hizo que bajase su guardia, sino todo lo contrario. Chasqueó la lengua y tanteó entre su armamento, rozando apenas la punta de unos de sus shurikens.

Un fuerte mareo la hizo tambalear un poco. Podía sentir aquella extraña y fuerte presencia rondando muy cerca… tan cerca que se sentía abrumada. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, un frío se instaló en su espalda. Giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a encarar a lo que fuese que estuviera allí, encontrándose al instante con un par de fríos e intensos ojos color carmín. Su cuerpo y su mente se paralizaron, dejándola en blanco…

– Sa-Sasu-ke…– Tartamudeó, una vez que reconoció el Sharingan. Estrechó la mirada y tardó un poco en darse cuenta que aquella mirada, no le pertenecía al menor de los Uchiha. –…_no, no es él…_ – dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse del sujeto y tener una mejor visión de él y de su rostro.

Su enemigo se quedó en el mismo sitio, observándola con ojos inexpresivos mientras ella aterrizaba a una distancia que consideró segura. Los jades lo escudriñaron, mostrando asombro y desconcierto cuando repararon en la capa de nubes rojas que cubría el cuerpo de aquel sujeto.

Sus neuronas hicieron conexión. En esos momentos, quien estaba enfrente era la persona que ella deseaba salvar de las manos de Sasuke.

– Tiene una fuerza impresionante, Sakura-san…

Sus labios temblaron sin poderlo evitar, mientras su nombre escapaba de ellos en un ahogado susurro – Itachi…

/-/-/-/

Había activado su Sharingan apenas se alejó de su equipo y comenzó a sumergirse en la densidad del bosque. Desde entonces su mirada escudriñaba cada rincón con sumo cuidado vigilando cada rama, cada roca e inclusive cada hoja que pudiese ser sospechosa. Él mismo lo había dicho, no podía permitirse que algo pudiese arruinar lo que por años planificó y ansió concretar. No había espacio para _errores._

Los minutos pasaron y solo le aseguraron que los alrededores estaban desiertos, sin rastros de ser intervenidos en pos de establecer algún grado de seguridad a la guarida que estaba a escasos kilómetros de su ubicación. Se detuvo cerca de un río para descansar. Alzó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la lluvia por algunos instantes, haciéndole olvidar lo cerca que estaba por terminar su tortura, lo próximo que estaba por cumplir su venganza…

Entreabrió los ojos, y de inmediato algo captó su atención. Un ave sobrevolando en el lugar.

_No es normal que las aves vuelen bajo la lluvia…_

Trató de distinguir su especie pero desistió unos segundos después; la densa cortina de agua le dificultaba la visión. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y sus ojos, aún bañados por el Sharingan, observaron el río que comenzaba a aumentar su caudal. Se quedó algunos minutos antes de voltear con la intensión de regresar al sitio de encuentro que había dictaminado. Una fuerte explosión se escuchó a lo lejos y lo puso alerta. Saltó a la rama más alta de un árbol cercano para poder apreciar el punto exacto de donde había provenido la explosión, apenas si pudo identificar la cortina de humo que fue mitigada al instante por la lluvia. Volvió a tierra y dio un par de pasos dispuesto a averiguar el motivo de aquella explosión pero un extraño ruido captó su atención. Observó los alrededores, tratando de identificar de donde provenía pues dicho se escuchaba con más fuerza y cada vez más cerca. Agudizó su oído hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba sobrevolando su cabeza. Extrañado y colocándose en posición de ataque alzó el rostro, a la espera de lo que fuese que se estuviese acercando; no tardó en vislumbrar un punto que se dirigía hacia donde estaba. Relajó su postura apenas pudo reconocer su chakra y siguió su trayectoria hasta que a su campo visual apareció el despavorido rostro de Suigetsu, quien cayó de bruces al río.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y esperó pacientemente a que se asomase a la superficie. No tardó mucho. Con dificultad el espadachín salió del agua y se aferró a una piedra cercana, tratando de evitar que la corriente se lo llevase.

– Demonios, esa mujer sí que pega fuerte… – masculló entre dientes, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para nadar hasta la orilla y dejarse caer exhausto al resbaladizo lodo. Sasuke se acercó y lo sujetó del cuello de la capucha para arrastrarlo un poco a tierra más firme. Los ojos del chico buscaron los suyos y una ligera sonrisa se asomó en sus labios – Ey, jefe… ¿Qué anda haciendo por aquí…?

Uchiha lo soltó y lo miró inexpresivo – ¿Qué pasó? – El rostro del espadachín palideció. No, definitivamente no podía decirle la verdad sobre el porqué de su indeseado vuelo y repentino aterrizaje. Sasuke no esperó respuesta y comenzó a sondear los alrededores, esperando que en cualquier momento una mota rosada apareciese junto a él y le diese una explicación. – ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Suigetsu tragó con dificultad al notar la tirantez de aquella pregunta. Sabía que su respuesta no sería de su agrado. – Pues, digamos que se quedó en el mismo sitio desde donde me golpeó…

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa burlona surcase sus labios. – ¿Ella te lanzó hasta acá?

– Parece una indefensa flor, pero tiene la fuerza de mil mastodontes…– masculló sacudiéndose el barro de las ropas, despreocupadamente, ignorante de la recuperada seriedad de su líder –… pero aún así me cae bien…

– ¿Activaron algunas de las bombas?

– Mea culpa… fui muy torpe, lo admito. Verás lo que pasó fue que…

Sasuke ignoró el resto de su verborrea para concentrarse en su objetivo: localizar a Sakura. Se le había hecho una costumbre en esos tres días de tenso silencio, era su manera de asegurarse de que ella se encontraba a una distancia prudente, de que no intentaría alejarse de él. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, estaba hacia el este; su ceño se frunció al percatarse que estaba algo inestable, era como si estuviese nerviosa… temerosa por algo. Se concentró un poco más pudiendo percibir un segundo chakra a su lado.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron al reconocerle…

Ese chakra… jamás podría olvidarlo…

Apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo recorrer por sus venas un calor demasiado intenso – No puede ser…

Suigetsu interrumpió su relato al percibir un aura de peligrosidad proveniente de su líder. – ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

No obtuvo más respuesta que una sonora maldición. Vio como Sasuke comenzaba a correr a una velocidad impresionante dejándolo solo y aturdido ante la carencia de explicación. Se rascó la nuca y se encogió de hombros, aún estaba algo aturdido por el golpe y eso lo tenía más lento de lo habitual, así que decidió no preocuparse demasiado y darle alcance después.

– ¡Suigetsu! – chilló una voz femenina que reconoció al instante

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa al ver que Juugo y Karin llegaban a su lado, agitados y con un claro dejo de preocupación – Eh, zanahoria ¿me extrañaste?

– ¡Déjate de decir estupideces! – Gruñó observando el camino que había tomado su líder – ¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera solo?!

– ¿Eh? Pues no me dijo a donde iba, se fue como alma que se lleva el diablo…

– ¡¿Y eso no te dice nada, estúpido pez?!

Hozuki frunció el ceño – ¿Querrías calmarte y explicarme qué pasa, mujer loca?

Juugo suspiró de manera audible, captando su atención antes de enfrascarse en una pelea con la pelirroja – Sasuke-san fue en busca de Itachi…

Suigetsu se turbó por unos segundos y no tardó en atar cabos. Miró en dirección al este con el ceño fruncido al sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Sus ojos se centraron en Karin la cual simplemente le asintió al entender su interrogante.

Itachi estaba cerca… y no solo eso, Sakura estaba con él.

/-/-/-/

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Sakura supo que había cometido una imprudencia. No tardó en verse sumergida en un ambiente oscuro y neblinoso, donde a pesar de aún escucharse el sonido de las gotas estrellándose en la arboleda, dichas habían dejado de caer sobre su cabeza. Retrocedió un paso sin despegar su atención de esas perlas rojas que parecían examinarla detenidamente, como si buscase algo en su mirada.

Un gran temor la invadió de pronto al verse sola, con quien era la principal enemigo de su líder. Pero no era miedo a que él pudiese lastimarla… era más bien, miedo a lo que pudiese suceder de allí en adelante.

De repente algo hizo click en su mente, apartando cualquier sentimiento de su foro racional. Los jades se iluminaron fugazmente ante la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

– Itachi-san… – repitió, en un intento por iniciar una conversación. En un instante, su cabeza había recobrado lucidez y había tomado una decisión. Si no podía hablar con Sasuke, intentaría con Itachi.

– Es un gusto tener la oportunidad de hablar con usted, Sakura-san…

– ¿Querías… hablar conmigo…? – El asintió en silencio. – ¿Por qué?

– Porque veo que a pesar del tiempo, sigue inmiscuyéndose en cosas que no le competen…– respondió con voz monótona e impersonal, logrando estremecerla.

– _Al parecer todos los Uchiha tienen ese don para intimidar a sus presas con solo hablarles… _– Pensó frunciendo ligeramente sus labios.

Negó de manera imperceptible y se obligó a centrarse; en esos instantes lo que menos podía hacer era bajar la guardia. Sus jades examinaron al hombre que tenía enfrente, cuyos ojos la miraban con tal intensidad que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Itachi Uchiha, con su rostro inexpresivo y palpable apatía se le hacía tan parecido a Sasuke, pero a la vez tan diferente. Su chakra no tenía ese salvaje fulgor destellante e iracundo, ni mostraba la vitalidad y furia de su hermano, ni mucho menos podía vislumbrar ese dejo dominante y altanero propio de Sasuke. Él era todo lo opuesto. Era indiferente, frío… pero su chakra se sentía apacible, calmo… e incluso, contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar, desprendía un fulgor que se le hacía cálido y confiable.

Sakura estrechó los ojos, mostrándose insegura. Si bien sabía que Itachi no era malo, no debía subestimarle… hacerlo podría significar su perdición. – Hablas de mí como si me conocieses… – espetó luego de varios minutos de silencio

El Uchiha cerró los ojos de manera tan pausada, que a Sakura le dio la sensación de que estaba cansado. Cuando los abrió, y como si estuviese comprobando en cierta forma su teoría, se encaminó hasta una piedra cercana y se sentó, sin despegar sus ojos de ella. – Llevo mucho tiempo siguiéndole los pasos. Sobre todo después de que se marchó de Konoha…

La ojijade alzó ambas cejas y luego bufó al oír su confesión.

– _Genial, otro más que me ha estado vigilando sin que me diera cuenta… _

Itachi sonrió internamente, aprovechando su distracción para observar el ligero fruncimiento de su ceño ante la noticia. – Estoy al tanto de muchas cosas que suceden en la aldea, y principalmente lo que sucede con usted y mi ototo…

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, tratando de contener los temblores de su cuerpo. Saber que posiblemente Akatsuki estuviese al tanto de su secreto no se le hacía muy tentador, eso solo podría implicarle mucho más problemas de los que ya cargaba. – Así que podría decirse que conoces mi historia…

– Algo así…

Se sumergieron en un largo silencio, donde la interrogante principal daba vueltas en el aire, pero que ella no era capaz de materializar con claridad en su cabeza.

– ¿Qué quieres de mi? – logró articular después de varios inútiles boqueos y balbuceos

Itachi meditó sus palabras en silencio antes de levantarse, con movimientos lentos y elegantes, y encaminarse hasta ella. El cuerpo de la chica se tensaba con cada paso y contuvo la respiración al ver que se detenía a muy escasa distancia, al punto que se vio obligada a alzar el rostro para poder sostener su inexpresiva mirada.

– No quiero que se entrometa…

Sakura frunció el ceño.

– ¿Vienes a convencerme de que no revele tu secreto? – no obtuvo respuesta, eso solo aumentó su naciente cólera – ¿Por qué?

– Por años he dejado que Sasuke alimente su odio hacia mí, que sobreviva bajo el alero de ese propósito para que limpie el nombre de su clan…

– También es tu clan…

Itachi negó en silencio – Yo dejé de ser un Uchiha el día que mi espada atravesó el pecho de mis padres. Solo soy un traidor…

– No es así. Tú te sacrificaste por los Uchiha, por tu hermano y por último por tu aldea, eso no lo hace un traidor…

– Para Sasuke no soy más que el asesino de su familia y el culpable de su soledad…

– Si él está solo es porque así lo ha querido… – Contra-rebatió sin poder evitar un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras–, él solo se ha convencido de que debe hacer las cosas por su cuenta…

El Uchiha cerró los ojos. – Ese es el destino maldito de los Uchiha…

– ¡Pura mierda…! – Gritó la joven, ya explotando en cólera – ¡Solo son excusas baratas para no sentirte culpable de empujarlo a que se manche las manos por la ambición de esos malditos bastardos que se ocultan bajo las faldas de Konoha!

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa ladina, con cierto agrado. – No es una bonita forma para referirse al Consejo de su villa natal, Sakura-san…

– **Esa ya no es mi aldea**_… _–siseó, citando a la perfección aquellas palabras que Sasuke le había vomitado días atrás – No puedo considerarla como tal, no después de todo lo que le han hecho a Sasuke, a ti… y a mi…– espetó hasta que su voz se volvió un susurro

El Akatsuki le entregó una larga y silente mirada, examinando los posos de color jade. No fue indiferente de la opacidad que adquirieron apenas esas palabras escaparon de sus labios, recordándole su cruel realidad…

– Sakura-san… – llamó, causando en ella un notorio estremecimiento –, le pido que no se entrometa, esto no le concierne…

La Haruno se mordió el labio. Desvió el rostro y apretó sus puños. La vida otra vez le estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar, pero esta vez no iba a hacerlo. – No puedo, no cuando veo que tu único interés es que Sasuke termine con tu martirio, porque eres tan cobarde y tan egoísta que no eres capaz de hacerlo por ti mismo…

– Esto va más allá del valor o la cobardía… es mi _destino._ – Hizo una pausa al notar el desconcierto en su rostro –Creo que usted me entiende mejor que nadie, ¿verdad?

Sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos jades. Frente a sí se encontraba otra persona victima de lo que llamaban destino, y de la misma forma, estaba igual de herido que ella. Agachó la cabeza y negó con firmeza, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas – Eres injusto… – Sentenció con reproche. Sintió que su frustración aumentaba al ver que él seguía observándola sin reflejar emoción alguna en su rostro. – Sasuke tiene derecho a saberlo, y es preferible que escuche la verdad de tus labios antes de que se entere de otra forma…

– Él no confía en nadie, ni siquiera en su propia sombra... – cerró los ojos, mostrándose cansado y hastiado por la conversación – Diga lo que diga o haga lo que haga no corregiré nada, esa idea no desaparecerá de su mente. Para él siempre fui, soy y seré el asesino de su clan…

Un sollozo escapó de los labios de la joven de manera involuntaria. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, logrando que algunas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas tratando de ignorar la nauseabunda sensación en su estómago que le provocaban sus palabras.

_Cobarde…_

Esa era la palabra que llegaba a su mente al escucharle…

– ¿Cómo puedes saberlo…?

– Solo lo sé… – respondió seco. El sonido de la lluvia resonó en el tenso silencio mientras Itachi la observaba inexpresivo. Estaba intentando mantener su careta de frialdad a pesar de la gran impotencia que sentía al verla llorar

Porque él no soportaba que las personas sufriesen… mucho menos si se trataba de aquella joven que su pequeño hermano tanto _apreciaba_…

– Tú eres su _hermano mayor_, se supone que _debes protegerlo_… – volvió a reprochar ella, con ojos brillantes y cargados de nuevas lágrimas –… ¡pero en vez de eso te escondes y me pides que te ayude a mantener una farsa que lo ha lastimado por años…! – Se tragó el nudo de la garganta que apenas le permitía hablar y secó sus lágrimas con brusquedad –, pero no. No lo haré Itachi. Se trata de Sasuke, no puedo simplemente ignorar esto y permitir que cometa el peor error de su vida… no es justo para ninguno de los dos…

– En el mundo Shinobi, la justicia es subjetiva… todas las naciones se ciegan ante sus propios principios y valores sin cuestionarse más nada. Ellos no piensan si están equivocados, siempre tienen la idea de que son el bando de los héroes que están dispuestos a luchar por proteger sus ideales, ignorando que su enemigo piensa de igual forma. Es un círculo vicioso que ensucia y obstaculiza la visión de lo que es correcto o no y Konoha no es la excepción, terminó cayendo igual que todos. – Sakura desvió la mirada. – La ambición y el poder no da pie para pensar en la verdadera justicia, Sakura-san. En estos tiempos esa palabra resulta una verdadera falacia…

– Puede que tengas razón, sin embargo…

– Sakura-san…– le interrumpió. Los ojos jades lo miraron expectantes. El Akatsuki acercó una mano hasta su mejilla para limpiar las lágrimas que aún seguían escapando de sus ojos, en un acto totalmente fraternal. Sakura retuvo el aliento ante su cálida acción –… este es el destino que la vida ha trazado para mí. Debo morir en las manos de Sasuke para limpiar el nombre del clan Uchiha, así lo liberaré de la maldición que carga nuestra sangre. No importa si es justo o no, yo lo he aceptado y no dejaré que nada impida que eso pase…

La joven se mordió el labio y salió de su aturdimiento. Frunció el ceño apartando su mano con brusquedad y lo fulminó con sus jades, que en esos instantes parecían verdaderas dagas de hielo – ¿Liberarlo dices? Para mí más bien es como si lo estuvieses condenando…– susurró esbozando una triste y amarga sonrisa – Hablas de tu destino, ¿Y que pasa con el destino de Sasuke? ¿Me puedes iluminar?

Itachi alzó la mirada, perdiéndose en el oscuro cielo de su Genjutsu, mientras meditaba la respuesta – Él regresará a Konoha, como un héroe… limpiará el nombre de su clan y comenzará de nuevo, deshaciéndose de las cadenas de odio ligadas a la sangre Uchiha…

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que las cosas serán así?

El Akatsuki le brindó una tenue sonrisa – Sasuke siempre fue de alma pura, por eso es fácil de influenciar… por un momento temí que Orochimaru se aprovechara de eso, sin embargo, la nobleza de su corazón permanece intacta…– hizo una pausa y su mirada obtuvo un brillo que a ella le dio una sensación extraña… era como si estuviesen cargados de esperanza – Sasuke solo necesita la guía necesaria para no caminar hacia la oscuridad…

– Hablas de él como si no tuviese voluntad propia…– No obtuvo respuesta, afirmándole sus palabras. Ella agachó la cabeza y comenzó a divagar en sus ideas, ahora más confusas que antes.

Frente a ella estaba una persona admirable, un hombre que estaba dispuesto morir por su hermano y arrastrar consigo todo el odio y rencor de la única persona que mantiene un lazo con él. Eso era algo que ella jamás podría hacer…

Se sintió estúpida al sentir como otra vez las lágrimas se apoderaron de su mirada. – Dices que haces esto por él, pero… ¿No será que en verdad lo haces por ti? ¿No será que deseas morir para no tener que seguir cargando con el peso de la culpa por obedecer las órdenes de unos enfermos obsesos de poder?

– Fue mi opción, yo elegí… nadie me amenazó para que lo hiciese…

– Ja. – _de eso no estoy tan segura, _quiso agregar. – Bien, afirmándome de tus palabras entonces te pregunto ¿Por qué tú si tienes derecho a elegir y Sasuke no? – El Uchiha entrecerró sus ojos – ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad y que él decida lo que desea hacer? Al fin y al cabo tiene derecho a saberlo y no creo que sea justo que le quites esa oportunidad… – hizo una pausa y le entregó una cálida mirada – Que te quites esa oportunidad…

Itachi la miró contrariado – ¿A qué se refiere?

Sakura alzó la mirada al cielo, viendo la lluvia caer y que evitaba impactar sobre su cuerpo, como si hubiese algo que la repeliese – **El destino es una excusa que los débiles utilizan para justificar sus patéticas vidas…** – espetó, ahogando una carcajada entre dientes al ver que por segunda vez citaba las palabras del menor de los Uchiha – Itachi, tienes la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, de forjarte un destino distinto junto a tu hermano… – los ojos del hombre se abrieron ligeramente, denotando desconcierto – Quizás las cosas ya no sean como antes, pero Sasuke-kun ya no es un niño indefenso y lo que es más importante ya no está solo, no caerá en la oscuridad tan fácilmente, _no lo permitiré_…

Un largo silencio se apoderó de ellos. Itachi la observó sin poder ocultar la sorpresa ante sus palabras cargadas de anhelo, esperanza y seguridad. Frente a él repentinamente había aparecido una pequeña luz que le otorgaba una oportunidad para escapar de su destino…

Era tentador… pero solo era un vago sueño, él ya no podía dar pie atrás...

Su rostro volvió a su inexpresividad habitual, logrando que la pequeña sonrisa de la joven se fuese desvaneciendo poco a poco, hasta desaparecer. Cerró los ojos, intentando evitar perderse en los brillantes jades de la mujer que esperaba su respuesta – Sakura… – dijo sin utilizar el honorifico que acompañó su nombre toda la conversación. La Haruno sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda; tenía un mal presentimiento –, estoy totalmente convencido de que eres la persona indicada para estar junto a Sasuke…

– ¿Eh?

El Uchiha retrocedió un par de pasos y esbozó una mueca, que ella interpretó como un amago de sonrisa.

– Puedes decirle la verdad…– Dijo de manera repentina, logrando que el rostro de la joven se iluminase por la dicha. Pero Itachi rompió con su esperanza al instante… –, luego de que él acabe con mi vida…

Sakura se estremeció al sentir la fuerte punzada en su corazón al escucharle.

–Itachi… – Susurró e intentó acercarse, pero el retrocedió otra vez – Por favor piénsalo…

– Confío en ti, sé que le dirás lo que realmente pasó.

La Haruno se mantuvo en silencio, meditando sus palabras. Había fallado… sin embargo, sus ojos jades adquirieron un brillo de fiereza y determinación. Miró al Akatsuki con seguridad sin dejarse intimidar a pesar de que su Sharingan parecía adquirir un aire más intimidante.

– No Itachi, no voy a permitir que Sasuke manche sus manos con tu sangre… – entrelazó sus dedos e hizo el sello de liberación – ¡Kai! – esperó sentir la lluvia golpeando su cabeza otra vez, pero jamás sucedió. Miró al cielo y los alrededores, seguía en el mismo lugar, todavía estaba atrapada por aquel Genjutsu. Volvió a intentarlo y obtuvo el mismo resultado – ¿Pero qué…?

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, unas ramas se deslizaron del suelo y sujetaron sus piernas imposibilitándole la huida. Su cuerpo tembló de manera involuntaria y una fugaz visión de ella en una situación familiar llegó a su mente. Se removió intentando escapar, ignorando aquel detalle; en esos instantes no tenía tiempo de pensar en algo que no recordaba haber vivido jamás. Sus ojos buscaron a los de Itachi, el cual la observaba con un brillo de culpabilidad en sus ahora oscuros ojos.

– ¡Itachi! – chilló, desesperada, aún intentando escapar en vano

– Lo lamento… pero es el destino que se ha trazado… – Sakura vio con desesperación, como su silueta empezaba a desvanecerse ante sus ojos –… y nada puede cambiarlo…

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, él había desaparecido al mismo tiempo que las gruesas ramas terminaron por apresar todo su cuerpo encerrándola en una prisión cargada de oscuridad.

/-/-/-/

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, mientras se obligaba a aumentar más y más la velocidad de sus pasos.

Apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia se lanzó a ir en su búsqueda, por fin ese malnacido se dignaba a aparecer. Afiló la mirada al percibir como el chakra de Sakura había decaído bastante, haciéndole temer lo peor. Una gran desesperación comenzó a ahogarle y apretar su pecho, mientras que una furia casi incontenible se deslizaba con fervor por sus venas dándole la fuerza necesaria para no declinar su paso.

Debía llegar… esta vez no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados…

Frunció el ceño cuando por fin logró llegar hasta el lugar donde percibía ambos chakras. Frenó sus pasos con algo de dificultad por el fango de los alrededores. Un fuerte trueno rugió sobre su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que la lluvia golpeaba con mayor fuerza confundiéndose con su sudor. Sus ojos comenzaron a inspeccionar los alrededores hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los brillantes carmesís de su hermano.

A diferencia de la última vez, no sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, al contrario. Comenzó a respirar aún con más fuerza, al punto de ponerse a hiperventilar por creciente furia que le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, desviando por algunos segundos su visión de él al captar la cabellera rosa de su compañera, regada tras la espalda de su hermano. Itachi esbozó una sonrisa ladina, llena de malicia, cuando percibió el destello de ira surcando la mirada de su pequeño hermano.

Sasuke dejó que el Sharingan reemplazara sus posos negros. Miró al Akatsuki al mismo tiempo que las oscuras aspas giraban de manera amenazante. Solo pasaron segundos antes de que sucediera lo imaginable, fue introducido en un genjutsu.

El bosque adquirió un aspecto lúgubre y oscuro, con una densa neblina que le imposibilitaba ver con claridad el cuerpo de Sakura junto a su hermano.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ototo… – Dijo el mayor con su voz monótona e impersonal

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras que con movimientos pausados dirigió su mano hasta Chokuto – ¿Qué le has hecho?

Su hermano le entregó una breve mirada y sonrió – Solo la puse a dormir un poco…

El sonido de un filo cortando el aire, resonó en el ambiente. El Akatsuki regresó su atención hacia su hermano. Entrecerró los ojos al encontrarse de lleno con su mirada cargada de odio fulminante, mientras el fijo de su espada lo apuntaba amenazadoramente – Aléjate de ella y pelea conmigo…

– No seas impaciente, ototo… – susurró con voz aterciopelada mientras se agachaba para acariciar el rostro de la Haruno. Antes de siquiera poder rozarla, sintió una fuerte presencia tras su espalda y un frío metal quemándole la piel del cuello

– No la toques… – Siseó el vengador apretando el filo de su espada justo en la garganta, logrando que un hilo de sangre se deslizase por la hoja –, no te lo diré otra vez Itachi, aléjate de ella, no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima…

El Uchiha mayor lo miró de soslayo y se levantó, seguido aún por el arma. Sasuke no desaprovechó esa oportunidad y de un limpio movimiento logró cortar su cabeza. Frunció el ceño al ver como su cuerpo caía estrepitosamente al suelo, comenzando a teñir la oscura tierra de carmesí.

_Demasiado fácil…_

Ladeó el rostro y otra vez se encontró con los ojos de su hermano quien lo observaba cargando a la Haruno entre sus brazos.

– Ella es la clave para que vayas a mi encuentro…

– Sakura no tiene nada que ver en esto, y no es necesario que busques más excusas que me obliguen a llegar a ti… – una sádica sonrisa se deslizó por los labios del vengador –… menos ahora que estoy tan cerca de hacerte probar el filo mi espada…

Itachi desvió su atención hacia la inconsciente chica y dejó que otra vez una extraña sonrisa se apoderada de sus labios. Sasuke apretó el mango de su arma y siseó de manera peligrosa, igual que una serpiente previa a atacar.

– Te espero en el Refugio Uchiha… ahí pelearemos, y si me vences, la recuperaras…

Una fuerte ráfaga golpeó el lugar llevándose consigo hojas y piedras que amenazaban con impactarle el rostro. Se distrajo por algunos segundos y antes de que pudiese si quiera reaccionar, la figura de su hermano se desvanecía en una nube de oscuras y densas plumas negras.

La ráfaga se desvaneció y Sasuke apretó los puños, enterrándose las uñas en las palmas.

El genjutsu había acabado permitiéndole sentir otra vez la lluvia golpeando su cabeza, solo para afirmarle que su hermano se había llevado a Sakura.

/-/-/-/

Hola! Como estan? Espero que increíble!

Lo se, me he demorado mucho! Y pido mil disculpas, pero he estado pasando por un momento algo complicado en la universidad… =/ y eso me tiene al tanto de las noticias, esta difícil la cosa… pero en fin,

Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado!

Vengo de carrerita, pero como siempre agradezco los reviews de mis fieles lectores!

_**Onelei**_

_**Aidil**_

_**asukasoad**_

_**Suiguitou**_

_**Micaa - 96**_

_**lovetamaki 1**_

_**MaRu - chan MKV**_

_**xKristenx**_

en serio, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y espero seguir leyendo y deleitándome con sus comentarios que me animan a continuar!

También gracias a quienes han agregado a favoritos y alertas, y quienes se han dado el tiempo de pasar a simplemente leer este fic… :)

Les dejo un beso enorme! Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	14. Sus palabras

**La Promesa de una Sacerdotisa**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-"_PeNsAmIeNtOs…"_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_/-/-/-/_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/-/

**Capítulo XIII: Sus palabras **

Sorbió con excesiva efusividad los fideos que se deslizaban con rapidez por sus palillos, deleitándose con su sabor y textura. Continuó hasta que uno de ellos logró golpear su nariz, brindándole mayor efusividad para seguir devorando su comida preferida, desde que tenía uso de razón, y la cual yacía sin probar desde hacia cuatro días.

¿Cómo había sobrevivido? Ni él lo sabía, así que había decidido que comería hasta que le diese indigestión en pos del tiempo perdido.

Con una ligera sonrisa deslizó su mirada hacia el taburete de su lado izquierdo. De manera paulatina aquella mínima curvatura se fue desvaneciendo hasta ser reemplazada por una rígida y tensa línea. No pudo evitar que un suspiro algo melancólico escapase de sus labios mientras su cabeza caía con pesar, sobre todo cuando ante sus ojos la difusa silueta de la hermosa primogénita de los Hyuga le entregaba una tímida sonrisa. Dicha comenzó a desaparecer hasta que otra vez el sitio se vio completamente vacío, devolviéndolo a su estado de penumbra y depresión. En aquella ocasión no contaba con su agradable y cálida presencia, a pesar de que ella había tomado la costumbre de acompañarlo cada vez que visitaba el lugar – cosa que hacía bastante seguido, es decir, todos los días. ¿La razón? Pues a medio camino se habían topado con un indignado Neji, el cual llevaba largas horas buscándola por ordenes de Hiashi; así que no pudo objetar su petición – o más bien, orden – de llevarla de regreso a su hogar, al fin de cuentas, la lluvia empeoraba y bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a dejar que ella se enfermase por su culpa, ni mucho menos deseaba ser la razón por la cual pudiese tener problemas con el patriarca de su inhumanamente estricto clan.

Su melancolía se vio interrumpida cuando otro tazón de ramen humeó ante su nariz, sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos y otorgándole otra vez un breve brillo de felicidad a su azulina mirada. Le regaló una agradecida sonrisa a Ayame quien le devolvió el gesto con calidez para pronto regresar a la cocina. No perdió tiempo y retomó su cena, ignorando la penetrante mirada del viejo hombre que yacía en silencio desde que había llegado al lugar, y que al parecer, lo esperaba desde hacía un rato.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que un suspiro escapó de los labios del sannin; ya estaba cansado por el extraño silencio que se había situado entre ambos, se sentía incómodo.

Cuando vio que el chico tragaba con efusividad, decidió que era el momento oportuno para iniciar la conversación.

– ¿Estás seguro, muchacho? – Soltó de pronto, captando a duras penas su atención

Naruto lo miró de soslayo mientras sorbía un fideo – Ya me parecía extraño que no me dirigiera la palabra, Ero-sennin… – musitó, sonriendo a duras penas –, pensé que estaba enfadado o algo por el estilo…

El hombre arqueó una ceja. Ahora entendía el porqué estaba tan callado – ¿Y por qué habría de estarlo?

Lo vio encogiéndose de hombros – No sé… ya sabe, la edad pone voluble a la gente… – respondió su alumno con excesiva parsimonia

Una pequeña vena en su sien comenzó a palpitar, pero intentó ignorarlo.

– No has cambiado nada, mocoso. Sigues siendo igual de irrespetuoso… – Naruto sorbió la sopa con estruendo, causándole un nuevo tic en su crispado rostro – ¿Te he dicho lo desagradable que te ves cuando comes así?

Naruto rió secamente, limpiando sus labios con su manga – Sí, pero no es muy distinto a lo que usted hace ¿O me equivoco?…

El hombre suspiró…

– Bien, dejémoslo hasta aquí pues aún no has respondido a mi pregunta…

Naruto botó los palillos dentro del tazón, cuyo contenido había desaparecido por completo. Sus ojos no se desviaron del cuenco por largos minutos, sin preocuparse si estaba impacientando a su acompañante.

No, en esos precisos instantes estaba más ocupado disfrutando del desfile de recuerdos que rondaban por su cabeza y que solo reafirmaban su determinación.

Su labio se curvó en una media sonrisa.

– Usted ya me lo dijo antes, ¿Recuerda? – los azules del chico se centraron en el sannin, el cual lo observó confundido.

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando las calles y las techumbres llenó el lugar, aseverándole lo que ya sabía… el pervertido de su maestro no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Bufó exasperado, pero intentó mantenerse tranquilo – ¿Cuando regresé a Konoha? – Preguntó con la esperanza de que si contextualizaba la situación podría lograr que la lucidez del recuerdo llegase a la insana mente de su maestro. Como respuesta, Jiraiya frunció el ceño levemente. Naruto suspiró, ya perdiendo la paciencia – ¿Cuando fuimos a las aguas termales? – Insistió, notando que el semblante de su acompañante se contraía por algunos segundos, como si estuviese a punto de recordarlo – ¿Cuando usted se fue con la pelirroja y la rubia voluptuosa y me dejó la cuenta…?

Los ojos oscuros se abrieron de pronto – Ooohhhh… – Expresó, mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano

Un breve silencio se situó entre ambos, tensando al joven Jinchuuriki. No debía ser adivino para saber lo que se vendría después, al fin de cuentas, lo conocía como a su propia sombra.

– No lo recuerdo… – Espetó con voz rasposa, estallando posteriormente en una forzosa carcajada

– ¡CLARO QUE NO, PORQUE ESTABAS BORRACHO! – chilló el alumno apuntándolo acusadoramente

Naruto gruñó algunos improperios, tratando de distraerse de las risas del Ninja a su lado. Acomodó el cuenco vacío a los otros siete que yacían apilados en un rincón y luego se desparramó en el mesón. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con pereza, más aún al sentir la lluvia tras su espalda, aumentando la humedad del ambiente. Esa era una tarde ideal para descansar y desconectarse algunos segundos de lo que sucedía en el mundo exterior y en su cabeza.

– Ya, ya, no te deprimas por pequeñeces como esas…

– _¿Quién te dijo que me deprimí por ti? _– pensó, observándolo con reproche

– A decir verdad me sorprende que recuerdes algo de lo que te dije. Debió ser verdaderamente sabio para que puedas hacerlo… – se carcajeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás

En esos momentos el rubio deseó que se cayese de su taburete.

Después de aguantar sus carcajadas un tiempo prudente, dejó escapar un suspiro, enderezándose con calma – En realidad… – dijo, acallando a su maestro –… solo me recordó una verdad de la cual no soy ignorante… – Espetó. Jiraiya hizo una mueca al ver su pequeña y cansada sonrisa – Para mí la vida no ha sido fácil, lo sabe mejor que cualquiera. No me es desconocido todo lo que se viene, lo difícil que serán las cosas… sé que de ahora en adelante debo enfrentarme a muchos desafíos y debo saber tomar las decisiones correctas, sobre todo si mi sueño es convertirme en Hogake…

Sin poderlo evitar, la mirada zafiro se ensombreció cuando a su mente llegaron aquellos momentos de infancia, donde su principal compañera era la soledad. El sannin no pasó desapercibida la capa de oscuridad que bañaba sus ojos en esos momentos y tampoco tardó en intuir qué vivencias la habían causado. Sabía que Naruto por muchos años se cuestionó el por qué de su existencia, y eso no era de extrañar, es decir… ¿Cómo no hacerlo si toda tu villa te apuntaba con un dedo acusador desde el día en que has comenzado a tener conciencia?

El viejo sabio no podía dejar de imaginarse las escenas que a veces inocentemente Naruto le relataba sobre su infancia…

En efecto, su vida había sido difícil… muy triste, pero él siempre enfrentó todo con una amplia sonrisa y con optimismo.

_Mañana todo será mejor…_

Se repetía cada vez que se iba a dormir.

_Hoy será un gran día…_

Se decía cuando se levantaba…

Aquello no dejaba de darle tristeza… más aún cuando el chico era la viva imagen de sus progenitores… para Jiraiya el sufrimiento de Uzumaki era como ver el sufrimiento de Minato y Kushina en vida.

Naruto resopló, tratando de disipar los dolorosos recuerdos de su niñez, hasta que la época más feliz de su pubertad llegó a su memoria. Los días junto al equipo siete.

Sonrió apenas, pero con una sinceridad inigualable. Desde que los conoció él había disfrutado su compañía, aunque ellos hubiesen sido distantes e hirientes, pero a pesar de haber iniciado con aquel pie, todo fue cambiando con el tiempo, al punto que en esos instantes pasaba un desfile de recuerdos en los que sus compañeros le regalaban una sonrisa o incluso un golpe por sus torpezas. Su sonrisa se amplió ante cada paliza, entrenamiento o misión que abordaba sus pensamientos… hasta que llegó a los últimos momentos que pasó con ellos.

Sasuke en el Valle sin fin, en donde su batalla casi lo llevó a la muerte y Sakura en aquel viejo muelle, donde sintió que su alma moría en vida al verla marchar, dejándolo de nuevo sumergido en su oscura soledad.

Suspiró.

Ambos se habían alejado de él por razones tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan parecidas…

– ¿Y piensas que ésta es la decisión correcta? – preguntó el sabio, algo impaciente por su silencio

–Por supuesto… – respondió, sin siquiera meditarlo. – Ellos son mis amigos, y por nada en el mundo voy a abandonarlos, 'ttebayo…

Jiraiya lo miró por largos segundos y sonrió orgulloso, sobre todo al notar como ese fiero brillo de alegría y entusiasmo regresaba a los ojos de su alumno.

–_Eres igual a tus padres… _– pensó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba el rostro – No te molesta entonces que vaya contigo…

– ¿Eso es una afirmación?

– Te conozco lo suficiente como para decirlo, mocoso…

Naruto se carcajeó – Es cierto, dattebayo…

El sannin lo observó en silencio, sin poder evitar recordar el pasado. Era increíble como algunas historias se repetían, porque él también había pasado por una situación similar… y sabía que tarde o temprano, su alumno tendría que batallar, tal como él lo hizo contra quien alguna vez también llamó _amigo. _Ignorante del hilo de sus pensamientos, Naruto se estiró con pereza, tambaleándose en su taburete robándole una sonrisa apagada. Jiraiya optó por apartar de su mente el crudo desenlace de aquel encuentro… él quería creer que ésta vez, el final sería diferente.

– Esos dos deberían darse una piedra en el pecho por contar con un amigo como tú… – musitó, centrando sus oscuros ojos en el perfil del joven, quien entornaba los ojos. Sabía que ese tipo de comentarios le incomodaban, pero debía decírselo… alguien debía hacerlo. Rió entre dientes y cuando se calmó se levantó de su lugar – Entonces partiremos mañana al amanecer, así que procura despedirte de quienes sea necesario…

Naruto asintió, sin mirarle, jugueteando con uno de los tantos palillos usados que yacían en la mesa – Lo haré…

– Será un camino duro chico. Casi sin descanso. Mucho más exigente que el entrenamiento de hace tres años, ¿Lo sabes?

– No esperaba menos, Ero-sennin…

Jiraiya sonrió entre complacido y satisfecho.

_Sí, definitivamente eres hijo de ese par…_

Dio un paso, dispuesto a disfrutar de su último día en las aguas termales, pero se detuvo casi de inmediato para voltear a ver al rubio. La ceja del chico se arqueó mientras sus azulinos ojos lo observaban con clara desconfianza, sobre todo cuando una zorruna y libidinosa sonrisa surcó sus arrugados labios.

Eso no era bueno…

– Irás a ver a la joven Hyuga, ¿no es verdad? – dijo con un tono insinuante, que solo buscaba apenarlo

Pero a diferencia de lo que pensó, y desconcertándolo por completo, Naruto le sonrió sin ningún rastro de incomodidad – Por supuesto, Hinata-chan es la única persona que me importa en estos instantes… – afirmó como si fuese algo bastante obvio y natural

– ¿Y qué pasa con Kakashi? ¿Acaso no te despedirás de él? Por lo que sé, también es alguien importante para ti, ¿no?

El ceño de Uzumaki se frunció al instante, sin querer disimular su malestar al mencionar aquel nombre – Kakashi-se… – se mordió la lengua, tragándose con cierta amargura el _sensei _que estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios – Respecto a Kakashi… – Corrigió, arrastrando las palabras con un tono ácido y cortante –, hablaré con él cuando regrese. En estos instantes estoy demasiado encabronado como para enfrentarlo…

Jiraiya suspiró con resignación – Está bien, es tu decisión… solo espero que no te arrepientas cuando estemos a miles de kilómetros de aquí…

– Desde que escapé de Konoha junto a Sakura-chan, nunca me he arrepentido de nada… – dijo con voz cargada de convicción

El viejo sannin sonrió, dándole la espalda – Es bueno saberlo… ¡Ya! Te espero mañana en la salida de Konoha al amanecer. No llegues tarde…

Desapareció antes de que su alumno pudiese decir algo. Naruto se encogió de hombros, desviando sus ojos al sitio donde había estado sentado el hombre y sonrió ligeramente.

Quizás hoy llovía, pero estaba seguro que mañana un gran sol alumbraría su camino…

/-/-/-/-/

Con cada paso que daba podía percibir un profundo crujido que remecía las ramas. Procuraba mantener la vista al frente, como un verdadero halcón fijado en su presa, sin dar pie a cualquier pensamiento que pudiese perturbar la frialdad que le entregaba el raciocinio y que en esos momentos le era crucial para concretar su anhelada venganza.

Estrechó su mirada, ignorando como la intensidad de la lluvia iba en aumento devorando cualquier sonido a su alrededor. En esos instantes todo carecía de importancia, no podía distraerse… pero su mente era una de sus peores enemigas. A pesar de querer mantenerse calmo e indiferente, la imagen de Sakura en los brazos de su hermano lograba que una ebullición de sensaciones e inseguridades se apoderaran de su cordura. Saber que _él _la tenía en sus manos le daba impotencia, imaginarse que al llegar pudiese encontrarla sin vida causaba que un nudo se anidara en su pecho al punto que le dificultaba la respiración. Su mandíbula se tensó y las aspas de su Sharingan giraron tan solo pensar en Itachi tocando o lastimando a Sakura de algún modo…

No se dio cuenta como sus dientes crujieron ni mucho menos del dolor punzante en sus palmas, al enterrarse sádicamente las uñas; en esos momentos estaba tan cegado en la ira que sus sentidos estaban anestesiados.

Miró fugazmente hacia atrás justo en el instante que Hebi aparecía de entre los follajes. Los tres miembros se posicionaron cerca, dispuestos a interrogarle, pero Sasuke no se detuvo. No podía, sobre todo cuando su adrenalina estaba tan a flor de piel, al punto que lograba aumentar su hambre de venganza, además…

… entre menos tiempo pasase Sakura junto a Itachi, más probabilidad había de que estuviese a salvo…

Suigetsu no tardó en darle alcance, a pesar de lo dificultoso que aquello le resultaba. Uchiha iba a una velocidad apenas llevadera en circunstancias normales, pero su preocupación lo hacía esforzarse para mantenerle el paso el tiempo suficiente.

– Oye… – Dijo pero su líder siguió con la vista al frente. El espadachín sonrió, a pesar de eso no iba a callarse – Así que el bastardo de tu hermano se llevó a Sakura-chan…– Espetó sin tino alguno, ignorando la tensión mandibular del portador del Sharingan – Que decepción, pensé que era más honorable… pero veo que solo es un cobarde…

Karin se colocó a su lado, compungida por el cansancio e intentando ignorar el aura oscura que le rodeaba – ¿Qué harás Sasuke-kun? – Uchiha la miró de soslayo –, sabes que esto es una trampa, ¿verdad?

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio hasta que una tétrica sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro – Mi propósito es matar a Itachi, así que no me importa las consecuencias…

– Puedo inferir entonces que tampoco te importa que le haga algo a Sakura, ¿nee?… – reprochó el ex Ninja

La pelirroja se atragantó, observando a ambos hombres con temor. Por instinto, disminuyó el paso para alejarse de ellos. Era lo mejor, el chakra de Sasuke había adquirido una densidad bastante peligrosa que solo afirmaba que su sed de sangre había aumentado de forma considerable y que no dudaría de buscar una victima accesible, y por Kamy estaba claro que no deseaba ser ella...

El sharingan de tres aspas se enfocó en Hozuki fulminándolo con una frialdad que logró estremecerlo, sin embargo, los violetas se mantuvieron fijos fingiendo seguridad y altanería. El azabache le sostuvo la mirada por algunos segundos, escudriñando la burlona sonrisa del espadachín hasta que finalmente chasqueó la lengua y aumentó la velocidad tratando de disipar las ansias por enterrar el filo de su espada en la garganta de aquel estúpido tiburón… aunque le pesara, todos esos deseos de asesinato debía destinarlos a un objetivo en particular… pero ya pronto tendría tiempo para ajustar cuentas con Hozuki.

Suigetsu frunció el ceño al verse ignorado, asumiendo que sus palabras tenían un dejo de verdad, aumentando su malhumor. Observó como su líder tomaba una distancia considerable y solo se distrajo cuando Karin se colocó a su lado regalándole una mirada envenenada tras los empapados cristales de sus gafas. Él le respondió con una sonrisa burlona y arrogante, mostrando sus afilados dientes mientras movía las cejas de manera insinuante con el solo propósito de cabrearla. Bingo. La pelirroja bufó, casi emitiendo un gruñido y posteriormente hizo el intento por seguir de cerca a su líder dejándolo rezagado junto a Juugo.

– Puto bastardo…– masculló el espadachín, afilando sus ojos hacia la difusa silueta del Uchiha

– Suigetsu…

Los violetas se encontraron con la mirada regañina de su acompañante, que hasta esos momentos se había mantenido en un profundo silencio como mero espectador.

– No me reproches nada, grandote. Sabes que me enfada que sea así con Sakura…

– Él siempre ha sido igual con todos…

– Excusas baratas… – siseó – Sasuke es un bastardo, sobre todo con ella… – guardó silencio, intentando zanjar el tema. Juugo lo miró de soslayo expectante, pues sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría – ¡Diablos!...

– _Ahí está…_

– ¡él no se merece que Sakura este…! – se mordió la lengua con inusitada fuerza, sintiendo al instante el desagradable sabor a hierro invadiendo sus papilas; le costaba decir aquello en voz alta… otra vez

El pelinaranjo lo miró instigador – ¿No se merece qué cosa…?

– No me hagas decirlo, tú lo sabes grandote… – susurró entre dientes

Juugo asintió después de un breve silencio y volvió a centrar su mirada al frente, con total seriedad – Eso no es asunto nuestro, así que te aconsejo que no te entrometas…

Hozuki resopló – Lo sé… pero no creo que sea justo para Sakura, ¿o tú sí?

– Por supuesto que no, pero…

– Ella se merece a alguien que se preocupe y de la vida por su bien, no a un idiota egocéntrico como Sasuke que no hace más que pensar en sí mismo y en su estúpida venganza… – interrumpió, estrechando los ojos con fastidio – ¡Joder! Te lo digo en serio Juugo, si fuera por mí en estos momentos estaría echo un energúmeno corriendo en su búsqueda… – su acompañante apenas alcanzó a abrir la boca para opinar al respecto antes de que continuase con un grito cargado de ofuscación – ¡Al diablo con el imbécil, primero la salvo y después mato al infeliz…!

El hombre arqueó una ceja, observándolo con curiosidad ante semejante declaración – ¿Te estás ofreciendo para ocupar ese lugar?

– ¡¿Qu-qué?! – balbuceó el chico de vuelta, con voz trémula y ojos desorbitados. Juugo sonrió con desconocida malicia como respuesta – ¡No claro que no! – Se defendió – ¿De donde sacas esas ideas, grandote?

Juugo se encogió de hombros – Te gusta…

– ¿Eh? – Hozuki forzó una carcajada – no seas idiota…

– No lo soy. He visto como la miras Suigetsu, y no es como lo haría un simple _compañero de viaje_…

Hozuki suspiró – ¿Puedes culparme? Ella es una mujer increíble, es hermosa, inteligente, sensual… quizás algo rara, pero única de todos modos… ante los ojos de cualquier hombre es desconcertantemente deseable…

– Ese comentario solo confirma mis palabras… – dijo, entregándole una pequeña sonrisa

Suigetsu boqueó unos segundos, buscando alguna excusa que lo librase de aquello pero sin éxito.

– Bueno, de acuerdo, tú ganas grandote. Puede que sí me guste… un poco más de la cuenta…

– _Sí, claro… _– Rió Juugo para sus adentros

– Pero no soy estúpido, sé que ella está interesada en Sasuke…

– Entonces eres conciente de que él también siente algo por ella…

– Ja. Ver para creer… – refunfuñó

Juugo rodó los ojos – Hablas por la herida…

Suigetsu suspiró de vuelta – Sí, puede que tengas razón…

Vislumbraron a lo lejos la silueta de Karin, volteando con el ceño fruncido. Se detuvo y los apunto de manera acusadora, deformando aún más su rostro abatido y empapado por la lluvia.

– ¡Ustedes dos apresúrense, debemos alcanzar a Sasuke-kun…! – Gritó tratando de alzar la voz por sobre la estridente tormenta

– ¡Ya vamos, bruja!... – rugió, obteniendo a cambio un burdo gesto con el dedo por parte de su compañera quien al instante se giró sobre sus talones para retomar la carrera

Juugo suspiró sonoramente, tratando de no irritarse por las estruendosas carcajadas de su acompañante. Lo miró de soslayo y frunció un poco el ceño al darse cuenta que la sonrisa que portaba se alejaba mucho de las habituales…

Estaba tramando algo…

– Suigetsu… – llamó, con voz seca captando su atención al instante. La severidad era palpable y difícil de ignorar – No vayas a hacer alguna tontería…

Luego de un tenso silencio, Hozuki se encogió de hombros – Nah, tú tranquilo, no haré nada… al menos no por ahora…

– ¿Cómo debo entender eso?

– Simple, tómalo como un gesto de lealtad hacia el bastardo de Sasuke. Le daré el tiempo suficiente…

– Sigo sin comprender…

– No es algo muy difícil, amigo… – sonrió malicioso, con un brillo de determinación que aumentó la intriga de su acompañante – Si él no se anima a conquistar a Sakura, lo haré yo…

/-/-/-/

Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad encontrándose inmersa en una completa negrura. Parpadeó reiteradas veces, tratando de acostumbrar sus pupilas y poder distinguir alguna forma que la guiase. No había luz alguna que pudiese indicarle donde se encontraba o cuánto tiempo llevaba sumergida en aquel lugar, y eso la hizo estremecer. No tardó en intuir que seguía atrapada entremedio de esas gigantescas y ásperas ramas, causándole una repentina claustrofobia.

Gruñó unas maldiciones e intentó moverse… no sabia cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero lo que sí sabía era que estaba perdiendo segundos de verdad valiosos. Se removió en la oscuridad, intentando buscar entre sus ropas algún arma… aunque fuese intentaría escapar de esa prisión, a pesar de tener conciencia que se trataba de una ilusión.

Logró palpar su porta shurikens pero no contaba con su armamento. Chasqueó la lengua y se dejó caer sin sutileza en la fría superficie que la sostenía, tratando de ignorar las lágrimas de impotencia que deseaban escapar de sus ojos. Cuando una de ellas llegó a su barbilla, se dio cuenta de su estado.

Otra vez estaba siendo esa misma niñita cobarde que no era capaz de hacer nada por su cuenta.

Ese pensamiento la hizo estremecer, sobre todo ante el creciente deseo de hacer añicos lo que tuviese enfrente. Con decisión, se enjuagó las lágrimas y empuñó sus manos, las cuales comenzaban a emanar un brillante destello verde que a duras penas iluminaba su prisión. Sus jades pudieron reconocer los barrotes, así que no dudó en estrellar su puño soltando el chakra acumulado para dar el golpe que podría liberarla, pero nada pasó. Repitió la acción, lanzando puñetazos y patadas que solo lograron agotarla y a frustrarla aún más ante su incompetencia… aunque eso no iba a detenerla.

Ella debía salir de allí y no le importaba si se reventaba los dedos en el intento, ella debía llegar hasta Sasuke, debía detenerlo, debía evitar que cometiese el peor error de su vida...

– Sakura-san…– escuchó la voz del Uchiha, justo en el instante que su puño se impactaba en las ásperas ramas. Lentamente, ante sus ojos unos ramales comenzaron a crujir, permitiendo que un pequeño as de luz se colase. Sus pupilas se contrajeron, cegándose por la repentina iluminación. Cuando sus jades se acostumbraron, paulatinamente la silueta de Itachi se fue haciendo más nítida – Es inútil lo que haga, no podrá salir de éste lugar… no hasta que yo muera…

Sakura se abalanzó hacia los barrotes presionándolos con fuerza, a pesar del gran ardor en sus nudillos – Itachi, por favor… – susurró suplicante –… aún no es tarde…

– Sasuke no tardará en llegar y yo debo asegurarme de que nada cambiará sus planes – la joven agachó la cabeza, sin ocultar su pesar – Lo siento mucho…

Sakura observó como el hombre desaparecía junto a una ráfaga de oscuras plumas, mientras sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, las ramas volvían a aprisionarla y devolverla a la angustiante oscuridad.

/-/-/-/-/

Se detuvo, deslizándose algunos centímetros producto del agua que caía entre medio de las techumbres. La gruesa capa de lluvia le dificultaba la visión, pero no le fue difícil reconocer su objetivo.

– La guarida… – susurró, mientras las aspas de sus ojos giraban, enfocándose en la gran estructura montañosa cuya cima acunaba el antiguo refugio que perteneció a su extinto clan

– Ya has llegado, eh…

Alzó la cabeza, estrechando sus ojos al encontrarse con un hombre de oscura mirada y piel azulina, quien le sonreía burlón mientras jugueteaba con su espada. Arrugó el ceño al notar la capa de nubes rojas y no tardó mucho más en reconocerle… aquel sujeto era quien acompañaba a Itachi aquel día en que atacó a Naruto. Su mirada se volvió aún más fría y peligrosa, logrando que su enemigo ampliase su sonrisa. Kisame alzó la barbilla, a pesar del tenso ambiente que se había instalado en el lugar y la peligrosidad que se respiraba en el aire.

_Un movimiento en falso y tengo al bastardo encima, igual que fiera encabronada…_

Sus pequeños ojos se enfocaron en el horizonte justo en el momento que unos apresurados pasos chapoteaban en el agua tras la espalda del Uchiha. Hebi les había dado alcance.

Suigetsu miró al particular Akatsuki, quien volvía a concentrarse en su líder, pasando de ellos por completo. No quiso evitar la sádica sonrisa que nació al instante que sus ojos repararon en su mayor ambición.

Samaheda.

– Uchiha Sasuke…– dijo el hombre, con una voz particularmente gangosa – Sí, no hay duda que eres hermano de Itachi-san, son idénticos…

Sasuke frunció el ceño – Apártate…

Kisame rió y pasó su vista en los otros tres integrantes de Hebi – Yo no te detendré, pero a ustedes sí debo decirles que hasta aquí llega su camino. Sasuke debe continuar solo…

– ¡¿Qué?! – chilló la fémina ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

El akatsuki bufó – Itachi-san no quiere estorbos. Además eso es asunto de ellos, ¿no lo creen?

– Hn…ellos no intervendrán… – dijo con voz firme. Su mirada se afiló en dirección a su equipo – No hagan ninguna estupidez, ¿está claro? – Hebi asintió

El Uchiha le entregó una última mirada al hombre y se dispuso a continuar.

– Sasuke-kun…– susurró. El aludido ladeó el rostro con impaciencia. Karin suspiró antes de hablar – Ella está en la parte subterránea… – dijo arrastrando cada una de las palabras con agriedad

Sasuke no tardó más tiempo, de un salto desapareció del lugar dejando a su equipo atrás, tal como los tres intuirían que sucedería. Karin agachó la cabeza, mordiendo su labio al punto de hacerlo sangrar. Estaba molesta, pero consigo misma. Su boca le había traicionado revelando la posición de la joven cuando ella se había dispuesto a no hacerlo. ¿Por qué había hecho semejante estupidez?

_Porque él está preocupado por esa estúpida mota de chicle…_

Sus carmines se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde aún podía vislumbrar el azulino chakra de su líder.

– _Ten cuidado, Sasuke-kun…_

Unos pasos tras su espalda la hicieron voltear. El espadachín pasó por su lado, con una sonrisa arrogante y una postura desafiante, hasta quedar a la cabeza del equipo, sin apartar sus ojos del hombre que lo observaba con curiosidad.

– ¿Qué demonios estás…?

– Bien, bien… ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿nee sempai?

La pelirroja parpadeó – ¿Acaso conoces al rarito…?

Kisame arqueó una ceja – ¿Quién… eres tú?

– ¿No me recuerda?... – Hozuki rió entre dientes – Bueno, ha pasado tiempo y con los años me he vuelto más guapo…

Karin rodó los ojos – Idiota… – susurró

– ¡Bruja, deja de interrumpir…!

– ¡Y tú deja de armar pleito!

– Yo no he hecho nada… – masculló, estrechando los ojos con fastidio. Karin infló las mejillas y abrió la boca para reclamar pero él volvió a concentrarse en el Akatsuki –, bueno no aún…

Kisame ladeó el rostro – Aún sigo sin saber quién eres…

– Eres tan insignificante que ni siquiera te recuerda…

Suigetsu la fulminó con la mirada.

– Callada te ves menos fea, zanahoria…– Logró esquivar el puño de la mujer mientras su mano viajaba hasta el mango de su espada y la empuñaba frente a él, girándola juguetonamente – Nee, Kisame-sempai ¿estás tan senil que me haz olvidado, en serio? – No obtuvo respuesta – Soy Suigetsu, el hermano menor de Mangetsu Hozuki, ¿a que ahora me recuerdas…?

Los ojos de Kisame se abrieron por la impresión, pero no tardó en recuperarse. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios y de un salto se colocó frente al joven espadachín – ¿Suigetsu, eh?

– Din-din-din…

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo. No puedes culparme, cuando te conocí solo eras un mocoso…

– ¿Mocoso, dices? – dijo con voz ronca

– Suigetsu, Sasuke-kun dijo que no hiciéramos alguna estupidez…

Hozuki amplió su sonrisa – ¿Quién está haciendo algo? Además estoy muy aburrido y no pienso quedarme sentado esperando a que Sasuke regrese…

– ¡No seas imprudente!

– ¿Imprudente? ¡Nah…! Solo necesito algo de diversión, mi espada ha pasado casi tres años sin cortar una buena cabeza… – Karin frunció el ceño –, además no perderé esta oportunidad…

– ¿De que estás hablando?

Suigetsu la ignoró, su atención estaba enfocada en un único objetivo en esos momentos – Kisame-sempai…Yo quiero su espada…-dijo alzando su Kubikiribōch

La pelirroja lo miró estupefacta – ¡Idiota! ¡¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que puedes morir?!

Kisame soltó una carcajada a cambio de toda la parafernalia – A diferencia de tu hermano estás muy impaciente… – Suigetsu sonrió con excitación al ver a su contrincante blandir su única ambición. Las cosas se pondrían interesantes – Bien, veamos entonces que harás para conseguirla…

/-/-/-/-/

Con cada paso que daba sentía que la adrenalina llenaba cada una de sus venas, aumentando su ritmo cardiaco y la tensión de sus músculos. Su boca se secó y su temperatura subió al darse cuenta que solo un par de metros lo separaban de su objetivo.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a la entrada del lugar, dejando que la lluvia lo golpease unos minutos más.

_Ya era hora. _

Posó sus manos en la gigantesca puerta, dando el impulso necesario para poder ingresar. Al instante fue recibido por una fuerte y helada brisa proveniente del interior, estremeciéndolo por algunos segundos. Entró, sintiendo como las gotas de agua escurrían desde su cabello hasta el suelo, empapando el camino y haciendo eco en compañía de sus pasos. Sabía hacia donde dirigirse, podía percibir el chakra de aquel desgraciado a kilómetros de distancia… estaba cada vez más cerca. A medio camino frenó sus pasos y observó el pasillo que conducía hacia los pisos subterráneos. La información de Karin era relativamente vaga, sin embargo, le fue útil al momento de indicarle donde buscar inicialmente, sin perder mayor tiempo. Se decidió a ir en su búsqueda antes que todo, lo mejor era sacarla de allí y no tener más distracciones… pero antes de siquiera poder avanzar, una ráfaga logró abrir una gran puerta al final del pasillo captando de lleno su atención.

Sasuke no pudo evitar una tenue sonrisa burlona. Al parecer su hermano estaba igual de impaciente por terminar todo aquello.

Su mirada se dirigió por última vez hacia el pasillo oeste, que sabía, lo conduciría donde ella. Lo meditó algunos segundos hasta que tomó una determinación. Chasqueó la lengua y emprendió camino hasta el cuarto donde Itachi lo estaba invitando a entrar.

Ingresó a la gran habitación, concentrando su rojiza mirada en el hombre que yacía sentado en un imponente trono, sin despegar su mirada de la suya.

– Por fin llegas, ototo…

La barbilla de Sasuke se alzó con altanería – He esperado este momento por años, no iba a retrazarlo más tiempo, _Nii-san_…

– Haz llegado rápido, lo admito… – Dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos –, y tengo que decir que me siento algo… sorprendido por ello… – el Uchiha menor frunció el ceño ante su tono burlón – ¿Acaso es por Sakura?

Los ojos oscuros de Itachi se estrecharon al sentir el filo de una kunai rozando su mejilla. Miró el arma y luego a su hermano, quien lentamente fue bajando su mano hasta ocultarla bajo su empapada capa. Un ligero tirón jaló la comisura de su labio… tal parecía ser que Sasuke, a pesar de los años, no dejaba de ser sentimentalmente impulsivo.

– ¿Dónde está? – gruñó el azabache

– En un lugar donde no nos molestará. Ya sabes, no queremos interrupciones…

– Haz caído muy bajo, Itachi. ¿Secuestrar a alguien para captar mi atención? Hn, solo perdiste el tiempo…

Una ronca carcajada salió de sus labios, aumentando la irritación del joven vengador – Por favor, ototo. Ambos sabemos que Sakura no es simplemente _alguien_…– ladeó la cabeza, disfrutando del crispado rostro de su hermano – ¿O acaso me equivoco? – Tal como esperaba, no obtuvo respuesta a su provocación, pero debía continuar presionando esa llaga si quería que todo iniciase – Es una hermosa mujer, muy tentadora a simple vista, no te culpo por distraerte con ella, incluso yo… no logré ser inmune a sus encantos…

Los puños de Sasuke se apretaron con excesiva fuerza al notar el doble sentido de aquellas palabras – Deja de hablar estupideces…

Itachi estrechó sus ojos – Tienes razón… entre más rápido terminemos esto… – una pequeña ráfaga rozó la mejilla del Uchiha menor, sintiendo la presencia de su hermano a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo –… más pronto podré divertirme con ella…

En un instante, Sasuke desenvainó su espada y la deslizó hacia el cuello del Akatsuki, el cual logró detenerla con la ayuda de un kunai. El sonido de sus filos chocando se comió el silencio por completo, mientras sus miradas se encontraban expresando todo el _odio _y _repulsión _que ambos decían sentir hacia el otro.

– Sobre mi cadáver… – siseó

Itachi esbozó una altanera sonrisa – Pues que así sea, ototo…

Se separaron en un brusco movimiento, alejándose varios metros de su contrincante. Itachi se deslizó por la fría baldosa mientras sus manos comenzaban a hacer los sellos de un Katon, que Sasuke no tardó en reconocer e imitar con la misma velocidad. Dos gigantescas flamas se encontraron en el centro de la habitación; ambas con la misma potencia y poder destructivo que sólo le afirmaban a Itachi el arduo entrenamiento que su hermano había emprendido.

Sasuke estrechó los ojos al vislumbrar una silueta deslizándose por medio de las llamas. Logró deshacer el jutsu y sujetar su espada antes de que su hermano lo atacara con su kunai. Por el lado izquierdo un segundo Itachi aparecía y le propinaba una patada que lo lanzó hasta la muralla, agrietándola por el brutal impacto, cayendo posteriormente de bruces al suelo. Ambos se dirigieron hasta su cuerpo, que de pronto se convirtió en una albina serpiente, la cual se enredó en la pierna izquierda del clon. El animal se deslizó, enrollando al hombre en un intento por asfixiarlo, pero Itachi desapreció entre una bandada de cuervos. El Akatsuki real miró hacia su derecha justo donde Sasuke lo observaba detenidamente, sin un ápice de cansancio, como si jamás se hubiese movido de allí.

– Hn…tu genjutsu ha mejorado…

El azabache volvió a abalanzarse sobre el mayor, quien lo esquivó y sin mayor dificultad sujetó su puño, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. Sus ojos se encontraron otra vez. Era como ver a una pared impenetrable versus unas iracundas llamas que reflejaban los deseos por verle muerto. Itachi cerró los ojos, fingiendo aburrimiento y hastío por esa acusadora mirada, cuando en realidad fue su medio de escapar de esos ojos cargados de odio y oscuridad.

– Tu odio aún no es suficiente… – susurró, con voz monótona. Abrió los ojos y con un limpio movimiento, su pierna se estampó en el estómago de su hermano, dejándolo sin aliento

Itachi lo soltó y contempló con fingida indiferencia como el joven se llevaba una mano hasta su estómago, tosiendo en un intento por recobrar el aire.

_El también tiene derecho a elegir… _

Frunció el ceño.

La voz de aquella chica lo tomó con la guardia baja distrayéndolo el tiempo suficiente como para no vislumbrar los próximos movimientos de Sasuke. Sus ojos reparan en un destello anaranjado y por autoreflejo esquivó el fiero ataque de bolas de fuego que se dirigían directamente hacia él.

_Tú te sacrificaste por los Uchiha, por tu hermano y por último por tu aldea, eso no lo hace un traidor…_

Sasuke arremetió contra él, blandiendo su espada sin darle oportunidad de bajar la guardia, ni penetrar sus defensas. Itachi se defendía con algo de dificultad, sin duda su hermano había entrenado duro todos esos años. Sus ojos no se perdían detalle del fiero brillo vengativo del Sharingan de Sasuke, cuyas aspas giraban una y otra vez, transmitiéndole sin mayor remordimiento todo el odio que había acumulado hacia su persona desde sus escasos ocho años.

No podía evitar admitir que le dolía, pues a pesar de todo, siempre tuvo la vaga esperanza que pudiese, aunque fuese por algunos segundos, mirarle con admiración y cariño, como alguna vez lo hizo…

Pero era absurdo de pensar. Era lo que el destino deseaba que pasara… y él ya no tenia la fuerza ni el poder para ir contra de nada, ni de nadie.

…_tiene derecho a saberlo y no creo que sea justo que le quites esa oportunidad… Que te quites esa oportunidad…_

– Es inútil… – dijo, captando la atención de su hermano – Tu esfuerzo es inútil…

Aseveró, logrando aumentar la ira del azabache que de un certero movimiento logró hacer un profundo corte en el rostro de su contrincante.

Lo que Sasuke no sabía, era que aquellas palabras no se dirigían hacia él… sino a la joven pelirrosa que yacía inconciente en alguna parte del refugio.

/-/-/-/

Un sonido gutural sobre su cabeza la hizo salir de su letargo. Parpadeó al notar un ligero destello inundando la oscuridad y de inmediato notó como las ramas se iban abriendo, dándole paso a la visión de un amplio y oscuro cielo. Se levantó para terminar de contemplar como los ramajes se contraían y desaparecían bajo sus pies, dejándola en medio de un amplio llano verde. Entrecerró los ojos… ¿acaso la ilusión de Itachi se estaba debilitando?

Giró sobre sus talones, observando los alrededores que no tardó en reconocer.

– ¿Acaso…?

**¡NOOOO! **

La joven se paralizó ante ese grito agónico. Pero no fue por temor, ni porque le hubiese pillado con la guardia baja, era porque reconoció su voz, logrando recordar el preciso instante en que su garganta había expulsado semejante alarido cargado de congoja y agonía. Volteó, sintiendo su cuerpo rígido y algo torpe, observando la escena que se desarrollaba tras su espalda.

Atónita, pasó saliva por su garganta al reconocer aquellas siluetas que eran alumbradas por una intensa luna llena…

… era esa noche, la noche donde ella _asesino _a aquel joven jounnin…

Se acercó un poco hasta la escena, sin despegar su atención de aquella Sakura más joven e inexperta, quién observaba el cuerpo inerte de Kaito Himura. A pesar de que dicha le diera la espalda, podía ver los espasmos de su cuerpo, mientras sus manos ensangrentadas sujetaban fuertemente un envenenado kunai. Respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos eran verdaderos riachuelos cargados de incertidumbre y confusión.

Y es que la escena era tan clara pero a la vez tan incierta… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En serio ella había sido la culpable? Entonces, ¿por qué no lo recordaba? ¿Por qué a su mente no llegaba una imagen que pudiese explicarle lo que había sucedido?

Se abrazó a sí misma, imitando a la vieja Sakura, quién vanamente intentaba revivir a su compañero, claramente sin resultado.

– Así que esto es lo que aún te atormenta… – La voz de Itachi fue su cable a tierra

Apenas entornó los ojos hacia su dirección, y apenas fue conciente de la entristecida mirada del Uchiha – ¿Viste… lo que sucedió… aquella noche? – preguntó con voz temblorosa, revelando el devastador efecto que aquel recuerdo aún ocasionaba en ella

– Sí… – Sakura se mordió el labio, con el vago temor de que por fin alguien le revelase la verdad –, y tú también…

– ¿Eh?

Itachi se acercó a ella, colocándose a su lado, sin despegar sus ojos de la pausada escena – Respóndeme una cosa… – Haruno contuvo el aliento – ¿Tú mataste a ese hombre?

La ojijade agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose abrumada sin un motivo aparente. La respuesta era sencilla y ante ella estaba claro que la respuesta era sí, sin embargo…

– No lo sé… – susurró, en un hilillo de voz apenas perceptible

Uchiha alzó su barbilla, regalándole una penetrante y firme mirada – Te equivocas. Sí sabes la respuesta… – vio como las lágrimas bañaron el rostro de la joven, y para él no fue difícil saber el motivo. Estaba confundida, temerosa y angustiada, no solo al recordar aquel episodio, sino que también por lo que sucedía fuera de ese genjutsu. Sasuke tenía mucho que ver con esas lágrimas… – Tú viste lo que sucedió, Sakura… solo que no puedes recordarlo…

– ¿Por… qué…? – él guardó silencio y cerró los ojos para evitar sus jades anhelantes de una respuesta. Sakura se aferró a sus antebrazos, buscando apoyo pues sus piernas repentinamente carecían de fuerza para sostenerla – Itachi, por favor, dímelo…

– Sasuke ya esta aquí… – le informó – Ha venido a concretar lo que por años ha anhelado…

– Sasuke-kun… – la escuchó susurrar

–… y también está peleando por ti…

La Haruno sonrió con tristeza, sin ocultar la incredulidad en sus facciones ¿Sasuke, peleando por ella? No, definitivamente debía ser un truco de Itachi… quizás en efecto, el mayor de los Uchiha sí era un malvado ser que gozaba torturar a sus victimas más débiles de alma, y que ahora buscaba con toda seguridad verla destrozada en ese abismo que por años la mantuvo cautiva.

Itachi sonrió ligeramente al reparar en el hilo de pensamientos de la joven – Mi ototo siempre fue orgulloso y testarudo, y sé que a pesar de que lo niegue, la fiereza de sus ataques no son sólo por la masacre, tú también aportas mucho…

Sakura apenas alzó la cabeza.

El hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, colocando dos dedos sobre su frente, tal como lo hacía con Sasuke – Recuérdalo, Sakura…

– ¿Qué… cosa?

– De ahora en adelante todo será más difícil, más doloroso. Ahora de una vez por todas, tú deberás aceptar tu destino…

Ante esas palabras, las defensas de la chica se derrumbaron…

¡No, ella no quería cumplir ni aceptar el jodido destino que le habían impuesto…! ¡Por eso escapó de su maestro, por eso recorrió el mundo, por eso no quiso que nadie supiese de ella…!

Por eso Sakura se pasó dos años huyendo del destino…

Negó, con el rostro crispado de terror – Y-yo no… no…

– No es opcional, es tu deber y lo sabes…

– Pe-pero…

– El miedo no entra en este plano. Eres humana sí, pero sobre tus hombros recae una gran responsabilidad, no puedes seguir pretendiendo que nada sucede pues tarde o temprano deberás actuar y cumplir con _esa promesa_…

La joven retrocedió un paso, presionando su pecho y mordiendo su labio en un intento por contener sus sollozos – Yo… no… yo no creo que pueda…

Itachi sonrió, divertido por aquellas palabras – Durante los años que he estado vigilándote, me has demostrado que no hay cosa que no puedas hacer… – colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, mirándola con calidez – Eres una mujer increíble, y aún no te has dado cuenta. Pero sé que mi hermano se encargará de que abras los ojos… al igual que sé que él será un hombre feliz si permanece a tu lado. Eso me deja en paz, pero no me cansaré de pedirte que no lo dejes caer en la oscuridad…

Sakura le sonrió a duras penas – Tú debes ayudarme…

– Sabes que no puedo…

– Te equivocas, él…

– Sakura… – le interrumpió –… ten cuidado…

– ¿Eh?

Itachi comenzó a retroceder, mientras su silueta se difuminaba lentamente – No confíes en _él_…

La Haruno contuvo el aliento, por muy extraño que parecía, tenía la ligera impresión de saber a quién se refería. El Uchiha sonrió por última vez antes de desaparecer, dejándola otra vez en la oscuridad.

/-/-/-/

Jadeó en un acto desesperado para que a sus pulmones pudiese llegar un poco de aire. Llevaba peleando con Itachi por varios minutos, y el agotamiento estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo. Miró a su hermano quien lo observaba con indiferencia, sin un ápice de fatiga, logrando que aumentase su ira...

En estos momentos él no podía permitir que Itachi fuese más fuerte. Él debía superarlo…

Se enderezó, pero esta vez decidió mantenerse en su sitio. Debía recuperar algo de fuerza y ya tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo.

– Itachi… – El aludido no pasó por alto el desprecio en su voz al nombrarle –… hay algo que he deseado preguntarte…

– ¿A sí?

Sasuke dio un paso, sin despegar sus ojos de él, pendiente a cualquier movimiento que le advirtiese de un futuro ataque – Aquella noche... hablaste de un tercer portador del Sharingan… – sus cejas se fruncieron al recordar aquel instante – ¿Quién es?

Itachi guardó silencio, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

– ¿Qué harás una vez que te lo diga?

Una sonrisa retorcida se apoderó de los labios de su hermano, dándole a entender sus intenciones – Matarlo… – Aseveró, sin aguardar alguna posible reacción ante lo dicho – Él fue quien te ayudo a exterminar el clan, de eso estoy seguro…

– ¿Qué te hace suponer eso?

– No hay que ser un genio para saberlo. Puede que hayas sido un Anbu, pero no podías matar a toda la fuerza policiaca solo… necesitaste ayuda, ¿o me equivoco?

Uchiha curvó una mueca – Hn… así que lo imaginaste... – Hizo una pausa, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando sus palabras – Bien, te lo diré…

Una corriente de aire se coló a la habitación, causando que las llamas de las velas danzaran justo en el momento que Itachi abría la boca.

–Uchiha Madara. Uno de los fundadores de Konoha y que poseyó inicialmente el Mangekyo Sharingan…

En milésimas de segundos, el rostro de su hermano se mostró sorprendido, pero de inmediato la irritación e incredulidad reemplazaron cualquier dejo de estupefacción.

– Hn… ¿Crees que soy idiota? Si es un fundador ya debe estar muerto…

El hombre sonrió, disfrutando de la ingenuidad de su hermano. La misma de la cual él había sido victima cuando se enteró de aquella verdad – Eres libre de creer lo que gustes, pero mis palabras son ciertas. Uchiha Madara es quien me ayudó esa noche. Sigue vivo y cuenta con un poder que supera los limites de lo imaginable… – sus ojos, ahora más fríos que antes, lograron tensar el cuerpo del vengador –… el mismo que yo deseo poseer… – susurró esbozando una tétrica sonrisa

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío tras su espalda, erizándole los cabellos tras la nuca. Giró el rostro y se encontró con Itachi a escasos centímetros del suyo, observándolo con indiferencia. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la mano de su hermano aprisionó su cuello y de un rápido movimiento, lo lanzó al suelo. Se dio un breve segundo para expresar una mueca de dolor antes de que sus piernas patearan el estómago de su contrincante. Apenas se vio liberado, con ágiles saltos se alejo de él. Dejó que sus pies se deslizaran por el suelo mientras sus manos hacían unos rápidos sellos.

– Chidori… – susurró, deleitándose con chirriante sonido eléctrico que rodeaba su puño, iluminando a la vez la oscura habitación. Su rostro adquirió un aire aún más peligroso, sobre todo cuando logró vislumbrar a su objetivo. Corrió hacia él, saboreando el momento en que podría acertar el golpe de gracia sobre el cuerpo de su hermano – ¡Chidori Nagashi!

Sin embargo, con una velocidad propia de un Uchiha, Itachi lo esquivó con una ofensiva facilidad. El mayor sonrió burlón, hasta que el filo de una espada atravesó su espalda. Contempló como por aquella filosa arma se deslizaba un líquido carmín. Escupió sangre, dejando que un hilillo se escurriese por la comisura de su boca, mientras ladeaba el rostro para contemplar la sádica sonrisa de Sasuke.

Sonrió…

– Te has vuelto más fuerte…

– Esto termina aquí…– dijo, mientras enterraba más su espada, disfrutando del encogimiento que aquel cuerpo sufría por el dolor

– ¿Estás seguro?... – susurró una voz a su lado. Sasuke centró su atención en él, apretando la mandíbula al ver que su víctima yacía sentado en aquel trono, sin ningún daño a la vista – ¿De verdad piensas que esto puede conmigo?

– Déjate de bromas, este jueguito ya me está cansando…

Sasuke desincrusto su espada y al instante mil cuervos escaparon del ilusorio cuerpo, victima de su espada.

– Tus ojos…– susurró el Uchiha mayor – ¿En serio piensas que puedes derrotarme con ellos?

– Mis ojos ven a través de tu genjutsu…

El Akatsuki se levantó de la silla con elegancia y parsimonia – Veo que no pudiste hacerlo, matar a tu mejor amigo… – no obtuvo respuesta – ¿Acaso olvidaste mis palabras? Te dije que me buscaras cuando tuvieras los mismos ojos que yo… – cerró los suyos – Solo has venido a morir en mis manos…

Sasuke alzó la barbilla, con una sonrisa altanera sobre sus labios – Hn… veremos quien mata a quien, pero te aseguro que yo seré el vencedor…

El hombre suspiró – Te has vuelto arrogante…

Sasuke vio como sus parpados comenzaron a entreabrirse, hasta que por fin quedó descubierto aquel Sharingan que por años apareció en sus pesadillas, recordándole aquellas imágenes que hasta la actualidad lo atormentaban.

Ante él apareció Mangekyo Sharingan de Itachi – Estos ojos, son especiales…

–Tienen el poder de controlar al kyubi

– Así que… leíste las escrituras…

El joven vengador apretó los puños, recordando el momento en que se encontró en el templo Nakano, leyendo aquellas viejas piedras de las cuales Itachi le había hablado. Podría recordar cada palabra a la perfección…

– Es cierto, con este sharingan puedes controlar al kyubi, pero también tiene un segundo secreto, y es… que al despertarlo, a medida que van usándose, la luz se desvanece… se absorbe por la oscuridad…

– ¿Hablas de ceguera?

Un breve silencio tensó el ambiente, estremeciendo sin alguna razón aparente al menor de los Uchiha. Algo en su interior se había despertado… y en esos momentos le advertía de un inminente peligro.

–Mis ojos… – musitó su hermano con lúgubre y ronca voz –… han ido perdiendo su luz… – confesó. Su mirada fría y penetrante, igual que dagas carmesí, lograron que un millar de agujas recorrieran el cuerpo del vengador, el cual parecía sorprendido por aquella verdad – Sasuke… tú serás mis nuevos ojos…

– ¿Qué estás…?

Itachi sonrió – Te contaré una historia, seré breve, no te impacientes. Tal como yo, Madara también tuvo un hermano menor. Ambos despertaron un poder, el Mangekyo Sharingan. Ante eso, ambos hermanos tomaron el control del clan siendo Madara quien asumió el completo liderazgo, sin embargo, aquel maravilloso poder tuvo un costo… lentamente, sus ojos fueron perdiendo su luz, y absorbido por aquella oscuridad se aferró a su única esperanza… los ojos de su hermano. Desde entonces dichos jamás volvieron a apagarse…

Con cada palabra, Sasuke sintió que su cuerpo se entumecía, sobre todo al entender las intenciones de quien alguna vez, fue su mayor mentor. Le repugnaba ver en lo que aquel joven, de triste sonrisa y de apacible rostro, se había convertido. Itachi no era más que una víbora rastrera, sedienta de poder, igual que Orochimaru.

– Entonces… tú…

–Sí – le interrumpió –, tal como Madara hizo, obtendré el Sharingan eterno. Mis ojos no volverán a hundirse en la oscuridad y cuando eso suceda yo lo superaré… – explotó en una trastornada carcajada, que desfiguró su rostro – ¡Mi poder no tendrá limites! ¡Sasuke desde que naciste fuiste ligado al destino maldito de los Uchiha, corrompido por el anhelo de éste poder, no puedes escapar, tú serás mi llave hacia ello!

_Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué piensas sobre Itachi_

Sasuke lo observó con detenimiento, buscando en su rostro algún rastro de aquel muchacho con quien pasó su infancia, aquel joven que admiró y quiso igualar en su niñez. No lo encontró. En aquellos ojos no quedaba nada de su hermano… Itachi, aquel cariñoso chico que vivió con el por ocho años, había muerto aquella noche.

_Un asesino…_

_Para mí, Itachi es un asesino…_

Cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener esas palabras en su cabeza. Sabía que si tenía aquello claro, todo sería mucho más fácil para él, pero… no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Sakura, que como siempre, amenazaban con romper sus defensas.

_¿Cómo era Itachi antes de la masacre? _

**Un hermano ejemplar… **

Se sacó la pesada capucha y la lanzó lejos.

_Se que… te duele recordarlo porque algo en tu interior aún no logra comprender como alguien como tu hermano pudo haber cometido un acto tan horrible… pero a veces Sasuke las cosas no son lo que parecen…_

**Aquí no hay ningún error. Las cosas son tal cual se muestran ante mis ojos…**

Miró su muñeca izquierda, deteniéndose en el dije de dragón que se mecía con gracia. Se lo sacó, apretándolo por breves segundos y lo guardó casi al instante en sus bolsillos.

_La vida tiene matices. Lo que yo veo es diferente a lo que tú ves… puede que Itachi no haya sido sincero cuando te reveló el porqué de sus actos…_

Se deshizo de las vendas de sus muñecas, revelando dos tatuajes bajo el dorso de su antebrazo, mientras sus ojos se posaban desafiantes en su contrincante, el cual lo observaba con tranquilidad y paciencia.

… _si hay algo que me ha enseñado la vida es que a veces la verdad no es como se ve, Sasuke-kun…_

Cada una de las palabras de la joven resonaba en su mente, pero a diferencia de lo que creyó, en vez de hacerle dudar, solo reafirmaban su convicción. Sus ojos se estrecharon, mientras sus aspas giraban enfocándose en su víctima, aquel sujeto que no tuvo miramientos en quitarle todo y que lo ató a aquel destino cargado de odio y dolor.

_Hoy cumpliré mi objetivo_…

Sasuke con ayuda de los sellos en sus muñecas invocó dos shurinken. Itachi no tardó en imitarlo. Ambos se tensaron y con movimientos rápidos comenzaron a lanzarse las armas sin darle tiempo al otro de bajar la guardia, siempre atentos a visualizar un punto ciego que les permitiera lastimar o distraer a su contrincante y dar el golpe de gracia.

El sonido de las metálicas estrellas estrellándose llenaba sus oídos, cortando el viento que rozaba sus rostros. Continuaron así hasta que un clon de Itachi apareció en el campo visual del Uchiha menor. Sasuke retrocedió mientras empuñaba su chokuto, deshaciéndose de las últimas shuriken que se acercaban a él. Itachi hizo un jutsu Katon, una inmensa flama de fuego que golpeó de lleno al azabache, consumiendo su figura en un instante. Cuando el fuego se disipó se dio cuenta que él no estaba allí. Ambos clones observaron a su alrededor buscando al Uchiha, hasta que uno de ellos fue traspasado por un Chidori. Una bandada de cuervos rodearon a Sasuke, cegándolo por la capa de plumas dándole la oportunidad a Itachi para atacar. Golpeó su estómago y lo acorraló en la muralla.

El menor de los Uchiha chasqueó la lengua, mientras dirigía su furibunda mirada hacia los vacíos ojos de su contrincante.

Itachi intentó controlar el temblor de sus manos producto de aquella delicada voz que no había abandonado su cabeza desde que inició su encuentro con Sasuke.

_¡Pura mierda…! ¡Solo son excusas baratas para no sentirte culpable de empujarlo a que se manche las manos por la ambición de esos malditos bastardos que se ocultan bajo las faldas de Konoha! _

El cuerpo de su hermano se removió con fuerza, obligándolo a apretar su agarre. Lentamente su mano se dirigió hasta el rostro de Sasuke, el cual se crispó al ver los dedos de Itachi acercándose peligrosamente hasta su ojo izquierdo.

_Eres injusto… Sasuke tiene derecho a saberlo, y es preferible que escuche la verdad de tus labios antes de que se entere de otra forma… _

El vengador abrió los ojos, sintiendo el frío tacto de aquellos dedos rodeando sus parpados.

_Tú eres su hermano mayor, se supone que debes protegerlo… ¡pero en vez de eso te escondes y me pides que te ayude a mantener una farsa que lo ha lastimado por años…! _

Itachi tensó la mandíbula – Perdóname… Sasuke_…_– murmuró

Empezó a hacer presión, logrando que lentamente el ojo de su hermano comenzara a sobresalir de su cuenca.

_**El destino es una excusa que los débiles utilizan para justificar sus patéticas vidas…**_

Un jadeo escalofriante…

_Itachi, tienes la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, de forjarte un destino distinto junto a tu hermano… _

La cálida sensación de la sangre escurriendo por sus dedos…

_Quizás las cosas ya no sean como antes, pero Sasuke-kun ya no es un niño indefenso y lo que es más importante ya no está solo, no caerá en la oscuridad tan fácilmente, no lo permitiré…_

Los impenetrables ojos carmines, no se apartaron de su rostro – Ésta es mi realidad… mi destino es volverme más fuerte, superar a Madara… – musitó – Tú serás mi nueva luz. Ese es el camino que el destino dibujo para ti…

Dicho eso último terminó de presionar y desprender el ojo y al igual que el rugido de un trueno, un fuerte alarido de dolor se escuchó hasta en lo más recóndito de aquella guarida…

/-/-/-/-/

Buenas… madrugadas? XD la horita por el amor de Dios…

Lo se! Me he demorado mucho! Pero tengo ene cosas que hacer, me ha tocado duro :(

En fin… pues…

He decidido que actualizare cada dos semanas, creo que es lo mejor, me da tiempo como para armas y corregir mejor los capitulos ^3^

Y, ahora… que les parecio el capitulo? Se que la pelea con Itachi tiene partes y dialogos del manga, pero las puse porque creo que eran escenas que me servian para reflejar el impacto de las palabras de Sakura en este par de Uchihas testarudos…

Bueno, en el proximo capitulo se iran revelando algunas cosas del pasado de Sakura, al fin descubrira si ella mato o no a aquel jounnin. Bueno y la pregunta que creo todas se hacen… Sasuke matara a Itachi…? Chan-chan…! Tendran que esperar a ver el proximo capitulo :P soy mala lo se…

Bueno como siempre agradecer a quienes se han dado el tiempo de comentar y seguir mi historia…!

Micaa - 96: lo se soy mala, XD. Muchisimas gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Un beso enorme!

MaRu - chan MKV: gracias me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo! Itachi es igual de testarudo que su hermano, no crees? ¬¬ habra que ver que pasa :P gracias por pasarte y espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado! Cariños!

lovetamaki 1: A mi tambien me gusta Suigetsu! Aunque es algo sádico jajaja… te explico, nuestro querido espadachín siente cosas fuertes por Sakura… le gusta y eso le inquieta porque ella es del tipo de personas que desprecia, un ser de luz, por asi decirlo. A traves de la historia vas a ir viendo que sucede con él, jojojo… muchisimas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar! Y ojala que la continuación te haya gustado! Un abrazo!

asukasoad: una de mis mas fieles lectoras! Como siempre no sabes la alegria que me da verte en cada capitulo. Al principio admito que pense que la escena de Itachi llevandose a Sakura era un cliche… pero después dije, que diablos! Asi queda bien jajaja…

Pues sí, Suigetsu se siente muy atraido por Sakura y ya ves que ha decidido "tomar cartas en el asunto" jajaj… bueno, nuestro querido Sasuke ha comenzado a sentir preocupación por nuestra kunoichi pero como se trata de él no va a admitirlo ni nada, pero después de el encuentro con itachi las cosas seran diferentes… finalmente, Naruto iniciara su busqueda, pero no ira con Hinata… u.u no es porque no la quiera, sino todo lo contrario, la quiere tanto que no desea causarle mas problemas, ademas el asume que esto debe hacerlo solo… por el equipo siete.

En fin, como siempre te doy las gracias por pasar y por alentar mi historia…! Mil besos y espero que este capitulo te guste!

Aidil : jajaja siii! Sui-chan ya no puede ocultar sus sentimientos XD… el pobre es otra victima de los encantos exoticos de Sakura jajaja… respecto a tu duda, no lo habia pensado me me ayudaste a pensar en una escena para el proximo capitulo… asi que te lo agradezco! Eso y que tambien, fielmente te des el tiempo de comentar mi historia… te dejo un abrazo gigante y ojala este capitulo sea de tu agrado!

yuEvk: Hola! Nueva lectora, eso me alegra, te doy la bienvenida! Me hace inmensamente feliz saber que has disfrutado de mi historia y espero que este episodio tambien te haya encantado! Muchos cariños!

Onelei: otra de mis fieles lectoras! Como siempre mil gracias por pasarte y comentar! Jajaja admito que envidio a Sakura, dos chicos sexys detrás de ella XD. Respecto a Itachi queria que ese encuentro fuera intenso dentro de lo posible, al fin de cuentas Sakura intenta a pesar de sus temores, salvar a Sasuke y por que no decirlo, a Itachi tambien. Gracias por la paciencia y espero como siempre verte por mi historia!, un beso!

LA-JOO: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! de verdad que me siento inmensamente feliz al saber que disfrutan de mi historia y que encuentren que es de calidad… :) la muerte de Itachi es un golpe duro para los fans de Naruto ¬¬… veremos que pasara en esta historia :) sinceramente espero que me sigas acompañando en este fic… un abrazo!

Suiguitou: como siempre dejando tu huella por aquí, y como siempre me siento agradecido por eso! me alegra saber que sientas que la trama va mejorando! Aun queda arto por delante… pero estamos llegando casi al climax de la historia… jojojo… muchisimos besos y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado!

DULCECITO311: Nueva lectora! Pues bienvenida! Se que he ido develando lentamente la verdad de Sakura, pero de ahora en adelante las cosas se iran aclarando ya mas :3 el puzzle comenzara a tomar forma… Respecto a la actualizacion, intentare que sea cada dos semanas, porque inicio mi proceso de practica y tesis, entonces en cosa de tiempo estoy algo copada… pero no quiero abandonar esta historia, ya lo hice una vez y me arrepiento de haberla dejado a medias, asi que ahora estoy dispuesta a terminarla si o si… :) espero que me acompañes en el transcurso! Muchisimos cariños! Y nos leemos pronto!

x Kristen x: primero que todo mil gracias por tu sugerencia, creeme que la tomare en cuenta, sobre todo porque soy conciente que me excedo un poco y que caigo en lo redundante… es algo que he intentado mejorar pero aun me cuesta un poquito, pero la practica hace al maestro ;) te agradezco que me aportes esas criticas porque insisto, cualquier cosa que ayude a mejorar mis escritos es bien recibido… me alegra saber que el capitulo te haya gustado, sobre todo la escena suisaku! Bueno espero que este capitulo tambien te guste! Un abrazo gigante!

Bien… tambien agradezco a quienes pasen a leer, agregan a sus favoritos y alertas! Sinceramente me hacen feliz!

Ahora si, me despido… les dejo un beso gigante, descansen y que tengan una excelente semana!

Nos veremos pronto!

Se despide afectuosamente

_NinfaOscura_


	15. ¿Soy Culpable?

**La Promesa de una Sacerdotisa**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-"_PeNsAmIeNtOs…"_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_/-/-/-/_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/-/

**Capítulo XIV: ¿Soy culpable…?**

_Los impenetrables ojos carmines, no se apartaron de su rostro – Ésta es mi realidad… mi destino es volverme más fuerte, superar a Madara… – musitó – Tú serás mi nueva luz. Ese es el camino que el destino dibujo para ti… _

_Dicho eso último terminó de presionar y desprender el ojo y al igual que el rugido de un trueno, un fuerte alarido de dolor se escuchó hasta en lo más recóndito de aquella guarida…_

/-/-/-/

Un zumbido estremecedor resonó en sus oídos, causándole una desagradable y paralizante sensación. Era como si algo la hubiese golpeado brutalmente el pecho, justo a la altura del corazón. Quedó sin aliento, sintiendo cómo la piel se le erizaba, al extremo de sentir un millar de agujas recorriéndole el cuerpo anestesiándola por completo…

Reconocía esa sensación. Era la misma que había experimentado cuando alguno de sus seres queridos estaba en peligro. Con ello la respuesta no tardó en llegar. Su corazón se lo gritaba casi en histéricos alaridos que solo aumentaron su angustia y sus deseos de escapar de aquella maldita prisión.

– Sasuke… – susurró apretando su adolorido pecho

Algo le había sucedido, de eso estaba segura.

Con la angustia a flor de piel, apartó sus ojos de la escena que no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez ante ella, como una condenada tortura. ¡Al diablo con eso! No tenía tiempo que perder tratando de comprender o recordar qué mierda había sucedido ese día. Su prioridad era llegar hasta Sasuke y ayudarlo en lo que fuese…

… pero para ello debía salir de allí…

La pregunta era… ¿cómo?

Se mordió el labio pensativa, intentando buscar un punto ciego en aquella tan perfecta ilusión.

-¡Maldición!

Siseó unas blasfemias, al darse cuenta que a pesar de sus grandes habilidades, no podría escapar tan fácilmente. Itachi se lo había dicho, su prisión no cedería hasta que él muriese.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos y sus ojos comenzaron a ver los alrededores, desde los árboles hasta las pequeñas rocas que se encontraban más próximas. Debía haber alguna forma de salir… sabía que algo se le estaba escapando ya que ningún genjutsu, por muy poderoso que fuese, era infalible.

Giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a recorrer el lugar, pero sus intenciones quedaron en nada apenas vio tras su espalda.

La imagen de su yo adolescente había dejado de llorar y sostener el cuerpo inerte de Kaito para detener su mirada recelosa en ella. Sakura algo desconcertada entrecerró los ojos.

¿En serio la estaba mirando?

Se golpeó mentalmente. Por supuesto. Estaba en una ilusión, eso podía pasar… la cosa era entretenerla y desconcentrarla lo más posible para evitar que escapase. Esbozó una satírica sonrisa. Después de todo, Itachi no le iba a facilitar las cosas. Decidida y con pasos lentos se acercó a su reflejo. Debía terminar con eso ahora. Vio como su imagen más joven se fue incorporando con un brillo juguetón en su mirada.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Era su idea o aquella ilusión se estaba burlando de ella…?

– Por lo visto ya te has aburrido… – dijo, con ese tono de voz aún algo infantil y pícaro de chiquilla adolescente, haciendo que frenase con notoria brusquedad. Su reflejo suspiró con histrionismo mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Es comprensible, te has pasado mirando una y otra vez la misma escena y aún no te das cuenta. Sí, no te culpo, eso cansa a cualquiera…

Haruno le entregó una mirada curiosa. Esa actitud… la recordaba de alguna parte… pero no podía decir precisamente de dónde. Negó enérgica, apartando esas ideas. Ahora no podía perder tiempo pensando en tonterías.

Decidida a terminar con esa estupidez, retomó su andar con clara amenaza en su mirada – ¿Qué es lo que pretende Itachi?

Vio como las rosadas cejas de su imitación se alzaron – ¿Eh? ¿Y cómo voy a saber eso…?

– ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sasuke? – insistió tozudamente, deteniendo sus pasos a solo escasos metros de su victima

La adolescente bufó con falsa irritación – Pues no lo sé. Por si no te das cuenta yo estoy aquí contigo. Ambas estamos atrapadas en ésta ilusión…

Su tono burlón hizo que la mandíbula de Sakura crujiese tétricamente, al igual que sus nudillos. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y en las condiciones que se encontraba no podía pensar con claridad, y a pesar de saber que se estaba enfrentando a una ilusión, tenía la necesidad de partirle la cara y borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa.

Sus puños desprendieron un fulgor verdoso que iluminó la oscura planicie – Esfúmate… – Siseó, con dientes apretados.

La joven en cambio ladeó el rostro con una ligera sonrisa ante su amenaza – Relájate, Sakura. Si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa manera te va a quedar una arruga muy fea en el entrecejo…

El puño de la medic-nin se estrelló en el suelo rozando las piernas de su contrincante. Los ojos de su imitación observaron la fisura que se deslizaba a su lado sin ningún dejo de emoción visible.

_Pues claro, es una jodida ilusión…_

– No lo voy a repetir… – Farfulló, levantando su afilada mirada. Había llegado a su límite y estaba dispuesta a descargar su frustración a como diera lugar – Lárgate de mi vista o…

– ¿O qué?... – Cortó la adolescente, alzando la barbilla – Según tú lógica soy sólo una ilusión, ¿qué podrías hacerme? Salvo esfumarme apenas me golpees o… al menos eso crees que pasará…

Sakura analizó aquellas palabras mientras se enderezaba, sin apartar sus ojos de ella. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

La pelirrosa más joven resopló – Creo que lo entenderás mejor de esta forma… – Chasqueó sus dedos, y en un parpadeo, Sakura se encontró con su viva imagen actual.

Estrechó sus ojos, en un intento por analizar a la mujer de igual apariencia frente a ella. ¿Qué pretendía con todo ese teatro? Nuevamente Itachi estaba poniendo a prueba sus estribos.

_Apenas lo vea le voy a partir la cara por imbécil…_

No supo por qué tuvo la urgencia de desviar su atención al cuerpo que se suponía reposaba junto a su imitación. Con ligero asombro se dio cuenta que dicho había desaparecido.

– ¿Qué…?

– Tranquila. Solo me puse más cómoda y quite una distracción, nada del otro mundo...

– Deja de hacerme perder tiempo…

– La única que _nos _hace perder tiempo aquí eres tú, Saku-chan… – Dijo esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa – Ahora te recomiendo que te relajes. Respira, baja tu puño y escúchame con atención…

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No eres real…

Súbitamente la otra Sakura se echó a reír, logrando que algo se removiese en las entrañas de la original. ¡Por Kamy como odiaba que se burlasen de ella…!

– ¡¿Se puede saber que mierda te causa tanta gracia?!

Las estruendosas carcajadas pararon abruptamente, mientras la mirada de la mujer se concentraba en ella – Lo siento, no pude evitarlo… – susurró con voz queda –, es solo que encuentro algo injusto que no puedas recordarme…

Sakura sintió una dolorosa inyección de ira recorriéndole las venas.

– ¿Injusto? – Musitó en voz baja, en un siseó de apretados dientes – ¡Mierda, yo debería hablar de injusticia! ¡Estoy aquí contra mi voluntad, encerrada en una puta ilusión, porque un idiota testarudo tiene fijado en su cabeza que debe morir para limpiar el estúpido apellido de su jodido clan…! – Ignoró la sensación de sus ojos comenzando a escocer, aumentando el dolor en su pecho y el malestar en su estómago por la frustración – ¡Que me hagas perder tiempo mientras el hombre que _amo_ está a punto de cometer el error más grande de su vida… eso es una puta injusticia!

Un silencio sepulcral se posó en el lugar apenas su voz quebradiza dejó de hacer eco en los alrededores. Con la respiración agitada y ojos llorosos, Sakura retrocedió un paso, sintiéndose avergonzada ante semejante vomito verbal. Agachó la cabeza, algo aturdida, sin poder evitar recordar las palabras de Suigetsu.

_Tú estás enamorada de él_

¡Demonios, si hasta podía escuchar el sonsonete burlón que había utilizado para decírselo…! Pero lo que más le frustraba… era que a pesar de todo, tenía razón.

_Estúpido pez de acuario…_

– Lo lamento… – dijo su _imitación, _rompiendo el incómodo silencio – Tienes razón, además no es tu culpa sino del estúpido monje ese…– Murmuró con el ceño fruncido

Los jades se entrecerraron ante la mención de su antiguo maestro – ¿Qué tiene que ver Ryo-sama en esto?

– Ese estúpido monje me sacó de tus recuerdos. Pero… dado en la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora no creo que sea difícil que puedas recordarme…

– ¿Quién… eres…?

– Yo soy tú… – respondió lacónica, encogiéndose de hombros

– Me debes estar jodiendo… – masculló, alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo, destellando en ira – ¡Déjate de mierdas Itachi! ¡ ¿Crees que esto me detendrá más tiempo?! ¡Te juro que cuando te vea voy a darte un golpe que te hará recordar a todos los miembros de tu estúpido y ególatra clan…! ¡¿Me oíste?!

La _ilusión _no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona ante la escena – Pareces una loca gritándole a la nada…

– ¡Tú cállate!

– ¡Ey, no la tomes conmigo…! Además deberías escucharme, creo tener la respuesta que te sacará de aquí…

El semblante de la joven cambió en un parpadeo. Miró a su imitación que esbozaba una perfecta sonrisa cargada de malicia. Tuvo la sensación de de ja vú. ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde había visto esa sonrisa…? ¿Cuándo había escuchado esa voz?

– ¿Quién eres?... – insistió, obviando sus palabras. Esa duda la estaba carcomiendo

– Ya te lo dije, soy tú… – Soltó un suspiro resignado al notar la incrédula mirada de su acompañante – Bien, creo que esto te hará recordar…

Cerró sus ojos unos segundos mientras aspiraba profundamente. Guardó silencio, concentrándose, hasta que por fin se abrieron de hito en hito mientras un ronco y potente grito escapó de su garganta.

– ¡SHANNAROOOO!

Sakura al instante lo recordó mientras miles de momentos en que la había escuchado se agolparon a su mente. Ya no le cabía duda…

Su índice tembloroso la apuntó, incrédula –Tú…

La segunda Sakura sonrió traviesamente, asintiendo vehemente.

-Sí, Saku-chan. Soy tu otra personalidad…

/-/-/-/

Se incorporó jadeante y sudoroso.

Aquella ilusión lo perturbó más de lo que había deseado, al punto que su cuerpo aún se estremecía ante la vívida sensación. Se llevó una mano hasta su ojo, pudiendo sentir todavía el tibio calor de su sangre brotando por su cuenca que momentos atrás yacía vacía. El dolor que había experimentado lo hacía mantener esa impresión de millares de agujas recorriendo su cuerpo, al extremo que sus sentidos yacían algo aturdidos.

Su ahora mirada onix buscó a su hermano, el cual lo observaba impasible. Mientras él respiraba de manera entrecortada, Itachi no mostraba un ápice de cansancio. Chasqueó la lengua. Esto no podía ser así. ¿Tantos años de entrenamiento para qué? ¿Para que con una simple ilusión todas sus energías se agotasen…?

No, Sasuke Uchiha era más fuerte que eso… y se lo iba a demostrar.

Apretando los dientes, comenzó a hacer rápidos sellos Katon. Itachi cerró sus ojos, fatigado. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo… y eso solo aumentaba su frustración.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver su rostro. Aquel bastardo se estaba riendo de él con aquella postura y actitud cargada de _aburrimiento_.

– _Veremos cuanto te ríes de esto_… – pensó, esbozando una macabra sonrisa

Itachi suspiró – ¿Cuántas veces vas a utilizar esa técnica, ototo…? Es inútil y lo sabes…

Sin embargo, el joven vengador no apartó su vista de él. Infló su pecho y una gran flama escapó de su boca hacia su dirección.

Lentamente el fuego se fue consumiendo hasta que de él no quedo nada. Itachi, quien había burlado su ataque con excesiva facilidad, lo observaba algo confundido. Su pequeño ototo se había vuelto un buen rival y sus estrategias en aquella batalla lo habían sorprendido en más de una ocasión, pero aquel ataque había caído en lo básico y en lo absurdo.

– _¿Acaso se te están acabando las ideas, hermanito…?_

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Sasuke sonrió de manera estremecedora… e Itachi no tardó en comprender. Eso no era un ataque precipitado, era una advertencia… él ahora pelearía con más fuerza. Vio como su hermano llevaba una mano hasta el sello de maldición, apretando aquella zona con fuerza y determinación. Itachi entrecerró los ojos.

No cabía duda, había llegado el momento que esperaba desde que su batalla había dado inicio.

– _Esto está próximo a terminar…_– pensó sin perderse detalle de la transformación que suscitaba ante sus ojos

/-/-/-/

Sakura estrechó sus ojos, intentando encontrar alguna explicación detrás de todo aquello.

¿Su otra personalidad? ¿Aquella mujer frente a ella, era su desquiciado inner?

– Pero… tú… ¿Cómo es que…?

– ¿Yo que? Ah sí, en tu mente me veía más abstracta, ¿no? Bueno digamos que no tenías mucha imaginación en ese entonces…

Sakura rodó los ojos – Déjate de bromas… – Espetó irritada. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo – Dijiste que podías sacarme de aquí, ¿cierto? – Su inner asintió –Dime cómo…

– Oh por el amor a Kamy, Sakura… relájate un poco… – Una roca surgió de la tierra y la chica se sentó, cruzándose de brazos y piernas – Ahora tómate algunos segundos y cuéntame cómo están las cosas en el mundo exterior…

– ¡Deja de preguntar pelotudeces y responde…!

La joven Inner resopló. Aquello estaba resultando más molesto de lo que había pensado.

– Sé que quieres ir a ayudar a Sasuke-kun pero… – suspiró – ¿Crees que es lo correcto? Digo, ¿qué pasará cuando él se entere que conocías la verdad y no se lo dijiste…? ¿No tienes miedo de su reacción?

– Eso no me interesa ahora… – contestó sin un ápice de inseguridad –, yo solo quiero ir en su ayuda, sé que algo anda mal, puedo sentirlo…

– Sí, sí es evidente, al fin de cuentas desde que firmaron ese pacto de sangre sus almas se sincronizaron aún más de lo que ya estaban desde el principio…

– ¡Deja de balbucear y dame una jodida respuesta…!

Su inner rió entre dientes – Y resultaba ser que antes la de las malas palabras era yo… ¡menudo cambio!

Sakura entornó los ojos y su puño se impactó en el suelo levantando una ola de rocas que se tragaron la imagen de su inner. Su respiración estaba agitada por la ira y sus ojos furiosos no se desviaron del sitio en donde debía estar su otro yo. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, la segunda Sakura se dejó ver, sentada en el mismo lugar, observando con aburrimiento a la joven.

– Olvidé lo impulsiva que puedes ser a veces. Ese siempre ha sido uno de tus mayores defectos pues toda tu inteligencia se nubla con tus imprudencias… – Se levantó perezosa – Sé que es tu mente, pero no olvides que yo también formo parte de ti y que puedo controlar esto como se me antoje…

– ¡Mierda!

Su inner sonrió, sacudiendo su ropa – ¿Sabes? Pondremos un frasco de malas palabras. Ante cada mala palabra que digas tendrás que depositar una cierta cantidad de dinero…

– ¿Que clase de estupideces me dices cuando…? – Su voz se quebró mientras las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos

Ya no podía soportarlo más. En su corazón aún estaba esa helada sensación de que algo malo sucedería y no podía apartar a Sasuke de su mente. Necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien.

– Primero que todo relájate, porque hay otras respuestas a las que debes llegar…

– No tengo tiempo para eso…

– No Sakura, no te lo estoy preguntando, esto es necesario. Si quieres salir de aquí debes responderte a tu duda "existencialista"…

– ¿Qué?

Su inner caminó hasta ella, quedando a escasos metros que le permitieron observarla con más detenimiento. Sakura detalló su rostro. No cabía duda, era su propia imagen… salvo por los azulinos ojos que le devolvían una mirada opacada – Sakura, ¿tú mataste a Kaito…? – Apuntó hacia el cuerpo del joven, que repentinamente hacía aparición en la escena.

La tierra había regresado a ser plana, sin rastro alguno del efecto de sus destructivos puños, dejando solo a la vista aquel cuerpo ensangrentado que logró estremecerla como la primera vez.

Tragó con dolor el nudo que se instaló en su garganta, tratando de responder…

¿Lo había hecho?

– Solo contestando eso podrás salir…

– Espera. Itachi me dijo que la única forma de que pudiese escapar es que él muriese…

Una sonrisa socarrona tiró de la comisura de su labio – Este genjutsu tiene algo especial, Saku-chan. Te muestra una situación una y otra vez hasta que logres darte cuenta de algo o en tu caso, hasta que llegues a la respuesta…

– No… comprendo…

Sakura-inner suspiró – Saku-chan, si quieres salir de aquí tendrás que recordar qué sucedió aquella noche y por fin responderte a esa interrogante que por años te ha carcomido la conciencia…

– ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haré si no sé que pasó esa noche? ¡Todos mis recuerdos son confusos, es como si una neblina los cubriese!

– Tú lo sabes, porque lo viste…

Sakura vaciló algunos instantes – Eso mismo me dijo Itachi, pero… cada vez que siento que recordaré veo un espacio en blanco… no… no puedo unir las piezas…

– El bastardo ese se encargó que todo se borrara de tu mente, la idea era de que tú misma te convencieras de tu culpabilidad… – gruñó desdeñosa, tensando la mandíbula – Ese viejo decrepito sigue siendo listo a pesar de los años…

– ¿Dices que esto fue plan de…?

– Ni lo nombres porque te juro que vomitaré… – masculló – Y que no te quepa duda, las pruebas son claras y lo sabes mejor que yo.

Sakura asintió con el ceño fruncido. Sería estúpido replicar cuando él mismo se lo había prácticamente confesado…

–Ahora presta atención, Sakura… si quieres salir de aquí deberás confiar en mí…

– ¿Cuánto tardaremos?

Su inner suspiró – Lo necesario…

–No tengo tanto tiempo…

–No debes angustiarte por Sasuke-kun. Él es fuerte y su sobreinflamado ego lo protegerá…

La joven no pudo evitar una apagada carcajada ante el chiste – Creo que tienes razón…

Su otro yo le sonrió cálidamente, mientras depositaba dos dedos sobre su frente mientras un ligero fulgor verde emanó de ellos.

– Presta atención, Saku-chan. Entre más rápido llegues a la respuesta, más rápido podrás salir…

/-/-/-/

Fingiendo indiferencia, observó como el cuerpo de su hermano se consumía por las oscuras llamas de su Amaterasu. Con pasos calmados acortó la distancia sin perder detalle de cómo ni siquiera la tormenta era capaz de apagar su danzante furia, al menos no hasta que él lo ordenase.

Finalmente las llamas se apartaron de Sasuke, dejando una masa irreconocible. Itachi frunció el ceño y dirigió su mano hasta el cuerpo de extraño color gris que yacía inerte, pero una fuerte explosión bajo sus pies lo hizo alejarse. Observó como aquella masa se desfiguraba en millares de pequeñas serpientes antes de que el techo terminase de colapsar, para arrastrarse hasta sus pies con la intención de atraparlo. Se deshizo de ellas con un preciso movimiento de su kunai para luego poder mirar desde lo alto a su hermano, quien le sonreía burlón.

– ¿Cantando victoria antes de tiempo, uh?

Itachi frunció el ceño como respuesta,

Sasuke alzó su vista al cielo. Sus ojos se deleitaron con el relámpago que iluminó el lugar y de inmediato saltó para se posicionarse en el techo.

Las aspas de su sharingan giraron mientras se enfocaban en su hermano, quien lo observaba expectante y alerta a cualquiera de sus movimientos.

– Aquí acaba todo, nii-san…– susurró

Desapareció de la vista del mayor, colocándose en la más alta torre de la guarida. Su mano se alzó al cielo justo en el instante que un trueno rugió y un rayo se dejó ver entre la espesura de las negruzcas nubes.

Itachi, con sus ojos nebulosos, contempló anonadado al gran dragón que surgía de entre la tormenta, rugiendo desaforado y sin ningún rastro de piedad. Con una velocidad abismal, vio como dicho se abalanzaba hacia él… marcando su final.

/-/-/-/

– Concéntrate Sakura…

Recitaba aquella voz en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos con pereza, observando los alrededores. Se incorporó sin poder creer del todo lo que veía.

_Es el despacho de Tsunade-shishou…_

El sonido de la puerta captó su atención. La kunoichi volteó para contemplar su imagen adolescente apareciendo en la oficina de Tsunade, esbozando una altiva sonrisa. Inevitablemente una sensación de nostalgia apareció apenas regresó su atención hacia la hermosa mujer que la observaba detenidamente.

–_Buenos días Tsunade-shishou_

_La Hokage sonrió –__Ha pasado tiempo que no te veía, Sakura…_

– _Lo sé, __he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en el hospital, apenas si puedo entrenar…_

_La mujer asintió solemne __–__ Te entiendo. Solo espero que no estés muy oxidada…_

_Sakura amplió su sonrisa al ver el brillo en los ojos de su maestra. Eso solo podía significar una cosa._

– _¿__Tengo una misión?_

– _Efectivamente…_

– _¿__Dónde?_

– _Ame no Kuni… __– respondió, mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su asiento –__ Una epidemia cuya fuente es desconocida ha arrasado con gran parte de la población. La aldea nos solicitó un respaldo médico y la primera persona que cruzó mi mente, digna para ello, fuiste tú._

_Sakura titubeó algunos segundos __– Pero, Tsunade-shishou… ¿En serio __cree que soy apta para ir? Al fin de cuentas, aún me queda muchísimo por aprender y…_

– _Tienes un vasto conocimiento médico, Sakura… __–Cortó la mujer, mirándola con un brillo cargado de orgullo –__ Ya te lo he dicho antes, tanto Shizune como tú tienen grandes aptitudes, pero… tú incluso la has superado… __– __hizo una breve pausa y sonrió – Es más, creo que no tardarás mucho en superarme a mí…_

_Las mejillas de las joven se sonrojaron._

– _Gracias… Tsunade-shishou…_

_El rostro de la mujer se tornó serio __– __Entonces… ¿estás dispuesta?_

–_Hai__. Le aseguro que esa epidemia terminará pronto..._

– _De eso __no me queda duda. Procura dejar en alto el nombre de la Aldea, Sakura. Confío en ti…_

La joven observó como lentamente aquel recuerdo se fue desvaneciendo, hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

– ¿Por qué me muestras eso?

Los pasos de su inner hicieron eco en el lugar, hasta posicionarse a su lado.

– Necesitas recordar todo. Del inicio hasta el final, además tú ese día sentiste algo extraño antes de entrar a la oficina, ¿verdad?

Sakura lo pensó unos instantes hasta que algo llegó a su mente. Antes de ingresar y luego de marcharse de aquella oficina, un escalofrío le había recorrido la espalda dejándole la sensación de que alguien la observaba desde la oscuridad. En ambas oportunidades ella se detuvo para examinar los alrededores, pero no encontró nada anómalo. Sin embargo, ahora entendía muchas cosas… entre ellas que aquello no había sido producto de su imaginación.

– Me estaban vigilando…

– Exactamente…

El escenario cambió y los ojos jades se enfocaron en aquel antiguo recuerdo.

_Sakura se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar maravillándose de la nitidez de sus memorias… realmente tenía la cálida sensación de estar en su antiguo hogar. Su inner le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas para captar su atención mientras le apuntaba hacia un punto en particular. Sus jades visualizaron a tres figuras en el lugar. Tres sujetos que ella no tardó en identificar. Tragó con dolor, centrándose en el jounnin quien, junto a dos anbus, la esperaba en la entrada. El joven de cabellos castaños le entregó una cálida y tímida sonrisa que ella devolvió sin dificultad._

– _Lamento la tardanza, tuve que buscar algunas cosas al hospital…_

– _Pierda cuidado, Sakura-san… __– __dijo el castaño, rascándose la nuca _

_Uno de los anbus se aproximó hasta ellos. Sakura lo contempló con un dejo de desconfianza que no quiso disimular. Últimamente estaba muy paranoica._

– _Nosotros nos adelantaremos, estaremos vigilando los alrededores…_

Informó, desapareciendo al instante junto a su compañero. Ambas mujeres observaron a la pareja que intercambiaba un par de palabras antes de emprender el viaje hasta que el lugar regresó a la penumbra.

– Ese chico era adorable. Por un momento pensé que le dirías sí cuando se te declaro…

Sakura la fulminó con la mirada – No digas tonterías, yo…

– Sí, sí, ya sé. Tú le eras fiel a Sasuke-kun, cosa que no ha cambiado hasta el día de hoy, siendo que has tenido muchas oportunidades…

– Cállate… – siseó –, ¿por qué me muestras eso?

Su inner la miró con seriedad – Porque ahí también sucedió algo que tú pasaste por alto y no sé por qué. Fue un descuido muy grande Saku-chan…– Sakura la miró en silencio, incitándola a continuar – Tsunade jamás te dijo que un equipo Anbu iría con ustedes. Solo te mandó con Kaito…

– Lo sé. Le pregunte a él y me dijo que Tsunade-sama los había enviado…

Sakura- inner bufó –Y tú tan crédula como siempre vas y le crees… ¿Recuerdas cuáles fueron sus palabras exactamente…?

– Sí, me dijo que ellos le habían comunicado que Tsunade-sama los enviaba a escoltarnos…

Hizo una breve pausa, en donde su mente hizo la conexión. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su inner, quien sonrió burlona.

– ¿Ahora caes, verdad?

– Eso quiere decir… que Kaito…

– No, no… el pobre no tenía idea, eso es obvio. Era tan transparente como un vidrio y se notaba que no tenía nada que ver con toda esta mierda, solo fue incauto como tú. Ambos se tragaron el cuento de los Anbus como si nada…

– Ellos…

Su voz se interrumpió al ver como el lugar se oscurecía. Lentamente frente a ella comenzó a desarrollarse la escena que aún la tenía confusa.

– Tendrás que ser fuerte porque lo que viene no es fácil, Sakura…

La joven asintió y posó sus ojos en la muchacha que corría entre los árboles.

_Estaba malherida y contaba con poco chakra. Miraba tras su espalda con temor y confusión, sin detener sus pasos... sabía que si lo hacía, tendría fatales consecuencias. Llegó hasta la planicie. Su mirada recorrió el lugar, descubriendo con terror que no tenía dónde esconderse, no tenía cómo huir. Se detuvo tratando de llenar sus pulmones e ideando alguna estrategia que la ayudase a escapar. El sonido de los pasos en el césped seco la obligó a voltear, encontrándose con su perseguidor. En sus labios había una sonrisa macabra que reemplazaba por completo su amable y cálido semblante. _

_Ella retrocedió un paso, tratando de mantener su visión enfocada en su atacante, pero el efecto del veneno estaba comenzando a afectar sus sentidos…_

–_Kaito… por favor… reacciona…_

_El joven no respondió. _

_Con pasos firmes y empuñando una kunai, comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que Sakura retrocedía. Una piedra la hizo caer, azotando su espalda y aumentando el entumecimiento de su cuerpo producto del veneno. Su carrera solo había causado que éste se dispersara con mayor rapidez por su sistema… pero dicho no era letal, solo tenía la función de imposibilitar su movimiento. Tragó con dolor, mirando con suplicantes ojos al castaño, quien sin rastro alguno de emoción levantaba el arma con toda la intención de clavarlo en su pecho. Los segundos parecieron detenerse y ella rogó porque algo la salvase. Una sensación extraña invadió su cuerpo segundos antes de que el chico la observase con otros ojos… ¿acaso era preocupación?_

_Y con esa imagen en su mente todo se fue a negro._

– Me desmaye… por eso no recuerdo nada…

– Tú no, pero yo sí…

– ¿Qué?

– Tú lo viste Sakura, tú sabes lo que sucedió porque yo soy una parte de ti. Fui testigo de lo que realmente pasó… – su índice apuntó hacia el lugar – Observa con atención…

_Kaito cayó a su lado sujetándola con fuerza entre sus brazos – ¡Haruno-san, despierte! ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?! ¡Haruno-san…! _– _Los ojos jades comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud, posándose en el joven quien sonrió aliviado – ¿Se encuentra bien?_

– _me… envenenaron…_

– ¿_Eh?_

– _El… antídoto… _

– ¿_Dónde?_

– _En mi… porta… armas… _

_El joven no tardó en buscar el único frasco que yacía ahí y una jeringa. Rápidamente, y con el vago conocimiento que tenía, inyectó el antídoto, causando que la joven se removiese incómoda entre sus brazos._

– _Haruno-san… ¿ya se encuentra mejor…? _– _No obtuvo respuesta – ¿Haruno-s…? _

_Un rápido corte se deslizó por su mejilla, cortando sus palabras._

_De un momento a otro la joven arremetió contra él. Kaito intentó hacerle reaccionar y defenderse sin hacerle daño, consiguiendo salir cada vez más lastimado. La pelea continuó hasta que por un descuido el jounnin perdió su arma y antes de que pudiese hacer algo, un kunai atravesaba su sádicamente pecho._

_Los castaños ojos se enfocaron en ella, abriéndose ligeramente al darse cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la chica. Una triste sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios al darse cuenta de todo. Aquello había sido una trampa._

– _Sakura… _

_El joven cayó a sus pies, mientras ella lo observaba dentro de su trance. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda y sus jades nublosos alcanzaron a vislumbrar una tenue silueta a los lejos antes de perder por completo el conocimiento…_

_Lo último que pudo ver y recordar fue una mascara de zorro._

Su inner volteó a verla, contemplando como lentamente la poca fortaleza que la sostenía se fue resquebrajando. Sakura sintió un nudo en su reseca garganta. Sus temblorosas rodillas no lograban soportar su peso, causando que cayese en la oscuridad mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

– Lo… lo maté… yo… yo lo maté…

Balbuceaba, sin dejar de temblar.

– Técnicamente podría decirse que sí, pero…

– Yo… realmente… soy culpable… yo…

Sakura-inner frunció el ceño – ¿Es que acaso no escuchas nada de lo que te digo…? – Se acuclilló frente a ella y la obligó a mirarla – Sakura, esta fue una jodida trampa. Fue él, ese hombre quiso deshacerse de ti sin levantar sospechas. Utilizó a Kaito para que todo pareciese más real, ¿entiendes?

Las nublosos jades rehuyeron de su mirada – Yo… no…

– Sakura. Él te ha estado vigilando por años, te lo dijo aquella noche. Sabe qué sucedió en los exámenes chunnin cuando lograste escapar del _Shintenshin no Jutsu _de Ino. Te envenenó, te debilitó y por eso no fui capaz de deshacerme del intruso en esa ocasión, pero al menos logré ver qué fue lo que realmente sucedió – Limpió sus lágrimas, esbozando una conciliadora sonrisa – No fue tu culpa…

Un crudo silencio se instaló entre ambas. Sakura deslizó su mirada hacia la congelada escena, enfocándose en el Anbu que se encontraba oculto bajo la máscara de zorro. Repentinamente su mente comenzó a funcionar y las respuestas comenzaron a llegar a su mente.

– ¿Eso… solo quiere decir que uno de los Anbus era…?

– Sí, era del clan Yamanaka…

– Pero… ¿cómo es posible… ellos…?

– Fueron órdenes, Sakura. Además lo sabes mejor que yo, los Anbus de raíz pues… no son de los mejores trigos.

– Aún así… – Sus ojos viajaron hacia el cuerpo del joven – realmente yo…

– No pudiste evitarlo. Él lo planificó bien. La manera en que todo sucedió daba entender que habías perdido la razón y que eras peligrosa para la villa. Sin embargo, sabia que nadie podría creerse eso tan fácilmente, por eso no dijo nada de la sentencia y dejó que el rumor de tu muerte corriese por la aldea. Nadie sabía que estabas en esas mazmorras esperando tu sentencia.

Hizo una pausa tratando de ahogar un gruñido.

– Obviamente no contaba con que Tsunade iba a conseguir tu libertad y… por eso él…

– Por favor… no lo digas. Son suficientes recuerdos dolorosos por ahora…

Su inner suspiró, tensando sus labios.

– Sakura… sé que te duele recordar, pero ya debes abrir los ojos y escuchar a Itachi… no puedes seguir escapando, ese hombre te arrebató todo… si tienes miedo es por todo lo que él ha provocado en tu vida pero… ya no hay tiempo, tarde o temprano debes cumplir con lo que se te ha encomendado, el momento está cada vez más cerca…

– Tengo miedo…

Su otro yo sonrió de manera cálida, a la vez que acomodaba uno de sus mechones tras su oreja – Ya no debes tener miedo, estoy aquí contigo y Sasuke-kun también…

Sakura examinó a la mujer a su lado, concentrándose en sus azulinos ojos. Sabía que se trataba de una parte de ella… pero no entraba a convencerse del todo.

– ¿Tú… quién eres en verdad?

– ¿Qué dices?

– Tus ojos…

Un temblor removió el lugar interrumpiéndola. Su inner se levantó ayudando a Sakura a incorporarse, sin dejar de observar como los alrededores comenzaban a distorsionarse. La joven sintió una fuerte punzada sobre su sien, aún más agónica que otras veces. Eso solo era cuando había un enemigo cerca o cuando algo malo sucedería.

– Itachi… – susurró su inner, entrecerrando sus ojos – Su genjutsu se ha debilitado considerablemente…

– ¿Eso… significa…?

– Debes aprovechar, sal de una vez y ve por Sasuke… él te necesita…

Sakura asintió y no perdió más tiempo. Hizo el sello de liberación, sintiendo casi al instante el golpe de la realidad sobre sus sentidos. Sus ojos pesados se abrieron con lentitud encontrándose con una densa oscuridad. Se levantó a duras penas y comenzó a observar alrededor. Un temblor sobre su cabeza la hizo reaccionar.

Aún algo aturdida por la ilusión, se levantó y utilizó su chakra para iluminar su camino. Encontró la puerta que estaba con cerrojo. De una precisa patada se deshizo de ella y emprendió camino hasta donde podía sentir el chakra de Sasuke. Sus pasos, al principio lentos, comenzaron a tomar velocidad hasta que sin darse cuenta estaba corriendo por los pasillos. Llegó a los pisos principales, descubriendo que gran parte de la estructura había cedido. Sintió miedo pero no se detuvo. Como pudo se abrió paso entre los escombros hasta llegar a las afueras de la guarida. Sus ojos escarearon el perímetro hasta que un fulgor azulino captó su atención. Era pequeño, demasiado y eso la alertó. Retomó su carrera hasta llegar al último campo de batalla de los Uchiha.

Se detuvo justo donde una gran muralla con el símbolo del clan se dejaba ver imponente ante sus ojos… y por primera vez, desde que había salido a la superficie, pudo sentir el agua golpeando su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al reconocer los dos bultos que se encontraban inertes a escasos metros de ella. Con pasos lentos e inseguros, se acercó sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos que yacían en el lugar, uno al lado del otro. Reconoció a Sasuke al instante y sin pensarlo más se abalanzó hacia él.

Se arrodilló a su lado y sus ojos escanearon su condición. Estaba mal, muy mal… costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado, sus riñones dañados. Parpadeó al sentir el escozor en sus ojos, y aspiró en un intento por llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. Esa escena la había golpeado con tal dureza que había olvidado como respirar… pero de inmediato se repuso, debía comenzar a regenerar sus órganos dañados antes de que pudiese pasar lo peor.

Comenzó el proceso, enfocándose en su tarea hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente estable. Exhaló con pesadez, deslizando su mirada hacia su rostro cansado y apacible… aquello la estremeció. Él se sentía liberado… por haber matado a su hermano. Por primera vez se dio el tiempo de voltear a observar el otro cuerpo que yacía tras su espalda. Sus ojos lo examinaron detenidamente, mientras el sonido de la lluvia llegaba gasta sus oídos, absorbiendo sus energías por completo…

Sin darse cuenta una lágrima recorrió su mejilla…

/-/-/-/

Se sentía cansado… el cuerpo le dolía pero al menos ahora ya no le costaba respirar. Sintió que algo se movía frente a sus ojos y haciendo uso del poco instinto de supervivencia que aún se mantenía latente, capturó la mano de quien estaba cerca. Sus ojos se entreabrieron dificultosamente, encontrándose con dos grandes jades que lo observaban cargados de preocupación.

Su corazón saltó ante aquello. ¿En serio era ella? ¿No estaba soñando?

–Sa… ku… ra… – musitó, casi sin aliento debido al dolor

– shhh… – susurró ella, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba su frente, apartando un húmedo flequillo de su rostro – No hables, no te encuentras bien…

Sasuke la miró por largos segundos hasta que un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Ella estaba bien, Itachi no la había lastimado. Frunció el ceño. _Itachi, _pensó. Giró el rostro lentamente con la intención de observar el cuerpo que recordaba había caído a su lado antes de desmayarse, pero la joven no se lo permitió. Ella apoyo su cabeza sobre su regazo y se agachó para susurrarle con voz quebrada.

– Todo acabó, Sasuke-kun… lo… lo hiciste…

Sasuke se estremeció.

¿Él… lo había logrado?... ¿realmente él había matado a Itachi?

Sakura le entregó una mirada que no supo interpretar y lentamente su rostro se fue consumiendo por la oscuridad.

– Descansa… ya todo acabó, Sasuke-kun…

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar antes de dejarse caer en la inconciencia con el amargo sabor de saber cumplida su anhelada venganza.

_/-/-/-/_

Unos pausados pasos resonaban como un grueso eco en aquellos oscuros pasillos de la gran torre, los cuales apenas alcanzan a ser iluminados por el destello de los relámpagos que lograban colarse entre medio de los gruesos cortinajes. El Anbu recorría el lugar con la vista puesta al frente, ocultando su pálido rostro bajo una blanquecina máscara de ave, a pesar de sabía que el lugar estaba completamente desierto.

Por su mente pasaba, como si de un informe se tratase, la gran cantidad de información de la cual pudo hacerse dueño en aquellos días y que ya era tiempo de dar a conocer a su líder. En esos momentos terminaría su misión y regresaría a sus tareas habituales.

El fulgor de las antorchas disminuía con cada paso que daba, hasta que por fin se adentró a los territorios más oscuros del edificio. Detuvo su andar al llegar a la última puerta y aguardó algunos segundos antes de disponerse a anunciar su llegada, aunque tuviese claro que aquel hombre ya había reparado en su presencia.

Un trueno rugió y a los pocos segundos de haberse apagado él golpeó la gruesa madera.

– Entra… – Dijo una gruesa y rasposa voz desde el otro lado

No tardó en obedecer, como siempre lo había hecho. Giró el pomo y abrió con movimientos pausados, para ingresar a la penumbrosa oficina, que apenas era iluminada por pequeñas velas ubicadas en sitios estratégicos, específicamente en el lugar donde yacía su líder leyendo un antiguo pergamino.

El Anbu cerró la puerta tras de sí, asegurándose antes de que no hubiese nadie que pudiera haberlo visto.

– ¿Tienes noticias para mí?

– Sí… – fue la lacónica respuesta el shinobi, que lentamente volteaba para encarar al anciano, el cual había regresado a su escritorio para prestarle total atención – Tal como había sospechado, Haruno Sakura regresó a las tierras del fuego y ahora está con Uchiha Sasuke…

El brillo de un relámpago ingresó a la habitación, permitiéndole al Anbu observar con mayor detenimiento, como por breves instantes, el imparcial e inexpresivo rostro de su líder se desfiguraba por la sorpresa. El puño del hombre se contrajo sobre su regazo, mientras un destello castaño se dejaba entrever por medio de los párpados de su único ojo visible. El trueno que prosiguió a aquel as de luz, rompió el tenso silencio del lugar, logrando disimular el gruñido involuntario que escapó de la reseca garganta del anciano, una vez que asimiló las noticias.

– Prosigue…– siseó, sin apartar su atención de su informante

– Al parecer Haruno se mantuvo oculta en una aldea cercana por algunos meses, hasta que se encontró con Uchiha y decidió unírsele… – hizo una pausa, seleccionando los detalles que encontraba eran más relevantes –, hace unos días, Uzumaki Naruto dio con ellos y ahora tiene la autorización de Lady Tsunade para salir en su búsqueda y traerlos de regreso a Konoha…

El hombre apretó la mandíbula con inusitada fuerza. – El Kyubi ha cometido actos muy inconcientes en estos últimos años, sin embargo, el consejo se los ha perdonado y ha permitido que regrese a la aldea sin cargos a sus espaldas, cuando en verdad debería estar encerrado en pos de la seguridad de nuestros ciudadanos… – espetó ponzoñosa, mientras que con movimientos lentos se levantaba de su asiento dirigiéndose hasta el ventanal. Desde allí podía observar gran parte de la villa, ahora cubierta por la torrencial tormenta que se desataba fuera de esas cuatro paredes – Sabía que ese trío solo traería problemas y no dudo que más temprano que tarde terminarán por poner a Konoha en peligro… – musitó, entrecerrando su ojo derecho –, en especial esa_ Haruno… _– escupió con desdén

El Anbu, quién había escuchado con atención en pleno silencio, dio un paso al frente sin despegar su oscura e inexpresiva mirada de la amplia espalda de su líder – De ser así, ¿qué planea hacer, Danzou-sama?

Un largo silencio flotó en el lugar, dejando que los oídos de ambos hombres se arrullasen por el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el techo y las ventanas. Shimura volteó, sin variar su falta de expresión, examinando detenidamente al joven que esperaba pacientemente a sus órdenes. A pesar de ser solo un chiquillo, le había sido más útil que cualquier otro Anbu a su mando, y sabía que era el más indicado para lo que requería en aquellos instantes.

– Tengo otra misión para ti… – susurró con voz ronca.

El shinobi asintió, mientras lentamente se sacaba la máscara dejando ver así su rostro. Danzou alzó la barbilla, orgulloso ante la falta de emoción en sus orbes negras. Raíz había hecho un excelente trabajo con él, al punto que se había transformado en una de sus mejores armas en esos últimos años. Su ojo se abrió lo suficiente para que el Anbu pudiese percibir un ligero destello cargado de frialdad y decisión antes de que su boca se abriese para declarar sus intenciones.

– Espero no me falles… Sai…

_/-/-/-/-/_

_Hola! Se que me he demorado mucho, pero casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir! Les pido mil disculpas!_

_Como estan? Espero que increible…_

_Que les parecio el capi… por favor no me maten! _

_**De verdad, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón les doy mil gracias por seguir mi historia!**_

_**lirilara1993**_

_**DULCECITO311**_

_**asukasoad**_

_**onelei**_

_**xKristenx**_

_**COLOMBIANIDAD**_

_**lovetamaki1**_

_**Aidil**_

_**Suiguitou**_

_**FLOX**_

_Lamento no poder responder sus comentarios individualmente como corresponde, pero el tiempo no me acompaña. Sin embargo, les dedico este capitulo en muestra de mi agradecimiento… _

_Un beso gigante para todos los que leen, comentan y agregan a sus favoritos y alertas!_

_Se despide afectuosamente!_

_NinfaOscura!_


	16. Disculpas a mis lectores

Mis disculpas!

Mis estimados lectores, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y se que que les habia prometido un lapsus de actualizacion, pero debido a todo lo que he tenido que hacer el tiempo se me ha hecho escaso… estoy recien logrando tomar el ritmo de mis actividades y espero que mi plan resulte para poder asi cumplir con esto que tanto amo.

Se que ustedes me entenderán, y les pido las disculpas correspondientes… pero me ha costado organizarme. Sin embargo tengo muy presente mi promesa, no dejare esta a historia sin concluir, es un desafio que me hago conmigo misma y por supuesto con ustedes que han esperado pacientemente…

Les mando muchisimos cariños y agradezco desde ya su comprensión,

Se despide calurosamente

NinfaOscura_

Pd. Tendrán noticas mías muy pronto :)


	17. Oscuridad

**La Promesa de una Sacerdotisa**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-"_PeNsAmIeNtOs…"_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_/-/-/-/_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/-/

**Capítulo XV: Oscuridad **

La luz del atardecer apenas lograba colarse en la habitación, golpeando gentilmente su perfil y dejando así que el contraste tornasol le brindase color a sus pálidas mejillas. Su respiración, lenta y acompasada, era consumida con el sonido de las maquinas que reposaban a un costado de su cama, con el fin de chequear su estado.

Sakura desvió su atención del rostro de Sasuke, quien parecía estar en un plácido sueño. Se levantó de la silla, lugar donde descansaba fielmente desde ya siete días, sintiendo como los músculos de su cuerpo se resentían en el proceso. Con pasos perezosos se encaminó hasta el amplio ventanal, tomando conciencia del punzante y creciente dolor en su espalda; los días que llevaba allí le estaban pasando la cuenta. Sus ojos adormilados vagaron por los alrededores contemplando, como siempre lo hacía a esas horas, los mismos árboles, rocas y arbustos que rodeaban el lugar, todo mientras un bostezo escapaba de sus labios involuntariamente. Se permitió permanecer allí por algunos minutos, dejando que su mente vagase lejos y sin un rumbo fijo hasta que su conciencia se fue entregando al sueño. Cabeceó un par de veces, recargando su frente en el frío ventanal, dejando que sus párpados por fin se contactaran por un tiempo más prolongado del permitido… pero rápidamente se obligó a regresar a la realidad. Se restregó el rostro, golpeó sus mejillas y sin más se encaminó torpemente hasta el pequeño baño que yacía en la habitación. La luz parpadeó un poco antes de iluminar el lugar, siendo recibida inmediatamente por su reflejo. Sin apartar sus ojos de aquella cansada mujer que le devolvía la mirada, abrió la llave del agua fría y restregó su pálido semblante para despertarse. El sonido de la oxidada llave al cerrarse llenó sus oídos mientras apoyaba sus manos en el lavabo. Estaba extenuada, al extremo que sentía sus piernas temblar…

- Debo resistir… -susurró, escuchando el eco cansado de su voz-… sólo debo aguantar un poco más…

Inspiró un par de veces, sintiendo como las gotas de agua recorrían su barbilla, hasta que decidió regresar a su guardia… ya había descansado demasiado.

Apenas regresó, sus ojos regresaron a Sasuke. Podía percibir su tenue respiración por encima del sonido de las maquinas y eso lograba tranquilizarla. Suspiró, sin poder evitar estremecerse al recordar su condición. Realmente Itachi se había tomado muy en serio la batalla… al final, su teatro resultó ser bastante convincente.

Se encaminó hasta él y sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de la cama; inclinándose un poco, llevó una titubeante mano hasta su frente y con movimientos muy sutiles la despejó de aquel rebelde flequillo que tozudamente se deslizaba sobre sus ojos. Sonrió, disfrutando el momento… era agradable saber que aunque fuese por una vez, su mano no sería aprisionada con brutalidad antes de poder concretar su propósito. Delicadamente sus dedos rozaron su piel y con satisfacción se dio cuenta que ya la fiebre había desaparecido, indicando que su esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Permaneció observando su rostro con detenimiento, disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad de la cual había carecido los primeros días, y que estaba segura no tardaría en desaparecer cuando abriese sus ojos.

-Ya estás bien, Sasuke-kun…-susurró, acariciando su mejilla-… Gracias a Kamy, ya éstas bien…

Dejó caer su mano con delicadeza hasta su pecho, donde una gruesa cicatriz se deslizaba de extremo a extremo. Concentró chakra y comenzó a borrar aquella marca que tantos problemas le había causado los primeros días, hasta que el sonido de la puerta llenó sus oídos. Detuvo su acción para buscar con la mirada a la recién llegada, la cual no despegaba sus rasgados ojos del Uchiha.

Sus pasos se arrastraron por la chirriante madera hasta colocarse a los pies de la cama, dejando que un fuerte olor a tabaco golpease la nariz de la joven.

-¿Cómo sigue?-preguntó con voz rasposa

Sakura sonrió ante la mirada cargada de preocupación de la mujer – La fiebre ha desaparecido y su cuerpo está bastante recuperado. Pronto lo haré despertar…

La anciana asintió, sacándose la pipa de los labios-Me alegra oír eso…-respondió dejando a la vez que el humo escapase de sus arrugados labios

Un breve silencio se estableció entre ellas por largos minutos, dejando que la calma reinase en la habitación. La oscuridad estaba apoderándose de cada rincón dando fin a un día más de espera. La anciana caminó con calma hasta el ventanal para cerrar las cortinas, dando una última mirada al exterior. Todo se veía en paz, no había nada que augurase alguna calamidad. Posteriormente encendió la lámpara de aceite que reposaba en un pequeño escritorio en una esquina del cuarto e hizo lo mismo con las que se encontraban en las esquinas. La mujer se quedó dándole la espalda a la joven, observando su reflejo por medio de un quebrajado espejo. Podía apreciar su cansancio y estaba segura que en cualquier segundo se desplomaría como un pesado saco de huesos. El silencio duró un poco más hasta que la voz suave y cansada de la Haruno se dejó oír casi en un susurro.

-Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros…

La anciana negó con suavidad, volteando para encarar a la chica-No hay nada que agradecer, Sakura. Es mi deber…-hizo una pausa, posando su mirada en el azabache- Al fin y al cabo... mi lealtad estará siempre con los Uchiha…

Sakura sonrió, asintiendo casi por inercia. Aquella anciana había demostrado su lealtad desde el primer instante, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecérselo. Su atención y su energía se habían enfocado en Sasuke desde el primer momento en que se vieron refugiados, pero no por eso era ignorante de la preocupación y el gran cariño que la mujer profesaba hacia el último sobreviviente de los Uchiha.

-_Tal parece que no estás tan sólo como piensas, Sasuke-kun_…

La anciana carraspeó para captar su atención- Debo regresar a la tienda. Si hay alguna novedad no dudes en avisarme…

Sakura asintió esbozando una sonrisa- Por supuesto. Muchas gracias…-no tardó en regresar su atención el Sasuke, logrando que la anciana esbozara una gatuna sonrisa

Solo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le hizo ser conciente del profundo silencio y soledad que reinaba en el lugar. Se le escapó un suspiro casi al instante, mientras intentaba recuperar un poco de fuerzas antes de retomar su tarea interrumpida. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en el apacible rostro del azabache, se sintió feliz…

- Al menos ahora se ve tranquilo… -susurró con el pecho cargado de satisfacción.

Regresó a borrar la marca sobre su pecho, dejando que el cada vez más tenue fulgor verdoso de su chakra iluminase la habitación, mientras que su mente inevitablemente vagaba hacia el día en que habían llegado a aquel lugar.

_**Flash back**_

_Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando lo vio caer inconciente sobre sus brazos. Estaba grave y muy malherido; sus niveles de chakra eran prácticamente nulos y la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba a una velocidad alarmante. Por un instante, un notorio temblor se apoderó de sus extremidades, imposibilitándole a hacer algún movimiento coherente, pero pronto su mente recobró la frialdad obligándola a moverse…_

_Lo recostó con sumo cuidado y de inmediato invocó a un clon- Quiero que busques a Hebi, diles que Sasuke está grave y que Itachi… -tragó con dolor antes de continuar-… ha muerto… -carraspeó-… por favor no tarden, necesitamos encontrar un lugar seguro donde poder curar su heridas… _

_Dicho aquello, su imagen no tardó en desaparecer y cumplir sus órdenes. Chequeó rápidamente el estado del azabache y procuró curar las hemorragias y heridas más riesgosas. Apenas lo vio estabilizado, se deshizo de su capa para cubrirlo y luego lo cargó sobre su espalda. Una fuerte punzada se situó en su sien indicándole la aproximación de alguna posible amenaza. Siseó unas maldiciones y emprendió carrera sin mirar atrás, intentando escapar de aquello que pudiese acecharlos._

_Se internó en el bosque y no disminuyó su ritmo hasta que el dolor de su sien se desvaneció. Estaban a salvo por ahora. Sus jades recorrieron los alrededores tratando orientarse sin mayor éxito; la lluvia le estaba complicando la tarea y sin Karin tardaría un poco en encontrar algún sitio donde poder tratar a Sasuke. Se detuvo en medio de un claro. Pudo vislumbrar una montaña a lo lejos la cual se le hizo muy familiar… quizás, estaban cerca de Konoha… _

_-¿podría ser que…?_

_Negó casi al instante ante dicha posibilidad. Sería una locura llevar a Sasuke de regreso, mucho más dadas las condiciones en las que se encontraba… y ella… ¡no, definitivamente sería un suicidio si quiera que ella pusiera un pie en aquella aldea…!_

_Comenzó a maldecir entre dientes, ¿es que acaso jamás podrían regresar a Konoha? Un doloroso quejido la sacó de su foro interno. Sasuke se removió sobre su espalda, respirando con dificultad, indicándole que ya no podía seguir perdiendo más el tiempo… otro día podría lamentarse sobre su asquerosa suerte. _

_Miró tras su espalda cuando percibió un trío de chakras que se aproximaban hacia ellos. Casi al instante soltó un suspiro y agradeció a Dios que sus plegarias fuesen escuchadas. Hebi no tardó en aparecer en su campo visual. _

_-¡Sakura-chan!_

_-¡Sasuke-kun!_

_La ojijade arqueó una ceja al ver como Suigetsu y Karin se lanzaban manotazos y empujones mientras carrereaban hasta donde se encontraba. El espadachín aprovechó un descuido de la joven para darle un certero empujón que logró desestabilizarla haciéndola caer de bruces en el fango. Karin levantó el rostro con los ojos chispeantes de rencor, maldiciéndolo floridamente mientras Juugo la ayudaba a levantarse. _

_-¡JODIDO HIJO DE PUTA…!_

_Hozuki la ignoró y siguió su carrera hasta posarse frente a la Haruno - Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?_

_Los jades lo inspeccionaron fugazmente ante las llamativas heridas sobre sus ropas y su mejilla izquierda. Suspiró._

_-La pregunta debiera hacerla yo… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?_

_Suigetsu sonrió – Nah, sólo mataba las horas, no es nada de lo cual haya que preocuparse…_

_Antes de que pudiese responder, la imagen del espadachín cayó ante sus pies, siendo ahora reemplazada por una melena rojiza. Sakura gruñó al ver la escena. ¿Es que acaso no notaban que Sasuke estaba malherido?_

_-¡Estúpido pez de acuario!...-siseó, pero no tardó en recuperar la compostura al ver el cabello del azabache asomándose sobre el hombro de la Haruno-… ¡Sasuke-kun!... –hizo una pausa para chequear su chakra, palideciendo en el proceso-… ¿Él está bien?_

_-No. He logrado estabilizarlo, pero su estado es muy delicado…-hizo una pausa para contemplar como la mandíbula de la mujer se apretaba ante sus palabras-… Karin, por favor busca un lugar seguro. Necesitamos encontrar un sitio donde poder atenderlo y que tenga los implementos necesarios para ello… _

_La aludida asintió con torpeza ante su tono suplicante. Hizo unos sellos con la mayor velocidad posible, pero se vio interrumpida cuando Juugo colocó gentilmente una mano sobre su hombro. _

_-Sakura-san, nos encontramos cerca de la base Uchiha, estoy seguro que allí podrán ayudarnos…_

_La joven se turbó, sobre todo cuando una serie de recuerdos relacionados con aquel lugar recorrieron su mente-… Neko-obaa…-susurró inconsciente. _

_¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde entonces? Miró a Hebi que la observaba expectantes y de inmediato asintió._

_- Guíanos, Juugo-san…_

_Él no tardó en obedecer, pero antes de iniciar el viaje se acercó y cargó a Sasuke en su lugar. Emprendieron camino deteniéndose sólo cuando el estado de su líder empeoraba. Por fin, luego de minutos que para Sakura fueron interminables, vislumbraron la abandonada ciudad donde se encontraba la guarida. _

_Ingresaron y recorrieron las desoladas calles, ignorando la congelada lluvia que golpeaba sus cabezas hasta que una vieja tienducha captó su atención. _

_-Es aquí…-comunicó Karin_

_-Que yo recuerde, nosotros entramos por otro lugar…_

_-Pero el chakra de esa anciana se sitúa en esa tienda, idiota…_

_Sakura ignoró la nueva pelea que se formaba tras su espalda. Le hizo un gesto a Juugo y ambos ingresaron a la tienda. Apenas estuvieron refugiados los jades recorrieron cada rincón del lugar, observando con curiosidad las armas y pergaminos que yacían regados en los estantes llenos de polvo y moho._

_-Este sitio es un desastre…-musitó Hozuki con aburrimiento_

_-Igual que tú, imbécil…_

_Sakura suspiró, entornando los ojos y emitiendo un gruñido ahogado. Esos dos no dejaban de discutir ni aún en una situación tan delicada como esa. _

_Un sonido del algo golpeándose en la trastienda captó su atención. A los pocos segundos una mata de cabellos lilas se dejó ver por sobre una gran pila de añejos libros y un fuerte olor a tabaco golpeó su nariz._

_-¿Quién es…? –interrogó la anciana con voz cansada. Caminó un par de pasos y sus rajados ojos viajaron en los recién llegados. Un brillo de reconocimientos se reflejó en sus gatunos ojos, sobre todo al llegar a la chica de cabellera rosa. No pudo evitar abrir ligeramente los labios al reconocer a la joven que yacía de pie frente a ella, al fin de cuentas, habían pasado varios años desde la última vez-… Oh… pero si tú eres Sakura, ¿no?…-la joven asintió- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_- Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no puedo explicarle ahora… -miró tras la espalda de Juugo y la mujer no tardó en darse cuenta quien era el bulto que el hombre cargaba-… por favor, necesitamos de su ayuda…_

_La anciana asintió y los encaminó hasta la guarida. Llamó a su nieta, a quien le enlistó una serie de equipamiento médico. La joven desapareció entre los pasillos más oscuros del lugar junto con Karin y Suigetsu. Neko-obaa siguió su camino hasta que se detuvo en una de las más elegantes puertas situada en un amplio y luminoso recoveco del lugar. Abrió e inmediatamente un amueblado y cómodo cuarto les dio la bienvenida. Sakura pensó fugazmente que luego se enfocaría a contemplar cada rincón con sumo detalle._

_-Recuéstenlo allí…_

_Juugo depositó al Uchiha con cuidado sobre la mullida cama, mientras la Haruno se apresuraba a situarse a su lado. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo para checar su estado. Su pulso había declinado de manera considerable y una serie de hemorragias internas comenzaban a hacer estragos en su organismo. Como confirmación de su diagnóstico, Sasuke comenzó a toser y a escupir sangre a borbotones, dificultándole la respiración. _

_-Mierda, su pulmón colapsó…_

_Sakura emanó chakra curativo e inició su operación a pesar de estar falta de algunos implementos. Tamaki apareció en la habitación seguida por el resto de Hebi quienes contemplaron con aprensión lo que acontecía. Neko-obaa llamó a su nieta y con un simple gesto le indicó que auxiliara a la chica pero Sakura se lo impidió. _

_-Descuida yo me encargo de esto, tú preocúpate de instalar el equipo… -Tamaki asintió _

_Pasaron horas en donde Sakura daba órdenes o pedía algún refuerzo, hasta que por fin logró estabilizar el estado de su líder. Observó con cansancio como Sasuke respiraba dificultosamente por el dolor y la fiebre, pero al menos lo peor había pasado. Volvió a repasar su estado y la presencia de algunas hemorragias la alertó. Su chakra era casi nulo, pero no podía no hacer nada al respecto. Lo meditó algunos segundos hasta que tomó una determinación. Colocó una mano sobre su frente y empezó a emanar chakra. Dicho hizo desaparecer las hemorragias y de paso empezó a aligerar el semblante del Uchiha, hasta que se volvió totalmente apacible. El fulgor verde en su mano empezó a desvanecerse. Sakura sonrió satisfecha, sintiendo cómo sus rodillas flaqueaban haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo. Tamaki se acercó a socorrerla junto a Karin. _

_-¿Está bien, Sakura-san?_

_-Sí… solo algo… cansada…_

_Karin la observó y luego miró al Uchiha-… ¿Qué le has hecho? Su chakra se siente diferente…_

_-Lo he puesto en coma…_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero por qué…!_

_-Está comprobado que el cuerpo tiene la capacidad de auto-regenerarse, y eso ocurre con mayor facilidad cuando el sujeto está en estado comatoso. Al inducirlo estoy obligando a su cuerpo a que comience ese proceso, eso me ayudará un poco más en su curación sin que mi chakra se vaya en ello…_

_Karin observó a su líder y luego de un rato preguntó con voz trémula-… pero… ¿Él…? ¿Sasuke-kun… estará… bien?_

_Sakura asintió, esbozando una agotada sonrisa-…Sí. Sasuke es fuerte… ya verás… como pronto… despertará…_

_Sus ojos se cerraron sin poderlo evitar, pero antes de poder impactar el suelo Tamaki y Karin lograron sujetarla. Pudo escuchar la voz de Suigetsu y Juugo preguntando por su estado, pero estaba agotada… no era capaz de mantenerse conciente ni decir palabra alguna. Apenas pudo entreabrir los ojos para observar a Sasuke…_

_-Al menos él está bien…-pensó antes de perder por completo la conciencia_

**Fin Flash Back**

La puerta se abrió repentinamente sacándola de sus pensamientos, y dejando que un poco más de luz se colase a la penumbrosa habitación. Dos sombrar negras se adentraron al cuarto, tratando de ser sigilosos en la oscuridad. La joven resopló mientras se dejaba caer en la silla esperando que Hina y Denka se acercaran a ella para restregarse en sus piernas. Cuando sintió el par de pelajes acariciando su piel, sonrió. Alargó su mano para rascar cariñosamente sus cabezas, recibiendo un par de ronroneos agradecidos a cambio. Los gatos no perdieron más tiempo y se arrimaron sobre sus hombros esperando a que ella continuara con sus caricias.

-Ustedes son muy particulares, eh…-susurró sin borrar su cansada sonrisa

Unos pasos apresurados se aproximaron hasta el lugar. Sakura resopló cuando vio a Suigetsu asomarse por el umbral de la puerta con el ceño fruncido y con visibles arañazos en el rostro mientras fulminaba a los mininos que sonreían gatuna y maliciosamente.

-¡Ah claro…! ¡Sakura sí puede tocarlos ¿verdad?!

Denka se dejó caer sobre las piernas de la joven, sentándose con gracia – Nya… ella nos agrada más que tú, pececito…- ronroneó

Hina mientras comenzó a lamer su pata, aún arrimado al hombro de la chica-… En cambio tú más que agradarnos, nos abres el apetito…

Suigetsu frunció los labios, ofendido- ¡_Jodidas bolas de pelo…! – _siseó

Sakura desvió su atención de los felinos para observarlo-¿Sucede algo?

-N-no…-respondió en un titubeo ante la penetrante mirada jade. Carraspeó intentando disminuir su aturdimiento mientras dirigía una fugaz mirada hacia su líder- ¿Cómo sigue?

-Su cuerpo se ha recuperado por completo, ya no hay daño de gravedad…-explicó Sakura con un tono cansado que le causó preocupación

Ni siquiera las penumbras del lugar podían ocultar el agotamiento de sus facciones.

-¿Eso significa que lo sacarás del coma? – Ella asintió-… ¡Que lastima, me agrada más en ese estado…!

Sakura rodó los ojos sin intentar disimular su sonrisa. Acomodó a los felinos sobre la silla para acercarse al Uchiha y tal como la primera vez, colocó una mano sobre su frente emanando un brillante fulgor verde. Pudo ver como su chakra recorría su sistema e inevitablemente un fugaz recuerdo surcó su mente.

_Tsunade colocó su mano sobre la frente de Sasuke dejando que su chakra curativo recorriese su cuerpo. El joven frunció el ceño y lentamente su oscura mirada se fue asomando. Con movimientos pesados se incorporó aún algo desorientado. En esos momentos, Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se empapaban y sin esperar más se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza… después de tanto tiempo, Sasuke por fin había despertado._

Una sonrisa triste surcó sus labios; aquellos recuerdos se veían tan lejanos. El flujo de su chakra fue decayendo hasta que acabó su labor, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, él no abrió sus ojos.

-Nya… ¿por qué no despierta?...-Preguntó Hina, mientras se arrimaba sobre su hombro

-Está descansando… -respondió, acariciando el cuello del animal-… Agotó su energía en la batalla y su cuerpo aún está resentido por ello…-ambos felinos agacharon sus orejas- Pero descuiden, despertará pronto…

Denka se restregó en sus piernas-¡Nya! Confiamos en ti, Sakura-chan…

La joven simplemente sonrió como respuesta regresando su atención al apacible rostro de su líder, ignorante de la penetrante mirada violeta que examinaba todos sus movimientos. Suigetsu agachó la cabeza, sin poder evitar que sus puños se apretasen ante la escena; abrió la boca con la intención de soltar un ácido comentario y por fin poder romper esa mirada cargada de devoción y amor que la joven le regalaba a su líder, pero el eco de unos apresurados pasos llenó el lugar haciéndole olvidar sus palabras. Suspiró sonora y dramáticamente, dejando caer sus hombros en el proceso; era esperable.

-Tres… dos… uno… -dijo mientras hacía un movimiento de mano y apuntaba hacia la puerta, justo en el instante en que Karin entraba a la habitación con un semblante serio.

La ojicarmín sondeó con la mirada a los presentes, hasta que se detuvo en Sasuke.

-Su chakra ha regresado a su estado normal, ¿lo has sacado del coma?- preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la cama, ignorando a duras penas las morisquetas de Suigetsu. Sakura asintió en silencio.

Karin se posicionó junto a ella, sin perderse detalle de su agotado rostro. Entrecerró su mirada al notar el estado de su chakra. Sabía que estaba a punto de colapsar, el nivel de energía que aún lograba mantenerla en pie estaba por desvanecerse… y aquello no dejaba de sorprenderle. Frunció ligeramente el ceño; era increíble ver que a pesar de estar en aquel estado, la chica se mantenía conciente y dispuesta a lo que pudiese suceder. Mordió su labio ante aquella realidad, en aquella semana apenas si había sido útil; no sabía qué hacer y sinceramente deseaba mantenerse alejada… mucho más cuando había sido testigo de la preocupación de su líder hacia la pelirrosa… por eso le era más difícil irrumpir en su alcoba y alejarla de él. Sin embargo, sabía que Sakura estaba en su límite y eso hizo que algo en ella se removiera. Quizás era eso que las malas lenguas llamaban _conciencia._

Suspiró de manera disimulada y se animó a hablar.

-Te ves cansada…-dijo captando a duras penas su atención-… deberías ir a dormir aunque sea un par de horas…-Sakura arqueó una ceja, sin entender del todo su intención-¡¿Acaso estas sorda, fresita?...! -gruñó-… te digo que deberías ir a dormir, sobre todo ahora que Sasuke está estable, no es necesario que estés aquí…

Antes de que Sakura pudiese salir de su estupor y pudiese responder, una potente risotada rompió la paz del cuarto. Karin se crispó y volteó a mirar al espadachín a quien no dudo en fulminar con sus furibundos ojos. Suigetsu sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes en respuesta.

- Lo siento, pero admito que me sorprendes zanahoria; al parecer sí tienes tu lado humano después de todo…

-Cállate imbécil…-siseó enrojecida-… sólo lo digo porque no se ha separado de Sasuke-kun desde que despertó, y bueno… casi no ha dormido… ni comido…

Sakura alzó ambas cejas como respuesta. Ni siquiera se había percatado de aquello, ahora entendía por qué Juugo le brindaba esas miradas tan cargadas de preocupación cada vez que ingresaba… con una bandeja en sus manos.

Volvió a observar a la pelirroja, la cual ahora observaba a Sasuke detenidamente, chequeando su estado - Karin… - llamó-… ¿acaso estás preocupada por mí?

Karin abrió los ojos como platos y se tensó, sonrojándose hasta las orejas -¡Cl-claro que no! ¡So-solo que no-no nos sirve que ten-tengas tus reservas de chakra tan ba-bajo, Sasuke-kun puede necesitarte…! -se excusó

Sakura ahogó una pequeña risilla a cambio – Sí, ya veo…

Permanecieron en un incómodo silencio, observando a su líder, quien era ajeno a su entorno. Sakura agachó la mirada, meditando la propuesta. Sabía que ella tenía razón, sin embargo, le era difícil separarse de Sasuke, sentía que debía estar a su lado pues no sabía claramente cuál sería su condición cuando asumiese las consecuencias de sus acciones.

No, ella no podía dejarle…

-No te preocupes…-interrumpió Karin en sus cavilaciones-… yo me quedaré con él…

Suigetsu resopló sin permitirle responder- ¡Ya sabía yo que había gato encerrado!- miró a los felinos quienes engrifaron sus pelajes-… vale, vale… sin ofender…

- ¿Qué estupidez se te vino a la mente ahora, sushi descompuesto?

- Pues es claro…-respondió con una sonrisa ladina- Quieres cumplir con tu sádica fantasía de violar a Sasuke ahora que está inconciente, porque sabes que de otra manera no podrás conseguir su cuerpo, ¿a qué no?...- Hina y Denka rieron entre dientes, logrando que una gran vena se asomase en la sien de Karin. El espadachín suspiró dramáticamente mientras negaba con la cabeza-…Bien, en ese caso yo me quedo contigo, aún le debo lealtad a este bastardo…

-¡desgraciado!

Sakura rodó los ojos con cansancio, pero sonrió agradecida. Se levantó de su lugar, manteniendo a duras penas el equilibrio e ignorando el salvaje espectáculo de la pareja quienes ni se dieron cuenta de sus acciones. Los felinos se bajaron de su cuerpo y la escoltaron hasta la puerta. Caminó tambaleante hasta la entrada, pero antes de salir volteó para mirar por última vez al joven que no parecía enterarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sonrió con tristeza, sintiendo un gran pesar al pensar en lo que le depararía al Uchiha cuando despertase.

-¿Sakura-san…? – maulló Hina

Ella le entregó una breve sonrisa y miró a la pareja. Karin aún seguía golpeando el ahora líquido rostro de Suigetsu. Suspiró-… se los encargo…-musitó

No esperó respuesta antes de salir del lugar. Los felinos la guiaron hasta la habitación contigua destinada para ella desde su llegada, pero que solo utilizó por una horas. Ella apenas tuvo fuerzas para murmurarles un cansado "gracias" antes de ingresar al lugar. Una vez dentro, se dejó caer deslizándose por la puerta hasta que pudo tocar el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Estaba agotada, demasiado; si había logrado mantenerse todos esos días había sido sólo gracias a que se había taconeado de píldoras de soldado. Con ojos vidriosos por el agotamiento y con gran dificultad, se encaminó hasta la cama y apoyó su peso en ella dejando que sus jades se perdieran en la tela. Su mente comenzó a divagar desde que inició su viaje junto a Sasuke hasta el final de su gran batalla. En los últimos instantes de conciencia no pudo evitar recordar el rostro de Itachi. La nula fuerza que poseía se esfumo cuando apretó la tela de sus sábanas. Negó ligeramente para apartar esas imágenes, pero sin éxito. Sabía que aquello la perseguiría… por un tiempo.

Por fin, sin que pudiese evitarlo más, sus parpados se cerraron por completo.

_Pi… pi… pi… pi…_

Frunció ligeramente el ceño al percibir aquel molesto sonido que no hacia más que retumbar en su cabeza. Intentó incorporarse, sintiendo que su cuerpo se resentía ante el más mínimo movimiento; era como si estuviese entumido, anestesiado. Hizo el amago de mover su brazo derecho, pero le pesada demasiado; era como si cargase varios kilos encima. Hizo otro esfuerzo, para al menos tratar de abrir los ojos. Tenía la urgencia de despertar, estar más tiempo en ese estado le desesperaba. Con más dificultad de la que previó, sus ojos comenzaron a entreabrirse, encandilándose por la luz que se colaba por los claros cortinajes.

Parpadeó al reparar en aquello -_¿Cortinas? ¿Dónde estoy?_

Con su vista nublosa recorrió el lugar que se le hacia extrañamente familiar, hasta que el imponente símbolo de su clan llegó a su campo visual, fue ahí que se dio cuenta… estaba en la base Uchiha. Siguió observando los alrededores, confundido, desorientado… y completamente sólo. Intentó incorporarse, apoyando su peso en sus flácidos brazos, sin éxito. Su cuerpo pesaba más de lo que podía soportar.

Dejó caer su cabeza con extrema brusquedad, ahogando un gemido de frustración, más cuando una fuerte punzada se instaló en su sien. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?

Giró su rostro, encontrando a su lado un velador donde reposaba una vasija con agua y algunas vendas, acompañados de un pequeño florero donde yacía una sencilla cala blanca.

_De ja vu…_

Como un fuerte rayo atravesándole el cuerpo, la imagen de la joven Haruno invadió su mente.

_Sakura…_

Tragó con dolor, sintiendo su garganta irritada; al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo allí inconciente. Volvió a hacer un esfuerzo para levantarse, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una mota rosada con los cabellos revueltos. Sasuke arqueó una ceja al verla agitada y al parecer algo desconcertada, como si recién hubiese despertado.

– ¡Mierda! – siseó la chica, peinando su cabello con los dedos y arreglando torpemente sus ropas-… esa zanahoria no puede hacer nada sin distraerse…- terminó de mascullar mientras sus jades se posaban en él. Sasuke notó como sus ojos, rodeados de unas notorias bolsas y orejas, se abrían un poco más de lo normal y como lentamente su expresión de asombro era reemplazado por una amplia y cálida sonrisa- Sasuke, ya has despertado…

Él tosió, ante la irritación de su garganta. Sakura no tardó en auxiliarlo. Le ayudó a sentarse y le dio agua, sujetando el vaso firmemente frente a sus labios. Sasuke sujetó su muñeca con un débil agarre cuando creyó que era suficiente. Sus ojos se encontraron, observándose en silencio por algunos segundos.

- ¿Qué… ha pasado?... –logró articular con voz rasposa

Sakura agachó la cabeza y Sasuke no fue ignorante de cómo el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía casi al instante. La chica se mordió el labio antes de poder responder- Terminó, Sasuke… -musitó en un susurro casi inaudible

Solo eso bastó para hacerlo recordar todo con detalle. Sakura se atrevió a mirar y con dolor pudo ver como su mirada onix se oscurecía, como si una gruesa capa de sufrimiento la cubriese; podía sentir su dolor, aún cuando su rostro en esos momentos carecía de toda expresión. Sakura se estremeció, era como si la oscuridad se estuviese apoderando de todo su ser, convirtiéndolo en un ente carente de cualquier rastro de vida.

-Sasuke-kun…-susurró, sin poder evitar que su cuerpo se moviese por su cuenta. Su mano viajó hasta su mejilla. Titubeó cuando él le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos carentes de brillo, pero se armó de valor; no importaba si él la volvía a rechazar. Dejó que su mano se posara en ella, pero contrario a lo que creía, Sasuke no la apartó.

Sin romper el contacto visual, se sentó a su lado y él no pudo evitar perderse en aquella mirada. Era extraño para él, un ser oscuro y carente de cualquier sentimiento puro, pudiese derrumbarse con una simple mirada; y es que podía sentir vívidamente un sinfín de sentimientos que no supo reconocer en un principio, aflorando, apoderándose de su corazón y aturdiendo su mente. Lentamente sintió la realidad golpeando su rostro.

_Había matado a Itachi._

Apenas llegó a esa verdad, los cuestionamientos dieron inicio. Por fin había alcanzado su venganza, por fin había cumplido con aquello que por años anheló… pero… ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? ¿Por qué sentía que no era lo correcto? ¿Por qué no podía _estar en paz?_

-Sasuke…-llamó la chica, acariciando su mejilla con una dulzura que él no recordaba haber sentido jamás-…Sasuke-kun, yo…- La chica titubeó; aun así alzó la mirada decidida, _debía decirle la verdad. _Abrió la boca dispuesta a que todo llegase a su fin, pero antes de que algún sonido escapase de ellos, una punzada surcó su sien y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. De inmediato sus ojos se desviaron hacia la oscuridad, secundada por Sasuke quién también había logrado percibir el peligro

-Así que aquí estaban…-dijo una voz amortiguada entre las sombras

Sasuke frunció el ceño y a pesar de su agotamiento no dudo en intentar incorporarse y posicionarse en defensa. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la joven, y no pasó por alto el temblor de su mano que sujetaba débilmente un kunai.

Sakura tuvo que sujetar con ambas manos su arma, como si se tratase de una gennin sin experticia. Maldijo para sus adentros. Ese hombre nuevamente aparecía y su cuerpo reaccionaba instintivamente.

_No confíes en él…_

Resonó en su mente la voz de Itachi confirmando lo que ya sabía; desde el principio se refería a ese tal Tobi. El akatsuki salió de la oscuridad y posó su único ojo visible en la pareja.

-Que encantador…-espetó con una voz infantil, aplaudiendo-… espero no interrumpir nada…

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ahogando un peligroso gruñido; su intensa mirada no se apartó del hombre hasta que un dolor punzante se apoderó de su ojo izquierdo. Sakura vio con horror como unas negras llamas comenzaban a consumir al akatsuki, quien emitía un amortiguado grito bajo la máscara y volvía a esconderse en las penumbras. Se estremeció, pero procuró volver a tomar el control de sus sentidos; miró a Sasuke, quien caía de rodillas, cubriendo su ojo y ahogando un quejido de dolor.

-¡Sasuke…!-chilló agachándose a su lado-… déjame ver… - suplicó intentando apartar sus manos. Vio como un surco de sangre recorría su mejilla y pensó lo peor. Logró quitar la mano del vengador y la estupefacción invadió su rostro cuando quedó al descubierto su sharingan-… eso… es…

Una trémula risa inundó la habitación. Ambos jóvenes observaron el rincón donde momentos antes estaba Tobi.

-Así que Itachi ha buscado una forma para que no me acerque a ti...-siseó el hombre desde las penumbras- Hn… interesante. Aún _muerto _sigue protegiéndote, _Sasuke-kun_…

Sasuke frunció el ceño, sin poder abrir su ojo izquierdo que aún sangraba-… ¿Qué mierda dices?

Tobi volvió a aparecer tras las sombras-… Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…-el Akatsuki caminó hasta el velador y de un movimiento se sentó en él, cruzando las piernas-… tan ingenuo… tan… ¿cómo decirlo sin que te ofendas…? – Hizo una dramática pausa, llevando un dedo a su barbilla-… ¿incauto, quizás?

-¿Cómo mierda entraste aquí? – siseó el Uchiha

- El cómo no es importante ahora, lo que creo que debes preguntar es… ¿para qué he venido hasta aquí?...

Sakura lanzó el kunai, rozando a duras penas la mascara del enemigo. Él lentamente posó su atención en ella, sonriendo por lo bajo al ver aquel brillo de ira y fiereza que se apoderaba de sus jades.

-Vete de aquí…-masculló entre dientes, deslizando su mano hasta un costado donde yacía un pergamino. Tobi estrechó los ojos al reconocerlo-… esta es mi última advertencia…

Rió por lo bajo, moviendo su cabeza negativamente- …Sakura-chan, ¿acaso no te han enseñado que es irrespetuoso interrumpir una conversación?

-¡Sasuke y tú no tienen nada que conversar!

-Oh, claro que sí pequeña… -su único ojo visible se posó en el Uchiha-… al fin de cuentas, es mi deber contarle la verdad…

Una fuerte punzada en la sien y en su pecho hicieron que el joven contrajera el rostro… aquellas palabras habían causado una reacción extraña en sus entrañas.

-¿Qué dices?... –siseó entre dolor e ira

Sakura frunció el ceño y dio un paso al frente -…nada que salga de tu ponzoñosa boca puede ser verdad…-Alejó su mano del pergamino. Cargó su puño con chakra, olvidándose de cualquier temor que estremeciese su cuerpo-… lárgate de aquí…

El hombre rió- Eres toda una fierecilla, Sakura-chan…-asintió, examinando cada rincón de su cuerpo con sumo detalle- Sí, una mujer fuerte, inteligente y sobretodo hermosa…-halagó, causando un escalofrío en la chica-… ahora entiendo porque Sasuke te ha escogido… -Sakura tensó su puño pero antes de poder siquiera moverse, Tobi se colocó tras su espalda.

Sakura ahogó un gemido al sentir su respiración rozando su cuello. Volteó torpemente con la intención de encararlo, observando como él dirigía su mano hasta su rostro con el fin de acariciar su mejilla. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros su brazo fue apresado fuertemente.

-No te atrevas… a ponerle un dedo encima…

Tobi sonrió frente la imagen del sharingan que amenazaba hacerlo pasar por el peor de los infiernos- Mi error…- se excusó, alzando ambas manos en son de paz mientras retrocedía un paso. Su único ojo se posó en la chica, quien ahora estaba detrás del vengador, observándolo atemorizada-… lo lamento, no sabía que fueses tan celoso, Sasuke-kun…

Se desvaneció, dejando que el chico apresara el aire. Sasuke cayó agotado sobre la cama, sujetando su cabeza y con el rostro contraído por el dolor. Sakura no tardó en socorrerlo.

-¿Vas a escucharme?

Sasuke lo miró indiferente-… nada que tengas que decirme es de mi interés…

-Creo que te equivocas…-musitó el akatsuki, caminando parsimoniosamente hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación-… ya te lo dije, al fin de cuentas, he venido a decirte la verdad…-volteó lentamente -… una que Sakura-chan también conoce…

Sakura sintió que algo se retorcía en su interior ante aquella amenaza implícita.

Los ojos de Sasuke buscaron la mirada jade -… ¿Qué?

-¿No se lo has dicho, Sakura-chan…?-el hombre fingió pesar-… que lastima, al parecer fuiste muy lenta…-la Haruno apretó los dientes al escuchar la sorna en aquella fingida voz infantil -… Bien, no queda otra opción… seré yo quién termine con toda esta mentira…

-Sakura…-llamó, logrando apenas que ella lo mirase-… ¿de qué está hablando?

La chica se mordió el labio, titubeante ante la penetrante mirada-... Sasuke… yo…

-Es sobre Itachi, mi querido Sasuke-kun…-respondió Tobi, captando su atención-… Él fue obligado a exterminar al clan Uchiha por los altos mandos de Konoha…

Los ojos se Sasuke se abrieron con estupor. Lentamente su mirada recayó en el hombre que lo observaba desde el ventanal, y luego regresó a la chica quién no hacía nada por desmentir sus palabras.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído, Sasuke-kun…-continuó- Tu hermano te mintió. Él no exterminó al clan por poder o simple ambición, él lo hizo porque Konoha, su amada aldea, se lo ordenó…

La mirada enrojecida del Uchiha fulminó a Sakura. Ella mantenía su mirada pegada en el suelo, apretando sus puños y mordiendo su labio hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar. Entonces recordó aquella noche, cuando ella le preguntó sobre Itachi.

-¿Eso es verdad…? –preguntó con voz lúgubre, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la chica. Al no obtener respuesta, sujetó brutalmente sus muñecas, logrando que un quejido escapase de sus labios- ¡¿Sakura, responde?!

Ella parpadeó, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas-…y-yo…

-¡¿Eso era lo que intentabas decirme?! ¡¿Tú lo sabías?!

-Sasuke…yo…

-Él se lo dijo cuando la secuestró…-susurró el hombre. Sakura lo miró incrédula-…yo vi todo, desde el secuestro hasta la muerte de Itachi…-el hombre se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla-… él le confesó a Sakura-chan lo sucedido aquella noche…

La ira se apoderó de las facciones de Uchiha-¡Eso es mentira! – rugió. Volvió a buscar la mirada de la joven y sujetó sus hombros, obligándola a responder-… ¡Sakura, dime la verdad…!

-Es… verdad…-musitó con voz ahogada

Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron ante aquella confesión. Aflojó su agarre y parpadeó confuso, desviando sus ojos hacia un punto muerto del suelo.

No, eso no podía ser…

toda su vida…

todo su entrenamiento…

todo su dolor…

todo… había perdido sentido en un instante…

Un tenso silencio se instaló entre los presentes. Tobi observó como el aura del menor de los Uchiha comenzaba a volverse más y más negra, advirtiéndole de un posible enfrentamiento.

-Sakura-chan…-canturreó burlón, ganándose una furibunda mirada de la aludida-… será mejor que nos dejes solos… tenemos asuntos que atender…

La joven gruñó, levantándose de su lugar retomando su posición de batalla-… ¡estas enfermo si piensas que yo…!

-Sakura…-llamó con voz ronca el Uchiha. Ella volteó a mirarle, titubeante-…sal de aquí…

-¿Qué? Pero…- el aura del Uchiha bastó para aclararle que aquello era una orden. Ella asintió con notoria frustración. Se aproximó a él y lo ayudó a reacomodarse en la cama.

Se inclinó un poco hacia él-… No te fíes de él, Sasuke-kun…-susurró

La joven caminó hasta la puerta donde Tobi la esperaba. Ella le entregó una ponzoñosa mirada, cargada de todo el odio que sentía hacia él en esos momentos.

Al pasar por su lado, el akatsuki susurró-…luego hablaremos tú y yo…

Sakura lo fulminó con sus jades y salió del cuarto, sintiendo cómo la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Con dificultad se tragó el nudo en su garganta y se echó a correr por los pasillos, alejándose de allí. No podía soportarlo más…

Presentía que después de aquella conversación, muchas cosas cambiarían para mal…

/-/-/-/

Las horas pasaban a una lentitud agonizante. Había sido una cobarde y eso la carcomía hasta las entrañas; pero ese hombre le atemorizaba, por una extraña razón su cuerpo sobrereaccionaba ante su presencia, y por mas que buscase alguna explicación nada llegaba a su mente. Miro tras su espalda, pudiendo contemplar la amplia y abandonada ciudad en ruinas. Una brisa fresca golpeaba su rostro haciéndola conciente del rastro de lagrimas secas que aun estaban en la comisura de sus ojos. Se restregó sus jades mientras se apoyaba en la pared del pequeño cuartucho de la azotea. El silencio y el lúgubre lugar no mejoraban su mal humor, pero prefería estar allí, lo más lejos de aquel sitio, y más aún lejos de ese sujeto.

Alzo la mirada hacia el cielo que aun tenia retazos de tormenta y aspiro la húmeda atmosfera, intentando serenarse, sin embargo, la poca paz que había logrado conseguir se esfumó ante la punzada en su sien, señal inequívoca de que él se acercaba. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con el único ojo visible de Tobi examinándola detenidamente desde una distancia que consideró poco prudente.

-Ahora es tu turno…-musito el akatsuki dando un paso hacia ella

Con un ágil movimiento, la joven miko saco una kunai y la hizo girar antes de empuñarla frente a sí. Tobi ladeó el rostro, esbozando una sonrisa divertida ante aquella expresión de fiera de la Haruno.

-¿Le has hecho algo a Sasuke? – cuestionó, afilando aún más sus jades

Tobi negó- No, solo le conté la verdad. Esta afectado, pero se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba…-Sakura chasqueó la lengua y no perdió tiempo para retomar camino a la guarida.

Antes de que se diera cuenta su muñeca fue apresada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su espalda chocó contra la pared del cuartucho. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el sujeto, sintiendo un estremecimiento involuntario.

-Te dije que nosotros teníamos que hablar, Sa-ku-ra-chan…-canturrio con voz infantil

La joven forcejeo sin éxito -Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo…

-Oh, que equivocada estas pequeña…- Tobi ladeó el rostro, examinando su rostro-… dime una cosa, ¿sabes por qué me tienes tanto miedo?...-ella no respondió- Es obvio que no le recuerdes, al fin y al cabo eras una niña, además me encargue de borrar eso de tu mente, fue muy traumático para ti…- revelo de golpe

-¿De qué estas…?

-Sakura… -ella se estremeció cuando el ojo del hombre brillo maquiavélicamente revelando su sharingan

El aire se le escapó de los pulmones cuando una imagen borrosa golpeo su mente- T-tú…-balbuceó

-Es hora de que recuerdes, mi pequeña…

Tal como había sucedido con Itachi, Sakura sintió que los alrededores se hacían humo y la oscuridad volvía a consumirla.

/-/-/-/

Sus ojos se encandilaron por la brillante luna roja cuyo brillo caía sobre su rostro. Se incorporo con lentitud tomando su cabeza en el proceso, tenia una jaqueca espantosa. Sus ojos observaron los alrededores que no tardo en reconocer, quedando sin aliento. Estaba en Konoha. Se incorporó de un salto, y no tardo en recordar cada recoveco de aquel pueblo, de su hogar.

El sonido de unos pasos captó su atención. Volteo y sintió que perdía el equilibrio al ver su imagen mas pequeña corriendo por las vacías calles. Siempre con ese rostro compungido, cargado de temor e inseguridad. Sakura se estremeció… aun más cuando la pequeña pasó por su lado. Sin perder tiempo volteo para observar el camino que había tomado, no tardo en darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía. Corrió a su casa a toda prisa alcanzando a la pequeña que estaba a portas de llegar a su destino. La pelirosa trago con dolor y miro hacia sus costados antes de abrir muy despacio la puerta. Estaba retrasada y sabía que su madre se molestaría mucho por ello. Sakura se coló con ella, sin perder detalle de aquella situación… era algo común, en ese tiempo se quedaba hasta muy tarde jugando con Ino pero había algo diferente… no recordaba jamás haber estado fuera de casa con una luna roja brillando en el cielo. Negó, quizás era solo la ilusión. Vio como la pequeña se colaba de puntillas, tratando de pasar por la sala para llegar a las escaleras sin que su madre se percatase, pero unas voces captaron su atención.

La miko se estremeció al reconocer la voz de sus progenitores. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas bañaron sus ojos, había olvidado el sonido de sus voces. Con movimientos torpes siguió a la niña que se aproximaba a la puerta llevada por la curiosidad ante aquellas voces extrañas que invadían su sala.

-Ella está en peligro…-musito una voz femenina

Sakura se paralizo. ¿De quién estaban hablando? Se asomo por temor a que la descubriesen, pero inmediatamente se golpeó el rostro ante su torpeza. Ingresó al lugar logrando observar con mayor detenimiento la escena. Miro tras su espalda y podía vislumbrar apenas uno de sus jades y un par de mechones rosas. No, no podía recordar aquello. Negó tratando de no distraerse y enfocarse en los extraños que estaban sentados junto a sus padres. Ladeo el rostro y frunció el ceño al verlos cubiertos de capas blancas, impidiendo que viera sus rostros.

Su madre llevo una mano hasta sus labios, temblorosos por el miedo- Pero… ¿cómo…?

-Los sabios han logrado engañar al consejo, pero si no hacemos algo no tardaran en darse cuenta…-continuo el hombre encapuchado, observando con unos intensos ojos azules a la madre de la pequeña Haruno

La mujer no aguanto las lágrimas y se aferró al brazo de su marido, quien apenas pudo colocar una mano sobre la de ella.

Kisashi frunció el ceño, apretando la mano de su mujer- Pero… se supone que ellos no iban a enterarse, ¿cómo pasó esto?-su voz destilaba una ira que Sakura jamás percibió en los años que vivió con él

La mujer se levantó observando a la pareja. Caminó hasta la ventana y abrió las cortinas mostrando la luna roja- Las profecías se han empezado a cumplir. El ataque del kyubi hace ocho años es una de las señales, la luna roja de esta noche… todo… todo nos indica que el tiempo se nos esta acabando…

Sakura frunció el ceño, sin lograr entender la situación.

-Puede ser un error… ¡nadie sabe cómo eso ocurrió…!

-Mebuki…-habló el hombre y fue allí que Sakura se dio cuenta de quién era-… esto no es coincidencia, es el destino…

Un tenso silencio se instalo en la sala. Los padres intercambiaron miradas cargadas de temor e incertidumbre que apretó el corazón de la joven.

-Sea cual sea los motivos, es una de las señales…-continuo la mujer caminando otra vez hacia ellos-…y no podemos pasar esto por alto.

-Se ha adelantado…-insistió Kisashi testarudamente-… esto no debía pasar, no ahora…

Mebuki asintió con vehemencia, tratando de contener las lagrimas que deseaban escapar de sus ojos-Ella es tan pequeña…-balbuceo

El hombre se levanto y se saco la capucha, logrando que Sakura apretase los puños al reconocerlo.

-Es por eso que hemos hecho esto…-dijo el de cabellos lilas y mirada azulina, depositando sus manos en las de su hermano y su cuñada-… no nos ha quedado alternativa…

-Pero…

-Tuvimos que sacrificar a alguien en nombre de Sakura…-continuo la mujer destilando irritación en sus palabras al ver la testarudez de aquel par-… no dejen que eso sea en vano…

Un silencio tenso se deposito en el lugar. La pareja intercambio una mirada que denotaba su gran angustia y confusión. ¿Qué hacer? Esa era la pregunta que Sakura podía leer perfectamente en sus ojos. La joven mordió su labio inferior, ¿por qué no podia recordar aquello? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que sus padres estaban al tanto de todo?

Se llevo las manos hacia la cabeza, aumentando el malestar de su sien... nada de eso tenía sentido.

-Entonces… ¿qué debemos hacer…? - Escuchó que musitaba su madre con voz cortada por los sollozos. Su tío, quien también fue su maestro, suspiró con infinito dolor, y miró a la pareja con decisión.

-Hoy… haremos el ritual…

-¡No, Tenchi, no…! ¡No podemos permitírtelo! ¡No!

Sakura se estremeció ante la angustia de su madre; verla en aquel estado era nuevo para ella, pues jamás había visto aquella vulnerabilidad ni desesperación en su rostro.

Tuvo la intención de observar a la pequeña testigo. Vio que se alejaba temerosa frente la escena, por lo que no tardo en seguirla. Se echo a correr hasta su habitación y se encerró allí junto con ella. La pequeña temblaba, sujeta a sus pequeños y escuálidos brazos, los cuales restregaba con fuerza en un intento por obtener calor.

-No es nada…- la escucho susurrar

La pequeña se encamino hasta su cama, intentando tranquilizarse. Se echo sobre el colchón y miro la nada por largos segundos. Un pequeño destello azulino se vio en sus ojos y el pergamino que estaba junto a su cómoda reacciono, levitando ligeramente hasta llegar a sus manos. Sakura se paralizó; ella no recordaba haber podido hacer eso jamás…

-Todo está bien…-continuó la niña comenzando a leer,

Sakura la observo por largos segundos aun intentando recordar… ¿cómo? ¿Por qué no recordaba eso?

La niña no tardó en quedarse dormida. Sintió que la tranquilidad del ambiente se tensaba, dándole una paz extraña, inquietante.

Unos pasos se escucharon en la escalera. De manera instintiva se coloco a la defensiva, sujetando una kunai frente a la pequeña con el afán de protégela. Un gran grupo ingreso al lugar y ella lanzo la kunai, atravesando la difusa imagen de uno de ellos. Chasqueó la lengua ante su estupidez.

Vio con impotencia como 3 de aquellas personas encapuchadas se acercaban a ella y rodeaban su cama. Sakura observo como sus jades apenas lograban abrirse encontrándose con esos desconocidos. Ahogo un grito de horror sintiendo que alguien colocaba una mano sobre su boca y otro sobre su sien. Un breve destello alumbro su amplia frente; sus ojos le pesaron y lo último que vio fue el rostro acongojado de sus padres.

Sakura se paralizo ante la escena, y antes de que se diera cuenta, el escenario había cambiado. Observó al grupo encaminarse por un frio pasillo y no tardo en seguirle. La mujer que había estado hablando con sus padres se ubico frente a una pared e hizo unos sellos recitando un conjuro. La pared se abrió ante ellos y emprendieron bajada por la larga escalera. Sakura mordió su labio inferior antes de atreverse a seguirlos. El sonido de las gotas de agua cayendo hacían eco aumentando su miedo y la tensión de su cuerpo. Pudo ver a su imagen más pequeña en los brazos de uno de los encapuchados. De vez en cuando abría los ojos viendo siluetas distorsionadas. Escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de los pasos haciendo eco en las escaleras. Llegaron hasta un amplio salón rodeado de velas que formaban una flor de cerezo. Sakura frunció el ceño al ver como llevaban a su silueta semi conciente y la recostaban en una pulida y fría piedra en el centro. Ahora seis encapuchados la rodeaban y coreaban unas palabras que ella no supo entender. La niña se despertó, pero apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Ambas sintieron miedo, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer por el rostro de la menor. La mayor observo como la mujer se acercaba a ella y colocaba una mano sobre su pecho donde repentinamente un dolor se instaló. Las manos de otro de los hombres viajo hasta el y el dolor se intensifico. Comenzó a gritar llamando a sus padres y pidiendo que aquello se detuviese. Tenía miedo y eso le dolía.

Sakura apretó sus puños, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Un ardor se deslizo por todo su cuerpo y apenas vislumbró unas manchas recorriendo sus brazos y rostro. La joven miko contempló las marcas, esas que solo se revelaban una cosa… habían sellado su poder. Un destello la cegó, tuvo que cubrir su rostro y cuando la luz desapareció pudo ver como un último suspiro de dolor escapaba de sus labios. La Haruno se acercó hasta ella y observo como sus vidriosos ojos observaban la nada hasta posarse en uno de los hombres quienes hablaban con una persona. Una punzada en la sien de la joven la advirtió y no tardo en darse cuenta. Volteó para mirar al hombre que se acercaba con pasos lentos hasta ella. Tobi la miró y colocó una mano sobre su frente, acariciándola con cuidado y con una ternura desconocida.

-Descansa Sakura-chan…-susurró y ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta caer en la inconciencia

La mayor observo la escena atónita; repentinamente todo cobró sentido, pero a la vez se volvió confuso.

/-/-/-/

Tobi volteo a mirar a la joven que lentamente se incorporaba en la mullida cama. Sus cabellos, ahora sueltos, cayeron en un costado al igual que su kimono, dejando ver la suave piel de su hombro. Tobi entrecerró los ojos y no pudo negar que aquella chiquilla se había vuelto muy hermosa…e incluso deseable. Los ojos jades parpadearon en un intento por recuperar la visibilidad en sus nublosos ojos. Tobi camino hasta ella. Lentamente sujetó su barbilla y acercó su rostro, examinándola cuidadosamente, deteniéndose en su confusa y desorientada mirada.

-Y esto es solo el comienzo, Sakura-chan…-susurró acariciando su rostro con sutileza-… aún queda mucho por saber…

/

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado

Admito que no lo he corregido adecuadamente, pero se que si no publicaba pronto, no lo haría nunca y tengo la intencion de terminar esta historia!

Gracias para quienes continúan pendientes a las actualizaciones, y se pasan a leer

Un besote y muchos cariños!


End file.
